


Cloche et Croix

by Nykyo



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: AU, M/M, angst moderato, con la gentile (manco per niente) partecipazione di Nick e Kelly, e dei gatti, e menzioni varie di Ty e Zane, fluff quando serve, perche il mondo è dei gatti!, post Crush &Burn, scene di sesso descrittive, spoiler di Crush & Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sedia cadde rovesciata di lato e fu subito dimenticata. Liam si ritrovò seduto sul tavolo, con lo stomaco annodato per il solo fatto che Cross era stato capace di sollevarlo e sbatterlo giù di peso come se fosse stato del tutto inerme. Non era una cosa che sarebbe riuscita a molti, neppure con il suo consenso.<br/>Cross lo costrinse a divaricare le gambe con un gesto secco e imperioso che Liam di norma non avrebbe concesso a nessun amante e poi si insinuò con inattesa delicatezza nel varco che si era creato. Tuffò le dita tra le ciocche bionde che incorniciavano il viso di Liam, mentre con un braccio gli circondava la vita in una morsa ferrea.<br/>«Ora ci siamo» soffiò sulla sua gola prima di morderla. Liam pensò che aveva assolutamente ragione e inclinò il collo per permettergli un accesso ancora migliore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts), [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/gifts), [boll11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boll11/gifts), [Coffeegirl_Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/gifts).



> Ringraziamenti e dediche sono d'obbligo. 
> 
> Prima di tutto un grazie enorme alla mia beta [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee) per il betaggio, appunto, ma anche per il bellissimo fanmix che troverete a fine racconto. 
> 
> Un grazie immenso anche a [Suzakusly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly) per il sostegno e per la stupenda illustrazione/copertina del fanmix che, anche in questo caso, troverete a fine racconto.
> 
> Questo racconto partecipa alla settima edizione del [Big Bang Italia.](http://bigbangitalia.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Infine la dedica. Questo racconto lo leggeranno in quattro, letteralmente, e io lo so, ma quei quattro lettori, anzi lettrici, valgono per mille. Quindi questa è tutta per Lori, Sara, Alex e Alexia, sperando vi piaccia e di tutto cuore.

_“This shit is getting on my nerves,” Kelly finally said. “I liked it better when they showed us a picture, and we went in and killed it.”_

_Nick raised an eyebrow. “What? It was sort of fun.”_

_“If it was only sort of fun, you were doing it wrong,” Liam offered._

_“I’ve decided I like you,” Julian said as he passed through the living room to the kitchen._

_Liam frowned as if that didn’t sit right with him. “It took you this long?”_

_“I don’t make rash decisions.”_

_(Crush & Burn – Abigail Roux)_

 

 

**Cloche et Croix**

 

**Miami**

 

Il rumore della vetrinetta che si infrangeva alle spalle del bersaglio fu più forte di quello dello sparo, attutito a dovere dal silenziatore.

Julian Cross imprecò tra i denti. Odiava mancare un tiro, specie se così ravvicinato. D’altro canto, la sua preda era armata tanto quanto lui e aveva fatto fuoco all’incirca nello stesso istante in cui anche lui aveva premuto il grilletto. Entrambi avevano sbagliato mira di pochissimo. Entrambi erano abbastanza svegli e accorti da aver cercato un riparo adeguato fin dal primo momento in cui avevano scorto l’ombra dell’alto, e da andarsene in giro equipaggiati per sparare in sordina. Di conseguenza, Julian era abbastanza certo di avere a che fare con un professionista, ma dubitava che si trattasse di Anna Logan, la padrona dell’appartamento, nonché la donna che lui stava cercando da mesi. Quella era la cosa che lo faceva sentire davvero furioso al di là della sua calma apparente.

Non che si fosse aspettato che sarebbe filato tutto liscio come l'olio. Intrufolarsi in casa era stato più facile del previsto e già solo per quello Julian era stato più che mai in guardia per tutto il tempo, subodorando una possibile trappola.

In realtà la persona con cui si era ritrovato a ingaggiare uno scontro a fuoco gli aveva dato l’impressione di essere stata colta sul fatto mentre perquisiva la stanza, proprio come lui. Julian non sapeva dire su cosa stava basando quella sensazione, se non su un istinto rodato da anni e anni di lavoro sporco. Nel buio in cui era immerso il lussuoso bilocale, non gli era stato possibile scorgere il suo antagonista e quindi non aveva che un’idea molto vaga di quale fosse la sua stazza e nessuna su quale fosse il suo effettivo aspetto. Sapeva solo un paio di cose, presumibili dal poco che aveva visto con la coda dell’occhio alla luce attenuata degli spari e deducibili dal sangue freddo che il “nemico” stava mostrando: di chiunque si trattasse, era uno che sapeva il fatto suo. Un professionista.

Julian sparò di nuovo, più per intimidire che per uccidere, preparandosi intanto a un’eventuale ritirata strategica. Con chi diavolo aveva a che fare? Con qualcuno mandato da una delle tante agenzie governative con cui aveva avuto il vivo dispiacere di avere a che fare per quasi tutta la sua vita? La CIA o chi altri?

Julian smorzò il ringhio che gli stava risalendo lungo la gola e cominciò a pensare a cosa intendeva fare nell’immediato futuro. In principio si era detto che la scelta migliore era quella di sgomberare il campo. Non c’era nulla di disonorevole nel ripiegare in buon ordine quando uno aveva più da perdere che da guadagnare dalla situazione d’emergenza in cui si trovava. Per quanto lo riguardava, gli pareva di non avere nulla da perdere già da un pezzo, per la precisione fin dal momento in cui in un auricolare, che gli era stato fornito da un ex Marines pazzo e con una fissazione per gli esplosivi, aveva sentito risuonare per l’ultima volta la voce del suo migliore amico.

Con Preston morto e Cameron perduto una volta per tutte a Julian rimanevano ben pochi motivi per tenere alla propria vita al punto da non comportarsi in maniera sventata. Uno di questi, il più grande di tutti, il motore che l’aveva spinto avanti un passo dopo l’altro, un indizio dopo l’altro, un’esecuzione dopo l’altra, era la vendetta. Preston meritava ogni singola goccia di sangue che Julian aveva versato da quando aveva ascoltato lo sparo che aveva messo fine alla loro amicizia. Preston si era sacrificato più volte per lui e Julian era pronto a morire per onorare quel sacrificio, ma non prima di aver mandato dritto all’inferno anche l’ultimo dei responsabili. Anna Logan, appunto. Era la sola rimasta. L’unica che lui non era ancora riuscito a stanare.

Se anche gli agenti di una qualche agenzia la stavano cercando lì, in quella casa che in teoria era disabitata da mesi, forse la cosa più conveniente per Julian non era andarsene e sperare in una futura occasione migliore. Probabilmente la mossa più sensata sarebbe stata quella di scendere a compromessi e, per una volta, fare prigionieri. Un agente vivo poteva dare molte più informazioni utili di un agente morto. Posto che si riuscisse a catturarlo.

«Mira alla spalla e poi al ginocchio», pensò Julian, sporgendosi per rendersi appena più visibile, nella speranza che l’altro ci cascasse e lasciasse a sua volta il suo riparo dietro l’angolo di un muro in un nuovo tentativo di attacco. Con un po’ di fortuna a quel punto Julian avrebbe avuto una visuale migliore e sarebbe riuscito a colpirlo dove doveva.

Mentre si muoveva sentì un breve suono come di stoffa pesante che stesse cadendo al suolo e si accorse subito che l’ambiente si era fatto più luminoso. Una delle spesse tende che avevano oscurato la finestra al centro della parete era rovinata al suolo. Doveva essere stata colpita da uno degli spari precedenti e aver resistito per un po’, magari appesa solo per un lembo al suo supporto, finché anche quello non aveva ceduto.

Julian ingoiò un’altra bestemmia contro tutti i santi d’Irlanda e contro la sfortuna. Considerato che la vetrata era alle sue spalle ora il nemico poteva individuarlo e usarlo come tirassegno molto più facilmente. D’istinto Julian scattò di nuovo di lato, tornando a rintanarsi dietro un'enorme credenza dallo stile troppo moderno.

Al posto della pallottola che si era aspettato e che era pronto a tentare di schivare, lo raggiunse una voce maschile decisamente concitata.

«Ehi, Cross, non sparare. Sei Cross, giusto? Non sparare. Tregua!»

Per una frazione di secondo Julian si chiese cosa l’avesse tradito, consentendo all’altro di identificarlo con tanta facilità. Il chiarore notturno della luna e delle luci della città non era sufficiente a illuminare più di tanto la stanza. Chiunque avesse parlato doveva avere una vaghissima idea della sua siluette e del suo viso.

Nella voce, però, c’era stato un che di familiare, se Julian non si stava sbagliando.

«Chi sei?» si decise a chiedere, ringhiando appena sulle prime parole. «Getta la pistola e vieni fuori di lì con le mani in alto. Allora forse potremo discutere sul fatto che io accetti di non spararti più addosso.»

«Sei Cross, lo sapevo», fu la risposta non troppo preoccupata che gli giunse da dietro la parete scheggiata. «Mi era parso di averti visto gironzolare qui intorno un paio di giorni fa. Non sei il solo che prima di violare un domicilio fa i compiti a casa e va in ricognizione, e... beh, sei bello grosso per passare inosservato a uno che già di per sé si sta guardando intorno, tesoro. Ora, se non ti dispiace, io smetto di tenerti di mira ma mi tengo la mia pistola e tu sii ragionevole e fai altrettanto. Non vengo in pace, ma dubito di essere davvero in guerra con te nello specifico.»

«Bell?» chiese Julian, resistendo a malapena alla tentazione di premere di nuovo il grilletto solo per punire l’insolenza del tono con cui era stato appena apostrofato.

La risposta affermativa che ottenne non lo stupì più di tanto. A un tratto, mentre Liam Bell parlava, a Julian era tornato alla memoria quel suo accento inglesissimo e un po’ scanzonato. Alla parlata si era subito associato un volto: occhi blu, sorriso irridente e capelli biondi. La stessa nazionalità e gli stessi colori di Preston. Bell possedeva anche un addestramento molto simile e la medesima abilità come cecchino. Per il resto lui e il defunto amico e collaboratore di Julian non avevano granché in comune, tranne il fatto di essere appartenuti entrambi al novero di quelli che un’agenzia governativa spremeva fino all’osso e poi lasciava a morire senza neppure degnarsi di rintracciare e punire i responsabili.

Comunque fosse, di Preston Julian si era fidato ciecamente, di Bell non si fidava affatto. Ma Bell poteva essergli utile, era pur sempre l’ex partner della donna che Julian aveva giurato a se stesso di scovare e uccidere.

«Getta la pistola, spingila verso di me e vieni fuori con le mani ben in vista, Bell» ripeté secco e perentorio. «Altrimenti spararti addosso continuerà a sembrarmi la sola opzione possibile. Anche perché sei tu quello che ha fatto fuoco per primo.»

Dal punto nel buio in cui Bell si era rintanato venne uno sbuffo ben poco professionale, se si considerava che a emetterlo era stata la gola di un killer esperto e navigato.

«Sul serio, Cross, so che voi irlandesi siete tutti testardi, ma non possiamo parlare civilmente? Scommetto che siamo qui per lo stesso motivo.»

Julian fu sul punto di dire che ne dubitava e si frenò solo all’ultimo minuto. Sarcasmo a parte era molto probabile che anche Bell fosse sulle tracce di quella che un tempo era stata la sua partner, anche se poi l’aveva tradito vendendosi al cartello colombiano dei De La Vega. Lo stesso cartello che aveva ucciso Preston. Julian si era assicurato che i De La Vega e i loro scagnozzi pagassero un prezzo salato per aver attuato quella specifica esecuzione. Neppure il fatto che il grosso della famiglia si fosse ritirata nel paese d’origine era riuscito a salvarli. Solo due settimane prima, a Cartagena, Julian aveva ucciso l’ultimo tra quelli che erano scampati alle esplosioni dell’isola privata che il cartello possedeva proprio lì, sulle coste davanti a Miami. Forse non era stato un lavoro elegante e pulito quanto lo sarebbe stato uno di quelli che Preston era solito portare a termine con il suo fucile di precisione, ma era stato efficace, e tanto bastava.

Sulla lista nera di Julian era rimasta solo Anna Logan, che si era dimostrata ben più tosta e sfuggente di tutti gli altri. Julian però era deciso a rintracciarla e a piantarle un proiettile in fronte a qualunque costo. L’aveva giurato a se stesso e ci sarebbe riuscito.

L’odio e il rancore cieco per la morte di un amico erano le due motivazioni per cui si era intrufolato nell’appartamento ormai vuoto in cui lei aveva vissuto a Miami, alla ricerca di possibili indizi su come rintracciarla. Miami era l’ultimo luogo in cui le loro strade si erano incrociate. Con le voci che un sicario si era messo a dare la caccia ai De La Vega, che di sicuro dovevano aver cominciato a spargersi, una come Anna a quell’ora si era sicuramente già messa in allarme. Un paio di agganci su cui Julian poteva contare con una certa sicurezza gli avevano dato buone speranze sul fatto che Anna non avesse ancora lasciato il paese, ma Julian non era così ottimista e così pazzo da credere di poterla trovare lì a Miami. Non si era di sicuro aspettato di ritrovarsela davanti mentre, comodamente sdraiata sul divano, guardava una soap-opera in tv e intanto si limava le unghie, però non si era aspettato neppure di vedersi piombare addosso Bell con l’artiglieria spianata.

Sì, era molto probabile che stessero entrambi cercando la Logan. Restava da vedere se nutrivano lo stesso intento nel caso che l’avessero trovata. Che anche Bell volesse vendicarsi non sarebbe stato poi così assurdo e improbabile, ne aveva ogni diritto e motivazione. Anna l’aveva tradito e poi condannato a morte.

Eppure, per il poco che Julian sapeva di Bell – quando si era trovato a doverci collaborare per via di tutti i casini in cui l’ex agente della NIA aveva ficcato O’Flaherty e i suoi compagni d’arme, lui e Preston avevano preso informazioni, per quanto possibile – era più facile che uno come lui intendesse catturare la Logan e usarla come leva per rientrare tra le fila di un’agenzia governativa come quella che l’aveva scartato senza rimpianti. Al solo pensiero le labbra di Julian si torsero in una smorfia. Se così era, Bell era un vero idiota, anche se non gli aveva mai dato l’impressione di esserlo.

«Anna Logan?» si decise a rispondergli, dopo una pausa che sembrava durare da una piccola eternità.

«Sai dov’è o come rintracciarla? Se lo sai è il momento adatto per dirlo, prima di rischiare un buco in pancia. Oppure uno in fronte, se preferisci.»

Questa volta Bell sbuffò in maniera inequivocabile. «Anna» ammise, restandosene però al sicuro dietro al suo angolo. «Non so dove sia, ma potrei dirti almeno una o due cosette utili.»

Julian non abbassò la guardia e Bell si prese un’altra pausa. Breve, a differenza della precedente, e conclusa dal rumore secco di una sicura che veniva riposizionata al suo posto. «Io non sparo a te, tu non spari a me, ci sediamo e parliamo di cosa entrambi vogliamo da Anna. Ok, Irlandese?» La voce di Bell suonava più esasperata che inquieta. «Questa è l’unica cosa di cui sono disposto a discutere. Sempre se ti decidi ad abbassare quel cannone che mi tieni puntato addosso senza nessun motivo. Devo ricordarti che se c’è uno qui che dovrebbe diffidare dell’altro quello sono io? L’ultima volta che ti ho visto mi hai fatto esplodere addosso una villa intera.»

Julian lo maledisse tra i denti, ma dovette ammettere che Bell non aveva tutti i torti: non era stato lui quello che, accecato dal dolore, aveva scelto la vendetta senza troppo preoccuparsi delle conseguenze letali per i propri alleati.

La questione era semplice: poteva scegliere se fidarsi e tentare di scoprire se Bell possedeva informazioni utili, o poteva distrarlo e sparire nella notte con in tasca solo un nulla di fatto e senza risposte di nessun tipo.

«Al mio tre» rispose dopo aver preso la sua decisione, «ciascuno di noi posa la sua pistola sul pavimento e la spinge verso il centro della stanza. Una volta disarmati usciamo allo scoperto e parliamo faccia a faccia.»

Bell annuì con un verso simile a un grugnito e Julian si chinò, accucciandosi sulle ginocchia, pronto a posare la sua arma ma anche a scattare se si fosse rivelato necessario. Nell’istante esatto in cui smise di contare sentì il rumore del metallo dell’automatica di Bell che toccava il marmo del pavimento. Sollevato più di quanto non avrebbe dato a vedere, Julian si disarmò a sua volta come concordato. Quando entrambe le pistole furono al centro della stanza, Julian si ritrovò con Bell in piedi davanti a lui a non più di un paio di metri di distanza.

Accendere la luce sarebbe stato rischioso. Anche con i silenziatori lui e Bell avevano già fatto abbastanza casino, non era il caso di attirare ulteriormente l’attenzione di eventuali vicini impiccioni.

«L’artiglieria rimane qui e noi andiamo di là in camera da letto.»

Julian si accorse subito di essere suonato imperioso come un sergente istruttore con le sue reclute tremolanti durante il primo giorno di addestramento. Bell però non era affatto un novellino. Julian lo sentì scoppiare a ridere, nonostante la loro attuale situazione fosse serissima.

«Va bene, amore.» Bell non riusciva proprio a mascherare l’ilarità. «I preliminari sono stati abbastanza caldi, capisco che ora tu voglia arrivare al sodo.»

Ci mancava solo il sarcasmo a sfondo sessuale. Ironia inglese del cazzo! Julian la odiava, anche solo per il fatto che gli faceva tornare in mente Preston. Non che potesse dimenticarlo, e certamente Preston non si era mai azzardato a lanciargli frecciatine così maliziose, però il suo tipo di umorismo non era stato poi tanto diverso. Solo Preston non l’aveva sfoderato davanti a chiunque.

«Lasciamo perdere le stronzate, Bell. Vuoi parlare o dobbiamo ricominciare a spararci?»

Gli parve che per tutta risposta Bell avesse biascicato un «Irlandesi. Senza alcol in corpo non sanno cosa sia il divertimento» ma preferì far finta di non aver sentito e tirò dritto verso la stanza da letto, sentendosi un po’ meno irritato solo perché Bell lo stava seguendo senza aggiungere altre sciocchezze. Probabilmente Julian non avrebbe dovuto voltargli le spalle nemmeno per mezzo secondo, ma era abbastanza convinto che, alla fine, Bell non avrebbe fatto scherzi.

Nella piccola camera da letto il mobile più imponente era un armadio enorme, per il resto c’erano solo il letto, una toeletta e la sedia che la fronteggiava. Julian se la accaparrò e lasciò che Bell sedesse sul bordo del materasso.

Prima di mettersi comodo, Bell tirò fuori una torcia e la poggiò accesa sul pavimento. Non faceva luce al punto da allarmare osservatori esterni, ma consentiva loro di guardarsi in faccia. Per quel che Julian poteva vedere la faccia di Bell era sempre una di quelle che chiamavano gli schiaffi. Bella in maniera arrogante, e irritante per via dell’espressione da gatto sornione.

A Julian, durante il loro precedente e brevissimo incontro, Bell aveva fatto una buona impressione. Era uno che aveva l’aria di sapere il fatto suo, sembrava parecchio sveglio e di sicuro era un infido stronzo di cui non fidarsi alla leggera, ma a parte la battuta di poco prima a Julian non dispiaceva la sua linguaccia. In quel momento, però, non si sentiva particolarmente socievole nei suoi confronti e non fece il minimo sforzo per fingere di esserlo.

«Anna Logan» disse, deciso ad andare dritto al punto. «La tua ex partner. Stando a un paio di cosette che ho scoperto dopo l’esplosione della villa dei De La Vega, non vi siete lasciati in termini particolarmente amichevoli.»

Bell inalberò una smorfia parecchio sfacciata. «A giudicare dalle apparenze nemmeno tu, l’ultima volta, hai lasciato me e gli altri in termini molto amichevoli. So di avertelo già rinfacciato, ma visto che ne parli come se l’esplosione fosse stata accidentale…»

Julian si strinse nelle spalle. «Ero in debito con O’Flaherty e il suo compagno, non certo con te. Non tenterò di convincerti che me ne sarebbe infischiato qualcosa di far finire te o chiunque altro nella lista dei cosiddetti danni collaterali. Ma io, a differenza della Logan, non ci tenevo particolarmente a spedirti all’inferno.»

Vide Bell scuotere il capo e non peritarsi di sospirare. «Qualcuno ti ha mai spiegato che anche Abbott era ancora dentro quando hai dato di matto e deciso che l’intera isola doveva saltare per aria? Dal modo in cui volavano calcinacci e palme, immagino di no. Beh, se non altro grazie per la schiettezza. Detto questo, sì, sto cercando Anna proprio come te.» Bell sottolineò l’informazione puntandogli contro un dito e agitandoglielo sotto il naso. «Non provare neppure a negarlo, sarebbe ridicolo. Siamo entrambi a caccia della stessa preda, ed entrambi vogliamo la nostra vendetta. Non c’è motivo che ci pestiamo i piedi a vicenda. Io ti dico dove so per certo che non la troverai mai e tu dici a me la stessa identica cosa, visto che finora l’abbiamo cercata in posti diversi. Confrontiamo un po’ di informazioni e poi ce ne andiamo tranquilli e sereni ognuno per la sua strada. Mi pare un buon patto e un ottimo modo di uscire di qui ciascuno sulle proprie gambe. A parte tutto non ti serbo rancore. Al tuo posto immagino che anche io avrei fatto fuoco e fiamme.»

Julian ne dubitava. Lui per primo si era stupito di aver reagito in una maniera così impulsiva e teatrale. Rintracciare i responsabili ed eliminarli uno per uno in silenzio era più il suo stile e, c’era da scommetterci, anche quello di un cecchino come Bell. In fondo era esattamente ciò che Julian aveva fatto quando il dolore per la morte di Preston si era fatto un filo meno totalizzante e gli aveva lasciato cervello a sufficienza per riflettere e elaborare una strategia. Ma, sul momento, il suo unico istinto era stato quello di distruggere e uccidere e causare quanta più sofferenza possibile, perché si era sentito come un animale in trappola a cui fossero stati strappati cuore e zanne.

Preston era sempre stato la sua famiglia, il suo migliore amico e l’unico confidente con cui non aveva nessun segreto, non solo un socio e un collaboratore efficientissimo e assolutamente affidabile. L’unico pensiero di Julian alla sua morte era stato che non doveva rimanere neppure la cenere di chi aveva osato mutilarlo di una parte così importante della sua esistenza. La furia l’aveva acciecato al punto che a fermarlo non era bastata nemmeno l’idea di Cameron e di come il mettersi sul piede di guerra contro un intero cartello della droga avrebbe potuto riflettersi sulla vita di entrambi.

Julian sapeva di aver compiuto una scelta, anche solo inconsciamente. Avrebbe potuto tornare subito dall’uomo che amava e che aveva sposato, a leccarsi le ferite e a farsi stringere ogni notte fino al giorno in cui forse avrebbe iniziato a dimenticare e la forza del suo odio sarebbe scemata. Invece, dopo aver fatto brillare tutti gli esplosivi che lui e Preston avevano sparso per l’isola privata dei De La Vega, dentro e fuori dalla villa, si era appostato nel buio e aveva iniziato ad attuare la sua vendetta, uccidendo uno per uno tutti quelli che erano riusciti a scampare alle bombe e all’inferno di fiamme che si era scatenato dopo la detonazione.

Nemmeno così la furia di Julian si era placata. Nemmeno così il lutto era sembrato un po’ più sopportabile. La famiglia De La Vega aveva continuato a pagare, un uomo dopo l’altro. Ma Anna Logan, pur essendo stata sull’isola negli istanti cruciali, era svanita senza lasciare tracce né un cadavere che ne sancisse la morte. Julian la stava cercando fin da allora, e più il tempo passava più il suo odio per lei diventava profondo. Julian doveva scovarla e ucciderla, o non sarebbe mai stato libero.

Non erano cose che era disposto a spiegare a Bell, per quanto Bell si dichiarasse così pronto a empatizzare con lui. Julian non dubitava che un uomo di quello stampo potesse comprendere l’impeto rovente del desiderio di vendetta. Sì, forse era anche vero che Bell stesso cercava la Logan proprio per ottenere rivalsa, ma le loro motivazioni erano in ogni caso differenti e a Julian non andava proprio di confrontarle cuore a cuore.

Semmai era disposto a tenere conto di un dato di fatto molto pratico: se Bell era sulle tracce di Anna, non avrebbe mollato l’osso facilmente, men che mai perché non era il solo che stava tentando di rintracciarla. Anzi, sia che Bell volesse ucciderla sia che volesse soltanto catturarla per consegnarla come un bel pacco dono a un’agenzia e farsi riarruolare nei vecchi ranghi, sapere che qualcun altro avrebbe potuto batterlo sul tempo l'avrebbe solo spinto a raddoppiare gli sforzi per essere il primo ad acciuffarla. E avrebbe avuto tutti i motivi di mettere a lui più di un bastone tra le ruote. Ma se invece che rivali fossero stati alleati, le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente, almeno sinché non fossero giunti alla resa dei conti. Allora Julian avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta, che Bell fosse d’accordo o meno.

«Così il tuo piano è questo?» domandò, lasciando trapelare tutto il suo scetticismo e la sua mancanza di fiducia. «Ci scambiamo un paio di informazioni completamente inutili e poi ognuno per sé? Grandioso!» Fece una smorfia e un cenno di diniego con il capo. «Non può funzionare e lo sai meglio di me. Se stiamo con il fiato sul collo della stessa preda prima o poi finiremo con l’incrociarci di nuovo e incasinarci a vicenda, che lo vogliamo o meno. Nel migliore dei casi, è ovvio, nel peggiore presto o tardi uno di noi due aggiusterà il tiro e centrerà il bersaglio prima di accorgersi che sta sparando addosso all’altro. Dubito che saremmo sempre fortunati come oggi.»

Bell si strinse nelle spalle. «Quindi?» chiese asciutto. «Cosa proponi di fare? Non ho nessuna intenzione di rinunciare a trovare Anna solo perché anche tu le corri dietro. Minacciami quanto ti pare, ma scordatelo, tesoro. Se vuoi che smetta devi farmi fuori sul serio. Sempre se ci riesci.»

Il tono era parso casuale e Bell aveva mantenuto una posa rilassata, ma Julian non si illudeva. Sapeva che Bell era pronto a scattare alla prima avvisaglia di pericolo. Di sicuro aveva almeno un paio di armi nascoste – coltelli, forse una pistola di riserva – proprio come le aveva Julian stesso.

«Restiamo pratici» lo ammonì Julian. «Lasciando perdere il fatto che non sono il tuo tesoro e che la prossima volta che usi quel termine parlando con me potrei decidere di spararti comunque, credo che quella di scannarci sia l’opzione meno utile e piacevole…»

Bell rise così forte che lo interruppe, facendogli perdere il filo del discorso. «Parla per te, tesoro. Io credo che provando a ucciderti potrei divertirmi un mondo. Non mi sembri uno che va giù come un birillo al primo attacco, potresti risultare un sacco spassoso. D’altro canto, ho visto di cosa sei capace, e tendo a pensare che beccarmi uno dei tuoi proiettili in corpo potrebbe sembrarmi molto meno divertente. Quindi se hai un’idea migliore sono tutto orecchie.»

Julian decise di ignorare con ostentazione il fatto che Bell provasse un gusto tanto evidente nel punzecchiarlo – tesoro! Che coglione lezioso – e si sforzò di rimanere calmo e paziente.

«Anziché cercare di farci la pelle a vicenda o di farci lo sgambetto di continuo, uniamo le forze» offrì, mostrandosi serio e pratico. «Facciamo un patto: d’ora in poi lavoriamo in squadra. Insieme daremmo anche meno nell’occhio. Possiamo raccontarci un mare di balle e spararci di nuovo addosso tra due giorni, oppure studiare una strategia comune, scambiarci vere informazioni e coprirci le spalle l’un l’altro. Nel secondo caso ci guadagniamo entrambi.»

Bell tacque a lungo. Così a lungo che il silenzio cominciò a diventare inconfortevole. Ma, prima che Julian potesse romperlo in modo brusco e scocciato, Bell si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò per fronteggiarlo occhi negli occhi.

«E se alla fine riuscissimo a catturare Anna viva e il mio concetto di vendetta non risultasse identico al tuo? Sarò sincero anche io, Cross, non è il mio migliore amico quello che Anna ha contribuito a uccidere. Ha tentato di ammazzare me, in compenso, il che rende i miei conti in sospeso con lei un po’ più personali dei tuoi… in un certo senso…»

A differenza di poco prima a Julian non venne voglia di riempire la nuova pausa nel discorso. Fu Bell a continuare, dopo l’ennesima alzata di spalle.

«Non credo di aver mai avuto con nessuno un legame simile a quello che c’era tra te e Preston. Ma avrei ucciso per proteggere e vendicare Anna, quando ero ancora convinto che fosse la mia partner. Anna mi piaceva.»

Per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato a parlare Julian lesse autentica emozione negli occhi di Bell. Forse non lo stesso dolore che consumava la luce dei suoi, ma una fiamma non poi tanto diversa. Circolavano storie sulla Logan e Bell, su come fossero stati una coppia anche nella vita. Julian non sapeva se fossero vere. Bell era apertamente bisessuale, però era abbastanza discreto riguardo a chi frequentava. Faceva il buffone ma sapeva essere prudente.

Comunque fosse, a Julian non importava che Bell potesse essere stato innamorato della Logan, non intendeva riconoscergli alcuna “precedenza” solo per quel motivo. Bell era vivo, che avesse o no il cuore spezzato. Si sarebbe rifatto in futuro. Preston invece era morto, non si poteva cancellarne l’assenza. Quanto ai cuori infranti, Julian dubitava che il suo avrebbe mai ripreso a battere per altro che non fosse la mera sopravvivenza. Quindi al diavolo i romanzetti rosa tra Bell e Anna Logan. Bell, però, doveva pensare che a lui interessassero abbastanza da essere un buon alleato.

«Accetti o no, Bell? Non ho mai lavorato in coppia a parte che con Preston, ma so essere un buon partner. E alla fine, come fanno i soci in affari, troveremo un modo per essere tutti e due soddisfatti. Non sto dicendo che diventeremo amici o che, a cose fatte, non sarò contento di non rivedere più il tuo muso in vita mia, ma finché dura mi pare uno scambio equo.»

«Ah!» L’ennesimo sospiro che lasciava le labbra di Bell suonò assolutamente teatrale. «Irlandesi, per voi in un corteggiamento contano solo gli affari e la dote. Niente romanticismo, Cross? Mi stai comprando come una vacca al mercato? Non ero nemmeno in vendita. Ma va bene, ci sto. In fondo sono sempre stato un po’ una puttana.»

Un solo istante dopo aver pronunciato l’ultima sillaba, però, il suo sguardo si fece di ghiaccio.

Julian lo vide tendere in avanti la mano destra. «Stronzate a parte, Cross, mi sta bene. Siamo partner?»

«Partner!» confermò Julian, accettando la sua stretta e bandendo dalla propria voce ogni riserva che continuava a conservare per se stesso. «Ora sentiamo: quale pensi che dovrebbe essere la prossima mossa?»

Bell gli sorrise, ma il suo sorriso non toccò che le labbra, gli occhi rimasero seri e perfino vagamente tristi.

«New Orleans» disse. «Credo che dovremmo provare con New Orleans.» 


	2. New Orleans

# New Orleans

 

Liam strinse le dita per trattenere la bottiglia che Cross stava cercando di levargli di mano. Era ancora mezza piena di ottimo Gin e Liam intendeva svuotarla tutta fino all’ultimo goccio. Cross però non sembrava dello stesso avviso.

Cross era noioso. Non poteva che essere una palla al piede, bastava guardarlo per capirlo: come avrebbe potuto essere piacevole averci a che fare di continuo, sempre serio, cupo e di poche parole com’era? Liam non lo trovava affatto divertente. Cross non aveva spirito, o almeno non aveva intenzione di mostrarlo a lui. Era bello, per quel che poteva importare, ossia ben poco, visto che il motivo per cui erano bloccati a New Orleans, in casa di Tyler per di più, non aveva nulla a che fare con l’avvenenza di entrambi. Sì, di entrambi. Liam era consapevole di avere un bell’aspetto e sapeva come utilizzarlo per ottenere ciò che voleva. Cross, al contrario, sembrava non accorgersi del tipo di fascino che lo ammantava. Possedeva tutte le classiche attrattive legate al rischio e al pericolo. Era alto, bruno, con uno sguardo acuminato quanto un pugnale, labbra dalla piega amara e l’aria di un predatore pronto a scattare all’improvviso. Liam era disposto a scommettere che sotto quelle sue camicie impeccabili c’erano muscoli di tutto rispetto, del tipo in cui era piacevole affondare i denti. Ma non aveva importanza, perché tra lui e Cross non c’era altro che un’alleanza precaria che durava da appena una settimana. Una settimana di noia, pianificazione esclusa.

Al momento Liam non era neppure dell’umore adatto per stuzzicare Cross per il mero gusto di giocare un po’. Irlandese per irlandese, con O’Flaherty ci sarebbe stato più mordente. Cross sembrava ingessato e privo del più elementare senso dell’ironia. E stava cercando di rubare il suo Gin. No, non era per niente simpatico. A Liam veniva voglia di alzarsi e di prenderlo a spintoni per vedere se reagiva e la smetteva di tenere quel ridicolo broncio.

«Merda.» Era già fin troppo seccante che Anna li avesse fregati come due novellini, ci mancava solo che Cross lo squadrasse con l’espressione di uno che pensava che la colpa era solo sua. «Merda!» Non c’era altro modo di dirlo. Era andato tutto a puttane. Il contatto che Liam aveva creduto di avere ancora a New Orleans era morto, a loro avevano sparato addosso non appena avevano messo piede in città, e ora erano ricercati dalla polizia. Sia da quella corrotta che dagli agenti puliti che li credevano responsabili dell’omicidio dell’uomo con cui avrebbero dovuto incontrarsi.

Per non morire o finire dietro le sbarre, mentre decidevano come darsela a gambe, lui e Cross erano stati costretti a rifugiarsi nell’appartamento disabitato di quello che un tempo era stato uno dei mentori di Ty. Alla sua morte – cruenta – Tyler aveva ereditato tutto. Liam l’aveva chiamato perché non c’era altra via d’uscita, se lui e Cross volevano rimanere vivi. La risposta non era stata tra le più calorose, ma Ty gli aveva detto subito dove trovare le chiavi e alla fine, prima di chiudere la comunicazione, aveva implicato, seppur a modo suo, che sperava che quella non fosse l’ultima volta in cui riceveva sue notizie. A parte l’averla rigirata in maniera ironica, con una di quelle battute stupide sul non farsi ammazzare proprio in casa sua e sul non sanguinare sul divano, Liam aveva colto un sincero desiderio che lui se la cavasse. Non poteva giurare che Tyler la pensasse allo stesso modo su Cross, ma se non altro non aveva posto troppe domande, neppure sul fatto che lui e Liam si fossero associati. In conclusione, Tyler aveva fatto la sua buona azione cavalleresca e Liam, per ora, ne era venuto fuori tutto intero, ma con l’orgoglio acciaccato per più di un motivo.

Altroché se era una merda! Lo era comunque la si volesse guardare, e senza alcun bisogno che Cross ci mettesse il carico da novanta con la sua aria giudicante o facendogli notare che era ubriaco. Certo che lo era. Grazie tante! Liam era capace di accorgersene anche da solo. Sempre più ubriaco era esattamente ciò che aspirava a essere per tutto il resto della giornata, almeno fino a che non fosse sceso il buio e con esso fosse arrivata qualche possibilità di strisciar fuori dal buco in cui avevano dovuto rintanarsi e lasciare quella città maledetta che l’aveva sempre preso a calci nei denti.

Accidenti a lui e alle sue scelte idiote, compresa quella di smettere di fumare. Adesso avrebbe dato un braccio per una sigaretta. Invece no, doveva essere proprio tutto uno schifo.

«Non so che diavolo mi sia saltato in mente di tornare qui a New Orleans» ringhiò, scoprendo alla lettera i denti quando Cross riuscì a impossessarsi della bottiglia.

Cross e quelle sue mani enormi dalle dita lunghissime. Sull’anulare sinistro c’era il segno lasciato da un anello che doveva essere stato tolto di recente. Liam distolse lo sguardo. Non erano affari suoi.

«Dovevo essere impazzito» aggiunse con amarezza. Aveva fatto di tutto perché nella sua telefonata con Tyler non trapelasse la disperazione, ma con Cross non aveva nessuna voglia di fingere. Non in quel frangente. «Ridammi il mio Gin e vattene al diavolo, oppure spaccami la bottiglia in testa, se ci riesci, così almeno entrerà qualcosa di buono in questa stupida zucca vuota.»

Cross scosse il capo e atteggiò le labbra in una smorfia di profonda disapprovazione, ma poi quando parlò il suo tono fu pacato, quasi rassicurante. «Sei un idiota e sei patetico» disse. «Ma la tua idea non era male. Questo è l’ultimo posto in cui hai visto la Logan “viva” prima di Miami. É dove avevate la vostra base operativa e contatti a cui io da solo non avrei potuto accedere. Potevano esserci ancora buoni indizi, avrebbe potuto funzionare.»

«Già» sbraitò Liam, per nulla placato e sempre di pessimo umore. «Peccato che chissà come quella stronza ci abbia preceduti e incastrati come due coglioni. Peccato che il mio ultimo contatto utile qui in città sia morto prima che io potessi parlarci e solo per colpa mia, e peccato che ci abbiano sparato addosso da non so più quanti lati. Siamo bloccati qui come topi in trappola, almeno finché non ci viene in mente una buona idea su come lasciare la città, e se non fosse stato per Tyler e per le sue stupide chiavi è molto probabile che avremmo dovuto nasconderci nelle fogne.»

«Maria Vergine, Bell, te l’hanno mai detto che sei melodrammatico? Ti preferisco sobrio e incapace di trattenere il sarcasmo, che in questo stato pietoso. Eri innamorato della Logan? É per questo che ti rode così tanto quel tuo culo secco da inglese?»

Liam sbatté le palpebre, sorpreso da quella domanda tanto diretta. La sua reazione avrebbe potuto essere gelida o al contrario aggressiva, se non fosse stato per il modo in cui Cross lo stava guardando: come se fosse stupito lui per primo di aver chiesto, e altrettanto stupito che gli importasse di ascoltare la sua risposta. Eppure Liam aveva la sensazione che Cross volesse davvero sapere se lui aveva provato qualcosa per Anna. Forse era solo una scusa per farlo parlare e distrarlo finché non smaltiva l’alcol che aveva in corpo – troppo poco per i suoi gusti – e non si decideva a ragionare con lui su un piano di fuga. O magari Cross stava ancora cercando di capire quali fossero le sue intenzioni nel caso in cui avessero mai trovato Anna e fossero riusciti ad acchiapparla.

Da sobrio Liam non avrebbe aperto bocca, a meno che non gli convenisse per qualche motivo recondito. Ora che era mediamente sbronzo, pensava che spiare la reazione di Cross a certe rivelazioni potesse tornare comunque utile, e aveva voglia di sfogarsi. Perfino lui a volte obbediva a istinti e bisogni come quelli di chiunque altro, e se deconcentrava Cross a sufficienza non era detto che non riuscisse a riprendersi il suo Gin. In fondo Cross lo teneva in ostaggio ma non lo stava mica bevendo.

«Non so se ero innamorato di lei» ammise con schiettezza e, in un certo senso, con disincanto. «Era la mia partner e mi ha tradito, lasciandomi in una situazione del cazzo in cui ero peggio che morto. Fuori dalla NIA, con tutti addosso, senza amici e senza scelte. Non ti pare che ce ne sia più che a sufficienza anche senza l’amore e stronzate simili di mezzo? Ma stavamo insieme, sì, e…» Odiava constatare che quella confessione gli stava pesando più del previsto. «Anna mi piaceva. Credevo fosse migliore di me e che potesse nascere qualcosa, con il tempo. Era da un bel pezzo che nessuno mi faceva quell’effetto. Ed era tutta una recita, dall’inizio alla fine. Ne ho rifilate anche io di palle colossali come quelle, perfino a persone che amavo. Sì, ci sono state persone che ho amato, Irlandese, non fare quella faccia…»

Sentì Cross muoversi sulla sedia come se fosse a disagio. Il legno scricchiolò nel breve silenzio che era appena calato. «Non sto facendo nessuna faccia.» Cross suonava serissimo e aveva appena risollevato lo sguardo verso il suo. I suoi occhi neri sembravano più che mai bui e oscuri. «Puoi raccontare a te stesso o a chi ti pare che quelli come noi non hanno un cuore, ma non è vero. Sarebbe comodo il contrario. Il nostro problema, Bell, non è che non abbiamo sentimenti, è che anche quelli riusciamo ad avvelenarli come faremmo con un nemico da eliminare. In un modo o nell’altro, alla fine, quelli come noi voltano le spalle pure alle persone che dovrebbero proteggere e venerare come se fossero sacre. Magari anche la tua Anna all’inizio ci credeva, finché la sua vera natura non ha avuto il sopravvento.»

Liam grugnì e scosse il capo. Di colpo si sentiva più incazzato che depresso. «Magari invece sono tutte cazzate che ci piace raccontarci per lenire le ferite o per non sentirci troppo stronzi quando siamo stati noi quelli che hanno mollato o deluso o tradito. Non è che se ce ne stiamo qui a raccontarci la favola della rana e dello scorpione tutte le porcate che abbiamo sempre combinato, anche alle persone a cui teniamo, diventano meno porcate.»

L’espressione di Cross si era appena fatta ancora più amara. Liam si chiese di nuovo che ne era stato dell’anello che gli aveva segnato la pelle e della persona a cui di sicuro era stato collegato. Anche lui aveva preso le sue informazioni, quando aveva capito che Cross era ancora sul piede di guerra e deciso a trovare Anna a qualunque costo. Liam aveva mentito a Miami dicendo che era la prima volta che, durante la ricerca, le loro strade si incrociavano. La verità era che Liam aveva agganciato Cross poco dopo il suo ritorno dalla Colombia e da allora era sempre stato nella sua scia, deciso a seguirlo perché Cross avrebbe potuto portarlo dritto alla meta. Incredibile quanto fosse stato facile stargli dietro, contando che Cross era tutto fuorché un tipo poco guardingo. Forse non avere più un cecchino al posto della propria ombra l’aveva reso più vulnerabile, o forse la morte di Preston l’aveva fatto diventare sì più determinato, ma anche più debole. Era quello che facevano i sentimenti alle persone del loro stampo, almeno su questo Liam aveva poco da obiettare. In ogni caso a Miami quello distratto e poco prudente era stato lui.

In quell’accidenti di città troppo calda e troppo allettante, Anna aveva fatto perdere le sue tracce e Liam non era capace di scordare la sua espressione l’ultima volta che si erano visti. Avrebbe quasi preferito scorgerle in viso un sorriso soddisfatto, ma ci aveva solo letto la più totale indifferenza. Non le era proprio importato che il suo ex partner ed ex amante potesse crepare come un cane. Forse Anna lo preferiva morto, ma non perché le interessasse più di tanto ucciderlo, no, solo perché non lo voleva tra i piedi come intralcio. E a quanto pareva le cose non erano cambiate. C’era ben poca consolazione nel raccontarsi che non sarebbe mai potuta andare diversamente solo perché Anna era uno scorpione, come quello della favola.  Era uno scorpione anche Liam, e l’esserlo non cambiava il fatto che si sentiva stupido e usato e che quella era una sensazione che non gli piaceva nemmeno un po’.

Cross, a quanto aveva avuto modo di scoprire, era stato legato – addirittura sposato, probabilmente; Liam non era riuscito a scovare troppe notizie al riguardo – a un uomo che non apparteneva al loro ambiente. Pareva proprio che adesso non lo fosse più. Quindi? A cosa servivano tutte quelle cazzate che si diceva per addolcire la pillola? Se era stato Cross a mandare tutto a puttane gli bastava pensare che era destino, perché quelli come loro erano fatti per rimanere soli e per piantare un pugnale nella schiena a chiunque, anche a quelli che amavano? Che consolazione del cazzo!

Liam poteva fare finta di crederci a beneficio di uno spettatore esterno, ma in realtà riteneva che fossero sul serio delle enormi stronzate. Se a Cross bastavano per mettersi il cuore in pace e sentirsi a posto, malgrado tutto, buon per lui. A Liam non erano mai state di nessun aiuto. Ripetersi che Anna era fatta come era fatta non lo faceva stare meglio, proprio come a suo tempo dirsi che aveva ferito Tyler per una buona ragione non l’aveva dispensato dal sentirsi un vero schifo. Non l’aveva salvato da un dolore sordo al centro del petto che era durato per mesi, forse addirittura per anni, né aveva attenuato la sensazione di aver gettato via l’unica ridicola chance che avesse mai avuto di avere una vita felice, se non proprio normale. Alla normalità non aveva mai aspirato e l’amore di norma non gli portava altro che fori di proiettile e troppo amaro in bocca, eppure… Tyler gli aveva detto subito dove trovare le chiavi di riserva. Liam odiava il fatto di averlo dovuto chiamare, ma se non altro così erano al sicuro e, in qualche modo, pensare che quella porta non era rimasta chiusa era, se non confortante, almeno come ritrovarsi a uscire dalle fiamme con una piccola bruciatura in meno.

Si era aspettato che, dopo come gli aveva ringhiato addosso, Cross lo mandasse al diavolo e magari lo lasciasse da solo per andare a stendersi un po’ nella stanza da letto, ma invece era ancora lì che lo fissava, il viso sempre rabbuiato e l’aria di chi si stava domandando perché mai era finito in quella stupidissima situazione.

«Bene, se preferisci metterla così» fu la sua conclusione. «Diciamo pure che hai ragione tu. Resta il fatto che stavi bevendo troppo, che la tua idea iniziale non era poi così sbagliata e che io ho un piano, ma prima deve tramontare il sole, e comunque non ho intenzione di parlartene finché non ti sarai calmato e non avrai smaltito il Gin in eccesso. Mi servi lucido e con una mira impeccabile. Quindi puoi provare a dormire per un paio d’ore, se te la senti, oppure puoi lasciarmi controllare se da qualche parte c’è del caffè, e intanto puoi spiegarmi come mai siamo finiti a casa di Grady. Sono sincero: odio dovergli un favore.»

Liam si passò una mano sul viso. «Vada per il caffè» concesse controvoglia. «Immagino che tu non abbia una sigaretta…»

Cross fece spallucce, si allontanò con la bottiglia in mano e cominciò subito a frugare tra i pensili dell’angolo cottura.

«Se si potesse avere la vostra versione corretta te ne sarei grato in eterno, Irlandese» tentò con poche speranze di essere esaudito.

Cross brontolò qualcosa di inintelligibile e poi esultò a voce alta dopo aver scovato una scatola piena di lattine di tè sfuso e filtri per la macchinetta che faceva bella mostra di sé in un angolo del bancone. Mentre lavava due tazze e i componenti della macchinetta sotto un getto d’acqua vagamente rugginoso, nella stanza scese di nuovo il silenzio.

Liam sbuffò e si raddrizzò un pochino sulla sedia. «E va bene» si arrese, «tanto ci vorrebbe del Whisky e non il Gin. Non farlo troppo lungo.»

Cross si voltò per un istante. «Non sono la tua cameriera, Bell, e sto ancora aspettando che mi spieghi di Grady.»

A Liam non sfuggì il fatto che il cognome di Tyler era stato sputato fuori come se avesse avuto un pessimo sapore. Il più delle volte Tyler e i suoi ex compagni d’armi pronunciavano il suo nome con lo stesso identico tono. Comunque, era evidente che Cross e Tyler si davano sui nervi a vicenda e non si piacevano per nulla. Liam li aveva visti litigare e aveva avvertito l’elettricitá che aveva creato scintille metaforiche ben prima che quei due arrivassero ad abbaiarsi addosso. Avrebbe voluto chiedere a Cross se aveva motivi specifici per provare così tanta antipatia per Tyler, ma era a lui che era stata fatta una domanda e, a differenza del solito, aveva bisogno di vuotare il sacco. Tanto valeva cacciar fuori un po’ di veleno, chissà che non lo facesse sentire meglio o, se non altro, appena più in grado di controllarsi e di mostrare una facciata tutta sorrisi scanzonati e battutacce taglienti, come faceva sempre.

«Mi spiace che non ti vada a genio il nostro nascondiglio, Irlandese. Capisco che non è l’Hilton, ma Tyler ha ereditato questo appartamento di recente e sapevo che doveva essere ancora sfitto, e che mi avrebbe detto dove trovare le chiavi di scorta o dato il permesso di scassinare la porta sul retro. Tu non avevi di meglio da proporre, mi pare.»

Anziché rispondere, Cross rimase assorto per qualche minuto, in silenzio, intento a trafficare con la macchinetta del caffè finché non fu riuscito a ottenere due tazze di un liquido scuro dall’aspetto poco invitante e dal colore bruciaticcio. Alla fine si girò e marciò deciso verso il tavolo, si mise a sedere e appoggiò una delle tazze davanti a Liam, tenendo l’altra per sé. Il Gin era rimasto nel cucinino, vicino al lavello.

Liam meditò sull’opportunità di alzarsi solo per andare a riprenderselo, a costo di litigare con Cross e perfino di venire alle mani. Fu tentato di farlo davvero solo nella speranza che quell’ultima eventualità si realizzasse. Non era mai stato il tipo di persona che aveva prurito alle nocche al minimo cenno di nervosismo, che non riusciva a scaricare la frustrazione o la collera se non menando pugni a destra e a manca, però ogni tanto un bel gancio destro dava le sue soddisfazioni. Liam aveva constatato a sue spese che era anche un ottimo modo per far perdere i sensi alla gente, specie se si possedeva un qualche anello da usare per rendere i colpi ancora più formidabili.

Chissà se un bestione come Cross era facile da stendere al tappeto. L’idea di mandarlo KO poteva essere allettante ma, ora che lo guardava con meno astio, Liam doveva ammettere che avrebbe preferito di gran lunga farlo finire lungo disteso su un materasso e zittirlo in maniere non per forza meno rudi, ma di certo più creative. Cross era bello davvero, malgrado sembrasse aver ingoiato un palo dalla parte del culo, rigido come si mostrava. Liam fu sul punto di chiedergli a bruciapelo se era per quello che il suo bello l’aveva scaricato, perché non ne poteva più di quelle sue arie da orso grizzly allevato in un collegio di classe. A impedirgli di aprir bocca fu l’istinto di sopravvivenza. Dubitava che Cross avrebbe gradito e che dopo una domanda di quel tipo sarebbe rimasto civile e composto.

«Questo caffè fa schifo» lo sentì lamentarsi, ma non lo stava ascoltando sul serio, non finché Cross non sparò un’altra bordata. «Non pensavo che Grady ti avrebbe aiutato così facilmente. É uno stronzo di prima categoria con il solo pregio di piacere ai miei gatti, e l’ultima volta che ti ho visto in compagnia della sua truppa nessuno di loro mi è sembrato troppo amichevole nei tuoi confronti. Non avrebbero avuto problemi a lasciarti diventare un surgelato dentro una cella frigorifera, se non fosse stato per Preston.» Poco prima il cognome di Tyler era stato pronunciato con disprezzo, ora Liam poté sentire rimpianto e tristezza nelle ultime sillabe uscite dalla bocca severa di Cross.

«Odio dirlo» ammise, e allontanò la tazza fumante senza neppure provare a bere un sorso, «ma i Sidewinder potrebbero avere le loro buone ragioni per non considerarmi l’anima della festa. Ho la mia dose di colpe e loro hanno i loro motivi per non amarmi e non fidarsi troppo di me. Tyler più di tutti, ma sapevo come mi avrebbe risposto. Sapevo che mi avrebbe aiutato.»

Cross parve considerare le sue affermazioni, indeciso se indagare oltre o lasciargli un minimo di privacy. Liam, dal suo canto, non aveva mai parlato con nessuno di ciò che l’aveva legato a Tyler e di come le cose erano andate a finire male. A parte qualche allusione con O’Flaherty e Garrett, non aveva mai raccontato la sua versione della vicenda. Al solo pensiero le sue dita corsero d’istinto a massaggiare un punto preciso del petto. Sotto la stoffa della camicia i suoi polpastrelli trovarono il rilievo tangibile di una larga cicatrice a forma di stella. Pochi centimetri più in là e quel buco ormai rimarginato sarebbe stato un foro nel suo cuore, e lui sarebbe stato morto da anni. Liam non amava soffermare lo sguardo su quella specifica ferita “di guerra”. Evitava di guardarla quando era nudo davanti a uno specchio e, di norma, avrebbe preferito sedersi sulle mani come un ragazzino imbranato pur di non toccarla in pubblico. Ma era stanco e ancora un po’ brillo, pur se non quanto avrebbe voluto. Si sentiva inutile e frustrato e non riusciva a fare finta di nulla come suo solito. No, Cross non aveva chiesto, ma lui aveva comunque necessità di rispondere.

«Io e Tyler stavamo insieme.» Lasciò che la rivelazione sedimentasse nella quiete precaria resa meno inaccettabile dal suono lento del respiro di Cross. Il tavolo era minuscolo, loro due erano così vicini e la casa era silenziosa, tanto che potevano davvero percepire quel tipo di rumore tanto intimo e incongruo.

Se Liam si era aspettato che Cross apparisse stupito, si era sbagliato di grosso. L’uomo che aveva davanti era capacissimo di mantenere una faccia da poker ed era esattamente quello il tipo di maschera che stava sfoggiando. Liam lo osservò sollevare una spalla in un gesto eloquente e inclinare il capo.

«Preston, Garrett, tu… non riesco proprio a capire cosa ci troviate. Per me è un vero mistero come un dito nel culo dello stampo di Grady riesca a finire a letto con chiunque, figuriamoci con così tante persone molto migliori di lui. Ma contenti voi…»

A Liam venne quasi da ridere. «Mi consideri migliore di Tyler, Irlandese? Oh tesoro, sono commosso.»

Le labbra di Cross curvarono verso il basso, ma finalmente un po’ di ironia risuonò sincera nella sua risposta. «Considero quasi chiunque migliore di Grady. Quell’arrogante rompicoglioni, pieno di sé e con la manetta facile. Fossi in te, Bell, non mi vanterei troppo. E la smetterei di chiamare la gente “tesoro” o di usare la mia nazionalità come se fosse un nomignolo. Specie perché sei uno stronzetto inglese fatto e finito.»

La risata che Liam aveva trattenuto venne fuori, un filo stridula ma tutto sommato franca. «Va bene, amore, come preferisci tu. Puoi cominciare a chiamarmi Liam, allora, e io ti chiamerò Jules. Ti piace Jules? Ha un bel suono.»

Cross pareva pensarla all’opposto e dava l’impressione di aver appena ingoiato un boccone dal sapore particolarmente acre. Dovendo tirare a indovinare, Liam avrebbe scommesso che quello era il diminutivo con cui Cross era abituato a sentirsi chiamare dal suo uomo. In qualche modo pensarlo lo rese malinconico e, nello stesso tempo, feroce ed egoista. Invidiare Cross per aver avuto accanto qualcuno che lo aveva amato sul serio era patetico e da stronzi, ma Liam non riusciva a non farlo. Gli veniva voglia di rigirare il coltello nella piaga al solo guardare come Cross sembrava essersi perso nei suoi ricordi, il viso segnato da rughe che non erano state visibili solo un attimo prima.

«Ho sempre chiamato le persone a cui sono affezionato con il loro nome per intero, ma noi siamo soci, non amici, giusto? E non possiamo continuare a usare sempre i cognomi. Andiamo, è ridicolo: Cross e Bell, sembra il binomio di una pessima barzelletta sugli avvocati o il nome di una locanda in un romanzetto storico. Quindi o amore o Jules, a te la scelta. Se vuoi posso chiamarti in entrambi i modi, e nel caso tu abbia in mente una di quelle collaborazioni con il tipo di benefit che non abbiamo ancora discusso… beh, scommetto che a letto un “tesoro” ti sembrerebbe meno fuori luogo.»

Non stava seriamente cercando di sedurre Cross, però non poteva nemmeno dire che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto spogliarlo e lasciargli addosso un paio di bei marchi tondeggianti e arrossati. In alternativa, gli sarebbe bastato riuscire a farlo incazzare sul serio, perché era stufo di avere l’impressione che parlare con lui fosse come rimbalzare contro un muro di gomma, e perché era ancora pieno di astio che non voleva saperne di svanire e di lasciarlo tornare al suo sarcasmo e alla sua patina di cinismo protettivo. Cristo, era deprimente constatare che Anna era stata capace di fare breccia nelle sue difese tanto da incrinarle e lasciarlo in parte scoperto e vulnerabile. Sforzarsi di far sì che anche Cross tirasse fuori un briciolo di fragilità era meschino, ma era sempre meglio che macerarsi in silenzio. E poi Cross avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima di portargli via il Gin.

«Finiscila con le stronzate, Liam.» Cross aveva staccato le sillabe con enfasi teatrale. Finalmente sembrava sul punto di esplodere, ma sul più bello inspirò a fondo e strinse i denti. «Non vale la pena» masticò, anche se si stava già calmando. Era impressionante con che facilità ci riusciva, considerato che era stato appena punto sul vivo. Cross non lo ammetteva, certo, ma Liam se lo sentiva nelle viscere: aveva fatto centro. Il suo ex maritino l’aveva chiamato proprio Jules e il ricordo di quell’abitudine era ancora fresco; una ferita aperta e dolorante. Solo che ora che era riuscito a colpirla con una gomitata metaforica, Liam non si sentiva affatto meno stupido e depresso. Evidentemente il famoso “mal comune mezzo gaudio” non faceva per lui. Specie se Cross lo guardava come stava facendo ora. Dai suoi occhi era svanita ogni traccia d’astio e Liam aveva l’orribile impressione di poter scorgere della genuina empatia. Gesù Cristo, erano sul serio così senza speranza, tutti e due?

Avrebbe dovuto sparare un’altra cattiveria solo per punire entrambi. Invece lasciò che Cross gli offrisse la sua spietata comprensione.

«Non te lo scopavi soltanto, Grady, eh? Quando hai detto che stavate insieme eri serio. Eri innamorato di quel coglione.»  C’era molta più incredulità di prima nella voce di Cross. Era lampante che, mentre non gli era parso affatto strano e poco probabile che uno come Liam potesse innamorarsi e che si fosse innamorato di Anna, l’idea che avesse amato Tyler lo lasciava perplesso. Con la sua spiccatissima antipatia per Tyler, non era poi così assurdo che la pensasse così.

Liam annuì e rimase in silenzio. Cosa avrebbe potuto aggiungere, a parte un «Veramente era lui che scopava me» che, tanto per cambiare, sarebbe sembrato fuori posto perfino a lui?

«A giudicare dalla tua faccia, dev’essere finita nel peggior modo possibile.»

«È finita con una pallottola al cuore, tra le altre cose.» Liam non sapeva perché stava continuando a esporsi, tranne forse che per masochismo o per uno stupido rigurgito di malinconia. O per il fatto che in quel momento Cross non aveva l’aria di un cazzo di giudice. Beh, se non altro Liam non era ancora diventato un impiastro tale da sbottonarsi la camicia seduta stante e mostrare a Cross la sua cicatrice, anche se era convinto che un buon osservatore come Cross avesse notato il gesto con cui pochi minuti prima l’aveva massaggiata, e potesse fare agilmente due più due. Se così era Cross non sembrava sul punto di parlarne. Per qualche motivo sembrava turbato.

«Non ricordavo che Grady, tra tanti difetti, avesse anche una mira del cazzo.»

Liam dovette soffocare una nuova risata e si sforzò di farlo solo per non dargli troppa soddisfazione. Pensò a una risposta, se non pungente, per lo meno adatta e la risata gli morì in gola.

«Tyler ha un’ottima mira, quando non sta sparando alla persona che ama.» Affermarlo era presuntuoso e Liam lo sapeva. Non era affatto detto che Tyler l’avesse mai amato, e se anche l’aveva fatto il sentimento non era stato sufficiente a garantire a Liam il suo perdono. Tyler non l’aveva amato abbastanza da scegliere lui.

«Merda!» sbuffò di nuovo Liam, sentendosi pure peggio che quando quei bastardi indirizzati da Anna gli avevano sparato addosso. E poi l’intera storia venne fuori, una parola dopo l’altra, come se dentro di lui ci fosse stata una diga e Cross l’avesse fatta crollare con uno di quei suoi maledetti esplosivi.

Per la prima volta Liam raccontò a qualcuno come erano andate le cose, senza reticenze e senza inventare balle che lo mettessero in una luce migliore. Disse a Cross di quando lui e Tyler avevano fatto squadra, di come erano finiti a letto insieme, dei propri sentimenti e delle bugie, di quella sceneggiata in mensa da cui era uscito vivo solo per miracolo. E quello stronzo di Cross, che andasse anche lui in malora, anziché sfotterlo o interromperlo se ne rimase lì ad ascoltarlo in silenzio a braccia conserte per tutto il tempo. Liam avrebbe voluto prenderlo a schiaffi, e invece finì con lo spiegargli anche cosa era successo lì a New Orleans con Anna, Garrett, Tyler e quella manica di pazzi dei Sidewinder.

«Così alla fine gli hai ricambiato il favore» fu il solo commento di Cross.

Liam chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò il ponte del naso. «Fosse stato per Anna l’avrei ammazzato.»

L’idea non gli sorrideva per niente. Che in conclusione Tyler l’avesse capito o no, non era mai stata sua intenzione fargli del male in nessun modo. Anche dopo avere smesso di amarlo ormai da una vita, Liam non aveva avuto nessun desiderio di vendetta, nonostante Tyler gli avevesse spezzato il cuore e avevesse rischiato di fermaglielo anche alla lettera.

«Non ci tenevo» ammise. «Tyler ha veramente i suoi motivi quando fatica a fidarsi di me, e non ero intenzionato a dargliene altri. Anna ha scambiato i proiettili. Anche quello è un conto in sospeso tra me e lei.»

Cross emise un verso simile a uno sbuffo ma con una sfumatura di fastidio. «Cazzate» sentenziò. «Grady ha mentito dritto in faccia al suo stesso marito e nessuno si aspetta che strisci nella polvere per fare ammenda o che debba dimostrare di essere migliore dell’insopportabile figlio di buona donna che è. Avrebbe potuto andar via con te o ammazzarti o fare esattamente quello che ha fatto, ma una volta che ha scelto le carte erano tutte scoperte, sapeva che non stavi più barando e le responsabilità della Logan non sono tue. Se lo fossero ti avrei già piazzato una pallottola in fronte, giusto? É lei che ha scambiato i proiettili e che ha aiutato i colombiani a catturare Preston, non tu. Non ho mai visto un assassino professionista avere cosi tanti sensi di colpa inutili, Bell. Non ha senso.»

Liam si lasciò andare all’indietro contro lo schienale della sedia. Gli venivano in mente parecchie risposte, tutte pertinenti, a cominciare con «Il tuo amico Preston è morto anche perché io ho rapito il miglior amico di Tyler e aizzato lui e Garrett contro un cartello della droga» per finire con «Sul serio non ne hai mai visto uno? Ti guardi mai allo specchio? Stai qui rintanato con il rischio di non uscirne vivo solo perché ti senti responsabile della morte di qualcuno che non era nemmeno più il tuo partner e che, comunque, non avresti potuto proteggere». Sarebbe stato facile, anche se per nulla saggio, dare voce a quei pensieri, però Liam non lo fece. Non per paura della reazione di Cross, ma perché in qualche modo le sue parole gli avevano regalato un certo sollievo. Era folle, come tutto nella vita che sia lui che Cross avevano scelto di condurre, trovare conforto nel fatto che qualcuno gli avesse appena detto che l’avrebbe ucciso senza rimorsi, se solo l’avesse giudicato colpevole secondo il suo personalissimo metro di giudizio. Era ironico e avrebbe dovuto sembrargli inquietante, perché non c’era dubbio che se Cross l’avesse considerato tra le cause della morte del suo amico Preston l’avrebbe freddato davvero, ma era anche sensato per due come loro.

Due come loro, già. Non che Cross non avesse tentato di venirne fuori e di rivoluzionare la propria esistenza, ma forse era vero, ameno in un certo senso, che il lupo poteva perdere il pelo ma non il vizio.

«Come pensi che finiremo?» domandò d’impulso, spinto dalla forza delle proprie riflessioni. «Non dico ora. Mettiamo di sopravvivere, oggi, ad Anna, a qualunque altro pericolo da qui a… dieci anni. Dopo? Scommetto che ci hai riflettuto e che ritrovarti qui con me adesso era l’ultima cosa che ti saresti aspettato. Pensavi di poterti ritirare e avere una vita normale? Ci credi ancora?»

Cross fece un netto cenno di no con il capo. La linea della sua mascella era tesissima, le sue spalle erano troppo diritte e i suoi occhi erano ridotti appena a una fessura. Dava l’idea che qualcosa si fosse appena spezzato dentro di lui e che Cross stesse cercando di nasconderlo.

«Tu come ti vedi tra dieci anni, Bell? Sentiamo.»

Liam tamburellò con le dita sul piano del tavolo prima di sollevare lo sguardo e rispondere «Morto», gli angoli delle labbra arricciati in un sorriso privo di vero divertimento o di calore.

Lo sguardo di Cross diceva «Proprio come me», ma dalla sua bocca uscì un beffardo «Non su un’isola dei tropici, con il culo su una sdraio e quella faccia da schiaffi che ti ritrovi baciata dal sole?»

«Come no, Jules» fu la risposta strafottente di Liam. «Ma ti sei dimenticato dell’immancabile cocktail con l’ombrellino di carta. Niente Sex on the Beach per un veterano che si è guadagnato una meritata pensione?»

Per quando si stesse mostrando sfrontato, Liam in quel momento non trovava dentro di sé che un gran vuoto e un generale senso di inadeguatezza che lo faceva sentire pietoso e parecchio incazzato.

Un’isola dei tropici, eh? Come quella che aveva immaginato nel chiedere a Tyler di mandare a puttane il resto del mondo e scappare con lui? Che diavolo aveva avuto in mente quando aveva fatto quella proposta insensata e patetica? Chissà come gli era saltato in mente che Tyler avrebbe scelto lui, la libertà e una vita più o meno normale, senza più burattini né burattinai. Quante cazzate! Doveva averne avuto il cervello imbottito per crederci anche solo per mezzo secondo.

Cross lo stava ancora fissando, ma Liam scelse di rimanere in silenzio. Se il suo sarcasmo non andava a buon segno e finiva con lo scontrarsi sempre contro il muro di cemento dell’attitudine ombrosa di quel bestione irlandese, non c’era gusto a punzecchiarlo. Per di più in quel momento c’era il rischio che, se avesse parlato, si sarebbe lasciato scappare qualche stronzata melensa o qualche altra confidenza cuore a cuore. Non aveva più Gin in corpo a sufficienza per mettersi a piagnucolare sulle miserie della propria esistenza. Non sapeva nemmeno perché l’aveva fatto fino ad allora.

«Quando ero bambino, in Irlanda, sognavo davvero di andare a vivere in un’isola come quella dei libri di avventure.»

Liam sgranò gli occhi, stupito da quella piccola rivelazione che non si era proprio aspettato. Giusto per aumentare il suo stupore Cross gli sorrise, con il viso che, per la prima volta da quando avevano iniziato quella conversazione, si animava sul serio.

«Avevo anche deciso quale isola.» Cross sembrava divertito da se stesso, in una maniera onesta e parecchio indulgente. «Non una delle tante nei Caraibi che sono il sogno dei turisti o dei bambini con la passione per i pirati. Hiva Oa, una delle Marchesi, la più grande. Ci ha vissuto Paul Gauguin.»

«Lo so, la conosco. La capitale, giusto? Ma… tu, in un posto del genere, sul serio?» Liam era curioso. Cross poteva rivelarsi più interessante del previsto.

Lo vide annuire convinto. «Sì, perché no? Sono nato in un’isola, ho il mare nelle vene e in Irlanda non fa che piovere, sono sempre stato convinto che una temperatura media di 28° fissi, notte e giorno, in qualunque stagione, potesse fare un gran bene alle mie ossa, se mai fossi riuscito a diventare vecchio. Perché no? Non ci avevo più pensato, ma forse dovrei riconsiderare l’idea se sopravvivo alla tua ex partner.»

«Ti annoieresti» buttò lì Liam dubbioso, più che altro per amore di polemica, anche se in fondo davvero non credeva che Cross fosse adatto a tollerare a lungo il tipo di vita che stava prospettando. Lui ne sarebbe stato capacissimo, se a suo tempo Tyler avesse deciso di dargli una chance. Ogni tanto si raccontava il contrario, e riusciva a convincersi perché l’adrenalina correva nel suo sangue facendolo ribollire e l’idea di poterne fare a meno pareva impossibile. Eppure Liam sapeva che c’era sempre stata una parte di lui che desiderava solo pace e qualcuno con cui poterla condividere. Era sentimentale e stupido, però era la verità.

In ogni caso, Cross non pareva intenzionato ad abboccare al suo amo. «Potresti sempre venire con me, Bell. Potrei usarti come bersaglio mobile nei momenti in cui la noia rischia di prendere il sopravvento.»

Liam batté le mani in un applauso teatrale e si esibì in una risata finta e ostentata. «Divertente, amore» replicò in tono sferzante. «Molto divertente. Anche se speravo che ti venisse in mente qualcosa di meglio. Ci sono molti modi in cui potrei farti dimenticare la noia, fidati. E non c’è bisogno di essere ai tropici per sperimentarli.»

Cross sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Hai intenzione di flirtare in questo modo idiota per tutto il tempo che ci metteremo a catturare quella stronza della tua ex, Bell?»

Liam fece schioccare la lingua. «Flirtare è divertente, tesoro, perfino con un orso musone come te. Ti dà così fastidio? Vuoi che smetta per non urtare la tua indole monastica e puritana?»

Cross lo afferrò per la camicia, cogliendolo del tutto impreparato. Era forte e Liam non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di tentare di resistergli. Se anche ci avesse provato, con l’impeto che Cross ci aveva appena messo la sola cosa che sarebbe riuscito a ottenere sarebbe stato di sentire la stoffa che si strappava. Invece si arrese e venne sollevato di peso dalla sedia e costretto a sporgersi in avanti, malgrado l’intralcio del ripiano del tavolo.

Più che baciarlo, Cross gli morse le labbra con rabbia e un istante dopo lo afferrò per la nuca per impedirgli di tentare una ritirata. C’era un che di furioso nel suo gesto, come se, proprio quando meno se lo aspettava, Liam fosse riuscito a far scattare un interruttore nascosto, pur senza avere idea di quale fosse. A Cross seccava che lui avesse osato scherzare riguardo al sesso? Lo aveva fatto esplodere il pensiero che forse in quel momento anche il suo caro ex maritino ci stava provando con qualcuno? Al diavolo, a Liam non interessava. Avrebbe preferito poter ricambiare quell’assalto da una posizione più comoda, ma era dispostissimo a lasciarsi divorare e fanculo al mondo intero.

Cross aveva una bocca nervosa e baciava in maniera volitiva e feroce. Che fosse lui o meno quello che desiderava, Liam intendeva assecondarlo, perché Cross poteva essere un guastafeste insopportabile, quando ci si metteva, ma era uno stronzo sensuale che sapeva cosa fare se voleva lasciare qualcuno senza fiato.

«Cazzo» sibilò Liam quando Cross lo lasciò andare di scatto, proprio come poco prima l’aveva afferrato. «Ora sì che ci siamo, Irlandese. Adesso sì che posso perdonarti per avermi portato via il mio Gin.»

Per un istante Cross gli parve confuso. Aveva le gote arrossate e l’aria stupefatta, quasi che neppure lui riuscisse a capacitarsi di cosa aveva appena fatto. Un attimo più tardi una specie di ghigno da predatore gli si dipinse sul viso.

«Nemmeno per sogno, Bell.» Liam lo vide circumnavigare il tavolo a passo di carica. «No, nemmeno per sogno.»

La sedia cadde rovesciata di lato e fu subito dimenticata. Liam si ritrovò seduto sul tavolo, con lo stomaco annodato per il solo fatto che Cross era stato capace di sollevarlo e sbatterlo giù di peso come se fosse stato del tutto inerme. Non era una cosa che sarebbe riuscita a molti, neppure con il suo consenso.

Cross lo costrinse a divaricare le gambe con un gesto secco e imperioso che Liam di norma non avrebbe concesso a nessun amante e poi si insinuò con inattesa delicatezza nel varco che si era creato. Tuffò le dita tra le ciocche bionde che incorniciavano il viso di Liam, mentre con un braccio gli circondava la vita in una morsa ferrea.

«Ora ci siamo» soffiò sulla sua gola prima di morderla. Liam pensò che aveva assolutamente ragione e inclinò il collo per permettergli un accesso ancora migliore.

Per una manciata di minuti lunga come un’eternità, Cross non fece che marchiargli la pelle e premerglisi addosso. Liam lo assecondò fin da subito spingendo con i fianchi a un ritmo incerto ma per nulla intimidito. Erano entrambi già durissimi sotto gli strati di stoffa che affievolivano l’attrito, ma nessuno dei due mosse un dito per iniziare a spogliare se stesso o l’altro.

Quando Cross risollevò il capo e i loro occhi si incontrarono, Liam si tolse il dubbio una volta per tutte: sì, non si era sbagliato, Cross faticava sul serio a credere a ciò che stava facendo. Per un secondo le sue iridi sembrarono perfino lucide e sul suo viso passò l’ombra di quello che poteva benissimo essere senso di colpa, ma poi il nero delle sue pupille ingoiò quello più chiaro dell’iride e Liam deglutì a vuoto. Ok, quindi Cross non aveva programmato di saltargli addosso e non sembrava sicuro di essere pronto ad affrontare le conseguenze, ma ora che aveva iniziato non riusciva a smettere.

Cross lo voleva. Tutto il suo corpo era teso per il desiderio e Cross non sembrava troppo felice di accorgersene, ma anche solo per quel motivo era impossibile negare che volesse proprio lui. Non la persona che forse era convinto di essere sul punto di tradire, che si trattasse di Preston o del marito che non aveva saputo tenersi. Voleva Liam e a Liam non avrebbe dovuto importare, perché si trattava di scopare, non di iniziare a pianificare un futuro insieme. Ma quel giorno, con intorno troppi fantasmi del passato, l’idea di non essere solo una seconda scelta, non fosse stato che per mera lussuria e per poche ore, gli andava particolarmente a genio e lo faceva sentire più vivo. Così afferrò Cross per la nuca e lo baciò con lentezza, contrapponendo tutto il languore di cui era capace alla foga di poco prima.

Sapeva di rischiare quando interruppe il bacio e aprì bocca, ma non fu in grado di trattenersi in nessun modo. «Se ti azzardi a chiamarmi Bell anche mentre mi scopi, Jules, alla fine giuro che ti ammazzo» esalò, scoprendosi più a corto di fiato di quanto non avesse immaginato.

«Non chiamarmi Jules» ringhiò Cross, affondandogli di nuovo i denti nel collo con così tanta forza da lasciare un’impronta nettissima e arrotondata. Le sue dita stavano strattonando i bottoni della camicia di Liam e avevano già strappato il primo via dalla sua asola.

«Come preferisci, amore» gorgogliò Liam tirandogli i capelli per ottenere un altro bacio ancora più famelico. «Come preferisci.»


	3. Baltimora

# Baltimora

 

 

«Cristo… Jules…»

Julian cercò di ignorare il diminutivo e si concentrò solo sul modo in cui le parole erano suonate rotte e tremanti, quasi irriconoscibili e confuse tra i gemiti.

Diede un’ultima poderosa spinta e Bell urlò, questa volta il suo nome per intero, la schiena che si inarcava nell’orgasmo. Quando veniva Bell… no Liam, accidenti. Davvero non poteva continuare a chiamarlo così, era ridicolo. Liam, sì. Quando veniva Liam era un vero spettacolo. Julian avrebbe preferito non pensarlo, ma non riusciva a nasconderlo perfino a se stesso. Anche per quel motivo per scoparlo l’aveva spinto a faccia in giù sul letto. Non aveva intenzione di umiliarlo e non credeva che Liam gli avrebbe concesso di farlo, ma preferiva non doverlo guardare dritto negli occhi. Era da vigliacchi, Julian lo sapeva, però era un tipo di codardia che aveva bisogno di concedersi.

Imprecò a denti stretti e spinse ancora, affondando nel corpo caldo che lo stava accogliendo. L’uccello di Liam diede un guizzo, stretto tra le sue dita che non avevano mai smesso di accarezzarlo, solo rallentato il ritmo.

«Cristo… cristo… cristo… Jules…» ripeté Liam tremante, mentre tutti i suoi muscoli si irrigidivano. Intrappolato dentro di lui Julian ruggì per il disappunto e per l’eccitazione. Non era felice della sferzata di piacere intossicante che l’aveva appena raggiunto, né del desiderio che provava di venire dentro Liam con una possessività che non aveva alcun senso. Lui e Liam avevano scoperto giusto pochi giorni prima di avere una chimica formidabile a letto, ma si conoscevano appena, non erano niente l’uno per l’altro.

Al diavolo! Julian non avrebbe neppure dovuto prendere l’iniziativa e baciarlo, la prima volta che avevano scopato.

Non si sentiva pronto per fare sesso. Non era trascorso nemmeno un anno da quando si era separato da Cameron e, comunque, si era in qualche modo convinto che non sarebbe stato pronto mai più. Il che era adirittura più stupido di tutto il resto, Julian se ne rendeva conto. Posto che non aveva mai programmato di richiudersi in un convento e considerato che, per quanto l’avesse amato in modo totalizzante e forse lo amasse ancora, Julian non aveva la minima intenzione di provare a riconquistare Cameron, era ovvio che prima o poi il suo corpo avrebbe avuto necessità di un tipo di attenzioni diverse da quelle che poteva concedersi da solo. La natura era pur sempre natura. Ma Julian non si era aspettato di ritrovarsi tra le braccia di qualcuno tanto presto. Soprattutto, non si era aspettato di avere mai più un “compagno d’armi”.

Preston era stato il suo autista, il suo migliore amico e anche il suo partner, e già prima che morisse, quando si era sacrificato per lui tornando a un arruolamento forzato nella CIA, il vuoto che aveva lasciato non era stato riempito. Julian non aveva mai provato a rimpiazzarlo. Si era convinto di volersi rifare una vita accanto a Cameron ma, se anche così non fosse stato, non sarebbe riuscito nemmeno a immaginare un sostituto di Preston. Era sempre stato convintissimo che, anche a prescindere dall’amicizia, con nessun altro avrebbe mai sperimentato quell’affiatamento istintivo che li aveva resi una squadra quasi invincibile. A New Orleans aveva dovuto confessare a se stesso che forse, almeno in parte, si era sbagliato.

Liam era un cecchino, era inglese e aveva in comune con Preston anche alcuni tratti fisici, eppure non li si sarebbe potuti mai confondere. Nemmeno l’immenso desiderio di Julian di poter riabbracciare il suo amico era riuscito a ingannarlo al punto da mostrargli, in un momento di stanchezza o di distrazione, Preston al posto di Liam. Per Preston, fin dal primo giorno in cui si erano conosciuti, Julian non aveva provato attrazione. Non poteva giurare che fosse stato vero il contrario, ma non aveva importanza. Non era quello il motivo per cui si sentiva responsabile per la sua morte. Il senso di colpa che provava derivava dalla sensazione di averlo abbandonato. Non era vero, ma per Julian era come se lo fosse. Lui e Preston si erano guardati le spalle a vicenda per una vita e avrebbero dovuto essere sempre in grado di tirarsi fuori dai guai. Julian aveva la sensazione di aver fallito e deluso il suo amico più caro, lasciandolo morire quando invece avrebbe dovuto salvarlo. Se non era stato capace di proteggere il suo partner, a maggior ragione non avrebbe mai dovuto averne un altro. Non ne aveva mai desiderato uno nuovo. Era anche una questione di lealtà, in un certo senso.

A New Orleans Liam gli aveva fatto da fuoco di copertura con la stessa precisione letale con cui l’avrebbe fatto Preston. Questo Julian avrebbe anche potuto digerirlo dicendosi che era una cosa normale: Bell era un cecchino addestrato e aveva una mira pressoché infallibile. Quando però a un certo punto avevano dovuto sparare e lottare fianco a fianco… quello era stato un altro paio di maniche. Sul momento Julian non ci aveva pensato, anche se aveva fatto subito caso a quanto risultavano ben affiatati. Si era ritrovato troppo impegnato a cercare di restare in vita per riflettere su cose che non fossero il nemico e la situazione contingente. Il suo cervello aveva comunque registrato certi dettagli, solo ed esclusivamente perché notarli gli aveva permesso di fidarsi di Liam e di agire d’istinto, affidandosi a lui quando serviva e facendo fuoco per difenderlo al momento giusto.

Passato il pericolo, però, Julian non aveva più smesso di rimuginarci su. Non poteva dire che avrebbe preferito che lui e Liam fossero meno ben assortiti quando si trovavano su un campo di battaglia. Sarebbe stato stupido sperarlo, essere meno in sintonia avrebbe potuto significare morire e magari finire in pasto agli alligatori nelle paludi fuori da New Orleans. Non esattamente la più rosea delle prospettive. Ciononostante il ritrovarsi così ben appaiato con un alleato che aveva accanto più per convenienza che per scelta lo innervosiva, così come lo innervosiva sapere che non solo gli era piaciuto dare una lezioncina a quegli stronzi giù a NOLA, ma era anche stato davvero soddisfacente farlo con la potenza e l’eleganza che solo un lavoro di squadra con i fiocchi poteva conseguire.

Era più che certo che Preston avrebbe voluto vederlo sopravvivere a costo di vederlo affiancato da qualcun altro, eppure si sentiva comunque un traditore. Aveva un nuovo partner, anche se solo a tempo determinato, e combattere insieme a lui era stato fin troppo piacevole. L’aveva fatto sentire vivo e integro, anche se aveva reso la mancanza di Preston ancora più evidente. Julian non se ne capacitava e non era contento di provare quel tipo di sensazioni. Il fatto di scopare con Liam le amplificava e rendeva tutto più complicato. C’era da diventare matti.

Julian non sapeva cosa gli fosse preso la prima volta. Si era detto che non sarebbe successo di nuovo e invece eccolo lì, a spingere sempre più a fondo con i fianchi e inchiodare Liam contro il materasso, ansimante e indeciso tra il trattenere ancora l’orgasmo o il lasciarsi andare e liberarsi prima di impazzire definitivamente.

Non voleva nemmeno iniziare a ragionare su quanto scopare con Bell era diverso dal fare l’amore con Cameron, non fosse stato altro che per il tipo di foga quasi violenta che con Cameron Julian non si era mai permesso. Certi paragoni erano poco signorili e davvero inutili. Quel che stava succedendo con Liam, sia fuori che dentro il letto, stava capitando troppo presto ed era troppo intenso. Julian non aveva paura di potersi innamorare, ma non riusciva comunque a farsene una ragione. Non avrebbe dovuto ritrovarsi così in sintonia con uno sconosciuto e, quanto al sesso, non era mai stato il tipo per quel genere di stronzate, men che meno con qualcuno con cui si supponeva dovesse collaborare come un partner. Avrebbe voluto convincersene e dirsi che, per quanto non potesse comportarsi diversamente quando c’era da sparare, quella era l’ultima volta che metteva anche solo un dito addosso a Liam. Peccato che non ci credesse nemmeno un po’.

Cristo! Liam aveva appena mugolato che voleva sentirlo venire e aveva fatto oscillare il bacino, premendo contro di lui il tanto che gli era possibile, vista la furia con cui Julian l’aveva risbattuto giù all’istante. Merda! No, era da idioti provare a mentire a se stessi. Julian lo sapeva, così come sapeva che, anche se la cosa lo faceva sentire sottosopra e incazzato con se stesso, aveva voglia di andare avanti a scopare Liam per tutta la notte, e non dubitava che quella voglia gli sarebbe tornata più e più volte in futuro, sempre che lui e Bell rimanessero soci.

«Vuoi che venga?» Infastidito e nervoso, però troppo eccitato per trattenere i gemiti, Julian si odiò per averlo detto, ma anziché punire se stesso assestò un morso deciso sulla spalla di Liam. «Allora tira su quei fianchi.» Poi lo afferrò per le anche e, smettendo per un attimo di spingere, gliele fece sollevare il più possibile.

Liam piegò come poteva le gambe per assecondarlo e Julian si tirò su in ginocchio, rese più salda la presa sui suoi fianchi e strinse i denti, cercando di non ansimare troppo forte mentre riprendeva il ritmo serrato di poco prima. L’angolazione era perfetta e lo spettacolo offerto da Liam era osceno in un modo che avrebbe fatto bollire il sangue nelle vene pure a un santo.

Julian chiuse gli occhi ma l’immagine di quella schiena sudata e inarcata fino allo spasimo rimase a perseguitarlo, come se fosse stata proiettata sullo schermo scuro delle palpebre abbassate. Ringhiando per il piacere e per la frustrazione, allungò una mano e catturò una ciocca bionda. La torse e tirò, rendendosi conto che comunque non riusciva a causare dolore come avrebbe voluto. Al diavolo, non era colpa di Liam se i suoni che gli uscivano di bocca lo facevano rabbrividire dalla voglia e se il modo in cui gli si stringeva intorno lo stava facendo uscire di senno.

«Julian…» singhiozzò Liam senza fiato quando le spinte si fecero ancora più forti e decise. «Oh, Dio…»

Julian finse di non aver sentito il tono di supplica. Non riusciva più a trattenersi e non sapeva nemmeno perché lo stava facendo. Per fare un dispetto a chi? A Liam o a se stesso? Quante stronzate.

Spinse ancora, con più lentezza ma con maggior precisione, e gli bastarono pochi istanti di quella meravigliosa tortura per sentire il piacere raggiungere il suo picco massimo, forte al punto da farlo tremare.

Testardo, Julian continuò a stringere i denti per tutto il tempo, finché l’orgasmo non fu passato. Non appena si sentì scivolare fuori dal corpo di Liam si costrinse a rotolare di lato, non per non pesare addosso al proprio partner ma perché aveva voglia di baciarlo ed era troppo infastidito per concedersi il lusso di farlo davvero. Un istante dopo era già in piedi, diretto verso il bagno dopo aver masticato un laconico «Faccio la doccia per primo».

Durante il sesso una parte del suo cervello era stata misericordiosamente annebbiata, invece, sotto il getto dell’acqua tiepida che gli batteva sulle spalle indolenzite, Julian si ritrovò con ancora più paturnie di prima. Sapeva che era di quello che si trattava, ma non riusciva a farsele passare. Gli dava sui nervi tutto quanto, compresa la propria mancanza di autocontrollo. Maria Santissima, aveva sbattuto Liam contro la porta della stanza d’albergo che avevano deciso di dividere senza nemmeno aspettare un secondo per essere certo che fosse stata chiusa a dovere. E perché diavolo si era subito lasciato convincere a prendere una sola camera, tra l’altro? Inoltre, se ripensava al grugno di Grady gli veniva voglia di spaccare qualcosa. Quello stronzo. Era anche colpa sua!

Julian si rendeva conto che avevano fatto bene a chiedere una mano a lui e Garrett. La CIA era un possibile concorrente ed era forse il più formidabile e pericoloso di tutti, a parte la Logan stessa. Perché farsi nemici inutili? Oh, Julian odiava la CIA, per i suoi stessi trascorsi con l’agenzia e soprattutto per ciò che avevano fatto a Preston. L’avevano costretto a tornare nei loro ranghi e poi mandato allo sbaraglio senza nessuna copertura ufficiale. Julian aveva un conto in sospeso anche con la CIA, altroché. Certo, non era pazzo al punto di pensare di potersi vendicare di quei bastardi in doppiopetto così come aveva fatto con i colombiani, però aveva giurato a se stesso di ostacolarli ogni volta che gli sarebbe stato possibile. Assecondando l’idea di Liam di chiedere una mano a Garrett e Grady non stava venendo meno a quel giuramento. Stava solo approfittando di ciò che la CIA poteva offrirgli, senza avere alcuna intenzione di stare ai patti quando sarebbe arrivato il momento cruciale.

Non che i patti fossero stati fatti con lui, ma Julian non era stupido e aveva un ottimo udito e la capacità di usarlo al meglio quando voleva ascoltare una conversazione senza farsi notare; sapeva anche leggere le labbra, se serviva. Nonostante fosse rimasto in disparte vicino alla macchina – rubata e con una targa posticcia – mentre Grady si congedava da Liam, aveva capito ugualmente il succo degli avvertimenti e dei consigli che quel coglione si era sentito in dovere di elargire, nonché il senso della sua proposta finale. Ne aveva colto giusto qualche parola; abbastanza da farsi un’idea della situazione, in ogni caso.

Grady e la CIA erano disposti a offrire a Bell un ingaggio, purché lui consegnasse la Logan viva. Tipico di quei burattini ipocriti tutti impomatati con i quali non riusciva a credere di essersi confuso così a lungo. Oh sì, assolutamente nel loro stile. La Logan era una spina nel fianco per un sacco di gente, ma volendo anche una possibile fonte di informazioni preziose. Potendo scegliere la CIA preferiva averla viva per torchiarla a suo piacimento, in modo da farle vuotare il sacco non solo sui De La Vega, ma anche sulla NIA. D’altro canto, Anna era un pericolo tale che, se fosse stata eliminata, sarebbe stato comunque un risultato soddisfacente. La CIA avrebbe potuto mandare i suoi uomini migliori a stanarla e a vendicare la morte di un collega ma, dal momento che lui e Liam erano già in caccia, preferiva lasciare che fossero loro a fare il lavoro sporco e prendersi tutti i rischi. Se fossero morti nel tentativo peggio per loro, e se invece avessero avuto successo l’agenzia si sarebbe presa i meriti e anche la loro preda, senza grandi ringraziamenti e, anzi, facendo pesare ad almeno uno di loro tutta la sua magnanimità. Il solo pensiero dava a Julian il voltastomaco e gli rovinava i postumi dell’orgasmo. Nessuno di quegli stronzi avrebbe mai mosso un dito per rendere giustizia a Preston, eppure erano intenzionati a godersi i possibili frutti delle loro ricerche. Beh, potevano scordarselo!

Julian davvero non capiva perché Liam volesse tornare a farsi legare un collare intorno alla gola e non gliene importava un fico secco. Liam poteva desiderare di vivere il resto della sua vita come un cane con il guinzaglio troppo corto e a lui non sarebbe interessato, lo avrebbe lasciato fare, se i piani di Liam non fossero stati destinati a intralciare i suoi. Però lo erano, quindi a Julian non rimaneva altro da fare che fingere di non avere capito che Bell aveva già preso la decisione di vendersi l’anima. Al momento opportuno, Liam o non Liam, lui avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta, fosse stata pure l’ultima cosa che faceva nella vita. Era disposto a tutto e, se il pensiero che il suo attuale alleato potesse andarci di mezzo non gli sorrideva, ciò non significava che Julian avrebbe esitato. Se, alla resa dei conti, Liam l’avesse ostacolato, perdere la sua chance di strisciare di nuovo nei ranghi sarebbe stato il meno che poteva capitargli. Julian avrebbe cercato di non ucciderlo e di infliggergli il minor danno possibile, ma quello era tutto.

Restava il fatto che il sorrisetto sornione di Grady gli era rimasto stampato in mente e che l’irritazione che aveva provato poco prima, mentre il suo corpo reclamava quello di Liam con prepotenza, non era ancora scemata.

Julian chiuse l’acqua con un grugnito, si avvolse un asciugamano attorno ai fianchi e tornò in camera scalzo e senza neppure provare ad asciugarsi i capelli. Stavano diventando troppo lunghi ma, per un qualche motivo che neppure lui capiva, non riusciva a decidersi a tagliarli. Li pettinava all’indietro, le punte che si arricciavano oltre le orecchie, e regolava la barba solo il tanto necessario per non dare troppo nell’occhio. Continuava a vestirsi in maniera impeccabile, perché era nella sua natura e perché Preston l’avrebbe preso in giro con ferocia, se mai l’avesse visto troppo trasandato. Poco contava che Preston non potesse vederlo affatto. Così come non contava granché il sapere che nemmeno Cameron avrebbe più avuto modo di fronteggiarlo e giudicarlo. E poi, Cristo Santo!, c’erano cose che facevano parte della sua essenza tanto quanto il suo nome o il colore dei suoi occhi. Per quanto dolore e nostalgia provasse in certi momenti, Julian era e restava l’uomo che era sempre stato. Neppure l’avere mille nomi e mille identità poteva cancellare il nocciolo della sua persona. Anche un certo modo di vestirsi ne faceva parte, e Julian aveva già perso o ceduto abbastanza pezzi di se stesso per essere disposto a rinunciare a quelli che restavano.

Se davvero si soffermava a mettere in fila i pensieri, si accorgeva che una delle basi della sua incrollabile convinzione che non avrebbe mai più avuto un partner, né tra le lenzuola né sul campo di battaglia, era il fatalismo più assoluto. A un certo punto, non sapeva nemmeno lui bene quando, si era convinto che alla fine della sua missione, a vendetta ottenuta, anche la sua esistenza si sarebbe conclusa. Non si era sprecato a immaginare chissà quale scenario di morte; la Logan che lo uccideva quando lei stessa era ormai in fin di vita, o un cecchino mandato a freddarlo da una delle agenzie o dal poco che restava del cartello. Julian non aveva avuto fantasie al riguardo, solo una specie di certezza interiore granitica, dovuta al fatto che non riusciva proprio a vedere quale altro scopo avrebbe potuto tenerlo in piedi una volta vendicato Preston.

Si era subito reso conto che quei sentimenti tanto cupi erano distruttivi, potenzialmente autolesionisti e mai sperimentati prima, ma non era riuscito a cancellarli e non era certo di volerlo fare, ragion per cui era più che mai seccato con se stesso, con Grady, con Liam e con il mondo intero. Se il corpo di Liam non fosse stato così caldo e invitante, e offerto con tanta sfacciataggine, sarebbe stato tutto più facile. Invece Liam non aveva ritegno. Si comportava come se potessero diventare amici, come se stessero condividendo davvero qualcosa, anziché limitarsi a essere due opportunisti che si appoggiavano l’uno all’altro. Liam non sapeva cosa fosse il riserbo e non provava neanche a mantenersi fuori dai confini invisibili che Julian era abituato a tracciarsi intorno da una vita. Quell’idiota scherzava, lo chiamava con nomignoli e vezzeggiativi scemi, ci provava spudoratamente ogni santa volta che avevano tempo di tirare il fiato, lo trattava come se fossero commilitoni da chissà quanto tempo.

Julian non riusciva mai a farlo stare o tornare al suo posto. Era snervante. Perfino in quel momento, mentre Julian varcava la soglia del bagno, anziché dare segno di un briciolo di pudore Liam se ne stava sdraiato completamente nudo, con le braccia e le gambe aperte e gli occhi socchiusi, forse in contemplazione del lampadario appeso sopra il letto. Aveva i capelli sparsi sul cuscino come un’aureola del tutto incongrua che incorniciava quel suo viso da angelo caduto. Le labbra ancora gonfie dai baci sembravano quasi imbronciate, ma solo per gioco. La pelle chiarissima del torace e della gola era segnata da una costellazione di morsi e di marchi rossi e violacei.

Julian avrebbe voluto sviare lo sguardo e non provare proprio nulla davanti a una simile visione, invece avvertì il formarsi di un nodo bollente nelle viscere e dovette mordersi a sangue l’interno di una guancia per non ritrovarsi di nuovo con un’erezione, eccitato come se non avesse appena concluso una scopata feroce. Anche se odiava l’idea di spedire Liam a farsi una doccia solo per levarselo di torno e non avere tentazioni, non voleva nemmeno cedere di nuovo all’istinto, quindi sollevò una rivista dal tavolino che fronteggiava il letto e finse di sfogliarla in maniera annoiata. Sentì ugualmente il peso dello sguardo di Liam e non ebbe bisogno di osservarlo per capire che non aveva più le palpebre abbassate e che lo stava fissando, probabilmente con un’espressione a metà tra curiosità e lussuria.

Julian non si faceva illusioni: Liam era fatto della sua stessa pasta. Era pericoloso e manipolatore; di lui ci si poteva fidare molto poco, a meno di non essere riusciti a conquistare la sua lealtà incondizionata, il che non doveva essere un’impresa facile. Liam era tutto fuorché innocuo e innocente, eppure quando il viso gli si illuminava per il piacere, con gli zigomi in fiamme e gli occhi lucidi come per la febbre, poteva sembrare davvero un angelo smarrito. A volte aveva un che di infantile che Julian trovava sia fastidioso sia disarmante, e poi aveva quel sorriso che non sembrava mai falso, neanche quando lo era eccome. Un sorriso che avrebbe fatto abbassare la guardia anche a un plotone d’esecuzione e che, in pochi secondi, poteva trasformarsi in qualcosa di così irridente da far prudere le mani a un martire. Sul serio, Julian odiava fare confronti, ma una cosa era certa: il sorriso di Liam Bell era quanto di più diverso al mondo potesse esistere da quello di Cameron, eppure in un certo senso aveva lo stesso identico potere di lasciarlo confuso e un po’ turbato. A maggior ragione, Julian fu ben felice di mantenere gli occhi puntati sulla foto di una barca a vela di cui non stava notando alcun dettaglio, piuttosto che alzarli verso quelle labbra arricciate da gatto sornione. Fu più sollevato di quanto fosse dignitoso ammettere nel momento in cui Liam lasciò la stanza in un fruscio di lenzuola e di moquette calpestata da un paio di piedi scalzi.

Julian mise giù la rivista solo quando la porta del bagno si fu chiusa alle sue spalle. Per un lungo istante, fu tentato di vestirsi e di scendere alla reception per chiedere un’altra stanza. Scartò l’idea solo perché sarebbe sembrata una fuga tra le più patetiche. Ok, non lo sarebbe solo sembrata, lo sarebbe stata.

Julian inspirò sonoramente. Non voleva fuggire in maniera così evidente, ma non riusciva neppure a convincersi che dormire nello stesso letto di Bell fosse una buona idea. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto farlo? Per quale diavolo di motivo idiota l’aveva fatto quella prima volta a New Orleans? Scopare con qualcuno era un conto, dormirci insieme era un discorso del tutto diverso. Invece quando erano arrivati in albergo, ore prima, fermandosi giusto il tanto di farsi dare le chiavi prima di andare all’appuntamento con Garrett e Grady, Liam aveva chiesto una camera matrimoniale e l’aveva fatto con una tale noncuranza che, lì per lì, non solo Julian non si era opposto ma non ci aveva neppure fatto troppo caso. Chissà che accidenti era passato per la testa di Liam e chissà se faceva così con tutti quelli con cui andava a letto più di una volta.

Il solo fatto di esserselo chiesto rese Julian ancora più nervoso, non che il domandarsi che linea di condotta seguire e l’avere fretta di deciderlo prima che Liam uscisse dalla doccia lo stesse aiutando granché a sentirsi più rilassato. Era davvero tentato di uscire, non per chiedere una singola, ma per infilarsi in qualche bar e bere fino all’indomani mattina. Magari così un paio dei suoi demoni gli avrebbero concesso una tregua, almeno per qualche ora. O, se non altro, Julian avrebbe evitato che nottetempo il suo corpo decidesse di nuovo di infischiarsene del lutto e di tutto il resto.

Il punto era che avere Liam come partner e portarselo a letto, per quanto fosse tutto così precario e recente, lo stava davvero facendo sentire vivo come non gli capitava più da mesi e Julian non lo trovava giusto. Non voleva sentirsi così. Non quando Preston era morto praticamente sotto il suo naso e non quando quella che aveva creduto essere la storia d’amore della sua vita si era ridotta in briciole tra le sue dita senza che Julian riuscisse a soffrirne tanto quanto avrebbe dovuto, neppure ricordando a se stesso che era colpa sua.

La cosa peggiore di tutte era che Liam non lo stava facendo di proposito. Non era semplice capire cosa pensava, ma era lampante che Liam si limitava a vivere alla giornata, nonostante anche per lui la caccia ad Anna fosse una questione di principio, e malgrado anche lui fosse altrettanto stupito da quanto erano capaci di muoversi bene in coppia, come una vera squadra. Di sicuro aveva le sue intenzioni, non proprio in linea con quelle Julian, che non si illudeva di essere l’eccezione alla regola; sapeva che Liam stava facendo il suo gioco. Sapeva che nascondeva qualche asso nella manica e che, appena gli fosse stato possibile, l’avrebbe manipolato a proprio vantaggio, eppure non sembrava che il sesso tra loro facesse parte dei giochini mentali. Poteva essere ingenuo e stupido crederlo, però Julian era abbastanza certo di non sbagliarsi. L’istinto gli diceva che Liam stava andando a tentoni esattamente come lui, con la sola differenza che, nel brancolare nel buio, si stava divertendo un mondo.

Sbuffando per il disappunto, alla fine Julian decise che non era disposto a fare la figura del ragazzino scappando dalla stanza come un ladro mentre Liam era chiuso in bagno.

Si srotolò l’asciugamano dai fianchi e pescò dalla borsa da viaggio un paio di boxer puliti. Anche se avesse avuto con sé un pigiama non l’avrebbe indossato. Non importava con quanti strati si rivestiva, se da lì al mattino gli fosse tornata la voglia, lui e Liam si sarebbero comunque ritrovati di nuovo nudi.

Tra un’imprecazione appena smozzicata e l’altra, dopo esserseli messi si infilò sotto le lenzuola. Cristo benedetto! Se poteva scoparsi Bell poteva anche spartirci il letto. Nessuno dei due era così pazzo da leggere chissà quale significato in quel tipo di condivisione. Prendere una sola stanza era stata prima di tutto una precauzione, qualcosa che di sicuro Liam aveva scelto d’istino, perché più vicinanza significava maggior facilità nel guardarsi le spalle a vicenda. Anche un novellino avrebbe usato quel minimo di cautela, e né lui né Liam erano esattamente due reclute in fase di addestramento.

Giusto mentre Julian rimuginava su quell’ultimo dato di fatto, la porta del bagno si aprì e Liam fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, sempre nudo come il giorno in cui era venuto al mondo. Julian avrebbe potuto eccitarsi un’altra volta o alzare gli occhi al cielo per l’esasperazione, ma non fece né l’una né l’altra cosa, perché l’espressione di Liam lo sorprese così tanto da lasciarlo spiazzato. Perfino i suoi occhi erano velati da una cortina di malinconia quasi palpabile.

Anziché raggiungerlo, Liam scosse il capo come per tentare di riprendere il controllo di se stesso e poi gli voltò le spalle. Un attimo dopo indossava anche lui un paio di boxer puliti ed era chino sul minibar.

Julian osservò la curva della sua schiena, chiedendosi se sul serio stava per domandargli come stava. Non riusciva a credere che fosse così difficile farsi gli affari propri e mantenere il giusto distacco e, nello stesso tempo, sapeva perfettamente che non era così che funzionavano le cose tra partner. Si poteva agire da soli, come lupi solitari, ma se si sceglieva di avere un compagno, anche solo per poco tempo e per mera convenienza, era più saggio creare con quel compagno un minimo di legame e un briciolo di fiducia, atrimenti era come pretendere di far camminare una macchina senza motore. Nel migliore dei casi andava tutto a rotoli e ci si separava quasi subito, nel peggiore si finiva con un proiettile in testa.

Domandare al proprio partner se era tutto a posto, prima che una gentilezza nei suoi confronti, era una regola d’oro della sopravvivenza, proprio come lo era riuscire a conoscere l’altro a sufficienza da capire se la conseguente risposta era o meno sincera.

Prima che Julian potesse aprire bocca, Liam si girò di nuovo a fronteggiarlo, ostentando un mezzo sorriso insincero e offrendogli una bottiglietta di Whisky.

Al suo cenno di rifiuto Liam si strinse nelle spalle. Julian si era aspettato di vederlo bere comunque, anche da solo, invece Liam mise via la Vodka che aveva tirato fuori per se stesso, chiuse il piccolo frigo con un tonfo e sbuffò prima lasciarsi cadere a sedere sul suo lato del letto, le gambe incrociate e lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.

Solo dopo diversi istanti si rivolse a Julian, scrutandolo dall’alto in basso. «Sei sicuro di essere irlandese, tu?» grugnì. «Possibile che non esista un solo cliché al mondo che sia veritiero? É deprimente! Non dovreste essere tutti delle spugne imbottite di birra scura e Whisky invecchiato nella torba? Che fine hanno fatto le creature mitologiche di cui tutti blaterano, quelle capaci di stendere chiunque sotto una panca e continuare a bere senza batter ciglio? Dove si nascondono quei sani ragazzoni irlandesi con il trifoglio nel cuore e la Guinness nelle vene?»

Che imbecille teatrale! «E tu sei sicuro di essere inglese? Non ho ancora visto l’ombrello e la bombetta, hai saltato il tè delle cinque e credevo che tutti gli inglesi avessero un gran senso dell’umorismo, di quello che in effetti fa ridere.»

Sapeva di non essere stato veramente pungente, ma Liam non parve abboccare affatto all’amo, nemmeno per amor di battibecco. Piuttosto che replicare a tono, gli scoccò un’altra occhiata e sulla sua faccia tornò a dipingersi una certa malinconia.

«Avrei preferito venire a capo di questa faccenda senza mettere di nuovo in mezzo Tyler e Garrett» soffiò fuori all’improvviso, in un tono basso ma perfettamente udibile. «Non so nemmeno perché te lo sto dicendo» aggiunse mordicchiandosi un labbro. «Non è nel mio stile, non è nel personaggio e dubito che ti interessi. Tanto più che non sopporti Tyler. Scommetto che se finisse nei guai la cosa ti darebbe addirittura soddisfazione. Ma dal momento che devo aver sbattuto la testa dentro la doccia e che sto sragionando e parlando a vanvera, beh, sono stufo marcio di trascinare gli altri nella merda insieme a me, specie quando è lampante che non ci tengono particolarmente a sporcarsi le scarpe per aiutarmi a venirne fuori.»

Su quell’ultimo dettaglio Julian era più che d’accordo. «Non definirei Grady un buon samaritano» rimarcò. «Lui e Garrett hanno promesso di farci sapere se Anna ha lasciato il paese e, nel caso, quando tornerà negli Stati Uniti, ma di sicuro non l’hanno fatto per il loro buon cuore. Do ut des, Liam, dovresti saperlo meglio di me. Non starei a preoccuparmi tanto per il culo secco di Grady.»

Liam gracchiò una mezza risata. «Il culo di Tyler non è secco per niente, tesoro, te lo posso giurare» cantilenò, ma quando incrociò di nuovo il suo sguardo Julian vide che era subito tornato serissimo. «Lo so che non ci credi, ma Tyler non è così male, sai?» Liam sollevò entrambe le mani, i palmi rivolti verso l’alto in maniera eloquente. «Ha più cuore di quel che sembra. A Garrett non importa un accidenti se piantiamo un pugnale nel cuore di Anna, Tyler proverebbe a salvarla. So che nel caso specifico tu la pensi come Garrett, però…»

Julian si strinse istintivamente nelle spalle, eppure le parole gli vennero fuori di bocca assolutamente sincere. «Lo so. Grady è un coglione, ma ha avuto la sua occasione per voltare le spalle e far finta di niente mentre io e qualcuno a cui tenevo eravamo in pericolo, e invece è rimasto per spalleggiarmi. Lo so e so che non è una sua responsabilità se la CIA mi soffia sul collo da una vita e se Preston è morto, non gliene faccio una colpa, anche se resta il fatto che non mi va a genio e non credo che riuscirò mai a cambiare idea e a digerirlo davvero. In fondo è reciproco, non credo che il cuoricino di Grady si spezzerà mai solo perché io non lo trovo simpatico.»

Liam rise di nuovo, appena meno in sordina. Julian lo fissò senza accennare ad abbassare lo sguardo e, per l’ennesima volta, fu chiaro a entrambi che il tipo di confidenze a cui si erano abbandonati non era stato programmato e non rientrava nel loro comportamento abituale. Per lo meno potevano essere sicuri di non essere nel bel mezzo di una stupida battaglia mentale.

«Non ha importanza. Tyler e la CIA faranno il loro gioco e noi faremo il nostro. E non sarà né la prima volta nell’ultima. É così che gira il nostro mondo» concluse Liam, ostentando un cinismo non troppo convincente, e si sdraiò con un unico movimento fluido, il viso rivolto al soffitto.

La sua espressione lo smentiva, ma Julian avrebbe potuto tenere per buone le parole – sarebbe stato sensato, non erano affari suoi, dopotutto – e girarsi dall’altra parte per provare a dormire. Invece, maledicendo se stesso, allungò una mano per posarla su un polso di Liam, stringendo appena con le dita.

«Non ha importanza, no» ribadì, sapendo di suonare a sua volta credibile solo in parte. «Ma capisco cosa intendevi e ogni tanto uno ha solo voglia di dire certe cose a voce alta, a un partner o a qualcuno che non le userà come punti deboli solo per mandati al tappeto. É umano, immagino, perfino per quelli come noi.»

Liam si voltò di scatto e, al solo guardarlo in faccia, Julian si disse che era un coglione. In cosa credeva di essersi imbarcato, in un’amicizia sincera? In una vera collaborazione? Gesù, quante puttanate!

Poi Liam disse «Grazie» e socchiuse gli occhi e Julian ingoiò una nuova bestemmia. Le sue labbra premettero su una delle tempie di Liam solo per non scendere a cercargli la bocca. O forse no, forse ora Julian stava davvero mentendo a se stesso, perché aveva baciato Liam in un modo molto simile anche a New Orleans, in un momento in cui l’ansia si era fatta più forte della passione. L’aveva fatto d’istinto, senza potersi trattenere e senza porsi domande, solo per rasserenarlo, proprio come stava facendo adesso. Perché un partner era un partner, che fosse destinato a stargli accanto per un giorno o per chissà quanto tempo. E un partner depresso e pieno di ripensamenti non serviva a nulla, era inutile e pericoloso. Ma soprattutto perché, per quanto il mondo di due assassini di professione potesse girare secondo leggi tutte sue, come Liam non aveva mancato di rimarcare, scegliere di non avere un cuore ti trasformava in un misero ingranaggio di nessun valore. Comunque andassero a finire le cose, quando sarebbe arrivata la sua ultima ora, Julian non voleva morire come un pezzo scartato senza rimpianti, come era successo a Preston. Niente affatto, lui voleva andarsene da uomo.  


	4. Dublino

# Dublino

 

«É tutto apposto, agente, ci scusi» disse Liam in tono rispettoso, sfoderando il suo sorriso più angelico e imbarazzato. La stretta intorno alle spalle di Julian si fece più salda, non solo per sorreggerlo meglio ma anche per ammonirlo, onde evitare che aprisse quella sua boccaccia irlandese per dire cazzate. Di guai, per un giorno soltanto, ne avevano già avuti abbastanza.

«É sicuro?» chiese il poliziotto, chinandosi per cercare di scrutare il viso di Julian alla luce di un lampione. Non sembrava troppo convinto ed era un bene che Julian non avesse alzato il capo. Con i lividi che si ritrovava un po’ ovunque e con un labbro spaccato e gonfio non sarebbe stato granché utile nel tranquillizzare quel solerte tutore della legge.

«Sì» assicurò Liam, e intanto aprì la portiera della macchina che aveva rubato dal parcheggio dell’aeroporto giusto quel pomeriggio. Certo, avrebbe potuto noleggiarla con una delle tre carte di credito false che aveva dentro il portafogli, ma perché perdersi buona parte del divertimento? E poi scambiare le targhe di un’intera fila di automobili a noleggio era stato così facile e spassoso. «Ci scusi, il mio amico Mickey… odio doverlo recuperare in questo stato, sono due settimane che non faccio che ripetergli che sta esagerando. É un ragazzone allegro, di solito, casa e lavoro, sa, ma sua moglie l’ha appena piantato per il suo ex capo…»

Parte della contrizione mostrata nel pronunciare quell’ultima bugia, Liam riuscì a fingerla in una maniera tanto credibile anche per via del pestone che Julian era appena riuscito ad allungargli, malgrado la debolezza, senza che il poliziotto se ne accorgesse.

L’agente scosse il capo, le labbra contorte in una smorfia che esprimeva sia solidarietà maschile che disapprovazione per quello che credeva davvero essere lo stato alcolico di un povero cristo che era stato lasciato da una stronza fedifraga.

«Ok. Senta, la capisco, ma il suo amico ha ragione, non dovrebbe ridursi in questo stato, specie per una che di sicuro non se lo merita.»

Liam annuì solennemente e Julian grugnì un misto di fastidio e dolore a cui gli altri due non prestarono la minima attenzione.

«Grazie mille, signore» ringraziò Liam tutto compito, dopo che l’agente l’ebbe aiutato a far salire Julian in macchina. Poi avviò il motore e lasciò il parcheggio senza affrettarsi in maniera sospetta.

Accanto a lui, Julian si stava muovendo a disagio sul sedile del passeggero, con la testa ancora abbassata, evidentemente incapace di trovare una posizione comoda. In origine, prima che il poliziotto si mettesse in mezzo, Liam aveva avuto intenzione di farlo stendere sul sedile posteriore, anche perché non aveva ancora chiaro l’ammontare dei danni. Julian non era ferito gravemente, ma a parte il viso tumefatto poteva avere un paio di costole incrinate. A Liam aveva dato subito l’idea che l’avessero pestato per benino. Purtroppo l’intervento dell’agente l’aveva costretto a cambiare piano. Se Julian si fosse sdraiato i suoi lividi sarebbero stati evidenti.

«Mickey? Davvero?» Il tono era sarcastico, ma la voce era nasale e impastata. «Lo sai che sei razzista con tutti questi cazzo di cliché su noi irlandesi?»

Liam tossicchiò per mascherare una risata. «Oh, amore, non ti preoccupare, lo so che preferisci quando ti chiamo Jules oppure tesoro.»

Julian gli assestò una gomitata e Liam smise di trattenere l’ilarità. Non avrebbe dovuto, sul serio era preoccupato, ma si stava divertendo un mondo.

«Chi accidenti erano quei tizi che ho steso per tirarti fuori dallo scantinato di quel pub? Mafia? E non dirmi che sto di nuovo sparando cliché a vanvera.»

Nel silenzio che si era appena venuto a creare il respiro di Julian suonava ingolfato. Liam valutò che però il suo naso non doveva essere rotto. A prima vista gli era sembrato tutto intero.

«Allora, Mickey occhi blu, gli stronzetti di poco fa erano o non erano mafiosi?»

«Più o meno.» Julian lo disse senza guardarlo, mentre armeggiava con la cintura. «Non potevi rubare un minivan invece che un’utilitaria? E falla finita con quel cavolo di nomignolo.»

Liam lo osservò attraverso il riflesso nello specchietto retrovisore. «Sei un bestione noioso e senza senso dell’umorismo, Irlandese. Non posso credere che tu non abbia mai visto il film con Hugh Grant. Ma devo ammettere che l’sms che mi hai mandato per farmi arrivare nel covo dei tuoi aguzzini “più o meno” mafiosi era davvero ingegnoso. Come diavolo facevi a essere sicuro che non ti avrebbero ucciso prima che arrivassi, o che non ti avrebbero spostato chissà dove? E come diavolo facevi anche solo a sapere dove ti tenevano, ora che ci penso? I “più o meno” mafiosi qui in Irlanda sono così idioti da portare in giro i loro prigionieri senza prima bendarli per precauzione?»

Julian chiuse gli occhi come se pensasse che altrimenti avrebbe finito con l’alzarli al cielo. «Dove mi stai portando?»

«Francamente speravo che mi dicessi tu dove andare, tesoro. Non hai una casa sicura? Ok, forse no, se no non sarei dovuto saltare sul primo volo per Dublino solo per salvarti il culo.»

Liam si rendeva conto che avrebbe dovuto smetterla con l’ironia, ma era più forte di lui. Il che non toglieva che fosse conscio dei possibili pericoli che stavano ancora correndo.

«Qui siamo sul tuo territorio, non ho una base segreta o amici disposti a darci una mano» aggiunse in tono già un po’ più serio, ma comunque sarcastico. «Puoi sempre darmi indicazioni per trovare uno di quegli alberghi orribili in cui nessuno fa domande. Potremmo registrarci come Mr. O. Wilde e signora.»

Julian parlò senza riaprire gli occhi. «Fammi un favore, Liam… no, due. Punto primo: smettila di sparare cazzate; inizio a capire perché tutti vogliono ucciderti o abbandonarti dentro una cella frigorifera. E punto secondo: dirigiti verso il porto, ce ne andiamo con il primo traghetto.»

«Ce la fai a viaggiare?» Liam formulò la frase come una domanda di cui, probabilmente, conosceva già la risposta. Per quanto male Julian fosse ridotto – senza ferite visibili dall’esterno né perdita di sangue – una traversata di appena due ore non avrebbe dovuto essere un problema. D’altro canto, fra il momento in cui Liam aveva ricevuto il suo messaggio contenente l’SOS, e quello in cui era riuscito ad arrivare da lui, era trascorso quasi un giorno intero e in tutte quelle ore di prigionia Julian non doveva essersela passata troppo bene. Pochi minuti prima, mentre lo aiutava a raggiungere la macchina, Liam aveva dovuto sorreggere il grosso del suo peso. Chissà come e quanto quei bastardi se l’erano lavorato. Sotto i vestiti, nei punti che non erano in vista, Julian poteva essere pieno di lividi. Liam nutriva i suoi dubbi sullo stato effettivo delle sue costole e non poteva essere sicuro che non ci fosse qualche emorragia interna più o meno grave. C’era un sacco di gente, compreso lui e quasi certamente anche Julian, che era in grado di non lasciare un solo segno addosso alla persona a cui stava dando una lezioncina, e nello stesso tempo di spezzarle le ossa e farla sanguinare dentro.

«Non ho nulla di rotto. Né ossa né altro» affermò categorico Julian, come se avesse letto i pensieri di Liam nero su bianco. «Non sto per morire, posso reggere una stupida traversata in traghetto e poi in treno fino a Londra. Segui le indicazioni per il porto!»

Sembrava parecchio seccato, e non per il motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto esserlo. Venire pestati come un sacco da pugilato poteva mettere di malumore chiunque, Liam non ci avrebbe trovato nulla di strano. Solo che, più che legittimamente incazzato e rancoroso verso gli stronzi da cui era appena scappato, Julian pareva irritato con lui e con se stesso. Come se l’idea di essere stato salvato lo indispettisse più di ciò che era stato costretto a subire.

Liam non vedeva perché avrebbe dovuto anche prendersi la briga di consolarlo solo perché era in vena di fare l’offeso senza un motivo plausibile. Certo, lui e Julian avevano deciso di unire le forze nella ricerca di Anna e nel frattempo erano finiti a rotolare tra le lenzuola almeno un paio di volte, ma non erano amici. Tralasciando il fatto che ciascuno dei due progettava di fregare l’altro quando sarebbe venuto il momento della resa dei conti, e che entrambi erano svegli abbastanza da averlo capito… beh, che diavolo aveva Julian da fare tanto il martire? Se c’era uno che avrebbe dovuto incazzarsi quello era Liam.

Julian l’aveva piantato in asso appena fuori Baltimora, dicendogli chiaro e tondo sul muso che, finché non trovavano una nuova pista da seguire, tanto valeva separarsi perché non ci teneva proprio a fare amicizia, nemmeno se significava scopare come un riccio per tutto il tempo. Ok, le parole che Julian aveva usato non erano state proprio quelle, ma il senso era stato ben comprensibile. Dopodiché Liam non l’aveva più visto né sentito per due mesi. Si erano scambiati un messaggio giusto quando Tyler lo aveva contattato per confermargli i sospetti già enunciati durante il loro incontro a Baltimora: Anna aveva lasciato gli Stati Uniti, ma c’erano buone speranze che, presto o tardi, ci sarebbe tornata. Tyler aveva aggiunto che, come da accordi, l’avrebbe avvisato non appena lei si fosse trovata di nuovo sul suolo americano. Liam aveva a sua volta avvertito Julian, e questo era tutto. Da quel punto in poi Julian era sparito e pareva aver scelto il silenzio stampa. Fino al giorno prima, quando Liam aveva ricevuto un sms all’apparenza delirante che, però, a lui era apparso subito per ciò che era in realtà: un messaggio cifrato.

Già prima di partire insieme per New Orleans, lui e Julian si erano muniti di due telefoni irrintracciabili di cui solo loro due conoscevano i numeri. Avevano anche stabilito un cifrario, un paio di parole d’ordine fondamentali e un numero sufficiente di eventuali punti d’incontro, in modo da non trovarsi mai impreparati se avessero dovuto dividersi o in caso di emergenza. Malgrado il fatto che non si consideravano veri e propri partner o soci troppo affidabili, dal momento che erano intenzionati a collaborare almeno fino a un certo punto era meglio fare le cose con metodo. Entrambi erano “nel ramo” da abbastanza tempo da rendersi conto di quanto l’organizzazione potesse essere vitale.

Julian doveva essersi ricordato del loro cifrario ed era riuscito a inviargli un messaggio giusto in tempo. Subito dopo il suo cellulare era diventato irraggiungibile, o almeno così sospettava Liam. Non che avesse provato a chiamarlo o a rispondere al suo sms. Sarebbe stato inutile e forse anche controproducente. Ma Liam sapeva cosa succedeva in certe situazioni. I rapitori di sicuro avevano perquisito Julian e, se erano riusciti a trovare il telefono, dovevano averlo distrutto. Molto più probabilmente l’aveva gettato via o ridotto in mille pezzi Julian stesso, perché tanto non avrebbe avuto modo di nasconderlo. In ogni caso a quel punto la richiesta d’aiuto era già partita e Liam l’aveva ormai ricevuta.

Julian Cross era un figlio di puttana molto fortunato, anche se immusonito com’era non sembrava accorgersene. Doveva aver inviato l’sms in un impeto istintivo e disperato, senza crederci più di tanto. Aveva anche tutti i motivi di pensare che sarebbe stato inutile, perché Liam avrebbe potuto leggerlo a miglia di distanza e, in quel caso, non sarebbe mai arrivato in tempo per essergli d’aiuto. Invece Liam aveva decifrato il codice mentre se ne stava seduto accanto a uno dei leoni di bronzo di Trafalgar Square, vicino abbastanza da poter saltare sul primo volo Londra-Dublino e correre a tirare Julian fuori dai guai prima che i guai lo spedissero a fare un tuffo senza ritorno nel fiume Liffey.

Uno si sarebbe aspettato un minimo di gratitudine da qualcuno che aveva appena tolto dalle grinfie della “più o meno” mafia irlandese. Macché. Julian sembrava sul serio offeso dal solo fatto di averlo seduto accanto.

Liam non avrebbe voluto dargli soddisfazione, ma iniziava ad avere voglia di finire il lavoro al posto degli irlandesi e assestargli un bel pugno sul naso. Era stufo dei continui sbalzi d’umore di Julian e si stava rendendo conto che, nonostante fosse conscio che non erano nulla l’uno per l’altro, due mesi prima non si era aspettato di vederlo girare i tacchi e andarsene senza nemmeno una scrollata di spalle, per poi svanire per tutto quel tempo e rifarsi vivo solo nel momento del bisogno.

Liam non sapeva dire se la cosa gli era rimasta sullo stomaco proprio perché quello era Julian, perché avevano scopato o perché, che si fidasse o meno riguardo a certe faccende, lavorando con lui aveva avuto la sensazione di avere comunque le spalle coperte. Era anche possibile che il fastidio profondo che Liam stava iniziando a nutrire non fosse collegato a Julian personalmente. Forse era solo stanco di essere un lupo solitario, di essere utilizzato al massimo come ultima risorsa e di non ricevere mai un grazie, neppure quando in effetti aveva tutti i motivi per aspettarselo e se l’era meritato fino in fondo. A parte il fatto che odiava sentirsi così, gli dava l’impressione di essere patetico e molto meno autosufficiente di quanto amava credersi.

Avrebbe dovuto tenere il becco chiuso e badare solo alla strada che non conosceva, tanto più che Julian pareva tutto tranne che in vena di chiacchiere. Liam sapeva che non avrebbe ricavato niente dal mettere un paio di puntini sulle “i”, a parte convincere Julian di avere davanti un idiota lagnoso e privo di orgoglio. Peccato che se c’era una cosa che Liam non aveva mai imparato a fare era tenere a freno la lingua, se non altro riguardo alle stronzate che non rappresentavano un segreto di stato. Buffo, considerato che era addestrato da una vita a mentire e a non rivelare informazioni vitali per sé o per una missione. Era un ottimo bugiardo, un manipolatore nato e il tipo di persona che si sarebbe fatta ammazzare meglio che sputare il rospo quando tacere era un dovere o rappresentava un tornaconto. Ma era incredibile il numero di cazzate che gli uscivano di bocca quando non era obbligato a stare zitto o non aveva un interesse vitale a farlo.

«Grazie di essere arrivato giusto in tempo, Liam» cantilenò, imitando in modo caricaturale il tono di voce di Julian e lasciando trasparire tutto il proprio sarcasmo. «Sei stato la mia salvezza. Ti sarò debitore in eterno.»

Dal sedile del passeggero giunsero in risposta uno sbuffo e una specie di gorgoglio, come se a Julian nonostante tutto fosse venuto da ridacchiare e avesse soppresso la risata sul nascere. Quando Liam lo occhieggiò di nuovo dallo specchietto, però, vide che aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, la fronte sudata e le labbra pressate in una linea tesissima e troppo diritta, come nello sforzo di non mostrare dolore. Perfetto! I coglioni stoici di norma erano i migliori.

Sbuffando a sua volta, Liam scosse il capo. «Senti un po’, Irlandese, capisco che nelle vostre capanne dal tetto di paglia vi crescano nella convinzione che un uomo non è un uomo se non vince tutte le sue battaglie o se non crepa nel tentativo, ma non dirmi che non eri mai stato salvato prima. E, ti prego, non dirmi che davvero credi a questo tipo di puttanate e pensi che voltare le spalle a un nemico in un momento in cui non puoi batterlo sia un’onta incancellabile. Cristo! Hai eliminato tutto da solo praticamente un intero cartello colombiano, sul serio ti senti tanto sminuito soltanto perché ho dovuto tirarti fuori io da una stupida cantina e perché ora ce la stiamo squagliando il più lontano possibile? Non ti facevo così idiota. Non hai mai sentito il detto “vivere un giorno in più per combattere una nuova battaglia”?»

Per la prima volta in diversi minuti, Julian aprì gli occhi e si voltò per guardarlo. «Preston mi ha salvato il culo, come diresti tu, un’infinità di volte.»

Liam non riuscì a decifrare il suo tono fino in fondo. Avvertì una traccia di rabbia, di sicuro di sofferenza. Ma sotto la superficie di quei due sentimenti più marcati si agitavano emozioni che non venivano a galla e che non erano facili da individuare, per quanto Liam ci stesse provando.

«É questo che ti infastidisce tanto?» azzardò, consapevole di essere appena entrato in un campo minato. «Che io non sono Preston?»

Non capiva perché, ma quell’idea lo disturbava. Non aveva mai avuto intenzione di sostituire il partner storico di Julian. Non credeva più che un certo tipo di legame potesse esistere e funzionare al di fuori del mero combattere spalla a spalla. Non per lui, almeno. Quindi il proposito di creare qualcosa di duraturo con Julian non gli era nemmeno passato per il cervello, a parte il fatto che avevano intenzioni fin troppo diverse su cosa fare di Anna se l’avessero mai catturata viva. Prendere il posto di Preston non era una cosa che gli interessava. Un paio di volte si era chiesto se non fosse proprio Julian quello che, occasionalmente, guardava lui e rivedeva il suo ex partner. La gente faceva paragoni di continuo, specie quando sentiva la mancanza lancinante di una persona cara. Un accento simile, il colore dei capelli, magari anche il modo di sparare; Liam avrebbe capito se Julian ogni tanto avesse scorto Preston anziché lui, soltanto perché ne aveva bisogno. Eppure adesso, all’improvviso, quell’ipotesi non gli piaceva per niente e, anziché trovarlo in vena di comprensione, lo faceva sentire astioso.

«Gira a destra e guarda la strada» lo ammonì Julian. Un attimo dopo però tirò il fiato e si schiarì la voce. «Un po’. Sì… no. Non che tu non sia Preston, ma che…» Le parole sembrarono incastrarglisi in gola per un lungo istante. «Avresti potuto essere ovunque e non arrivare mai in tempo, è verissimo, ma quando ti ho mandato il messaggio non ci ho pensato. Ho pensato solo “capirà” e “verrà” e ci ho creduto. Non ho mai pensato che sarei morto in quel buco di cantina, anche se avrei dovuto. Ho solo detto a me stesso “tieni duro finché non arriva” e… non mi era mai successo con nessuno, a parte Preston. Pensavo che non sarebbe mai più…»

«Ok, Irlandese» lo soccorse Liam impietosito, e molto più rasserenato di quanto non gli piacesse ammettere con se stesso. «Hai reso il concetto. Cerca di dormire adesso, dovrei riuscire a trovare il porto anche senza che tu mi faccia da balia.»

Con sua massima sorpresa Julian, anziché sprofondare nel sedile, fece lo sforzo di raddrizzarsi il più possibile e gli appoggiò per un istante una mano sul braccio.

«Lascia perdere le mie idiozie, va bene? Non ho ancora digerito la morte di Preston. Non credo che la digerirò mai. E ci sono altre cose che a volte tendono a farmi comportare come uno stronzo, ma non sono colpa tua e so come sarebbe andata a finire se tu non fossi arrivato. Ti ringrazio.»

Con la scusa di studiare un cartello stradale Liam si prese il tempo per metabolizzare ciò che Julian gli aveva appena detto. Poi decise che poteva anche seppellire l’ascia di guerra.

«Sei sicuro di stare bene?» Si concesse di lasciar trapelare una preoccupazione sincera e priva di secondi fini. Julian quando ci si metteva era un orso insopportabile, ma aveva anche dei pregi, perfino fuori da un letto. A Liam piaceva, tutto sommato. Se non altro, le volte in cui non si impegnava per fargli saltare i nervi. «Preferirei poterti dare un’occhiata prima che tu mi muoia tra le braccia a metà traversata. Non sono un medico ma…»

«Maria Vergine, ti ho mai detto quanto sei melodrammatico, Bell? Sono stato meglio ma non sto per crepare. Non ci sperare e dammi tregua.» Il tono era esasperato. Ciononostante il viso di Julian appariva appena più disteso, come se l’idea dell’apprensione che Liam stava dimostrando gli facesse piacere tanto quanto lo faceva arrabbiare.

«Come vuoi tu, tesoro» lo canzonò Liam, ma fu contento di vederlo finalmente inclinare almeno un po’ il sedile, distendere quelle sue gambe lunghissime quanto più poteva e richiudere gli occhi con un sospiro.

Per diversi minuti né lui né Liam aprirono bocca, tanto che Liam si convinse che il suo passeggero doveva essersi addormentato e quasi trasalì nel sentirlo parlare all’improvviso.

«Come diavolo hai fatto ad arrivare in tempo?» La voce era ridotta a un mormorio impastato e le palpebre erano ancora abbassate.

«Perché sono un mago, amore, non uno di voi miseri Babbani» scherzò Liam, preparandosi a schivare un colpo che si sarebbe ampiamente meritato per essere stato impertinente. Quando capì che il suo sarcasmo non sarebbe stato punito sorrise, sia pur continuando a fissare la strada. «Ero a Londra» spiegò in tono asciutto e sincero. «Questioni di famiglia, per così dire. É casa mia, in fondo. Tu che diavolo ci facevi a Dublino? Eri in visita dalla nonna?»

«É casa mia, in fondo» lo scimmiottò Julian, ma senza traccia di rancore. Liam lo occhieggiò e vide che Julian stava facendo altrettanto. «Beh, è vero. Non dovrei tornarci, finisco sempre nei guai, ma resta casa mia, no?»

Liam annuì, disposto a comprendere. «Ti facevo più tipo da maniero avito nelle brulle lande del nord, ma non ha importanza. In ogni caso sei uno stronzo irlandese molto fortunato, visto che ero giusto dietro l’angolo. Gli amichetti con cui stavi festeggiando il tuo ritorno in patria nello scantinato di quel pub non sembravano intenzionati a concludere la nottata senza averti fatto fare il botto.»

Julian grugnì. «Ti ho ringraziato. Conti di rinfacciarmelo a vita?»

Liam scosse il capo e il suo sorriso si fece più ampio. «Sono felice che il tuo messaggio non mi sia arrivato mentre ero in Australia» ammise, senza sforzarsi poi troppo di mascherare la verità sotto il velo di ironia della battuta.

Julian fece una smorfia e per una manciata di minuti rimase di nuovo in silenzio, fatta eccezione per qualche borbottio sommesso.

«Prima mi hai chiesto come facevo a sapere dove mi avrebbero portato» disse alla fine, fermandosi subito dopo in attesa di una sua risposta.

Liam si rendeva conto che non gli avrebbe mai cavato di bocca l’intero racconto. C’erano cose che quelli del loro stampo semplicemente non dicevano, a nessuno, nemmeno alle persone care. A volte era per dovere, altre per proteggerle, altre ancora per abitudine o per sfiducia. Era una cosa che faceva lui stesso, non poteva rimproverare Julian per un comportamento che avevano in comune e che lui capiva così bene. Sapeva che Julian non gli avrebbe raccontato da quanto tempo era a Dublino, chi erano con esattezza gli uomini a cui Liam l’aveva sottratto e cosa aveva fatto nei due mesi in cui era sparito senza più dare proprie notizie. Non si aspettava di sentirsi spiattellare ogni cosa, ma era comunque curioso.

«Uhm» disse, «esatto. Strano comportamento per dei “più o meno” mafiosi, a meno che…»

«Un cappuccio sulla testa o una benda sugli occhi sarebbero stati del tutto inutili» lo interruppe Julian annuendo. «Sapevo dove mi avrebbero portato. La conosco quella cantina. So cosa succede là sotto, da decenni. Ho pure ammanettato almeno un paio di persone alla stessa sedia da cui mi hai liberato. Ci sono mille motivi per cui uno può decidere di andarsene di casa, Liam. Quella cantina è uno dei miei.»

Liam si strinse nelle spalle e non offrì né ironia né compassione, perché era certo che entrambe sarebbero state accolte nel peggiore dei modi.

«Il che vuol dire che prima o poi tornerai indietro, che io sia nei paraggi per correre in tuo soccorso oppure no» rimuginò a voce alta, più come per dare una risposta ai propri pensieri che per fare una domanda a Julian.

Julian appoggiò la nuca contro il poggiatesta e mosse le spalle come per sciogliere un enorme nodo di tensione. «É probabile» confessò. «Sono tornato in Irlanda altre volte, anche di recente, ma non ero da solo e ho evitato Dublino, tenuto un basso profilo e finto che il passato non esistesse. Questa volta ero solo, non avevo nulla da perdere e almeno un paio di demoni da esorcizzare nell’attesa che quella stronza della tua ex partner venisse di nuovo allo scoperto.»

Liam considerò le sue parole e poi rispose d’istinto: «Bene, allora forse non è il caso di lasciarti solo nemmeno in futuro».

Julian emise una specie di strano singhiozzo che suonava esasperato.

«Che c’è adesso?» si lamentò Liam di rimando.

Per tutta risposta Julian si passò una mano sul viso, quasi a ripulirsi da un velo di profonda stanchezza.

«Tutto» masticò tra i denti, «e… nulla. É meglio che provi a dormire, svegliami quando arriviamo sul tuo amato suolo inglese.»

Liam gli assicurò che l’avrebbe fatto e poi sorrise ancora una volta. Non era granché sensato, e forse nemmeno opportuno, sentirsi così felice di essere arrivato in tempo per evitare a Julian un buco in fronte, ma Liam non poteva farne a meno. Perciò, tanto per cambiare, che andassero pure al diavolo anche la logica e tutto il resto.

«Dormi bene, Irlandese» gli augurò, e poi premette un pochino sul pedale dell’acceleratore.


	5. Londra

**Londra**

 

Julian allentò il nodo, fino a che non ebbe modo di scioglierlo con un’unica mossa e di sfilare la cravatta tirando con una mano sola. Con l’altra continuò a sbottonarsi la camicia.

Il suo sguardo cadde sulle labbra della bionda – Missy? Christy? Al diavolo! – semi dischiuse e umide per il modo in cui Liam l’aveva appena baciata. Erano labbra piene, carnose e dalla forma ben definita. Julian riconosceva una bella bocca quando ne vedeva una e quella era decisamente sensuale, però non aveva voglia di morderla o di baciarla. In compenso aveva voglia di affondare i denti nella carne soda della spalla che iniziava a intravedersi oltre la stoffa, mentre Liam si spogliava in maniera distratta e disordinata.

Le dita di Julian incespicarono sull’ultimo bottone della camicia. Si stava lasciando distrarre troppo facilmente dallo spettacolo che gli veniva offerto senza alcun pudore.

Jessy – ecco come accidenti si chiamava – si era sfilata la maglia senza staccare gli occhi dal viso di Liam neppure per un istante. Prima di tornare a sdraiarsi guardò verso Julian, che si era appena seduto sul letto, e gli sorrise invitante.

Julian non provò nemmeno a toccarla, ma ricambiò lo sguardo. Per un momento rimase a osservarla, valutando che era davvero avvenente. Indossava ancora un reggiseno di pizzo nero e una gonna, abbastanza elegante e formale da identificarla per ciò che lei stessa aveva raccontato di essere, poco prima giù al pub: una giovane donna decisa a fare carriera nel campo della pubblicità. Una di quelle che, appena staccato dal lavoro, avevano ancora energia sufficiente per fare un salto in un locale, prendere un aperitivo con le amiche o sedersi al bancone da sole e poi, se non dovevano alzarsi presto, concludere la serata sulla pista di una discoteca oppure in un letto altrui.

Quanti anni poteva avere? Non più di trenta, forse qualcuno di meno. Una bionda naturale e dalle curve morbide che non si era fatta pregare troppo prima di decidere che lui e Liam rappresentavano una trasgressione tra le più appetibili. Un antiquario con i modi di un lord e un mercante d’arte con gli occhi più blu di un cielo estivo, li aveva definiti, ridendo e flirtando con loro mentre sorseggiava un Martini con tanto di oliva, come in un film pieno di luoghi comuni. Julian si rendeva conto che pensarlo era inopportuno, ma non poté fare a meno di dirsi che Jessy era fortunata. Lui e Liam erano tutt’altro che rispettabili commercianti di oggetti di pregio destinati alle case di ricchi annoiati. Lui e Liam erano assassini, tra le altre cose, e bugiardi matricolati e truffatori della peggior specie. Non del tipo che Jessy l’ingenua convinta di essere una donna di mondo dovesse temere, in realtà. Non erano due maniaci o due serial killer sadici. Ma, per quel che Jessy ne sapeva, avrebbero potuto esserlo. Così, sebbene fosse incongruo, Julian si ritrovò ad augurarle mentalmente di essere un po’ più saggia riguardo a chi avrebbe abbordato la prossima volta.

Liam non pareva altrettanto preoccupato o intenzionato a perdere tempo in riflessioni paternalistiche – Julian sapeva che lo erano, beh, e allora? – o in elucubrazioni di stampo etico. Era troppo impegnato a slacciare il reggiseno di Jessy e a baciarle il collo, sussurrandole chissà cosa in un orecchio, per rimuginare sulla moralità e sull’ingenuità della gente.

Con uno strattone Julian venne finalmente a capo del bottone ribelle, ma non si sfilò la camicia, limitandosi a lasciarla aperta e a chiedersi come avrebbe reagito lei alla vista di almeno un paio di cicatrici inequivocabili, sia sul suo corpo che su quello di Liam.

La ragazza, in effetti, a un tratto spalancò gli occhi e allungò due dita verso il punto sul torace di Liam in cui spiccava il segno del proiettile che l’aveva quasi ucciso. A Julian bastò il gesto per pensare a Grady e ritrovarsi a digrignare i denti.

Lei non gli fece caso. Sbatté le palpebre, incerta, e fece per dire qualcosa, ma poi Liam le sorrise. Nonostante Julian potesse vederlo solo di profilo, conosceva quel tipo di sorrisi. Non gli passò inosservato neanche il dettaglio che Liam aveva smesso di toccare Jessy, a parte che per una mano appoggiata con delicatezza su una spalla.

«Spero che tu non abbia niente in contrario agli ex militari, tesoro.» Era incredibile come riusciva a suonare quasi timido e seriamente impensierito all’idea che lei potesse scaricarli per fuggire a gambe levate. Ovvio che non l’avrebbe fatto. Quel tipo di donna era attratta dal mistero e da un briciolo di pericolo come una mosca dal miele, altrimenti non sarebbe nemmeno salita in camera con loro. Se la sarebbe squagliata nel momento esatto in cui Julian, stufo di osservare il suo partner che manovrava per portarsela a letto, si era fatto avanti con una smorfia sorniona in viso e un bicchiere di vino rosso in mano.

Per la verità Julian non aveva avuto intenzione di agganciarla, fregando la preda a Liam, né di infilarsi nella situazione paradossale in cui si trovava. Aveva agito d’istinto, guidato da un impulso su cui non aveva voluto indagare, perché ne aveva riconosciuto la patina superficiale fin troppo facilmente: rabbia.

Sì, era rimasto lì a guardare Liam che flirtava e, di minuto in minuto, senza sapere nemmeno lui il perché, si era sentito sempre più incazzato. Beh, ne aveva ogni motivo. O almeno così gli era sembrato. Insomma, lui e Liam erano bloccati a Londra da un pezzo. Erano passate settimane, ormai le sue costole incrinate erano a posto e non c’era ragione di perdere tempo o di rimanere attaccati l’uno all’altro, giorno e notte, come veri soci e compagni, in attesa di notizie della Logan. Invece Liam aveva insistito perché rimanessero in città finché Julian non si fosse ripreso completamente – Magnus O’Rourke prima o poi le avrebbe scontate tutte con gli interessi! – e aveva cominciato a comportarsi come una stupidissima balia alle prese con un bambino lamentoso. Julian l’aveva odiato anche solo per come Liam aveva alternato per tutto il tempo attenzioni e prese per i fondelli. Una volta tanto gli aveva sul serio ricordato Preston, ma Liam non era Preston e al solo pensiero la voragine di lutto e nostalgia che Julian si portava nel cuore si era allargata ulteriormente. Liam doveva restare al suo posto. Non doveva permettersi quel tipo di confidenza.

Julian non era riuscito a perdonargliela, proprio come non era riuscito a perdonargli ogni singola gentilezza che l’aveva fatto sentire al sicuro. Erano stronzate, di quelle pericolose perché uno rischiava di crederci e di convincersi di avere qualcosa da perdere, se le cose si mettevano male. Il che era pessimo, quando si era votati ciecamente alla vendetta come lo era Julian, specie se il nemico era in gamba e si rischiava di dover sacrificare tutto pur di abbatterlo. Ora come ora a Julian potevano servire alleati momentanei, non amici sinceri, compagni leali e infermierine dal cuore d’oro. La sola idea che Liam Bell potesse essere sincero, leale e dal cuore d’oro in realtà era ridicola, sebbene Julian fosse convinto che Liam amasse dipingersi come un diavolo molto peggiore di quello che era, forse per autodifesa. Julian stesso aveva spesso quella tendenza. La differenza tra lui e Liam era che lui non era mai stato granché dotato nella finzione opposta, ossia nel farsi credere migliore, mentre Liam ci riusciva benissimo. Quando ci si metteva poteva sembrare un figlio di puttana senza possibilità di redenzione, ma con la stessa facilità era in grado di assomigliare a un angelo. A Jessy stava mostrando una scaltra via di mezzo.

«Vorremo poterti dire di più, davvero…» stava soffiando, falso e ruffiano come un gatto in cerca di cibo e alloggio per una notte sola. «Io e il mio partner… mi spiace, non possiamo…»

Lei ci stava cascando con tutte le scarpe. Sicuramente si sentiva molto sveglia e stava pensando più o meno di essere incappata in due agenti speciali di qualche tipo – cosa non poi troppo distante dal vero, in un certo senso – e si stava congratulando con se stessa per il figurone che avrebbe fatto raccontando la sua avventura alle amiche più fidate. Doveva essere tutta un brivido…

Le bugie che funzionavano meglio erano sempre quelle che erano almeno in parte vere. Quelli come Julian e Liam lo sapevano, Jessy l’ingenua non ci arrivava o non voleva vedere.

Julian, però, non era alla ricerca di un fremito di trasgressione, Liam gli appariva per quello che era davvero. Uno come lui e, malgrado questo, una persona migliore di quel che credeva e fingeva di essere. Una persona migliore di Julian stesso, probabilmente, altrimenti i loro piani riguardo ad Anna Logan avrebbero coinciso.

Il fatto che Liam non fosse solo uno stronzo pericoloso e un bugiardo patologico, così come il particolare che loro due in parte si somigliassero, per qualche motivo irritava Julian a morte. Lo infastidiva la sensazione di poter comprendere e di essere sempre a un passo dall’affezionarsi un po’ troppo a qualcuno che aveva già deciso di tradire, se fosse stato necessario. Lo mandava al manicomio l’aver capito che quella a Dublino era stata una fuga, un modo per prendere le distanze, una dichiarazione implicita di possibile vulnerabilità.

Continuava a farlo ammattire anche la faccenda del sesso, perché ormai era chiaro che, finché lui e Liam sarebbero rimasti spalla a spalla, il suo istinto avrebbe sempre preso il sopravvento. Julian non lo sopportava, non era da lui, non gli era mai capitato, se non da innamorato, di non riuscire in nessun modo a trattenersi. Ogni volta si diceva che scopare con Liam significava cercarsi rogne future e ogni volta era il primo a fare una mossa. Una mancanza di controllo così totale era allarmante, non solo frustrante. Inoltre a Julian montavano i nervi anche solo nel constatare quanto poco era capace di trattenersi all’atto pratico. Non che scopare con Liam lo rendesse violento, ma ruvido sì, in una maniera che non andava bene, perché faticava a riconoscersi in quella sorta di bisogno primordiale che lo spingeva e perché diventava troppo possessivo e lo era senza motivo, accidenti a lui!

Era tutto un gigantesco errore. Cristo, bastava pensare a quello che stavano per fare.

Liam non pareva esserne impensierito. Jessy aveva blaterato qualcosa di comprensivo che Julian non aveva ascoltato, perché in sostanza non era altro che una versione infiocchettata di un «Oh, siete super spie, com’è eccitante, vi prego non vi fermate» e lui si era chinato a mormorarle qualcosa nell’orecchio, facendola ridere di gusto. La risata si era subito spenta in un mugolio accalorato, non appena Liam aveva ripreso a baciarle il collo.

Approfittando del fatto che nessuno dei due gli prestava attenzione, Julian sollevò gli occhi al cielo e si trattenne a stento dallo sbuffare mentre slacciava i polsini della camicia. Poi si perse a osservare la nonchalance con cui Liam stava facendo scorrere una mano lungo una delle cosce della ragazza, sollevando con estrema lentezza il tessuto della gonna, in una lunga carezza sensuale.

Julian non aveva idea che Liam potesse essere così delicato. Con lui non lo era, se non altro. Il più rude sotto le lenzuola non era Liam, ok, però nemmeno lui lo toccava mai con così tanta cautela, come se avesse timore di maneggiarlo con troppo vigore o di spaventarlo in qualunque modo. L’averci fatto caso costrinse Julian a mordersi un labbro. Ecco, era folle, finiva sempre con il montargli la bile per cazzate come quella. Che importanza aveva? Perché ci stava rimuginando su? Ma, soprattutto, perché era più turbato dal pensiero che Liam quando scopava con lui davvero non aveva paura di ferirlo, che dalla voglia di scoprire come ci si sentiva nell’essere accarezzati con quell’indolenza?

Dio, era a un passo dal farsi inghiottire da ricordi che riguardavano Cameron e il terrore che aveva sempre nutrito di spaventarlo, di fargli del male e di spingerlo a scappare via, e ciò che gli rodeva dentro non era la nostalgia di Cam o la certezza di aver fallito, ma il pensiero che, sempre più spesso, nell’andare a letto con Liam si sentiva liberato. In tutto il tempo in cui era stato innamorato di Cameron, e il cielo sapeva quanto lo aveva amato, non aveva mai percepito come un onere quel doversi sempre nascondere un po’, frenare un po’, mostrare un po’ migliore di quanto non fosse. L’aveva fatto per amore, non lo rimpiangeva. Allora perché adesso a volte si sentiva come se avesse un peso in meno sulle spalle? E come se ne avesse uno in più sul petto, a dirla tutta.

Eppure doveva riconoscerlo: poter scopare con Liam senza mai avere la sensazione che esagerando avrebbe potuto spezzarlo o allontanarlo per sempre era esaltante. Non che non gli fosse mai venuta voglia di andarci piano, però si parlava di voglie, appunto, non di un dovere. Provare il desiderio di essere un amante più lento e gentile anche con Liam era spaventoso proprio per quel motivo. Pensarci in quel frangente era patetico. Non era il momento per le riflessioni, era il momento per decidere che cosa voleva fare, sul serio, nell’immediato. Nulla di trascendentale, accidenti, si trattava di scegliere dove mettere le mani, giusto per non continuare a restare lì impalato a fare la figura della bella statuina idiota con Liam e Miss Ormoni-Bollenti.

Julian si mordicchiò di nuovo un labbro e fece un tentativo incerto di sfiorarle un braccio e l’interno di un polpaccio. Si sentiva come un bambino a cui avessero chiesto di rimontare il motore di un’auto da corsa: sperduto, grottesco e decisamente incapace. Gesù, doveva essere ammattito. Rimorchiare una sconosciuta in un pub e portarsela in stanza per una scopata a tre... Che diavolo gli era saltato in mente?

Non era un bigotto, non aveva nulla contro il sesso di gruppo. Ok, non era nel suo stile e non era mai stato interessato a sperimentare più di tanto, ma non ci vedeva nulla di sbagliato per mero principio. Non era quello il punto. Il punto era che aveva davanti una ragazza. Bella, sexy, ma indubitabilmente di sesso femminile. Liam era bisessuale, Julian no. Cosa ci faceva su quel letto?

Non riusciva neppure a ricordare come, con esattezza, erano andate le cose prima di diventare vietate ai minori. Ricordava solo quanto era stato incazzato con Liam perché, anziché proporre di separarsi di nuovo fino a quando non avrebbero avuto una dritta sulla Logan, o decidere di tornare all’albergo in cui alloggiavano senza terzi incomodi, si era messo a ronzare attorno alla prima bionda disponibile che gli era capitata sotto il naso. Ok, no, non la prima, una con più curve di un circuito di rally e con un miglio di gambe sode e ben tornite, di questo bisognava darle atto. Restava il fatto che Liam si era alzato dal tavolo del locale in cui l’aveva trascinato, aveva scoccato a Julian un’occhiata in tralice e, sentenziando un «Sei un orso, Irlandese, con te non ci si può mai divertire. E io che volevo ballare», si era allontanato a passo spedito verso il bancone. Due minuti dopo Jessy la pubblicitaria in vena di emozioni forti era stata già del tutto invischiata nella sua ragnatela e Julian aveva deciso di intervenire, anche solo per scaricare i nervi.

Peccato che il solo modo per definire la situazione fosse: surreale. Quella era una donna, aveva le tette e… ah… No, Julian non voleva nemmeno pensare agli altri attributi femminili, figurarsi toccarli con mano. Seriamente, doveva essergli andato di volta il cervello. Non poteva credere di aver davvero rimorchiato una donna. Quel coglione di Liam avrebbe dovuto fermarlo. Chissà quanto si divertiva all’idea del suo imbarazzo. Sempre che avesse capito che una bionda non era pane per i suoi denti. Julian non ne era tanto certo. Non gli aveva mai detto chiaro e tondo di non essere interessato anche al genere femminile. L’aveva dato per scontato, il che, probabilmente, era stato un notevole errore tattico. Il problema, adesso, era come venirne fuori con dignità e senza millantare un ridicolo mal di testa.

Julian non vedeva molte altre soluzioni, a parte una ritirata strategica. Però l’idea di abbandonare il campo e la propria camera, facendo una pessima figura e lasciando che Liam si rotolasse con una sconosciuta tra le lenzuola in cui poi avrebbero dovuto dormire entrambi, non gli sorrideva affatto. Gli faceva salire la bile in gola, era inutile negarlo. Perfino quando l’alternativa era rimanere e stare a guardare interagendo il meno possibile, per non incorrere in una delle peggiori défaillance della sua vita.

Era colpa di Liam, ecco. Era sempre colpa sua, in un modo o nell’altro. Aveva il vizio di trascinarlo nelle cose, di parlare troppo facendo sembrare tutto un gioco entusiasmante o uno scherzo di poca importanza, e si comportava come se qualunque stronzata gli venisse in mente di condividere dovesse andare bene a tutti e due. Con il risultato che ora era il solo che se la stava spassando, mentre Julian doveva destreggiarsi e decidere cosa diavolo fare per non sembrare un totale imbecille, con le sue idee geniali e la sua assoluta mancanza di una provvidenziale erezione.

Avrebbe volentieri staccato la testa a Liam ma, proprio quando iniziava a perdere la poca pazienza che gli rimaneva, l’aveva visto chinarsi e stringere tra i denti uno dei capezzoli di Jessy. A quel punto il sangue gli era andato al cervello. Stazionava ancora lì, ronzando tra le sue tempie tanto da assordarlo. Per miracolo una parte si era anche degnata di scendere finalmente verso il basso, risvegliando di punto in bianco il suo uccello che, sino a un minuto prima, era stato tanto pigro e recalcitrante.

Julian deglutì a vuoto. Delle bionde con una quinta di reggiseno continuava a non importagli un fico secco, ok, ma poter guardare Liam mentre usava la lingua in quel modo, nella stessa esatta, identica maniera in cui la utilizzava su di lui quando voleva farlo impazzire, era eccitante da morire. Se al posto di quella bellezza che non lo attirava perché era del sesso sbagliato ci fosse stato un altro uomo, Julian si sarebbe lasciato andare all’istante. O forse no. C’era comunque qualcosa che lo innervosiva tantissimo e, all’idea di sostituire la procacissima Jessy con uno Stuart o con un Robert, il fastidio cresceva anziché scemare come avrebbe dovuto.

Julian imprecò sottovoce e decise di non pensarci. Basta cazzate. O se ne andava o si godeva ciò che era possibile godersi di quella follia in cui si era cacciato senza un solo motivo al mondo. In fondo lo spettacolo non era affatto male. Era evidente che per Liam il corpo di una donna non aveva proprio nulla di alieno. Liam sapeva esattamente dove mettere le mani e anche la bocca, in effetti. Le sue dita scorrevano lungo il seno e sul ventre piatto di Jessy, seguite dalle labbra e dalla punta della lingua. Lei si inarcava e gemeva, a occhi chiusi, a quanto pareva del tutto dimentica che ci fosse una terza persona nella stanza. Non che Liam paresse ricordarsene più di tanto. Era tutto concentrato sulla pelle liscia e morbida che stava baciando, una mano infilata tra la schiena della ragazza e il materasso, di sicuro per armeggiare con la zip che le chiudeva la gonna.

Julian si era aspettato che Liam lo coinvolgesse fin dal principio. Ne aveva avuto paura, addirittura, proprio perché sapeva che se Liam ci avesse provato avrebbe capito subito che qualcosa non andava. Invece Liam non l’aveva degnato che di un paio di sguardi d’intesa, dopodiché si era comportato come se lui non ci fosse. A suo agio e per niente intimidito o imbarazzato dalla sua presenza, stava spogliando quella specie di valchiria in tacchi a spillo come se farlo sotto il suo naso fosse una cosa tra le più normali.

Julian avrebbe voluto trovare molto meno eccitante la vista della saliva di Liam che si asciugava sulla rotondità di quei due seni tondi e sodi o sul rilievo inturgidito di un capezzolo.

Non riusciva a muoversi, ma si forzò a chinarsi per baciare una spalla e il collo di Jessy, sperando di non sembrarle troppo impacciato e odiandosi per il fatto che ci stava riuscendo solo con un immenso sforzo di volontà e ripensando alle cose che Liam Bell era capace di fare con quella maledetta linguaccia. Si concentrò su quell’immagine mentale e sul ricordo di ogni volta che, negli ultimi mesi, Liam l’aveva morso o baciato. Non era difficile ripensare al modo in cui, non più tardi della notte prima, Liam l’aveva accarezzato e poi si era inginocchiato tra le sue cosce, i polpastrelli affondati con forza nei suoi muscoli tesi, e aveva usato la lingua per fargli perdere la testa, prima di decidersi a mostrare un minimo di pietà e a fare sul serio. Cristo, rammentarlo era esaltante, ma non aiutava più di tanto nell’impresa di scordarsi che, tra il desiderio di ribaltare Liam sul letto per scopargli la bocca senza ritegno e la realizzazione pratica di quel bisogno disperato, c’era di mezzo una giovane donna mezza nuda e decisamente in carne e ossa.

Ostinato, Julian allungò una mano, ma tutto ciò che riuscì ad afferrare alla cieca fu un polso di Liam. Per un istante si ritrovò a fissarlo dritto negli occhi, con Jessy che intanto cercava di tirare un po’ il fiato e strattonava la cintura dei pantaloni di entrambi, confusa dal piacere o comunque indecisa su chi aveva voglia di spogliare per primo. Visto che Liam non pareva intenzionato a farlo, Julian distolse lo sguardo e invece fissò il corpo femminile in parte disteso sotto il suo. Nei punti in cui si era soffermato con quei suoi baci, in partenza tanto goffi, si notavano segni tondi e arrossati. Julian non riusciva a capacitarsi di averci messo sul serio foga e passione, ma non si illudeva: era riuscito ad arrivare a tanto solo sostituendo con la fantasia il collo virile di Liam a quello su cui aveva lasciato un paio di succhiotti ben poco eleganti.

Anche in quel preciso istante aveva voglia di acciuffare Liam per la camicia, strappargliela via dalle spalle e marchiarlo con i denti, proprio nel punto in cui i muscoli si accavallavano ogni volta che lo spingeva giù per scoparlo.

Il rumore del cuoio che sfregava sulla stoffa gli fece intuire che Liam doveva aver deciso di spogliarsi da solo e si stava liberando prima di tutto della cintura di pelle italiana, e poi dei costosi pantaloni di sartoria, ormai tutti stropicciati. Di conseguenza Jessy riprese a slacciare la sola fibbia che le era rimasta tra le mani.

Julian squadrò la mandibola e le diede un’occhiata che quasi certamente tradiva più fastidio che trepidazione. Lei non parve farci caso e lui si arrese. La lasciò libera di arrivare ai bottoni e alla zip sottostante e si irrigidì, in attesa del tocco di dita dalle unghie smaltate di rosso contro il cotone dei boxer e lungo la curva tesa della sua erezione. Fu Liam – quasi di sicuro senza volerlo – a salvarlo dall’umiliazione di scattare come una molla. Perché, lo sapeva, c’erano poche speranze che se Jessy l’avesse toccato lui non si sarebbe ritratto d’istinto, magari anche con una bella smorfia sul viso. Per sua fortuna lei era stata appena distratta.

Liam aveva ancora indosso la camicia e gli slip, ma le sue lunghe gambe drittissime ora erano nude. La gonna di Jessy raggiunse quasi subito i suoi pantaloni sul pavimento e l’ammontare globale di pelle scoperta raddoppiò di botto.

Inumidendosi le labbra sovrappensiero, Julian osservò la manovra impeccabile con cui Liam aveva incuneato un ginocchio tra le cosce già lievemente divaricate di Jessy e, per un secondo, rabbrividì d’aspettativa, come se fosse lui quello che stava per essere toccato.

Lo sguardo di Liam era intento e appuntato sul viso della ragazza, i corpi di entrambi erano un po’ tesi. Liam le teneva una mano su un fianco e con l’altra si stava puntellando contro il materasso. Lei gli aveva appoggiato la punta delle dita al centro del petto e con un braccio gli circondava la vita. Il silenzio era così denso che ogni respiro sembrava fin troppo rumoroso e tutto contribuiva a dare l’impressione che, da un momento all’altro, quei due sarebbero stati avvinghiati e pronti a rotolarsi sul letto, definitivamente dimentichi del fatto che non erano soli. Il bacio da totale apnea che seguì un attimo dopo acuì la sensazione, e a Julian venne voglia di urlare. Poi il bacio finì e, anziché dar luogo al groviglio di arti e lussuria che Julian si era aspettato, lasciò spazio a un nuovo breve stallo durante il quale Jessy non fece che guardare in su verso di lui e non verso Liam. Se ne stava lì e lo spiava attraverso le ciglia, con quel nonsoché di malizioso che solo a una donna riusciva così naturale da sembrare, nello stesso tempo, sia spontaneo che studiato. Lo guardava come se non le fosse neppure passato per l’anticamera del cervello che lui non era affatto coinvolto in quello stupido giochino, anche se era quello che l’aveva iniziato.

Liam gli diede a sua volta un’occhiata di sbieco, sorrise sornione e si abbassò un po’, stringendo uno dei seni della ragazza e ricominciando a mordicchiarle un capezzolo. Julian non era in grado di spiegarsi il perché, ma avrebbe voluto ucciderlo. Soltanto che desiderava anche toccarlo e lo voleva con un’intensità pari, se non maggiore, a quella dei suoi istinti omicidi.

Ascoltava i gemiti spezzati che provenivano dalla bocca di Jessy e si chiedeva che accidenti stava aspettando. Nulla gli vietava di allungare una mano o di baciare il punto in cui le prime vertebre della schiena di Liam spiccavano nette e in rilievo. No, proprio nulla glielo vietava, però non riusciva a decidersi.

Più intraprendente di lui, Jessy premette il palmo aperto di una mano sull’erezione di Liam, sempre più evidente sotto la stoffa tesa degli slip. Liam le morse il collo e lei si inarcò, aprendo ancora di più le gambe mentre le dita di Liam scomparivano oltre il velo di pizzo nero del suo intimo lussuoso.

Julian scoprì che riusciva a detestarli entrambi con la massima intensità possibile. Non perché si sentiva trascurato ed escluso, ma perché non capiva più niente. I pensieri gli si stavano di nuovo accavallando nel cervello. Non era lucido e si rendeva conto che non andava affatto bene. Se fosse stato nel mezzo di una missione, un simile caos di emozioni l’avrebbe fatto ammazzare. Beh, però non era in missione, era bloccato su un letto con una bionda e con un Liam Bell particolarmente eccitato. Vergine Benedetta, bastava sentire come ansimava! Julian era lì che lo ascoltava e si chiedeva se anche con lui Liam era così vocale. Chiederselo era stupido, anzi no, era stupido non ricordarselo. Liam aveva balbettato il suo nome gemendo un sacco di volte. Jules, lo chiamava quel coglione, ed era evidente che si era convinto di un sacco di stronzate, prima tra tutte di dargli noia perché pensava che quello fosse il nomignolo che gli aveva sempre dato Cameron. Julian gli aveva ripetuto un milione di volte di smetterla, ma poi si era rassegnato e, in ogni caso, non si era mai preso la briga di sfatare l’equivoco. Per farlo avrebbe dovuto discutere di faccende di cui non aveva la minima voglia di parlare. Liam poteva chiamarlo come gli pareva, perfino amore, come spesso faceva per posa o con intenti ironici. A Julian non importava, fintanto che era chiaro a tutti e due che erano solo cazzate. Ragion per cui non avrebbe dovuto interessargli se Liam era più rumoroso, quando faceva sesso con lui, di quanto non lo fosse mentre era a letto con una ragazza. Non gliene sarebbe fregato un accidenti nemmeno se fosse stato vero il contrario. Forse lo era, a giudicare da come Liam stava gorgheggiando. Quel cretino chiassoso non sapeva cosa fosse il controllo, salvo quando aveva un fucile o una pistola per le mani. Stava mugolando in una maniera indegna, neppure fosse stata la prima volta in vita sua che qualcuno gli prendeva in mano l’uccello. Gesù! Aveva ancora gli slip addosso, cosa contava di fare una volta nudo?

Julian era quasi tentato di chiederglielo, nel tono più tagliente e sarcastico possibile. Aprì la bocca e poi la richiuse. No, non avrebbe avuto senso. Nulla ne aveva più da quando lui e Liam si erano associati. Prima Julian aveva avuto le idee chiare. Idee autolesionistiche, violente, distruttive, ma ben ordinate e chiarissime. Idee da persona adulta e senziente. Ora…

«Mmmh… amore…» Liam stava mugolando sulla gola di Jessy e lei gli aveva afferrato i capelli sulla nuca, in modo da guidarlo mentre la baciava senza tregua.

Julian constatò che di lui si erano dimenticati una volta per tutte. Avrebbe potuto scendere dal letto, rivestirsi e andarsene con sollievo. Poteva permettersi un’altra stanza, non doveva per forza aspettare che quei due avessero finito. Cinque minuti di ritirata che – era quasi una sicurezza – nessuno avrebbe notato, un salto alla reception e il resto della sua serata sarebbe trascorso senza imbarazzi e in santa pace, a mollo in una vasca piena di acqua calda o semidisteso su un letto extralarge con un buon Whisky sul comodino e una rivista decente tra le mani. Senza dubbio Liam non avrebbe mancato di punzecchiarlo l’indomani mattina, ma a Jessy non doveva spiegazioni, perché non l’avrebbe mai più rivista e, tolta lei dall’equazione, qualunque discussione al riguardo non lo impensieriva. Era abituato a mandare al diavolo Liam in continuazione.

Oh! Palle! Ad andarsene si sarebbe sentito un vigliacco, e non era solo quello. Non riusciva ad andarsene e a lasciare quei due da soli. Non voleva.

Sbuffò di frustrazione ma non poté sentire il suono del suo stesso fastidio, perché Liam e Jessy ora erano davvero annodati l’uno all’altra e si stavano strusciando con fin troppa energia. Erano rumorosi come gatti in calore. Liam aveva le gote in fiamme, lei era ormai nuda e a vederla così, con gli occhi chiusi e i capelli biondi sparsi sul cuscino, le lunghe gambe che già tremavano un po’, assomigliava così tanto alla Logan che per un istante, nel rendersene conto, Julian la odiò davvero a morte.

Fu mentre ipotizzava di eliminarla fisicamente in una di quelle maniere stupidissime da cartone animato che fu colto dalla peggior folgorazione che gli fosse mai capitata: era geloso. Cazzo, sì! Era geloso marcio. Non capiva il motivo recondito, però lo era con tutta l’anima. Quella povera ragazza che stava uccidendo con lo sguardo non aveva fatto nulla di male, era lui che l’aveva trascinata fin lì, promettendole qualcosa che non poteva darle, ma lui la detestava lo stesso e ne era geloso al punto che faticava a posarle gli occhi addosso. La guardava e vedeva Anna Logan, abbracciata a Liam, sul punto di far sesso con lui come doveva essere successo chissà quante volte. Anna Logan, che aveva contribuito alla morte di Preston e che continuava a sfuggire alla sua giusta vendetta. Anna Logan, di cui Liam era stato innamorato. Ah! Liam in fatto di sentimenti aveva davvero dei gusti di merda! Prima Grady, poi quella stronza, non sapeva davvero scegliere. Gli bastavano un paio di occhioni e una faccia da schiaffi oppure, in alternativa, un seno molto procace e boccoli biondi. Era un cretino decerebrato e sicuramente ora stava pensando anche lui ad Anna. O magari nemmeno si rendeva conto di aver cercato inconsciamente una donna che le assomigliasse. In ogni caso, che lo volesse o meno, Liam aveva fatto la sua mossa con una specie di sosia della sua ex stronza e manipolatrice – Julian se non altro si asteneva dal puntare prede che gli ricordassero Cameron – perché era un idiota che non imparava dagli errori del passato e aveva una fissazione con un certo tipo di partner sempre sbagliato.

Le tempie di Julian avevano cominciato a pulsare. La persona con cui era più incazzato era se stesso, perché in fondo erano tutte cazzate e lo sapeva perfettamente. Certo, era stato Liam a iniziare a flirtare con Jessy, ma era lui quello che aveva finito di sedurla per conto di tutti e due e iniziava a rendersi conto che l’aveva fatto soltanto perché era stato indispettito dall’idea che Liam concludesse la nottata a letto con qualcun altro. Come se tra loro ci fosse qualcosa di serio, un impegno, un legame di quelli che presupponevano fedeltà e monogamia.

Ottimo! Motivo in più per levare le tende, a costo di sembrare un codardo. Julian era pronto a farlo ma, proprio quando stava per alzarsi, Liam allungò un braccio alla cieca, lo afferrò per la camicia e tentò di tirarlo verso il basso, come se si fosse finalmente ricordato della sua presenza e avesse deciso che voleva renderlo partecipe.

«Ti sei addormentato, amore? Dai, vieni a giocare, manchi solo tu.»

Se in seguito gli fosse stato chiesto che cosa l’aveva fatto scattare, Julian non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Si mosse e basta, d’istinto, con il cervello in cortocircuito e le dita che prudevano. Nel petto gli martellava una rabbia sorda che batteva e batteva, al ritmo impazzito del cuore. Si accorse solo di aver stretto Liam a sua volta e di averlo spintonato, o qualcosa di simile. Un attimo dopo il dolore a un fianco e la fitta elettrica che gli trafisse un ginocchio lo fecero tornare bruscamente alla realtà.

Non riusciva a capacitarsene, ma lui e Liam erano rotolati insieme giù dal letto. Liam era sotto di lui e lo guardava con gli occhi spalancati, incredulo e in allerta. Julian poteva comprenderlo, visto che lo stava premendo contro il pavimento con tutte le proprie forze e anche con tutto il peso del corpo. A cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi, lo sovrastava e aveva la stoffa della sua camicia ancora stretta tra le dita. La stava torcendo fin quasi a strapparla e non riusciva ad allentare la presa. Stava anche digrignando i denti? Cristo!

Era la prima volta che, pur sapendolo, si accorgeva di quanto sul serio più massiccio poteva risultare rispetto a Liam. Se avesse voluto colpirlo l’avrebbe steso subito. Sarebbe bastato anche un pugno mediocre. La bella faccia strafottente di Liam si sarebbe distorta nell’impatto con le sue nocche, la sua nuca avrebbe sbattuto contro il parquet e il risultato sarebbe stato un K.O. netto e veloce. Peccato che Julian dovesse essere proprio impazzito visto che, pur avendo voglia di picchiare Liam, aveva più voglia di baciarlo. Il che fu esattamente ciò che fece, malgrado tutto, compresa la vocina mentale che gli stava strillando «Patetico!» dritta dentro il cervello.

In principio Liam parve lottare, si agitò sotto di lui e gli artigliò a sua volta la camicia, ma la sua ribellione fu di breve durata. Julian spinse più forte con la lingua e lo sentì arrendersi, se non altro all’idea del bacio. Per il resto Liam rispose colpo su colpo, usando i denti e rendendo difficile capire chi stava divorando chi. Non sembrava dispiaciuto di quell’attacco imprevisto e della foga che Julian ci stava mettendo.

Dal letto arrivò una specie di esclamazione soffocata che la mente e l’udito di Julian registrarono appena. Jessy, naturalmente. Doveva essere scioccata e di sicuro li stava scrutando dall’altro e doveva sentirsi parecchio perplessa. Julian poteva immaginarla, con una mano premuta su quella sua bocca piena e ancora truccata a perfezione malgrado i baci che lei e Liam si erano scambiati. Non tentò di sollevare lo sguardo per vedere se aveva ragione, non gliene importava un fico secco di cosa lei stesse provando o pensando. Anzi, se appena si lasciava sfiorare dalla consapevolezza della sua presenza, la sola cosa che gli veniva voglia di fare era mordere le labbra di Liam con ancora più impeto.

Gesù Santissimo, era davvero geloso? Quindi il nodo che non voleva smettere di stringergli lo stomaco era possessività vera? Se significava che si era innamorato, beh, allora era più stupido e pazzo di quanto avesse mai creduto di essere. Innamorato di Liam? Di uno come lui, di un ex militare, assassino, bugiardo e sempre invischiato in faccende che non avevano quasi nulla di normale e di pulito.

Liam era l’esatto contrario del tipo di persona che Julian aveva sempre cercato e sperato di avere come compagno di vita. Un conto era averlo con sé in una sparatoria, fianco a fianco, o farci sesso occasionale, ma amarlo era tutt’altro. Julian non aveva immaginato di poter amare di nuovo, non l’aveva voluto né programmato; doveva essere ammattito, sì. Non c’era altra spiegazione, gli era andato di volta il cervello.

«Piano, tesoro» cantilenò Liam, senza però smettere di trattenerlo per le braccia, come se fosse Julian quello che era tenuto bloccato. «Non credo che Jessy abbia voglia di rotolarsi sul pavimento, forse dovremmo tornare sul letto.»

Nel suo tono Julian colse un che di provocatorio. Magari si sbagliava però, era pur sempre possibile, visto che si stava comportando come uno stupido, aveva la testa piena di cazzate e continuava a non sopportare il pensiero di dividere Liam con chicchessia, men che meno con una bionda somigliante alla Logan. Non se ne parlava nemmeno. Letto o pavimento non cambiava le cose: non intendeva restare a guardare mentre Liam si divertiva con qualcun altro. Non gliel’avrebbe lasciato fare, al diavolo anche l’orgoglio e la consapevolezza che si stava rendendo ridicolo.

«Sta zitto, Bell» ringhiò sentendosi idiota, ma incapace di frenarsi. Liam sbatté le palpebre e parve indeciso tra l’incazzarsi e ridergli in faccia. Julian sapeva di avergli dato sui nervi anche solo per l’uso del cognome.

«Ok, Jules» le sillabe del diminutivo erano state strascicate il più possibile, appositamente per infastidirlo. Poi Liam chiuse una mano sulla sua nuca, in una morsa molto più ferrea di quanto il gesto lasciasse intuire, e lo costrinse a chinare il capo fino ad averlo a portata di orecchio. «Che cazzo ti prende? All’improvviso sembri pronto a uccidere. Jessy è a posto, non credo abbia nulla da nascondere. Rilassati amore, nessuno sta cercando di farci fuori con la scusa del sesso.»

«Coglione» sputò fuori Julian, detestandosi. Cosa si aspettava, che Liam capisse? Grazie al cielo non ci arrivava, perché erano tutte stronzate e prima o poi lui sarebbe rinsavito.

Le dita di Liam affondarono in maniera dolorosa, spingendolo addirittura a premere il viso contro il suo. Il suo tono si fece tagliente. «Senti, Cross, non so davvero cosa ti sta prendendo, ma hai fatto tutto tu, ok? Ti ho visto arrivare come un tornado, organizzare una scopata a tre e poi startene lì impalato e… ora questo. Se non ti viene duro è ok, capita, posso darti una mano. Ma se mi ammazzi aiutarti non sarà facilissimo.»

Julian scattò, convinto che alla fine avrebbe provato un dolore sordo nel momento in cui la sua fronte avrebbe colpito il naso di Liam. Invece si ritrovò con il viso bloccato tra le sue mani, lo sguardo nel suo. Gli venne voglia di urlare. Liam lo stava fissando in un modo che non riusciva a definire, ma che era carico di sentimenti. Alcuni negativi, senza ombra di dubbio, altri di un tipo su cui Julian preferiva non indagare. Liam pareva adirittura un po’ preoccupato per lui. Julian doveva riconoscergli anche di aver avuto il tatto di non sparare certe bordate a voce alta. Era seccato e non si poteva dargli torto, al suo posto lo sarebbe stato anche Julian, però non aveva mirato a umiliarlo, aveva solo voluto colpirlo di rimando con la solita ironia sferzante.

Più Julian lo fissava da quella distanza ravvicinata e più si sentiva confuso. Gli sembrava di non avere più nessun controllo sul proprio cuore e su ciò che stava dicendo e facendo. Era una sensazione orribile.

«Non ho bisogno di una mano, Inglese, sta tranquillo.» Cristo quando doveva suonare pietoso.

Baciò di nuovo Liam soltanto per non dover più sostenere il suo sguardo. Liam non lasciò andare il suo viso e, anzi, ricambiò il bacio e sollevò le anche di scatto. Julian non riaprì gli occhi. Non ne aveva bisogno per visualizzarlo: con la camicia spalancata sul torace asciutto ma segnato e con indosso solo un paio di slip. Spinse a sua volta con i fianchi e Liam mugolò contro le sue labbra. Ecco, ora sì che Julian era eccitato. Peccato che più che esserne contento si sentisse sempre più stupido. Non che al suo corpo importasse del suo stato d’animo, bastò che Liam rispondesse con più impeto al bacio e tornasse a strusciarglisi addosso per fargli perdere anche il pochissimo autocontrollo che gli era rimasto. Julian gli morse il mento e scese a baciargli la gola, succhiando la pelle liscia e appena salata, nel punto in cui anche la lieve ombra di barba perfettamente rasata diventava impalpabile. Sentì le mani di Liam che lottavano con la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni, per levarla di mezzo abbassandoli quanto più possibile, e intanto Liam prese a gemergli su una tempia. «Piano» stava ripetendo, ma era un’esortazione roca e chiaramente intesa a ottenere l’esatto contrario di quanto appena richiesto.

A riprova che almeno su quel punto Julian non si stava sbagliando, Liam aprì le gambe e contemporaneamente strinse con tutte le forze la sua vita, le dita che cercavano con prepotenza la pelle nuda sotto l’orlo della camicia.

Approfittando del maggiore accesso che gli veniva consentito, Julian si incastrò con tutto il corpo nell’abbraccio e tra le cosce di Liam, e intanto affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli e tirò per fargli inarcare il collo all’indietro.

Gli aggredì la gola con furia e spinse di nuovo, avvertendo una scossa di piacere e adrenalina mentre la sua erezione e quella di Liam sfregavano l’una sull’altra, a malapena separate da un sottile strato di cotone ormai teso fino allo spasimo. Liam stava tentando di liberarsi anche di quel minimo ostacolo che li separava, ma Julian glielo impedì, prendendolo per i polsi. Gli fece sollevare le braccia e le inchiodò contro il pavimento, usando una mano sola e ricavando una soddisfazione perversa e infantile al pensiero che ci riusciva senza problemi. Era stupido, ma era elettrizzato dal pensiero di quanto poteva permettersi di essere rude con uno come Liam. Con Cameron aveva sempre avuto il terrore che gesti come quello tradissero il lato violento della sua indole, quello che poteva anche credere di non amare e di voler sopprimere, ma che era parte di lui da sempre e sempre lo sarebbe stato. Quando era con Liam poteva mostrarlo senza timore, perché in Liam quello spicchio di oscurità e di ferocia si rispecchiava. Liam non ne sarebbe rimasto turbato o spaventato, e neppure ferito. Liam lo trovava eccitante. Anche Cameron a volte aveva lasciato intendere di esserne intrigato, ma non era la stessa cosa. Liam era come lui e Cameron no. A volte era una maledizione, e di certo era l’ultima cosa che Julian aveva desiderato, però era un dato di fatto e al momento era esaltante.

Liam vibrava tra le sue braccia, con un’energia contenuta a stento, come un predatore pronto a fronteggiarne un altro e a scattare, azzannando alla gola se necessario. Per quanto non stesse provando a liberarsi Liam si sarebbe dibattuto, se avesse voluto ribellarsi, e non avrebbe fatto caso ai lividi o alla luce quasi ferale del suo sguardo, avrebbe pensato solo ad attaccare, oppure a ottenere quanto più piacere possibile. Non soltanto a Liam piaceva giocare con lui a quel tipo di gioco, ma all’occorrenza avrebbe potuto ribaltare la situazione. Era più esile, ma era pur sempre un ex agente addestrato a uccidere anche a mani nude, un combattente, un killer professionista. Julian avrebbe potuto trovarsi schiacciato sotto di lui con facilità, se Liam avesse deciso di impegnarsi. Esserne conscio bastava a fargli bollire il sangue nelle vene.

Voleva che Liam lottasse, e voleva farlo ammattire. Alla gelosia e ai sentimenti fuori luogo avrebbe pensato in seguito, in quel preciso istante nulla era più importante del desiderio.

Julian lo sentiva crescere, così pressante che lo mandava in fiamme e gli toglieva la capacità di pensare. Il fatto che Jessy fosse ancora nella stanza non lo spingeva a porsi nessuno scrupolo, semmai lo rendeva più che mai deciso a spingere Liam oltre il limite, subito. Non era il momento per una scopata. Julian non riusciva a concepire di dover aspettare oltre, o di doversi alzare per recuperare un preservativo e il lubrificante.

Continuando a tenere i polsi di Liam imprigionati con una mano sola, fece scivolare l’altra sul suo torace, soffermandosi per tormentare uno dei capezzoli prima con le dita e poi con la lingua, appagato per come era appena riuscito a far singhiozzare Liam. I suoi fianchi non smisero di oscillare, ma il movimento perse un po’ in coordinazione quando Liam cominciò a sollevare il più possibile il bacino per corrergli incontro. I versi che gli uscivano di bocca erano osceni tanto quanto le esortazioni smozzicate e sempre più affannose che li accompagnavano. Erano qualcosa che aveva sempre mandato il cervello di Julian in cortocircuito, fin dalla prima volta a New Orleans. Fin da subito Liam si era mostrato del tutto privo di pudore quando si trattava di incitarlo e di dirgli cosa voleva e cosa lo stava facendo morire per il piacere. A New Orleans, fresco delle rivelazioni sul suo passato con Grady, Julian si era chiesto se Liam avesse fatto così anche con quello stronzo insopportabile. Adesso scacciò il pensiero con rabbia e baciò Liam così forte da fargli davvero sbattere la nuca contro i listelli del pavimento.

Liam si liberò le braccia con uno strattone rapido e violento. Tuffò le dita tra i capelli di Julian, tirando le ciocche e nello stesso tempo accarezzandole, quasi che non sapesse se voleva punirlo oppure calmarlo.

Dal letto venne un gemito inequivocabile, ma Julian non ci fece caso. Liam gli aveva appena morso il lobo di un orecchio. La sua voce e il suo respiro sfiorarono la sua pelle caldi e morbidi, ma lo fecero rabbrividire. «Avanti… Jules, avanti… non so perché sei tanto incazzato, ma Cristo… sto diventando matto… fammi quello che vuoi, tira fuori tutto il veleno… fammi urlare.»

«Non chiamarmi, Jules!» ruggì Julian, eppure non riuscì a mentire a se stesso. Voleva che Liam lo chiamasse esattamente così e che pregasse, ansimando il suo nome senza riuscire a tenere insieme le sillabe. Voleva ascoltare le sue suppliche che si spezzavano e sentire il suo corpo che si contorceva sotto il martellio sempre più incessante di ogni nuova spinta. Fu accontentato al punto da avere la certezza che l’indomani Liam avrebbe avuto qualche livido e la voce rauca.

L’attrito non era perfetto e, se fossero stati nudi, il tatto avrebbe restituito a entrambi una sensazione ancora più intensa, ma Julian si sentiva sovraccarico e sul punto di esplodere. Aveva bisogno di sfogare le emozioni che gli si erano ingolfate dentro il petto, e doveva riuscirci prima di aprire bocca e dire la cosa sbagliata.

«Jules» lo invocò ancora una volta Liam, con le dita strette sulle sue natiche talmente tanto da fargli provare dolore. «Dio… più forte…»

Julian provò a immaginare cosa sarebbe venuto fuori da quelle labbra, arrossate dai morsi, non appena lui e Liam si fossero liberati di Jessy e del resto dei vestiti e avessero iniziato a darci dentro sul serio. Era ciò che contava di fare: concedersi giusto il tempo di riprendersi dall’orgasmo che minacciava di travolgerlo da un momento all’altro e poi scusarsi con l’ospite inopportuna, sbatterla fuori dalla stanza e trascinare Liam sul letto o sotto la doccia per incollarglisi addosso e scoparlo per ore.

Sotto di lui Liam cominciò a tremare e Julian lo baciò con foga crescente finché non lo sentì smettere, tendersi e venire inarcando la schiena, come se dovesse spezzarsi e il suo abbraccio fosse la sola cosa che poteva salvarlo.

Per Julian ciò che successe nei minuti successivi sarebbe stato difficile da raccontare. Tutto il suo corpo esigeva appagamento e continuava a muoversi come se la sua volontà non contasse più nulla e la sola forza motrice dei suoi muscoli fosse il piacere. Nell’esatto istante in cui Liam recuperò le forze sufficienti per stringerlo e accarezzarlo ovunque, accompagnando i gesti concitati con un unico bacio ininterrotto, il suo cuore prese a battere così svelto e in una maniera così assordante da zittire ogni pensiero cosciente.

Julian fece quasi fatica ad accorgersi del fatto che stava raggiungendo l’orgasmo. All’improvviso il suo bisogno di contatto assoluto sommerse anche quello di godere. La distanza tra lui e Liam era praticamente inesistente, il cotone dei boxer di entrambi era bagnato al punto da rendere quel minimo di distacco solo più eccitante, ma non si trattava di una questione meramente fisica.

Se a Julian era rimasto qualche dubbio sul fatto che il suo viaggio a Dublino, in realtà, era stato solamente una fuga dalle sensazioni estreme e vivide e dai sentimenti che Liam era in grado di provocare in lui, quel dubbio svanì una volta per tutte mentre veniva gemendo il suo nome a voce alta, come non aveva mai fatto prima con nessun altro amante, nemmeno il suo ex marito. Neppure il sovraccarico di percezioni e stimoli immediatamente successivo all’orgasmo gli impedì di continuare a spingersi contro i fianchi di Liam e di premerglisi addosso.

Era spaventoso. Avrebbe potuto tentare non una ma mille fughe, scappando ben più lontano di quanto aveva fatto nel partire per Dublino, e non sarebbe servito a niente. Senza che fosse previsto o voluto – di sicuro neppure da Liam – Liam gli si era avvicinato troppo. Era riuscito a insinuarsi non solo nel vuoto immenso che, fin dalla morte di Preston, Julian si portava nel cuore o nella voragine molto simile lasciata dalla rottura con Cameron, ma direttamente sotto la sua pelle, nella parte più buia e più vera del suo cuore, tra le ombre che si sarebbe portato dentro per sempre. Julian aveva sempre creduto di voler amare qualcuno che potesse farle scomparire con la luce del proprio candore, ma forse erano tutte cazzate, perché uno come Liam non era puro, aveva in sé un buio simile al suo, eppure lo faceva sentire vivo.

Il guaio era che Julian era stato convinto di non desiderare quel tipo di vitalità. Fino a pochi mesi prima si era sentito come un cadavere ambulante e gli era parso giusto esserlo. Adesso gli pareva di tradire sia Preston sia Cameron. Si sentiva sbagliato, ma anche tutto il contrario. Non capiva più niente. Specie non con Liam che, incurante della posizione scomoda in cui era ancora costretto, anziché tentare di scuoterselo di dosso per sgravarsi dal suo peso, non la smetteva più di baciarlo con quello strano languore punteggiato da brevi scatti di fame selvaggia.

Se non l’avesse sentita ansimare, sempre più affannosamente, Julian si sarebbe scordato del tutto che Jessy era rimasta a guardarli per tutto il tempo. Non ci voleva un telepate per capire che aveva gradito lo spettacolo inatteso e che anche lei stava venendo. A Julian non importava. Buon per lei se si era divertita, pur non ottenendo ciò che le era stato promesso. Bastava che non pretendesse altro.

Julian sollevò appena le palpebre e interruppe per un secondo il bacio, giusto per verificare se Liam le stava prestando maggiore attenzione. Liam aveva il fiato corto, le labbra umide e gli occhi chiusi. Non li riaprì, si limitò a strattonarlo imperioso per una ciocca di capelli che si era attorcigliato intorno alla punta delle dita e lo ritrascinò verso di sé per un nuovo bacio.

Julian si arrese, almeno per il momento. Era innamorato. Aveva paura di ciò che provava e sentiva di non meritarlo, ma non poteva combattere finché non gli si snebbiava il cervello; eventualità remota quando Liam continuava a baciarlo con tutto quel trasporto. Di interrompere il bacio non se ne parlava. Julian non ne aveva le forze.

Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di dire se fossero passati cinque minuti o mezz’ora da quando il bacio era iniziato a quando la porta della stanza diede un piccolo scatto, richiudendosi alle spalle di Jessy che, silenziosa come un gatto, aveva levato le tende. Che andasse pure. Julian non avrebbe sentito la sua mancanza. Le uniche cosa che in quel preciso istante gli mancavano erano la capacità di ragionare a mente lucida e la morbidezza di un materasso sotto le ginocchia. Stava cercando di sollevarle per puntellarsi, in maniera da mantenere il vantaggio di incombere su Liam ma senza più schiacciarlo con il proprio peso. Quando finalmente riuscì nel suo intento e aprì bocca per ordinare imperioso che si spostassero sul letto, Liam lo zittì con una supplica diretta e disperata.

«Scopami» mugolò spalancando due occhi lucidi e febbricitanti per il desiderio e fissandolo con un’espressione disarmante. «Jules, ti prego, adesso scopami.»

A Julian parve che la sua spina dorsale si fosse appena liquefatta. Il nodo sempre più stretto al centro del suo petto diede una fitta dolorosa, però il suo stupidissimo orgoglio ruggì trionfante.

Almeno in quell’istante, per quanto effimero e traballante potesse rivelarsi in futuro il loro legame, Liam era suo, che se ne accorgesse o meno. Sì, era suo, Julian glielo leggeva nello sguardo e lo percepiva nella ferocia in cui Liam si stava mordendo un labbro per evitare che tremasse in modo vistoso.

Liam era suo e lo sarebbe stato finché duravano quel loro assurdo sodalizio e la caccia ad Anna Logan, per questo Julian si odiava: perché per la prima volta da che Preston era morto stava desiderando che lei gli sfuggisse. Stava pregando, malgrado tutto, che lei svanisse nel nulla e non lo costringesse mai a scegliere tra la vendetta che aveva giurato di compiere e l’uomo stravolto che stava tenendo tra le braccia. Non era più la vendetta, quella che Julian aveva il terrore di ritrovarsi a preferire, se il corso degli eventi l’avesse messo alle strette.


	6. Boston

**Boston**

 

La canna della pistola era così vicina al suo viso che Liam faceva fatica a mantenere lo sguardo fisso in quello di Anna. Non provò a parlarle, sarebbe stato inutile, era certo che nulla l’avrebbe convinta a risparmiarlo e non aveva la minima intenzione di supplicarla; preferiva crepare piuttosto che darle soddisfazione. Era esattamente quello che stava per succedere: Anna stava per premere il grilletto e piazzargli una pallottola in fronte e lui non aveva modo di opporsi perché era ferito a un fianco e, soprattutto, disarmato. Peggio per lui, se l’era cercata, aveva fallito, come sempre, quella era la giusta ricompensa. Solo non capiva perché non si sentiva affatto terrorizzato. Avrebbe dovuto. Per quanto fosse sempre stato convinto che sarebbe morto “sul campo”, un conto erano le previsioni per il futuro e un altro l’essere spacciato davvero. Invece Anna lo guardava dall’alto in basso con un’espressione assolutamente gelida e poco partecipe, come una personificazione annoiata della Morte in tacchi alti, e Liam non provava niente, né panico né sollievo.

Socchiuse gli occhi e rimase in attesa. Anna gli concesse il briciolo di considerazione di una smorfia di disprezzo e poi si mosse di scatto. Anziché finirlo ruotò fulminea su se stessa e fece fuoco.

Liam urlò un avvertimento ormai inutile e vide Julian crollare, accartocciandosi su se stesso senza emettere un suono. Anna rise e il fiato di Liam si mozzò come se fosse stato lui quello che era appena stato freddato. Il suono secco dello sparo continuava a riecheggiargli nel petto come un eco terribile e pareva essersi sostituito al normale battito del suo cuore.

Liam sapeva che era inutile ma cercò comunque di scattare per placcare Anna, disarmarla e possibilmente abbatterla. Quando avrebbe potuto ucciderla non l’aveva fatto, aveva esitato anziché darle il colpo di grazia e ora Julian era morto per colpa sua. Per la prima volta Liam era certo che, se fosse riuscito ad atterrare Anna, l’avrebbe uccisa, a mani nude e con tutta la forza del dolore sordo che lo attanagliava e della disperazione. Si slanciò in avanti e afferrò solo il vuoto. Anna era svanita, ma continuava a ridere e ridere, così forte in una maniera così crudele che il suono sembrò trasformarsi in qualcosa di tagliente e acuminato. Liam se ne sentì investire e trafiggere. Gridò di nuovo e annaspò in cerca d’aria, i polmoni che parevano essergli appena andati in fiamme.

Il tocco di una mano proprio al centro del petto lo riscosse. Per un istante Liam si agitò ancora di più e poi aprì gli occhi, sbattendo le palpebre confuso e cercando di mettere a fuoco.  Lo sguardo gli si era annebbiato per l’angoscia e per il dolore, ma era allenato a tornare vigile in pochi secondi, sia che fosse solo addormentato sia che fosse anche ferito, proprio come in quel momento. Non era il primo incubo da cui si svegliava senza sapere dove si trovava e da cui emergeva pronto a combattere. Per uno come lui la capacità di svegliarsi e combattere era vitale e, nello stesso tempo, tendeva a essere un grosso ostacolo alla possibilità di vivere una relazione normale. Le persone comuni tendevano a non gradire che il proprio partner tentasse di pugnalarle, strangolarle o comunque ucciderle di punto in bianco solo perché avevano fatto l’errore di dormirgli accanto e di essere presenti mentre quello si svegliava di soprassalto. Le persone con cui gli era capitato di condividere il letto si erano sempre divise in due categorie: i “civili”, che si ritraevano spaventati nel vederlo reagire come su un campo di battaglia, non importava che fosse sempre riuscito a frenarsi evitando loro brutte conseguenze, e la gente del suo stampo che non si scomponeva affatto perché spesso si svegliava nella stessa maniera. I “civili” non erano mai stati molti e non era piacevole notare la luce sconcertata nel loro sguardo dopo certi episodi. Accorgersi che tutti gli altri non si stupivano nemmeno un po’ per certi comportamenti poteva essere altrettanto deprimente.

Liam sbatté di nuovo le palpebre ma servì a poco perché il buio era fitto e non gli restituiva che ombre dai contorni vaghi e sfuggenti. Il dondolio lieve e costante e un certo odore specifico che chiunque avrebbe associato al mare e alle barche lo aiutò a ricordarsi dove si trovava e con chi. Julian aveva le dita aperte a raggiera e ancora premute contro il suo sterno, però non stava facendo nulla per costringerlo a rimanere sdraiato. Non ne aveva bisogno. Liam ci aveva provato – una mano era corsa a cercare un pugnale sotto il cuscino, ma non lo aveva trovato. Julian era stato abbastanza accorto da disarmarlo – ma era troppo debole. Se fosse stato da solo e alla mercé di un nemico sarebbe stato un uomo morto. Anche solo quel minimo sforzo l’aveva riempito di nausea. Si sentiva come se tutto il suo corpo fosse stato fatto di piombo, la testa gli girava e aveva la fronte e la nuca madide di sudore freddo. Al dolore che gli martoriava il fianco avrebbe preferito non pensare. La sola cosa positiva di quel pulsare sordo e continuo era che non era dovuto alla ferita in sé ma al fatto che nel cadere Liam aveva sbattuto pesantemente contro una larga sporgenza in cemento. Non aveva costole rotte, gli ricordava Julian intento a controllare con fin troppa cura e masticando imprecazioni tra i denti, ma di sicuro se ne era incrinato almeno una e doveva essere tutto un livido. Poco male, se il dolore si fosse diramato direttamente dal foro che il proiettile di Anna gli aveva scavato nella carne, trapassandolo da parte a parte, allora sì sarebbe stato un guaio. Una ferita come quella, medicata con mezzi rudimentali, poteva guarire completamente e di norma era quello che succedeva, ma se faceva un male cane dopo ore dal momento dello sparo era un pessimo segno: significava infezione e con quella c’era poco da scherzare. Liam non ci teneva a morire di setticemia, ovvio, però l’ospedale rimaneva l’ultima spiaggia. Anna aveva ancora qualche aggancio dentro la NIA e gli ultimi avvenimenti lo dimostravano. Non era il caso di servirle la propria vita su un piatto d’argento facendosi schedare per un ricovero e rendendo il lavoro fin troppo semplice a un eventuale sicario che avesse voluto rintracciarlo per dargli il colpo di grazia. Meglio rimanere nascosti il più a lungo possibile, aspettare che si calmassero le acque e poi decidere il da farsi. Specialmente quando il nascondiglio a disposizione era ottimo e poteva essere spostato in alto mare, lontano dalla portata di eventuali cecchini.

Liam sospirò di sollievo e richiuse gli occhi. Stava stringendo i denti, ok, ma poteva farcela. Era al sicuro, sulla Fiddler, la barca di O’Flaherty che, per fortuna, era chissà dove a giocare al cercatore di Yeti con il suo bello e – a quanto ne sapeva Liam che non aveva mai smesso di tenersi informato su tutti i Sidewinder – di una bellissima pazza scatenata di nome Emma. La cugina di Tyler, tra l’altro, il che spiegava sia l’avvenenza che la vena di follia. Chissà se i Grady erano tutti matti.

Era una fortuna che sia lui che Julian avessero trascorso abbastanza tempo sullo yacht di Nick da sapere dove trovarlo e come salire a bordo anche di nascosto e senza permesso. Il proprietario li avrebbe ammazzati, se avesse potuto vedere le tracce di sangue sul ponte e sul materasso e le lenzuola della cabina degli ospiti. Quanto ad Abbott, Liam non aveva dubbi: Kelly l’avrebbe volentieri ammazzato a prescindere. Nick forse no. A Liam piaceva pensare che, malgrado tutto, O’Flaherty si sarebbe mostrato più incline all’umana comprensione. In fondo le macchie di sangue sarebbero venute via e almeno per il momento nessuno aveva ancora bucato lo scafo della Fiddler con una sventagliata di proiettili.

Oh! Al diavolo, comunque fosse. Nick non c’era e Anna era lì fuori intenzionata a finire il lavoro, non si poteva proprio dire che lui e Julian avessero avuto scelta.

Sì, nonostante la situazione non si potesse definire rosea, tutto sommato Liam si sentiva sollevato. Cristo, era ancora vivo. Julian era ancora vivo, accidenti.

A Liam non piaceva ammetterlo, ma il sogno da cui si era appena svegliato l’aveva scombussolato quanto il guardare dritto negli occhi di Anna e leggerci l’incrollabile volontà di ucciderlo, la completa freddezza di chi non lo considerava altro che un mero ostacolo, un fastidio da eliminare e di cui dimenticarsi un attimo dopo.

Era una cosa stupida ma, quando cercò di rilassarsi per far diminuire la sofferenza, la sua mente tornò subito sul medesimo concetto: era stato solo un incubo, Julian era vivo, non era morto mentre lui guardava impotente e disperato. Buffo che quello fosse il suo maggior motivo di conforto, la cosa che lo stava aiutando a mantenere la calma e a regolarizzare il respiro e il battito impazzito del cuore. Assurdo che gli importasse addirittura più che di ripetere a se stesso che sudori freddi e fitte lancinanti nel suo caso non significavano un’infezione in corso, erano solo sintomi di un danno collaterale. Anche quello andava messo in conto ad Anna, sì, però Julian era vivo e Liam continuava a pensarci e a sentire il grosso dell’ansia che scivolava via mano mano che quella consapevolezza si faceva più netta.

«Stai bene? Lasciami solo accendere la luce… devo controllare la ferita.»

Il timbro della voce di Julian non era per niente impastato dal sonno e tradiva una notevole dose di apprensione. Non era il tono di una persona che si fosse appena ridestata. Liam si chiese se Julian l’avesse vegliato e, nel caso, per quanto tempo. Quante ore erano trascorse da quando avevano fatto irruzione sullo yacht, stando bene attenti a non attirare l’attenzione dei pochi che in quel periodo dormivano nelle barche vicine o delle guardie notturne? Nick era ben noto a tutti in quella parte del porto; non era un mistero che fosse un ex agente della polizia, difficilmente poteva esserlo la sua partenza. Non era il caso che qualcuno si accorgesse che la barca non era deserta come avrebbe dovuto. Julian sul punto si era dimostrato adirittura più paranoico di lui. Liam l’aveva guardato chiudere ogni fessura dell’oblò della cabina con il nastro isolante e usarne un paio di passate per incollare le tende al legno dei rivestimenti, in modo che non potessero spostarsi e far passare la luce. Del resto rimanere nel buio più completo, almeno al principio, non era stato possibile. Julian aveva dovuto medicarlo e, per riuscirci con i mezzi di fortuna che si era ritrovato a disposizione, aveva dovuto aiutarsi non solo tenendo accesa la larga plafoniera appesa al soffitto, ma anche puntando un paio di lampade pescate chissà dove sul punto esatto in cui si apriva la ferita.

Era una bella fortuna anche che Anna avesse usato un piccolo calibro e che sapesse sparare così bene. Un novellino l’avrebbe centrato ma quasi certamente la pallottola sarebbe rimasta incastrata dentro il suo corpo, in un muscolo, nella migliore delle ipotesi. Incidere per asportare un proiettile poteva essere un’operazione tutt’altro che semplice perfino sul tavolo operatorio di un pronto soccorso, e lo diventava ancora di più quando bisognava arrangiarsi. Julian era esperto e Liam era pronto a scommettere che almeno una volta nella vita gli doveva essere toccato di operare anche se stesso. Poco ma sicuro non era stata la prima volta che si occupava di medicare il proprio partner.

Sarebbe stato un vantaggio non da poco se Nick, prima di partire, non avesse fatto piazza pulita di tutto il proprio armamentario medico. A parte un paio di aspirine quasi scadute, un rotolo di garza e della tintura di iodio, negli armadietti della Fiddler non era rimasto niente di utile. Desolante, se si pensava a quanto Nick sapeva essere previdente quando era a casa e anche al fatto che era fidanzato con un medico militare. Quasi ironico, a pensarci bene. Eppure Julian non l’aveva trovato divertente. Liam non aveva mai sentito così tante imprecazioni colorite e riguardanti Cristo, la Vergine e tutti i Santi. Mai in vita sua. Gli irlandesi erano sul serio delle strane bestie. Eppure vedere Julian che sfuriava in quel modo mentre lavorava svelto e comunque attentissimo aveva aiutato Liam a sopportare il dolore e a non pensare allo sguardo di Anna e al fatto che lei era quasi riuscita a ucciderlo solo perché lui, invece, aveva esitato.

Non era una cosa sensata esitare davanti a un’assassina senza scrupoli quando non c’era modo di fare altro che premere il grilletto per primi. Non era questione di seconde possibilità e di un ingaggio alla CIA, era una faccenda di mero buon senso e di sopravvivenza. La propria e quella del proprio partner. Se a Julian fosse successo qualcosa per colpa delle sue remore Liam non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato. Ora lo sapeva.

«Sto bene» disse all’improvviso, rendendosi conto che doveva essere rimasto in silenzio, perso nelle proprie riflessioni, per un tempo troppo lungo. Julian aveva acceso la luce e lui non se ne era neppure accorto. Male, malissimo, non poteva permetterselo. Non era ferito gravemente, non poteva rilassarsi e lasciare che tutto gravasse soltanto sulle spalle di Julian. Doveva stare all’erta.

«Sto bene, tesoro, davvero» ribadì, visto che Julian non lo stava a sentire.

«Idiota, smettila di fare il buffone! Non è sempre tutto uno scherzo, non mi sto divertendo.»

Liam sollevò un po’ le palpebre e diede una sbirciatina da sotto in su all’espressione preoccupata del suo partner. Julian era visibilmente spaventato e la cosa avrebbe dovuto dispiacergli, invece più lo osservava più Liam si sentiva meglio.

Che cazzata. Lo sapeva cosa stava succedendo. L’aveva capito fin da New Orleans che sarebbe finita in quel modo. Se lo ripeteva ogni santa volta ma non c’era verso, ci cascava sempre e ogni volta sembrava peggio della precedente. Si stava innamorando? Era già oltre il punto di non ritorno? A giudicare dai suoi incubi la risposta era sì a entrambe le domande.

Che fregatura, non c’era una volta che il suo stupido cuore perdesse colpi per la persona giusta. Poco ma sicuro che Julian Cross non avrebbe fatto eccezione. Scopavano, certo, e tra le lenzuola facevano scintille, peró Julian era uno strano arnese. A volte sembrava che addirittura lo odiasse e altre tirava fuori una tenerezza del tutto inaspettata e spesso ruvida e un po’ impacciata, per quanto genuina. Non faceva che insultarlo e ripetergli che non erano veri partner e che si sarebbero detti addio appena la faccenda con Anna si fosse risolta, ma in caso di pericolo non si limitava a coprirgli le spalle solo per non rimetterci un alleato, si mostrava feroce come se l’idea di perderlo gli mandasse il sangue al cervello.

L’aveva curato e quasi certamente vegliato con la massima solerzia e ora stava verificando che fosse tutto a posto, con il viso distorto da un cipiglio che era così carico di preoccupazione da rasentare il ridicolo.

Liam non lo capiva ed era convinto di non potersene fidare del tutto, almeno non quando sarebbero arrivati alla resa dei conti. Era lampante che Julian voleva Anna morta e non si sarebbe dato pace se non dopo averla uccisa lui stesso. Liam aveva tutt’altri intenti e lo sapevano entrambi, anche se facevano finta di niente. Nessuno dei due era stupido al punto da credere che l’altro, giunti al momento cruciale, avrebbe abdicato alle proprie pretese per il bene dell’altro.

Bella stronzata innamorarsi di qualcuno che alla fine l’avrebbe comunque tradito. Liam lo sapeva, come sapeva che Julian non lo ricambiava. Non dava proprio l’impressione di considerarlo più che un compagno d’armi a cui aveva finito con l’affezionarsi un pochino, per quanto lo trovasse irritante. Beh, e gli piaceva portarselo a letto, ma la libidine non era amore.

Julian era migliore di quel che credeva di essere, aveva cuore ed era una brava persona, nei limiti in cui quelli come loro potevano esserlo. Sì, era leale e possedeva un suo codice d’onore molto forte, era coraggioso e capace di una generosità e di un’umanità rare in un ex killer professionista, però non era facile da raggiungere e da toccare fino in fondo. Alzava barriere metaforiche di continuo e poi le abbassava quando Liam meno se l’aspettava, lasciandolo spiazzato.

Julian era un vero mistero. Un mistero non interessato. Non a uno come lui, se non altro. Anche se non era riuscito a strappargli confidenze sul suo ex marito, Liam sapeva che Julian aveva sperato di trascorrere il resto della sua esistenza accanto a un uomo normale, l’esatto contrario di tutto ciò che lui rappresentava. E c’era il fantasma di Preston con cui fare i conti.

Liam se lo chiedeva con un’insistenza crescente che lo faceva ammattire: c’era stato qualcosa tra Julian e Preston? Preston che era stato un cecchino, come lui; che come lui era nato in Inghilterra… pure il colore di capelli e quello degli occhi li accomunavano, sia pur superficialmente. Per quanto Liam odiasse domandarselo, non riusciva a impedirselo. Julian immaginava mai Preston quando scopava con lui?

Al momento non voleva pensarci. Le dita di Julian lo stavano toccando con delicatezza estrema. Donavano a Liam una sensazione piacevole che neppure il dolore riusciva a cancellare.

Anche a prescindere dall’amore, era raro che qualcuno si occupasse di lui con così tanto impegno e dedizione; malgrado la sofferenza Liam si stava godendo l’attimo. Non sarebbe durato, non durava mai, ma al diavolo, aveva bisogno di quella delicatezza e la voleva proprio da Julian, quindi andava tutto bene. Sul fatto che alla fine sarebbe andato tutto a rotoli avrebbe rimuginato dopo.

Una volta tanto decise che era più saggio e vantaggioso tenere il becco chiuso ed evitare il sarcasmo. Rimase zitto e immobile e lasciò che Julian facesse tutte le verifiche del caso. Julian lo fece il più rapidamente possibile, ma con la massima concentrazione e snocciolando insulti tra i più variopinti contro chi abbandonava la propria nave senza scorte medicinali e pure contro se stesso, reo di essere stato troppo poco previdente.

Su quell’ultimo punto Liam non poteva dargli torto e, anzi, includeva mentalmente anche la propria persona nel novero dei soggetti meritevoli del biasimo di Julian. Entrambi avevano sempre con sé un minuscolo kit comprendente ago e filo da sutura. Di norma non mancava mai anche una minima dose di antidolorifico, solo che questa volta Anna li aveva colti impreparati. Era partita al contrattacco, seccata del fatto che continuavano a stare sulla sua scia e che avevano scoperto il suo gioco, mandandole a gambe all’aria mesi e mesi di copertura per un lavoretto all’università di Harvard. Oh sì, Anna li aveva fregati come due novellini e attirati in trappola anche troppo facilmente. Liam si detestava per esserci cascato e sapeva che Julian doveva odiarsi altrettanto. Probabile che il grosso della sua frustrazione, in effetti, non fosse dovuto sul serio al fatto di non poter imbottire il suo partner di droghe che lenissero la sofferenza ma, piuttosto, all’idea di essersi fatto fregare come un idiota e proprio dalla donna di cui desiderava la morte con tutto il cuore.

Julian concluse la sua ispezione della ferita con un grugnito, gli controllò il polso e poi gli poggiò una mano sulla fronte.

«Ok» sentenziò alla fine. «Non hai la febbre, a quanto pare, e non c’è nulla che non va nella ferita. Sembra tutto a posto.»

Suonava rasserenato e Liam non avrebbe dovuto esserne tanto contento, ma lo era.

«É solo il normale indolenzimento» mentì, cercando di sorridergli prima che Julian potesse spegnere di nuovo la luce. Cristo, che cosa patetica.

Julian si strinse nelle spalle e non replicò. Un istante dopo la cabina ripiombò nel buio. Di conseguenza Liam non ebbe modo di vedere l’espressione di Julian quando quest’ultimo parlò di nuovo.

«Quella stronza ti ha quasi ammazzato. Non ne vale la pena. Non per te. Forse dovresti solo lasciar perdere.»

Liam si concesse un lungo sospiro e scosse il capo. Era probabile che, dopo quello che era successo, Julian lo vedesse più come un intralcio che come un valido aiuto e che stesse cercando di scaricarlo con un minimo di garbo. Sarebbe stato comprensibile.

«Sono ancora vivo, Irlandese. E non intendo mollare.» Sperava che la sua delusione non fosse troppo evidente. Se Julian non lo voleva più con sé che lo dicesse chiaro e tondo. «Ti devo un ringraziamento per avermi parato il culo e le mie scuse più sincere per aver mostrato anche letteralmente il fianco al nemico, ma non succederà più, Anna non avrà una seconda possibilità per mandarmi al tappeto come uno scemo. La prossima volta sarà lei quella nei guai e con le spalle al muro, ci puoi giurare.»

Sarebbe stato un bel discorsetto se fosse riuscito a concluderlo senza mugolare per il dolore. Al diavolo le costole ammaccate, il fuoco che gli bruciava i muscoli e la debolezza. Al diavolo anche i sentimenti inutili.

«Smettila con le cazzate, Liam, non sto scherzando» lo rimbrottò Julian in tono aspro. «Seriamente, ci ho pensato per ore, mentre tu chissà come dormivi malgrado il buco che ti ritrovi nel fianco. Io ho giurato e ho poco da perdere, Preston è andato e così tutto quello che poteva interessarmi proteggere, ma tu… chi te lo fa fare? Lo so cosa ti ha proposto Grady, non sono stupido e continuo a pensare che non ne valga la pena. Per cosa? Cosa ci guadagni? Di farti rimettere il collare da un nuovo padrone che sarà sempre pronto a lasciarti morire senza muovere un dito? Guarda quello che è successo a Preston. Pensi che la CIA sia meglio della NIA? Ci tieni così tanto da rischiare la pelle? Se invece è solo un puntiglio, beh, a maggior ragione non vedo cosa ci sia di male nell’ammetterlo e farla finita finché sei ancora in tempo. Sei troppo coinvolto. Lascia che me ne occupi io a modo mio. Fai un passo indietro e regalati un futuro, anziché una tomba scavata di fresco.»

Liam fu sul punto di pregarlo di riaccendere la luce per poterlo guardare in viso. Si sentiva confuso. Non aveva mai sentito Julian parlare così a lungo e con così tanto trasporto. Di norma Julian lo apostrofava seccato o lo prendeva bonariamente in giro. Qualche volta era gentile e qualche volta brusco, quasi mai era loquace e abbondava con il numero di parole.

Se faceva così era difficile per Liam continuare a ripetersi di non nutrire false speranze. Era una cosa che lo faceva incazzare e, quando Julian mugugnò qualcosa in tono irritato, reagì nel modo peggiore.

«Non mi sembra che tu sia meno coinvolto di me, Irlandese» lo rintuzzò per cercare di ritrovare la calma e per chiudere la discussione, «e non so quanto mi piaccia il tuo piano risolvere le cose. Parliamoci chiaro: sai cosa ho in mente fin dal principio, e io so cosa hai in mente tu. Possiamo fare i finti tonti ma è così, giusto? E tutti e due sappiamo che dovremo decidere, alla fine, se riusciremo ad avere un’opportunità. Bene, quando verrà il momento ci penseremo, nel frattempo credo che spetti a me scegliere se ne vale o meno la pena. Sai già che non ho intenzione di ritirarmi, quindi cosa proponi di fare? Separarsi ora e ognuno per sé? Dov’è finito il tuo “divisi possiamo solo intralciarci”? Ho fatto una cazzata, non succederà di nuovo, ma se è bastata per farti cambiare idea abbi le palle di dirlo.»

Perfetto, ora sì che si stava comportando in maniera piagnucolosa. Aveva appena mandato a farsi fottere sia l’orgoglio che la compostezza.

Si morse un labbro, in attesa di essere trafitto da una nuova stilettata rovente tra le costole, mentre Julian coglieva l’occasione per dirgli davvero addio.

«Cristo, Bell, sii meno melodrammatico ogni tanto, ti prego» sbuffò Julian agitandosi sul materasso. «Ho le palle quanto te e stavo solo cercando di essere una persona e un partner decente e dirti quello che penso. Vuoi continuare e farti ammazzare? Contento tu. Non ho intenzione di lasciare che quella puttana della tua ex ti faccia fuori, non finché facciamo coppia, quindi la tua pellaccia dovrebbe essere al sicuro, malgrado tutto, la tua idiozia compresa. Solo non capisco chi te lo fa fare. Proprio non ci arrivo.»

«La verità è che ci tieni più di me alla mia pellaccia, tesoro.» Se poteva correggere il tiro Liam preferiva buttarla sul sarcasmo che continuare a fare una figura pietosa. Non capiva cosa stesse passando per la mente di Julian e perché, tutto d’un tratto, si fosse messo in mente di dovergli dare buoni consigli, ma aveva ancora amor proprio a sufficienza per sapere quando tirar fuori un po’ di ironia e di distacco.

Julian blaterò qualcosa riguardo alla marea di cazzate che gli toccava sopportare e Liam riuscì a tirar fuori una mezza risata abbastanza credibile.

«La tua preoccupazione mi commuove, Jules» lo pungolò, in parte per sentirsi meno cretino e in parte per istinto. «Lo so che mi ami, non c’è bisogno di scaldarsi tanto. O sei tu che vuoi rinunciare e stai cercando di chiedermi di scappare con te su quella tua isola polinesiana, ma non trovi le parole giuste?»

Julian rispose sferrando un pugno al materasso e masticando un «Coglione!» tra i denti.

«Se anche fosse con te sarebbe fatica sprecata, Bell» sibilò con così tanta furia repressa nella voce che Liam si ritrovò a rabbrividire pur non capendo bene il perché. «Sei un tale pagliaccio che faresti il buffone per principio anche se qualcuno ti dicesse davvero che ti ama e che non vuole perderti. Torna a dormire, se ci riesci, prima che mi penta di essere stato in pensiero per te e mi venga voglia di finire il lavoro iniziato dalla Logan.»

Liam decise che era il caso di chiudere il becco e non replicò.

Per diversi minuti nella cabina regnò il silenzio, rotto solo dallo sciabordio dell’acqua in lontananza e dai comuni rumori notturni di un porto.

Liam sapeva che Julian era ancora sveglio e che sarebbe rimasto in allerta. Si rendeva conto che entrambi stavano scaricando l’adrenalina e la tensione dovute al combattimento e al pericolo scampato per un soffio. Se anche Julian fosse riuscito ad addormentarsi, il suo sarebbe stato un sonno leggero e poco riposante. Non c’era da stupirsi se tutti e due erano nervosi e avevano straparlato.

Potendo Liam avrebbe volentieri spento l’interruttore del proprio cervello, almeno per qualche ora. Si fidava di Julian, non aveva dubbi sul fatto di potersi affidare alla sua protezione. Anche quella certezza lo turbava e contribuiva a mantenerlo sveglio.

«Hai il respiro affannoso, Inglese, fa così male?»

La domanda lo colse talmente di sorpresa che Liam rispose con la massima sincerità. «Non tanto da mandarmi al manicomio, ma più di quanto speravo.»

Julian imprecò e lanciò una qualche maledizione all’indirizzo di Nick e Kelly e della mancanza di antidolorifici.

«Posso resistere» lo rassicurò Liam, tentando disperatamente di ignorare l’ondata di calore che l’aveva appena investito. Julian doveva smetterla di comportarsi come se gli importasse sul serio qualcosa, sesso e caccia ad Anna a parte. Era sleale. Liam non riusciva a capacitarsi di quanto, ancora una volta, si stava lasciando andare e rendendo vulnerabile. Sapeva essere un bastardo di prima categoria ed eccolo lì, adesso, pronto a vendere l’anima per una manciata di attenzioni.

Julian sbuffò sonoramente e si mise a sedere. «Non riesco a chiudere occhio con te che respiri come un mantice bucato. Qui dovremmo essere al sicuro, per un po’, però la prudenza non è mai troppa e se non riposiamo rischiamo di non essere lucidi e reattivi e di diventare un bersaglio ancora più facile. La Logan non fa che ridere alle nostre spalle ed è sempre un passo avanti rispetto a noi. Sono stufo di mangiare la sua polvere. Non ho intenzione di concederle ulteriori vantaggi.»

«Vorrei poterti aiutare, ma dubito di poter respirare più piano.» Liam iniziava a provare irritazione. Era un peso, ok, concetto afferrato alla prima, non c’era alcun bisogno di reiterarlo. «Se darmi una botta in testa per farmi svenire ti sembra una buona opzione, provaci. Non ti assicuro che ci riusciresti, però. Dolore o non dolore non sono così inerme.»

«Tu non sei mai inerme, Liam. Sei uno stronzo pericoloso, ma anche tu hai tuoi limiti e ti sei beccato una pallottola meno di due ore fa. Quindi sta zitto e lasciami fare.»

«Fare cosa?» avrebbe voluto chiedere Liam e l’avrebbe fatto se Julian non l’avesse preceduto, chiudendogli la bocca con un bacio.

«Posso uscire a cercarti qualcosa di più forte ed efficace di un’aspirina, Liam, ma se ce la fai a resistere senza ancora per qualche ora preferirei non lasciarti solo quando la Logan è chiaramente sul piede di guerra. Ci è mancato davvero poco e, per quel che ne sappiamo, potrebbe essere intenzionata a chiudere la partita finché è in vantaggio. Non ci ha rintracciati da sola, lì fuori non è sicuro per il momento. Riesci ad aspettare fino a domani notte? Ventiquattro ore e poi ce la filiamo, in un modo o nell’altro, a costo di rubare la barca a O’Flaherty e navigare fino al prossimo porto.»

«Sai pilotare uno yacht come questo, amore? Hai proprio mille talenti.» Liam si rendeva conto che era una risposta sciocca e che lo faceva sembrare sventato, ma meglio quello che cadere di nuovo nel patetico.

Julian biascicò qualcosa di simile a un grugnito e, anziché rimbeccarlo, tornò a sdraiarsi, questa volta molto più vicino, con il corpo premuto contro il lato sano del suo.

«Ce la fai o no?» gli soffiò su una tempia, in una via di mezzo tra una carezza e un bacio che costrinse Liam a rabbrividire per l’ennesima volta. «L’idea di lasciarti solo mentre quella stronza è in caccia non mi piace per nulla, ma se devo andrò a cercarti qualcosa.»

Liam scosse il capo. «Ti dispiacerebbe così tanto perdermi, se lei riuscisse a trovarmi e a farla finita, o è solo che non sopporti l’idea di dargliela vinta?» avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma perfino lui sapeva quando era proprio il caso di tacere. «Ce la faccio» disse invece. «Ne ho passate di peggio.»

Julian lo baciò con lentezza e lasciò scorrere piano le dita sul suo torace nudo, se si escludevano le bende che lo fasciavano poco più su della vita.

«Se scarichi un po’ di tensione e se il tuo organismo produce della sana endorfina riuscirai a rilassarti tanto da tornare a dormire.»

Le labbra di Liam si piegarono suo malgrado in una smorfia divertita. «Mi stai suggerendo di fare pesi o di darmi alle flessioni con un buco nel fianco, tesoro?» ridacchiò, fissando il buio con un mezzo sorriso.

La bocca di Julian si posò umida e già dischiusa sulla rotondità della sua spalla. I denti affondarono, stringendo appena. «Ci sono altri metodi.» La voce, ridotta a un sussurro, vibrava ugualmente di ironia. «Non pensavo di doverti spiegare quali.»

«Dammi una dimostrazione pratica» lo esortò Liam, infilando una mano tra i suoi capelli. Le ciocche scure gli sfuggirono quasi subito. Julian tracciò una scia zigzagante di baci lungo la sua gola e poi scese a cercare uno dei suoi capezzoli e lo stuzzicò, usando solo la punta della lingua. Liam lo afferrò nuovamente per i capelli e ansimò un «Jules» che voleva essere una preghiera e fu preso per un avvertimento.

«Farò piano, Inglese, fidati di me, ok? Può non sembrare il momento adatto, ma so quello che faccio.» Il tono era arrochito eppure serissimo. «Non posso aiutarti un granché senza uscire per recuperarti delle medicine, ma andrà bene anche così. Fidati di me, e lasciati andare. Ti prometto che dopo starai meglio. Ti aiuterà a far passare il dolore e poi potrai dormire.»

Julian stava cercando di prendersi cura di lui e di essere rassicurante, Liam lo sapeva. Non aveva senso prendersela, anche se quel comportamento in un certo senso lo feriva. Non era intenzione di Julian farlo stare male, tutt’altro. Era stupido arrovellarsi con il dubbio che tanta solerzia e devozione fossero mosse soltanto dal desiderio di metterlo a riposo per guadagnare a entrambi qualche ora di sonno e un filo di tregua. Alla conclusione di una giornata d’inferno Julian doveva essere sfinito, aveva ragione da vendere nel volersi concedere quel tanto di pace che gli spettava di diritto senza doversi assillare di continuo sulle sue condizioni e senza che lui lo disturbasse. 

Dio! Se iniziava a farsi così tante seghe mentali era davvero fottuto.

«Farò piano» ripeté Julian, baciando i muscoli irrigiditi all’altezza del suo stomaco. Le sue dita avevano ripreso a sfiorarlo con la massima delicatezza, evitando la ferita e i punti più indolenziti. «Rilassati, Liam. Lo so che prima hai avuto un incubo, ma qualunque cosa fosse era solo un sogno. Non lascerò che succeda di nuovo, ok? Non ti prometto che la prossima volta arriverò prima a salvarti perché non ci sarà una prossima volta.» Liam sentì le sue mani che gli si chiudevano sui polsi, con forza, come per trattenerlo. «Comunque vadano le cose, Anna Logan ha fatto la sua mossa. Non capiterà mai più che riesca ad avvicinarsi tanto da chiuderti all’angolo, non gliene lascerò modo, fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio. Su questo ci puoi giurare.»

Liam avrebbe voluto chiedergli un bacio e dirgli di smetterla e abbracciarlo con così tanta forza da sentire il dolore che lo attanagliava schizzare fino alle stelle.

«Ok, Irlandese, ricevuto forte e chiaro» si costrinse a rispondere. «Se non ti dispiace però vorrei scordarmi che Anna esiste, almeno per cinque minuti. Possiamo tornare alla parte piacevole dei tuoi piani? Sai, quella in cui stimoli il mio corpo perché produca endorfine a tonnellate…»

Julian sbuffò sulla sua pelle e non rispose, se non con una serie di piccoli baci e morsi dall’aggressività trattenuta. Giocherellò ancora una volta con i suoi capezzoli, usando le dita, e si prese tutto il tempo necessario per ottenere le reazioni volute.

Liam si arrese, chiuse gli occhi, avvertì la piacevole sensazione dei nodi di tensione che andavano mano mano sciogliendosi. Riprese ad ansimare e si morse più volte un labbro per non lasciar trapelare il dolore che a tratti continuava ad aggredirlo, nonostante gli sforzi di Julian.

Nel suo cervello aleggiava l’eco delle promesse di poco prima. Illudersi non gli avrebbe fatto alcun bene, specie quando quasi certamente quello di Julian era solo un puntiglio, un riflesso del fatto che non era riuscito a salvare Preston e, per il momento, neppure a vendicarlo sino in fondo. Ciononostante qualcosa, nella determinazione feroce con cui Julian aveva giurato che Anna non avrebbe mai più potuto avvicinarglisi tanto da sparargli a bruciapelo, faceva sentire Liam confuso e lo riempiva di una sensazione di calore che i baci non contribuivano a dissipare.

Non si accorse nemmeno che Julian aveva abbassato la stoffa dei suoi slip. Il suo tocco lo fece rabbrividire e gemere con forza. Le carezze erano lente e caute, eppure Liam dovette in ogni caso controllarsi per non inarcare dolorosamente la schiena. Non voleva che Julian si fermasse.

Con la mano libera Julian gli percorse l’interno delle cosce, in modo da fargliele divaricare il tanto necessario a potersi inginocchiare nel varco che si era venuto a creare. Lo fece con lentezza e senza smettere di baciargli il fianco sano.

«Se fa male fermami» sussurrò prima di morderlo appena.

«Continua» ansimò Liam e si rese conto con una lucidità disarmante che l’avrebbe lasciato fare perfino se Julian avesse deciso di andare sino in fondo e scoparselo come se non fosse stato ferito.

Non era salutare volere qualcuno così tanto. Era sbagliato e inutile, Cristo santo! «Non smettere» gemette lo stesso, perché era un idiota e perché si fidava davvero di Julian. Forse non avrebbe dovuto, ma si fidava ciecamente. Almeno in quel frangente.

I baci continuarono a susseguirsi languidi l’uno all’altro e quando le labbra di Julian si schiusero sulla curva della sua erezione a Liam sfuggì un singhiozzo.

«Va bene» si affrettò a ribadire. «É tutto ok, Jules… ti prego, non ti fermare.»

Provò a spingere le anche in avanti, in un invito allusivo, e una fitta rovente lo frenò. Dovette aggrapparsi alle lenzuola e alla nuca di Julian, sperando di non dissuaderlo dall’esaudire le preghiere che gli aveva rivolto un attimo prima. Aveva bisogno di sentirlo, ben oltre il piacere.

Non voleva confessarlo neanche a se stesso ma, quando si era ritrovato davanti Anna, con quei suoi occhi gelidi e la pistola puntata dritta verso il suo viso, si era convinto che quella sarebbe stata sul serio la fine. Il suo pensiero era corso a Julian con un rimpianto che Liam non aveva mai sperimentato in vita sua, nemmeno nei confronti di Tyler Grady.

«Va tutto bene» gli fece eco Julian. «Passerà. Ti aiuterò a farlo passare.»

Liam inspirò e si disse che era inutile opporre resistenza ai propri sentimenti, compresa la gratitudine che provava per la maniera in cui Julian si stava prendendo cura di lui, anche al di là del sesso. Per lo meno Julian non stava più giocando a carte coperte. Liam sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ormai. Ci sarebbe stata una resa dei conti e a quel punto Julian avrebbe scelto la vendetta, a costo di ferirlo. Liam poteva rammaricarsene, però a tempo debito non avrebbe potuto definirlo un tradimento inaspettato. Julian Cross non ci teneva a piantargli un pugnale nella schiena. Semplicemente avrebbe deciso in base al proprio cuore che era ancora in lutto per il suo amico Preston. Tutto il resto, non ultimo il matrimonio di Julian, era stato messo in secondo piano, perché non avrebbe dovuto esserlo anche la lealtà nei suoi confronti? In fondo la loro era un’accoppiata recente e nata dalla necessità, non da anni di stima e rispetto reciprochi.

Ironicamente, se la cavavano comunque alla grande. Quando si erano conosciuti, prima che Preston morisse, Julian gli aveva detto «Cominci a piacermi» e, alla frecciatina sarcastica che Liam gli aveva scoccato in risposta, aveva ribattuto dichiarando di essere uno che aveva tempi molto lenti. Beh, la caccia ad Anna non poteva durare in eterno, comunque andasse a finire. Se anche si fosse conclusa in un fiasco colossale, con lei che faceva perdere definitivamente le sue tracce, il tempo non sarebbe bastato. Sarebbe scaduto troppo presto. Tanto valeva che Liam se ne facesse una ragione e che, finché poteva, accettasse ciò che Julian gli stava donando. Non era poco. Persone disposte a prendersi cura di lui, perché lo desideravano e non per dovere, Liam ne aveva incontrate davvero poche.

«Jules» ansimò, assaporando le sillabe un po’ tremolanti, sin tanto che gli era permesso di farlo.

La punta della lingua di Julian seguì il percorso tortuoso di una vena e le sue mani lo trattennero con fermezza per evitargli movimenti bruschi che avrebbero potuto causare altra sofferenza.

Liam si sentiva bruciare e non per la febbre. Era sul punto di supplicare, ma non ne ebbe bisogno.

Julian sussurrò un paio di parole incomprensibili a filo della pelle sudata del suo inguine e poi lo prese in bocca con una lentezza e una cautela che, nonostante fossero intese come protettive, furono quasi devastanti.

Malgrado la presa ferrea delle dita serrate di Julian – Dio! Sembravano fatte apposta per adattarsi alla sporgenza delle ossa dei suoi fianchi – Liam incurvò la schiena e dovette ingoiare a vuoto e mordersi un labbro per non lasciar trapelare il dolore. Non era insopportabile, tutt’altro, solo Liam non voleva che Julian lo notasse. Passò in fretta, sommerso dal piacere che stava crescendo misericordioso.

I sensi di Liam si confusero e così anche i suoi pensieri. Julian non accennava ad accelerare il ritmo e la sua premura era un ulteriore tormento. A Liam andava benissimo. Avrebbe voluto che durasse in eterno.

Perse la cognizione del tempo e si ritrovò a tremare come una foglia. Non riusciva a smettere e fu capace soltanto di intimare a Julian di andare avanti con un «Ti prego» rotto e sfiatato.

Tutto il suo corpo era scosso dai brividi, come se stesse gelando, ma non aveva mai provato un calore tanto intenso e non sentiva alcun male. Era perfetto e spaventoso, anche più che fissare da pochi centimetri la canna di una pistola puntata contro la sua fronte.

Venne senza smettere un istante di tremare. Si sentiva svuotato e avvertiva il dolore un sottofondo facile da sopportare e quasi totalmente dimenticato.

Julian gli si stese accanto, stando attento ancora una volta a non gravare con il proprio peso su punti in cui era ferito oppure acciaccato.

«Cerca di riposare» lo esortò e gli spostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte sudata. Con la sofferenza tenuta a bada dai postumi dell’orgasmo e il lieve rollio della barca che lo cullava, Liam avrebbe potuto riuscirci, gli sarebbe bastato chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi trascinare nel sano oblio del sonno. Invece premette il palmo di una mano sul rilievo dell’erezione di Julian, dura sotto lo strato sottile del cotone dei boxer.

Julian si scostò e scosse il capo. «Non ci pensare» protestò. La sua veemenza fece battere il cuore di Liam ancora un po’ più svelto.

«Voglio pensarci» gli confessò e gli accarezzò un braccio prima di attirarlo di nuovo verso di sé. «Puoi scordarti che io dorma prima di averci pensato.»

Fu grato a Julian quando, anziché iniziare una tirata sul fatto che era ferito e che non aveva il dovere di ricambiare, si fece più vicino e lo baciò, mugugnando un «Testardo» che non rappresentava una vera protesta.

Liam gli morse il mento e gli abbassò i boxer sui fianchi, giusto il tanto necessario a poterlo accarezzare come desiderava. Julian lo assecondò come poteva, pur continuando a baciarlo e a morderlo sulle labbra e sul mento. Scese a marchiargli la gola e Liam chiuse le dita sul suo uccello. Ci mise pochissimo a farlo fremere fino a irrigidirsi per poi sciogliersi sotto il suo tocco.

Scopavano da mesi e nessuno dei due aveva mai mostrato grandi inibizioni, però era quasi sempre Liam quello che usava la bocca per far impazzire Julian e non viceversa. Forse era per quel motivo che si era convinto che Julian preferisse così. Rimase di sasso per lo stupore nel sentirlo ammettere: «Dio! Non credevo di essere così al limite. Il tuo sapore, poco fa… non so cosa mi ha preso, non credevo di essere così vicino…»

Liam non sapeva cosa rispondere e quindi restò in silenzio e gli accarezzò i capelli, assaporando la ridicola felicità che gli provocava la consapevolezza di fargli un simile effetto e lasciando che Julian riprendesse fiato con una mano sul suo petto e il viso nascosto nell’incavo della sua spalla.

Non appena il respiro di entrambi si fu fatto più regolare, Julian si alzò, svelto e silenzioso. Liam non aveva le forze per protestare o per seguirlo nella sua spedizione a luci spente verso il bagno. Era un idiota, se ne rendeva conto dal fatto che Julian gli mancava e lo rivoleva indietro, subito.

La sonnolenza arrivò di soppiatto, come un nemico durante un agguato. Liam se ne lasciò sopraffare e avvolgere anche se era ancora sveglio. Non risollevò le palpebre, ma colse comunque la presenza di Julian, che era rientrato nella piccola cabina e si stava sedendo sul letto. Non disse nulla mentre un panno umido di acqua calda scendeva a sfregare con gentilezza la sua pelle e a ripulire il pasticcio dell’orgasmo.

Julian Cross era un orso di poche parole, spesso brusche o sferzanti, ma sapeva essere gentile in modi che Liam non aveva mai sperimentato. Pur sapendo che alla fine avrebbe scelto Preston e la vendetta e non lui e ciò che ora li univa, Liam non poteva fare a meno di amarlo.

«Vieni a letto, Jules» cercò di biascicare, con la bocca già troppo impastata.

Julian lo accontentò ugualmente e gli si stese accanto. Vicinissimo, proprio come Liam aveva sperato. No, Liam non poteva dirgli cosa provava, o convincersi che avevano una chance, poteva solo vivere l’attimo.

«Dormi, Inglese.» Le punte delle dita di Julian scivolavano lente in piccoli cerchi che sembravano fatti apposta per tracciare i contorni della cicatrice che gli segnava il cuore, e le sue labbra aleggiavano tiepide su una tempia. Liam annuì e si scordò di tutto il resto. Anna e il dolore non potevano più toccarlo, la sola cosa capace di raggiungerlo, mentre finalmente cedeva le armi e si arrendeva al sonno, era il respiro di Julian sul viso, calmo e solenne come un giuramento.


	7. Chicago

**Chicago**

 

«Non ho iniziato io» si lamentò Liam in tono esasperato. «Sono stati quei due demoni pelosi.»

Julian sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Li hai minacciati con la pistola, Liam, ti ho visto io.»

«Oh Cristo!» Liam si lasciò cadere su una sedia e sbuffò tutto il proprio fastidio. «Sul serio credi che avrei sparato a quei due mostri che chiami gatti? La prossima volta minaccerò direttamente te, magari funziona.»

Julian era stanco e di umore tetro. Non voleva litigare, ma non gli andava a genio neppure che Liam si azzuffasse con Smith e Wesson. I suoi gatti gli erano mancati un sacco, non si era reso conto di quanto fino a che non li aveva rivisti. Li aveva dovuti lasciare per mesi anche in passato, era perfino arrivato ad affidarli a Grady, ma era stato diverso. Si era sempre potuto raccontare che, prima o poi, se li sarebbe ripresi, mentre questa volta era stato convinto che si trattasse un addio. Sentirli strusciarsi contro i suoi polpacci l'aveva riempito di una nostalgia che in ben pochi avrebbero capito. Liam non pareva rientrare nel novero dei comprensivi.

Julian non aveva alcun desiderio di battibeccare con lui. Le ultime ore erano state pesantissime ed essere di nuovo a Chicago era un brutto colpo emotivo, per più di una ragione. Non gli mancava altro che doversi intromettere in un match tra Liam e i gatti.

Anziché rispondere, Julian fissò la porta che si era da poco richiuso alle spalle. Il raspare incessante e furioso di Smith e Wesson, dall'altro lato, non faceva nulla per migliorare il suo stato d'animo. Per quanto gli dispiacesse di doverli chiudere in cucina, non aveva intenzione di passare il tempo a dividerli da Liam o a medicare graffi sanguinolenti.

«Non ne hai avuto abbastanza per oggi, Liam? Sono solo gatti» tentò, ben sapendo che si illudeva, la replica non sarebbe mai stata quella sperata.

«Solo gatti?» sibilò Liam incredulo, tanto per non smentire la sua previsione. «Sono due belve. Ci sono tigri più mansuete. Non ho nulla contro i gatti in generale, Irlandese, e non avevo nulla nemmeno contro questi due nello specifico, te lo assicuro. Il che non significa che mi lascerò scuoiare vivo...»

Le gambe della sedia che Julian stava scostando dal tavolo stridettero, tradendo la sua irritazione. Liam lo guardò storto e lui si sedette e inspirò con lentezza, contando fino a dieci. Era contento di aver rivisto Blake e di essere riuscito a salvarlo, era felice di aver potuto accarezzare di nuovo Smith e Wesson e di essere ancora vivo, con Liam al suo fianco, ma odiava Anna Logan con tutta l'anima. Era colpa di quella stronza se lui e Liam avevano i nervi a fior di pelle. Era sempre colpa di quella stronza.

«Ah, va bene, Julian, ho capito ora.» Liam stava scuotendo il capo come se si sentisse molto deluso. «Ho afferrato. Il fatto che non piaccio ai tuoi gatti infernali mi squalifica come uomo e come partner, immagino.»

Julian avrebbe voluto strozzarlo e, nello stesso tempo, era seccato che potesse pensare una cosa simile.

«Non dire cazzate» si ribellò con eccessiva veemenza. «Smith e Wesson vanno matti per Grady, e raramente ho conosciuto un coglione più fastidioso di lui. I miei gatti a volte hanno dei gusti davvero pessimi, proprio come te.»

Perfetto, la frase finale era stata la ciliegina sulla torta del patetismo involontario.

Liam grugnì e Julian si massaggiò le tempie nel vano tentativo di far sparire il mal di testa che contribuiva a renderlo nervoso e incline a parlare troppo e a scegliere le parole sbagliate. Si sentiva carico come una molla pronta a scattare, ma anche sfinito. Avrebbe potuto dormire per secoli, invece era certo che se avesse provato a farlo non ci sarebbe riuscito.

«Cerca solo di stargli lontano, ok?» provò, cercando di suonare ragionevole. «Non sto dicendo che ti devono piacere, devi solo girargli al largo, non è difficile. Cam lo faceva sempre e funzionava. È solo per una notte o due, non mi sembra di chiedere troppo.»

L'aver nominato Cameron gli fece uno strano effetto. Gli si annodò lo stomaco, eppure non faceva male quanto avrebbe creduto e, in fin dei conti, anche voluto. Non con Liam lì, che lo osservava da sotto le ciglia con l'aria di un giudice indeciso sul verdetto finale.

Del modo in cui Liam si era battuto al suo fianco, Julian non si meravigliava più. Aveva smesso di stupirsene, e anche di scioccarsi per l'ammirazione che le sue capacità gli suscitavano. I sentimenti erano un'altra storia. Anziché seduto a fissarlo, in attesa, Julian avrebbe voluto essere di sopra, a letto con lui. In quel preciso momento non era dell'umore adatto per il sesso, ma avrebbe potuto chiudere gli occhi, ascoltare il respiro di Liam che si faceva pesante di sonno, sfiorargli un fianco con la punta delle dita e dormire, se non subito dopo un po'. Invece dovevano aspettare una chiamata da parte di quello stronzo di Grady e intanto restare vigili e in guardia. Con l'aria che tirava, avrebbero finito con il litigare. C'era poco da fare per evitarlo. Julian non poteva certo dire a Liam che lo amava, ma che lo pregava di restarsene quieto. Nemmeno la tomba avrebbe reso Liam Bell quieto. Quanto ai suoi sentimenti, che senso avrebbe avuto confessarli?  Liam non li ricambiava e se ne sarebbe uscito con una delle sue stronzate. Quasi certamente si sarebbe dichiarato lusingato ma non interessato, sesso a parte, e lo avrebbe chiamato comunque “amore” alla leggera, come faceva sempre, solo per il gusto di infastidirlo o per abitudine. No, grazie. Julian era già abbastanza nervoso per il fatto di essere stato costretto a tornare a Chicago, dove tutto gli ricordava il passato, Preston e il tipo di vita che aveva creduto di potersi permettere accanto a Cameron.

Non erano pensieri che gli andavano a genio, quindi li scacciò scoccando un'occhiata interrogativa a Liam, che non aveva più detto una parola e aveva un'espressione meditabonda.

«Cam? Quello di cui parlava il tuo amico Blake? Il tuo ex?»

Le labbra di Julian piegarono verso il basso in una smorfia istintiva. Ecco, quella era esattamente la discussione che non aveva nessunissima voglia di affrontare, men che meno con Liam. L'aveva temuta fin da quando avevano messo piede in città, anzi, fin dal momento in cui la Logan aveva fatto l'ennesima mossa – la tendenza di quella stronza ad andare all'attacco stava diventando un serio problema – e gli aveva fatto capire di aver attirato Blake di nuovo a Chicago con l'inganno e di averlo rapito insieme alla moglie. E i gatti! Quella serpe in gonnella aveva preso anche Smith e Wesson. Puttana! Avrebbe pagato anche quella, con gli interessi. Avrebbe scontato tutto, a partire da Preston, continuando con il proiettile che aveva attraversato un fianco di Liam e finendo con il fatto di aver messo in pericolo quasi tutti coloro a cui Julian teneva, escluso uno.

Julian si era chiesto se Cameron fosse rimasto al sicuro perché la Logan non era riuscita a trovarlo o se c’erano altri motivi. Se si fosse trattato di qualcun altro, avrebbe optato con sicurezza per la prima risposta, ma Anna si stava dimostrando una macchina da guerra inarrestabile. Nemmeno due ore prima le aveva personalmente piantato una pallottola in una spalla e messo alle calcagna sia la sezione locale dell’FBI sia quella della CIA, ma lei pareva svanita nel nulla per l'ennesima volta. Grady e Garrett, che tenevano i contatti con le varie forze in campo, non avevano dato ancora notizie e quello era un caso in cui il detto “niente nuove buone nuove” non funzionava proprio.

Con una come Anna Logan, specie dopo una certa frecciatina sussurrata tra i denti giusto un attimo prima che lui le sparasse – nulla che Liam avesse avuto modo di sentire, per fortuna – c'era da dubitare che Cameron non fosse finito nel suo mirino solo perché era irrintracciabile. Una delle poche cose buone che Julian sentiva di aver fatto per il suo ex marito era insegnargli come darsi alla macchia, certo, però la Logan era una volpe maledetta e sembrava più che altro indirizzata verso un bersaglio diverso. Julian ne era sia sollevato che terrorizzato. Non voleva che Cameron soffrisse ancora per colpa sua, ma ricordava fin troppo bene come si era sentito quando Anna era arrivata a un passo dall'uccidere Liam sotto i suoi occhi.

Dio, era un tale casino. Da un lato Liam non era per nulla al sicuro accanto a lui, e dall'altro se si fossero separati lei avrebbe comunque potuto cercare di farlo fuori e Julian non sarebbe stato presente per guardargli le spalle.

Quando diavolo era successo che da cacciatori lui e Liam si erano trasformati in prede? Altroché discutere di Cameron, avrebbero dovuto scervellarsi e trovare un modo per incastrarla ed eliminarla una volta per tutte. Julian aprì bocca per dirlo e capì che non ci sarebbe riuscito. Non era il momento adatto per i piani di guerra. Lui e Liam avevano bisogno di un minimo di tregua e di ricevere un rapporto il più possibile dettagliato da parte di Garrett e Grady. Nel frattempo, era difficile che Liam si lasciasse convincere a mollare l'osso riguardo a Cameron, curioso com'era. Il buffo era che, in fondo, Julian sapeva di dovergli una risposta sincera. Liam se l'era meritata a New Orleans, quando aveva vuotato il sacco sui suoi trascorsi con la Logan e con Ty. Beh, se non si poteva evitare di cavarsi quel dente Julian preferiva farlo con uno strappo deciso.

«Cameron, il mio ex marito» esordì asciutto. «Eravamo sposati. Mi ha lasciato dopo la morte di Preston. Non credo di potergliene fare una colpa. Me lo meritavo.»

Liam emise un basso fischio eloquente. «L'avevi sposato» disse, e non nel tono di sorpresa assoluta che Julian si sarebbe aspettato, più che altro come se stesse ponderando la risposta a una domanda che si poneva da tempo.

Julian lo soppesò con lo sguardo, a occhi socchiusi, rimuginando interrogativi e dubbi che non ebbe tempo di formulare a voce alta.

«In realtà sapevo che era il tuo compagno. Ho fatto qualche ricerca in passato» ammise Liam, scegliendo una sincerità che gli si leggeva anche sul viso. «Immagino che non ti faccia piacere saperlo, ma a questo punto tanto vale... non facevo che incrociarti mentre cercavo notizie su come rintracciare Anna e non sapevo granché su di te, e quel poco, me lo concederai, era allarmante. Sei un ex killer professionista, un ex agente della CIA e hai fatto saltare per aria la villa dei De La Vega con me e tutti i tuoi alleati ancora dentro, o comunque senza prima verificare se ne saremmo usciti vivi. Il tutto corredato da una scia di cadaveri che è arrivata fino in Colombia. Avevo bisogno di saperne di più. Non ho scoperto molto, comunque, hai coperto bene le tracce della tua vita privata.»

Julian si fissò le mani, appoggiate a palmi aperti sul ripiano del tavolo, poi tornò a guardare Liam. Non aveva tutti i torti, doveva ammetterlo. Entrambi erano pericolosi e addestrati a scoprire i punti deboli dei propri nemici, effettivi o eventuali. Che Liam avesse indagato sul suo conto era normalissimo.

«Avevi le tue ragioni» annuì, senza rancore ma con una punta di amarezza. Della furia che in altri tempi l'avrebbe animato, al pensiero di un cecchino che prendeva informazioni su Cameron, non trovò traccia e nel constatarlo avvertì una fitta di malinconia fortissima. Era stato così convinto che Cameron fosse quello giusto, che non avrebbe mai potuto amare nessun altro.

Paradossalmente, Liam era l'esatto contrario di ciò che aveva creduto di desiderare per sé. Malgrado le apparenze e la maschera di sicurezza che tendeva a ostentare, Julian non si piaceva, non si reputava un brav'uomo. Si era sempre detto che se qualcuno con un sorriso pulito e sincero come Cameron, una persona tanto migliore di lui, normale, incapace del suo istinto alla diffidenza cronica, poteva amarlo e trovare qualcosa di buono fin negli angoli più bui del suo cuore, allora esisteva un futuro. Poi Preston era morto e la sua vera natura aveva preso il sopravvento. Julian non era riuscito a resistere al richiamo della vendetta, non ci aveva neppure provato. Dopo il primo momento di rabbia sorda e animalesca, volendo, avrebbe potuto, però non l'aveva fatto. Aveva scelto coscientemente una rivalsa che l'avrebbe trascinato lontano da Cameron, a costo di ferirlo. Raccontarsi che non era colpa sua sarebbe stato disonesto.

Anche così, uno come Liam non era mai stato nei piani. Julian si era convinto di aver abbracciato la propria solitudine, quando Cameron l'aveva lasciato, e gli era sembrato giusto che fosse destinata a essere definitiva. Era ciò che meritava. Non aveva sposato Cameron alla leggera e vedeva la gravità dell'aver tradito tutti i suoi voti. Liam però gli era piombato tra capo e collo, come una sorta di cataclisma capace di mandare a gambe all'aria tutte le sue certezze. Liam era come lui e ciò che si erano appena detti lo confermava. Non c'era nulla di innocente nel sorriso di Liam, il suo comportamento aveva spessissimo un secondo fine, il suo modo di pensare era quello di un predatore guardingo sempre pronto a sferrare un colpo letale, la sua anima era macchiata da un tipo di oscurità che Julian conosceva bene e che non se ne sarebbe mai andata. Nessuno dei due avrebbe mai potuto lavarsi la coscienza attingendo al cuore dell'altro come a una fonte miracolosa di acqua limpida e salvifica e, in ogni caso, a parte le cazzate retaggio di un'educazione cattolica, Julian si rendeva conto che guardare Liam era come fissarsi allo specchio, e quella era una cosa che, di norma, non gli piaceva affatto. Invece adesso Liam era seduto davanti a lui, dall'alto capo del tavolo, e Julian nell'osservare il suo viso provava tutto fuorché disgusto. Aveva voglia di baciarlo e di chiedergli se si era pentito di aver accettato la proposta di diventare il suo partner nella caccia ad Anna Logan. Chissà se si rendeva conto che lei ora lo teneva nel mirino con maggiore attenzione.

Liam era l'ultima persona che Julian avrebbe mai creduto di poter amare, ma lo amava eccome, e aveva il terrore di perderlo e la sensazione che, alla fine, lasciarlo andare sarebbe stato molto più straziante di quanto non lo fosse stato con Cameron. Forse era proprio quello il punto: Liam non lo ricambiava e non poterlo avere sarebbe stata la sua punizione per aver spezzato le proprie promesse matrimoniali e per tutte le volte che Cameron era stato in pericolo o infelice a causa sua.

«Mi spiace che non abbia funzionato.» Liam lo affermò di punto in bianco, con un'espressione serissima. Suonava ancora sincero, anche se nel suo sguardo c’era qualcosa che Julian non riusciva a decifrare.

«Non... è colpa mia se non ha funzionato, te l'ho detto, non hai motivo di solidarizzare con me, non me lo merito.» Julian lo pensava davvero ed era stato disposto ad ammetterlo con Cameron, ma parlarne con Liam era faticoso. Eppure, d'un tratto, sembrava importante farlo.

«Cos’è successo?» chiese Liam, appoggiando a sua volta le mani sul tavolo, senza toccare le sue. Subito dopo scosse il capo. «Lascia perdere, immagino che non ti vada di raccontarlo a qualcuno, specialmente a me. Lo so come la pensi, Irlandese: non siamo amici, siamo solo soci a tempo determinato. Non sei tenuto a dirmi nulla.»

Julian tamburellò con le dita. I gatti avevano smesso di protestare e di chiedere che li facesse rientrare nella stanza, la casa era diventata silenziosa. Blake e sua moglie dormivano al piano di sopra e lui non vedeva l'ora di metterli sul primo aereo disponibile, non appena, tra le altre cose, Grady e Garrett avessero mandato loro i documenti necessari.

«Tu mi hai detto di te e Grady» esordì, mettendo fine a quella pausa in cui Liam non aveva mai smesso di guardarlo occhi negli occhi. «E non vedo perché non parlartene. Non saremo amici, ma mi hai salvato il culo almeno un paio di volte, come se lo fossimo, specie a Dublino. Non eri obbligato a venire a Dublino, non aveva a che fare con Anna. E poi... non ha molto senso girarci intorno: dormi nel mio letto ogni notte, se sei curioso riguardo alla persona con cui dormivo prima è umano. Non ho problemi a parlarti di Cameron. Non è piacevole, ma non ho problemi.»

Liam fece una smorfia. Non pareva poi così entusiasta di venire aggiornato sulle sue tristi vicende matrimoniali, per quanto fosse stato lui a chiedere. O forse non gli piaceva saperlo a disagio? Julian non voleva sperarci troppo.

«È solo che non c'è molto da dire» ammise. «Cameron non è come noi e in passato gli avevo già fatto del male. All'inizio della nostra relazione gli ho lasciato credere di essere morto. Per mesi. L'ho mandato in briciole e avevo giurato di non farlo mai più. Non è una cosa di cui mi vanto, ma all'epoca ero convinto di non avere altra scelta, volevo proteggerlo. Cameron mi ha perdonato, mi ha concesso una seconda chance. Avrei dovuto mettere lui al primo posto, non Preston, invece ho pensato solo alla vendetta. E dopo quel giorno sull'isola, a Miami, sono sparito di nuovo, per un sacco di tempo e senza dare notizie.»

Liam parve considerare le sue parole con calma, e poi si strinse nelle spalle. «Eri sconvolto e lui ti ha sposato» offrì con una punta di cinismo e forse adirittura di fastidio nella voce. «Non sapeva cosa significa legarsi a qualcuno come te? Anche se non è nel nostro ramo, se ti aveva scelto doveva pur conoscerti.»

Julian si sentiva ancora più stanco. Era assurdo, gli veniva voglia di rimbeccare Liam perché quelle obiezioni non avevano senso e, contemporaneamente, era lieto di non essere considerato una persona orribile. Se Liam era seccato solo perché riteneva che Cameron, in base al suo comportamento, giudicasse tutti quelli che facevano parte di un certo mondo, si sbagliava. Cameron era stato fin troppo comprensivo, per come la vedeva Julian. Che una piccola parte di lui si sentisse delusa dalla rottura e dal fatto che Cameron si fosse arreso e gli avesse detto che non ce la faceva a vivere in quel modo non cancellava i suoi torti, dimostrava solamente il suo egoismo.

«Ero consapevole del fatto che l'avrei ferito, che il mio posto era accanto a lui e che non avevo il diritto di lasciarlo da solo e di rischiare la vita dopo avergli promesso che l'avrei trascorsa con lui» ribadì asciutto. «Cam mi conosce, sì, ma gli avevo giurato di amarlo e di restargli accanto e non gli ho dato notizie per settimane. Ho permesso che si preoccupasse e che mi credesse morto. Sapevo quanto avrebbe sofferto e non ero sotto shock, ho deciso di farlo, perché avevo paura che se l'avessi sentito avrei scelto lui e mi sarebbe sembrato di abbandonare Preston. Peccato che Preston fosse morto e Cam vivo. E che in fondo ho sempre saputo che avrei scelto comunque la vendetta. Sono stato un pessimo marito, direi.»

Liam chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò all'indietro sullo schienale, ma non allontanò le mani dalle sue. La punta delle dita quasi le sfiorava.

«Ti ha sposato» ripeté ostinato. Il suo tono suonava amaro. «Pensava sul serio che vi sareste trasferiti sulla tua isola deserta a fare gli allegri pensionati, o che avresti reagito diversamente alla morte di Preston? O magari ne era geloso?»

Fu Julian a scostarsi per evitare di stringerlo, oppure di prenderlo a pugni.

«Hiva Oa non è disabitata» sospirò. Gli bruciavano gli occhi, ma a differenza di Liam non voleva chiuderli, preferiva continuare a guardarlo e imprimersi nella memoria ogni dettaglio dei suoi lineamenti, finché poteva. «E non gliene ho mai parlato. Era un sogno da bambini, a Cam avevo promesso una vita normale, da adulti. Credevo di poter vivere una vita normale, inglese, sì, chiamami illuso.» Gli si stava seccando la bocca. «Credevo di di desiderarla» fu quasi sul punto di aggiungere, invece strinse i denti e rimase in silenzio.

Liam grugni. Era ancora seccato e Julian non riusciva a capire come mai. Si fronteggiarono senza parlare per almeno un minuto, poi Julian si spazientì.

«Non ero innamorato di Preston, ok?» masticò tra i denti, incredulo di star giustificando se stesso sull'unico punto su cui non riteneva di essere colpevole. «E Cam lo sa. Non era geloso e non voleva mettermi le pantofole ai piedi. Non è quel coglione di Grady, non stiamo parlando di chiedergli di mollare tutto per me e poi venir lasciato con il culo per terra e un buco nel petto alla prima occasione, o giudicato per capriccio, come se Cam non mi conoscesse. L'ho deluso e ferito una volta di troppo e non ero la persona giusta per lui, anche se ci ha creduto fino all'ultimo, tutto qui. Non vedo perché tu debba prenderla come se ti sentissi messo sotto processo. Mi hai chiesto come era andata: bene, è andata così. Sono stato uno schifo di marito. Punto.»

«Mph...» Liam rispose con una risatina sarcastica. «Scusa se mi sento comprensivo e ho provato a farti capire che, anche se di sicuro hai le tue colpe, non sei un mostro. E al tuo ex marito dubito spunterà mai un'aureola, se è per questo. Se ti ha sposato sapeva chi eri, e se non lo sapeva, beh, sarà anche un santo ma è un santo stupido!» sbottò, mettendoci una foga tale da colpire Julian con la forza di uno schiaffo.  «Ah, lascia stare. Capisco che mi hai risposto per dovere e che non te ne frega niente del mio parere. Non preoccuparti, tesoro, possiamo scopare e andare a caccia insieme senza bisogno di scambiarci confidenze. La prossima volta starò zitto e non ti disturberò mentre ti crogioli nella sicurezza rassicurante del tuo fallimento.»

«Rassicurante?» Julian non lo capiva, proprio non ci arrivava. Che accidenti stava cercando di dirgli Liam e perché si scaldava in quel modo? «Tu sei matto, Liam. Cosa dovrebbe esserci di rassicurante nel sapere che ho ferito la persona che avevo promesso di rispettare, amare e proteggere e che ho mandato al diavolo il mio matrimonio?»

Era una domanda retorica, non si aspettava una vera risposta, ma Liam doveva essere in vena di spiazzarlo.

«Beh, per esempio è più facile che confessare a te stesso che il tuo prezioso Cam non ti amava abbastanza da perdonarti, malgrado tutto.»

Julian deglutì a vuoto. Era un ragionamento sbagliato e ingiusto e la cosa peggiore era che gli metteva addosso la voglia di chiedere: «E tu? Se mi amassi, resteresti con me anche se ti togliessi la tua chance di lavorare per la CIA e ti domandassi di venirci davvero, sulla mia isola del Pacifico? Sceglieresti me o faresti come Grady e mi pianteresti una pallottola nel petto?» Ovviamente era fuori questione che un simile interrogativo venisse posto davvero.

Liam stava prendendo le sue parti in una maniera strana e rancorosa, ma la cosa più probabile era che, mostrandosi critico nei confronti di Cameron, stesse cercando di metabolizzare le proprie delusioni, soprattutto quella relativa alla Logan. In fondo lui e Anna avevano fatto coppia, Liam era stato innamorato di lei, si era fidato, doveva aver avuto dei progetti per un futuro in comune e la Logan lo aveva tradito e continuava a cercare di ucciderlo. Ogni volta che ci andava vicina per Liam doveva essere un cruccio, una ferita che si riapriva e non faceva in tempo a rimarginarsi. Non c'era da meravigliarsi se era angustiato e molto nervoso e non era strano che Liam si identificasse più in lui che in Cameron, che era tanto diverso da loro. Anna Logan gli aveva inferto un colpo durissimo, ben a prescindere dallo sparargli o dal provare a mandarlo al creatore. Julian la detestava anche per quello.

«Cameron mi ha amato anche troppo, ma dubito che serva a qualcosa continuare a discuterne» tagliò corto, alzandosi in piedi e aggirando il tavolo per raggiungere Liam.

Pazzesco quanto sentimento protettivo gli ispirava un tagliagole imbroglione come Liam Bell. Davvero folle, visto e considerato che Julian si sentiva in bilico e iniziava a pensare che Liam fosse l'unico che avrebbe potuto farlo rinunciare ad ammazzare Anna Logan. Se l'avesse saputo, Cameron avrebbe avuto un'ulteriore ragione di rammarico, ma Julian non poteva farci niente. Anche se non comprendeva come fosse successo, era sul serio innamorato fino a quel punto.

«Non discutiamone, allora, Irlandese. Cos'altro proponi di fare per calmarti i nervi? Sei elettrico sin dal primo istante in cui hai messo piede in città e questa casa ti fa un brutto effetto, lo vedrebbe un cieco.»

Su quell'ultima osservazione Julian gli dava assolutamente ragione. Aveva amato la sua casa lì a Chicago e per amore l'aveva lasciata. Adesso la considerava un nascondiglio sicuro, perché era collegata a lui in maniere così evidenti che neppure Anna avrebbe pensato a cercarlo a quell'indirizzo. Era l'ultimo posto in cui fosse intelligente rintanarsi, quindi in realtà era il più adatto di tutti per aspettare che la bufera passasse. E poi nascondeva un sistema di sicurezza che era letteralmente a prova di bomba, un paio di trappole ingegnose e almeno due vie d'uscita insospettabili. Asserragliati dentro quelle mura, in caso di attacco lui e Liam potevano difendere Blake e sua moglie e avere buone speranze di restare in vita. Il che non significava che Julian fosse felice di aver varcato la soglia per ritrovare, insieme alle stanze vuote e alla mobilia un po' polverosa, una marea di ricordi, la maggioranza dei quali aveva a che fare con Preston.

Se non ci fosse stato Liam, a rammentargli per una sorta di confronto distorto, che Preston era morto e che non c'erano altri inglesi biondi e con gli occhi blu in circolazione, Julian si sarebbe aspettato di veder comparire l'amico da un momento all'altro, magari con quell'aria sussiegosa e ironica che prendeva a volte nell'annunciargli che la macchina era pronta e che l'avrebbe aspettato con il motore acceso. Chiamandolo «Signore», in una specie di gioco che nessun altro avrebbe mai capito fino in fondo.

Beh, era inutile torturarsi oltre. Preston era andato per sempre. Julian poteva piangerlo e vendicarlo, ma non poteva riaverlo indietro. Se la Logan o uno dei degni compari che era solita scegliersi avesse mostrato il suo brutto muso nei paraggi, non era da escludere che ci sarebbe stato un cecchino sul tetto pronto ad accoglierli, ma quel cecchino sarebbe stato Liam Bell.

La sua presenza per Julian era una fonte costante di rovelli folli e privi di risposta, però era anche un dono di cui si sentiva estremamente grato. Julian si chinò per baciarlo e ci mise una prepotenza che non era stata nelle sue intenzioni. Liam rispose al bacio con un morso e lo trattenne per la nuca. I suoi polpastrelli premettero con forza e il morso si trasformò in un assalto possessivo da levare il fiato.

Finì all'improvviso e troppo presto. Leggermente ansante, Julian guardò verso il basso, mentre Liam lo spingeva via senza tante cerimonie. Gli occhi che fissavano i suoi di rimando erano accesi da una luce battagliera, ma le labbra di Liam avevano una piega triste.

«Non intendevo questo, Julian.» Fu come sentirsi chiudere una porta in faccia. «Puoi portarmi a letto quando vuoi, come vuoi e quanto ti pare, lo sai, non sono una verginella pudica, non ho problemi a scopare, ma non oggi e non qui.»

Julian si scoprì invaso da una collera folle e incontenibile, che di sicuro non gli faceva onore, ma contro cui non tentò nemmeno di combattere.

«Perché?» Sputò fuori la domanda come se fosse stata un grumo di fiele che gli stava bruciando il palato.

Liam si alzò a sua volta, lentamente e con lo sguardo sempre appuntato nel suo.

«Non per una questione di esclusiva, fin qui ci arriviamo entrambi» ribatté, il tono netto e tagliente quanto una frustata. «Ma perfino una puttana come me ha abbastanza amor proprio e dignità da non volerne sapere, quando ci sono di mezzo così tanti fantasmi. Il tuo maritino del tutto privo della sua parte di colpe, il tuo passato qui a Chicago, Preston, anche i tuoi gatti... passo la mano, tesoro, sarà per la prossima volta. Intanto è meglio che vada a dare una controllata al perimetro della casa. E a farmi tornare il vizio del fumo se solo trovo una sigaretta da qualche parte.»

Dopodichè Liam gli voltò le spalle e marciò dritto verso la porta di cucina. Quando la aprì Julian sperò come uno sciocco che uno dei gatti fosse in agguato pronto a ricacciarlo indietro. Che idea infantile e pietosa. Di Smith e Wesson non c'era traccia e Liam poté fare la sua uscita di scena senza subire l'oltraggio di farsi scorticare i polpacci.

Julian lo guardò allontanarsi in silenzio. Desiderava dirgli di tornare indietro, ma forse Liam aveva ragione: c'erano troppi fantasmi nell'aria quella notte. Non era il momento adatto.

 


	8. New York

**New York**

 

Se c'era una cosa che Liam aveva imparato, riguardo a Kelly Abbott, era che doveva girargli alla larga. Doc, come lo chiamavano i suoi amici fraterni, i Sidewinder, gliel'aveva giurata quando Liam aveva coinvolto Nick O'Flaherty nei suoi casini con la NIA e con i colombiani. Considerato che Nick era la persona che Abbott intendeva sposare non c'era di che stupirsi se, a suo tempo, aveva dato di matto. Liam non gliene voleva per essere stato iperprotettivo nei confronti del proprio compagno, neppure alla luce del fatto che Abbott aveva cercato di ucciderlo.

Un sacco di gente cercava di ucciderlo da una vita. Anna ci stava ancora provando e aveva giustificazioni assai meno nobili. Doc era in buona compagnia e, se non altro, il suo tentativo l'aveva fatto per amore. Comunque fosse, da momento in cui Kelly gli aveva tirato un coltello da lancio, mancandolo volontariamente ma spiegandogli con chiarezza che all'occasione successiva non avrebbe sbagliato mira, Liam aveva deciso che era meglio mantenere una certa distanza.

Di norma se possibile l'avrebbe ignorato e di certo non l'avrebbe stuzzicato senza motivo, urlargli contro poi sarebbe stato fuori questione. Questa volta però la persona in pericolo non era quella amata da Kelly, era Julian, e Liam era su tutte le furie. Gli impulsi omicidi, in quel preciso istante, erano i suoi.

Non appena lui e Julian avevano messo piede sottocoperta, entrando nell'ampio soggiorno della Fiddler, Abbott era saltato fuori dal nulla e li aveva attaccati. Se l'era presa con Julian che era andato in avanguardia, l'aveva agguantato per il collo e gli aveva piantato una siringa nella gola prima che Julian potesse accorgersene o contrattaccare. Liam l'aveva visto irrigidirsi e poi accasciarsi tra le braccia di Kelly come senza vita. Non aveva sparato solo ed esclusivamente perché aveva la canna di un fucile piantata tra le scapole.

Nick era stato pronto a dare manforte al compagno.

Nel buio dell'ampia cabina arredata come un salone, solo la luce della luna faceva breccia attraverso le tende non del tutto tirate. Il chiarore era pochissimo, ma sufficiente perché ciascuno di loro riconoscesse l'altro, aguzzando la vista. Il che era un bene, tutto sommato. Per quanta animosità ci fosse tra Liam e quei matti dei Sidewinder, Abbott soprattutto, O'Flaherty non era il tipo che gli avrebbe davvero piazzato una palla in mezzo alla schiena senza dargli modo di spiegarsi e di parlamentare. Non che non fosse una testa calda irlandese, però era un ex agente della omicidi e quando sparava a qualcuno non lo faceva alle spalle. Nick possedeva una coscienza, almeno riguardo alle persone che conosceva da tanti anni come Liam e, in fondo, in passato loro due si erano intesi più di quel che amavano ammettere. Quello era uno dei motivi per cui Doc sarebbe stato felicissimo di spezzare le gambe a Liam a mani nude, se appena si fosse presentata l'opportunità. Motivazione in più per gettare la propria pistola, sollevare le braccia e chiedere tregua. Liam se ne rendeva conto, ma quella bestia di Abbott aveva iniettato qualcosa a Julian e poi, prima di capire chi fosse, l'aveva lasciato cadere di peso sul pavimento, fregandosene di attutirgli il colpo contro il parquet. Svenuto, Julian era piombato giù come un sacco di cemento bagnato, incapace di difendersi o di protestare. Liam aveva ringhiato ma non era riuscito a slanciarsi in avanti prima che Nick potesse fermarlo.

A differenza di lui, Julian aveva avuto un buon rapporto con Nick e con gli altri Sidewinder, Tyler escluso. La cosa non gli risparmiò di essere pungolato da Abbott con la punta di un piede.

Liam poteva comprendere che la faccenda della villa dei De La Vega che veniva fatta saltare per aria senza aspettare che Doc e soci ne uscissero avesse rimescolato le carte in tavola e reso Kelly ben poco incline alla gentilezza. Il fatto che lui e Julian si fossero introdotti senza permesso sullo yacht del suo fidanzato non migliorava di sicuro la sua predisposizione nei loro confronti. Non era un dettaglio che, in una situazione diversa, Liam avrebbe ignorato. L'avrebbe preso in considerazione e avrebbe scelto una linea d'azione più morbida. Era coraggioso, non privo di cervello.

Con Julian di mezzo, il suo istinto ebbe il sopravvento sulla prudenza. Anziché lasciarsi disarmare Liam fece scattare rumorosamente la sicura della pistola, tenne le braccia ben tese per mirare al cuore di Kelly e sibilò un avvertimento rivolto a Nick.

«Abbassa il fucile e di’ al tuo bello di allontanarsi da Julian, O. Se prova a toccarlo di nuovo giuro che lo ammazzo. Non mi interessa se mi spari subito dopo, prima di andare al tappeto lo faccio secco.»

Kelly era disarmato, siringa vuota a parte, ma in certi frangenti rimaneva pericoloso più di quanto non lo fosse il suo uomo. Il buon Doc aveva muscoli d'acciaio ed era un vero campione di lotta, capace di atterrare perfino Tyler. Liam lo sapeva e, a costo di fidarsi troppo di Nick, non gli levò gli occhi di dosso neppure per un secondo.

Il cuore gli batteva svelto, eppure l'ansia per l'incolumità di Julian era più forte della paura che O'Flaherty decidesse che lo aveva infastidito una volta di troppo e, di conseguenza, gli aprisse un buco nella schiena.

La canna del fucile smise di fargli il solletico, ma la voce di Nick non suonò affatto impensierita quando disse al compagno di darsi una calmata. «Tregua, Kells, sentiamo che cosa hanno da dire.»

Kelly scoccò a Liam un'occhiataccia tagliente e poi sbuffò, all’apparenza rilassandosi un poco.

«Dubito che Cross possa dire granché, finché non rinviene» mugugnò con un'alzata di spalle. «E questo serpente a sonagli apre bocca solo per manipolare la gente e sparare balle colossali. Sai cosa ne penso... ma la barca e tua, decidi tu. Per ora.» Dopo averlo puntualizzato fissò di nuovo Liam e poi scosse il capo. «Sia chiaro, Bell, ho ancora un conto aperto con te e se ti azzardi a fare mezza cazzata sarò solo felice di spedirti a fare un bagno fuori stagione. Non posso assicurarti che prima non mi scapperà di legarti mani e piedi.»

Liam si scostò da un lato, fuori dalla linea di tiro di Nick. Smise a sua volta di minacciare Kelly solo quando lo vide allontanarsi di un paio di passi da Julian, dandogli modo di chinarsi per verificare come stava. Liam non era un medico, ma era abituato a controllare i segni vitali dei propri commilitoni e a volte anche dei nemici. Un rapido check up gli confermò che Julian era ancora vivo e non sembrava altro che svenuto. Liam sì sentì rasserenato, anche se ancora furibondo.

«Cosa accidenti ti è preso, Abbott? Potevi ammazzarlo!» strillò, e si scoprì incapace di trattenere i toni più acuti.

Kelly lo squadrò con disprezzo. «Che accidenti mi è preso?» lo scimmiottò ironico. «Che cosa pensi che mi sia preso, secondo te, Bell? Tu e Cross avete fatto irruzione nel cuore della notte. Non mi risulta che abbiate chiamato o mandato un messaggio per annunciarvi, o anche solo bussato contro uno stipite. Questa è una barca privata e per Nicko è casa, sia tu che Cross lo sapete bene. Siete in violazione di domicilio e noi abbiamo tutto il diritto di difenderci da qualunque intruso armato cerchi di entrare di soppiatto.»

Non si poteva dargli torto, e Liam non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi sfuggire quel «Avreste dovuto essere in Sud America a cercare il Dio Giaguaro o chissà che altra creatura mitologica inesistente» che non aveva proprio allentato la tensione. Tacere non era il suo forte e quando era incazzato gli risultava addirittura più difficile.

«Cosa gli hai dato?» tagliò corto alle recriminazioni di Kelly sul fatto che se li stava spiando era un uomo morto. «Se gli succede qualcosa...»

Nick lo stava scrutando in silenzio, Kelly grugnì esasperato. «Tu piuttosto» sbottò, «cosa gli hai fatto? Hai rapito suo marito? Come hai costretto Cross a sporcarsi le mani con una delle tue faccende? Che ci fate voi due insieme?»

Per la prima volta da quando l'aveva conosciuto, durante un programma militare congiunto delle forze armate inglesi e americane, Liam sentì di odiarlo sul serio. Non solo Abbott aveva fatto del male a Julian, stava anche facendo insinuazioni gratuite e ingiuste. Liam si era sempre detto che ogni grammo di sfiducia che, i Sidewinder in generale e Kelly, Nick o Tyler in particolare, gli dimostravano era giustificata. Ma quando era troppo era troppo. O forse era soltanto che Liam non sopportava l'implicazione insita nelle parole di Kelly: Julian non si sarebbe mai immischiato con uno come lui a meno di non avere gravi motivi per farlo.

«Se tu non l'avessi messo KO Julian ti risponderebbe che è lui che ha chiesto il mio aiuto, mesi fa, per trovare Anna Logan.» Lo disse cercando di mantenersi asciutto per non svelare che il suo orgoglio aveva accusato il colpo.

«Ty e Zane ce ne hanno parlato» ammise Nick, esprimendosi per la prima volta. Il suo tono era più calmo di quanto Liam si sarebbe aspettato.

«Perché me l'hai chiesto, se lo sapevi già?» Liam anziché a lui stava ribattendo a Kelly e aveva giusto deciso che poteva permettersi di suonare rabbioso.

«Sentiamo in che guaio ci state ficcando, Liam, e vedi di non raccontare palle, una volta tanto» lo interruppe Nick, stroncando sul nascere anche la replica pepata che – era evidente – Kelly aveva sulla punta della lingua.

Liam si impuntò e fece un cenno di no con il capo. Non si era rialzato, per quanto si rendesse conto che fissare quei due dal basso gli procurava uno svantaggio psicologico, perché lo poneva di fatto in una situazione di inferiorità anche visiva. Pazienza, preferiva restare dov'era, accucciato accanto a Julian che era ancora svenuto, con il palmo di una mano appoggiato sul suo petto.

«Prima Julian e poi le chiacchiere, tesoro» sibilò aggressivo e senza traccia della solita ironia, il vezzeggiativo reso tagliente dall'astio. Poi si rivolse a Kelly, sempre con la massima ostilità. «Cosa gli hai dato? Perché non rinviene?»

Kelly riuscì a stupirlo scoppiando a ridere. Una risata brusca simile a un latrato.

«Questa sì che è bella!» esclamò. «Ah, ora sì che le ho viste tutte. Cristo! Bell ha un cuore, Nick, hai visto? Si comporta come se avessi ucciso il suo fidanzatino. Zane aveva ragione, allora, hai una cotta per Cross?»

Liam si sentì di nuovo sommergere da un'ondata di puro odio. Dio, che voglia aveva di spaccare il muso di Kelly a furia di pugni.

«Non dire stronzate!» lo folgorò con voce e sguardo. «Julian è il mio attuale partner, punto. E, che tu ci creda o no, non amo che i miei alleati o il mio partner vengano avvelenati da un pazzo che dovrebbe essere un medico e invece va in giro a piantare aghi nel collo della gente. Dimmi cosa gli hai dato e smettila di fare il coglione o giuro...»

Kelly protestò con veemenza riguardo al suo non avere il diritto di abbaiargli contro e alla sua completa faccia di bronzo, ma per l'ennesima volta fu placato da Nick.

«Kells, diglielo. Voglio sentire cos'ha da raccontare sulla Logan.»

Per tutta risposta Kelly sbuffò, ma poi si decise. «Nulla di letale, Bell, ok? Solo un farmaco per curare malattie tropicali, vagamente sovraddosato. Il peggio che può capitare è che quando si sveglierà sarà un po' su di giri. O giù di giri, dipende. Sfatto, ecco. L'ho drogato, non avvelenato, è inutile che strepiti.»

Liam avrebbe voluto tirargli il collo, invece domandò come mai Julian non si fosse ancora svegliato e Kelly si strinse nelle spalle. «Credi di essere il solo che sa come far perdere i sensi a un nemico? Tra una cosa e l'altra dovrebbe riprendersi a momenti. Avanti, vuota il sacco, che diavolo ci fate qui? Cosa speravate di fare, rubare la barca di Nick?»

Un filo più calmo, se non completamente tranquillo, Liam riuscì a dipingersi sul viso la sua usuale aria spavalda. «Prenderla in prestito» ribatté sfacciato. «Questione di vita o di morte» aggiunse nel notare che ora quello che aveva un'espressione omicida era O'Flaherty. «L'abbiamo già fatto una volta.» Tentò la tattica della sincerità assoluta, ma tese i muscoli, pronto ad attaccare o a difendersi, all'occorrenza.

«Avete cosa?» La voce di Nick era così bassa che la domanda fu a malapena udibile, ma così carica di sottintesi da far scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena di Liam.

«Senza uscire dal porto o danneggiarla in nessun modo. Era un'emergenza» specificò Liam, mentre Nick continuava a squadrarlo, fucile in mano, la canna puntata di nuovo qualche centimetro più in alto, e Kelly masticava un paio di bestemmie a denti stretti.

«Lo sapevo!» grugnì alla fine, mentre Nick annuiva. «Lo sapevo che avevi ragione quando siamo tornati dall'Islanda e qualcosa non ti quadrava. Lasciamelo lanciare fuori bordo, Nicko, porta solo guai e non ce lo leveremo mai di torno.»

Nick aveva la mandibola così contratta che le ossa all'attaccatura sporgevano da entrambi i lati. Ciononostante arretrò di un paio di passi e si sedette su uno dei divani, il fucile in equilibrio sulle ginocchia, le mani intrecciate strette, e si concesse un lungo sospiro. Era chiaro che stava chiamando a raccolta tutta la propria pazienza.

«Poi mi racconterai anche cosa avete combinato la volta scorsa, adesso voglio sapere che cosa sta succedendo stanotte e se la Fiddler sta per essere crivellata di proiettili per l'ennesima volta. L'ho rimessa a nuovo da poco, Bell, se per colpa tua subisce anche un solo graffio non solo lascerò che Doc ti butti fuoribordo, lo aiuterò a stringere i nodi intorno alle tue caviglie. Siamo intesi? Ora sentiamo, e vedi di non tirarla per le lunghe. La verità, in breve. Più tempo passa e più è probabile che io mi stanchi di starti ad ascoltare.»

La fretta con cui Liam spiegò a entrambi che lui e Julian dovevano raggiungere New York, il prima possibile e nella massima segretezza, per recuperare alcuni documenti fu dettata più dall'ansia che dall'imposizione da parte di Nick. Liam voleva essere libero di occuparsi di Julian e nello stesso tempo si rendeva conto che, se esisteva una possibilità, sia pur piccolissima, che Nick e Kelly decidessero di aiutarli e di accompagnarli via mare, era meglio cercare di sfruttarla subito. Più tempo passava e più Anna rappresentava un pericolo e si avvicinava alla sua meta.

Kelly non pareva intenzionato a dare una mano, però. Anche se non l'aveva interrotto non la smetteva più di sbuffare, sembrava una di quelle vecchie locomotive a vapore. Liam evitava appositamente il suo sguardo e teneva d'occhio Nick, perché sapeva che era lui quello da convincere. Lo stava ancora osservando quando percepì un movimento e la sua attenzione fu immediatamente calamitata verso Julian che, con lentezza, si stava riprendendo.

Nick e Kelly si scambiarono un paio di battute che Liam colse solo nell'essenza, poi Nick posò il fucile, si alzò – Liam lo percepì più che vederlo – e strinse un braccio di Kelly.  La sua presa sembrava serrata ma la voce tradiva anche gentilezza. «Per favore» disse, a conclusione di una frase soffiata a voce bassa direttamente nell'orecchio di Kelly. Un istante dopo entrambi uscirono sul ponte, non prima di aver rincarato la dose sulle conseguenze che Liam avrebbe subito se avesse tentato uno dei suoi scherzetti. E dopo averlo disarmato sia del revolver che della piccolo calibro che teneva legata a una caviglia – «Che giocattolino da donna» l'aveva stuzzicato Kelly e Liam si era astenuto a stento da dimostrargli quanti danni il suo giocattolino fosse in grado di fare – nonché del coltello che gli correva lungo l'avambraccio destro.

Si era lasciato disarmare senza fare storie perché in realtà non pensava che quei due ne avrebbero approfittato, ma mentre frugavano anche Julian aveva digrignato i denti e Liam aveva quasi sperato di vederlo scattare per torcere un polso a quello stronzo di Kelly. Anche per incrinargli un paio di costole, perché no? Doc se l'era cercata.

La porta della cabina si era richiusa alle spalle di Nick da pochi secondi quando Julian sollevò le palpebre a fatica. Le sbatté un paio di volte e parve mettere Liam a fuoco.

Liam, dal canto suo, non poté determinare se Julian non l'aveva aggredito in un riflesso difensivo automatico a causa della spossatezza o grazie al fatto che l'aveva riconosciuto.

«Ehi, Irlandese, come va?» chiese, sentendosi stupido per non aver neppure provato a nascondere il proprio sollievo.

Julian cercò di mettersi a sedere e riuscì soltanto a puntellarsi su un gomito. Si massaggiò il collo, nel punto in cui era rimasto il segno dell'ago, e imprecò contro Kelly, rendendo lampante che, se non altro, si ricordava cosa gli era successo e per mano di chi.

«Mi dispiace, socio» gli offrì Liam, che provava davvero un po' di rimorso. «Non sono riuscito a fermalo in tempo.»

Julian grugnì qualcosa a proposito del lasciar perdere e citò a sproposito almeno tre santi e la madre di Kelly.

«Dov'è ora?» domandò mentre Liam lottava con tutte le proprie forze contro il doppio impulso di ridere e di baciarlo per fare ammenda.

«Là fuori sul ponte con O» rispose, scoccando un'occhiata in direzione della porta. Come a conferma della sua indicazione, dall'esterno venne il suono di una voce che si alzava di tono. Le parole non erano distinguibili, e non lo fu neanche la replica di Nick, ma non c'erano dubbi su cosa stava succedendo.

«Litigano?» Julian all'improvviso appariva abbattuto.

Liam fece una smorfia e annuì. «Immagino che stiano decidendo se gettarci entrambi ai pesci. O più facilmente se dare asilo politico a te, anche se hai quasi fatto saltare per aria Kelly e i suoi amici, e buttare a mare me in ogni caso. A Doc non è piaciuto il mio sodalizio con Nick, la volta scorsa. Non me l'ha ancora perdonata. Confido in O, lui è di un'altra pasta.»

«Avrebbero dovuto essere... dove diavolo dovevano essere? In quel posto all'estero, ecco.» Il tono di Julian era impastato e vagamente amareggiato. «Avrei preferito non coinvolgerli... Maria Vergine, che mal di testa. Cosa c'era in quella siringa? Gesù, mi sembra che la stanza stia ronzando e gira e... è tutto orribile.»

«Lasciali litigare e dimmi se posso fare qualcosa per farti stare meglio, tesoro» gli sorrise Liam incoraggiante. Era ancora incazzato, ma non lo diede a vedere. Non era con Julian che ce l'aveva. «Ci aiuteranno» affermò, visto che Julian non si rasserenava. «Li conosci, lo sai che ci aiuteranno. E» chiosò smorzando il sentimento in sarcasmo, «sono felicissimo che tu ti preoccupi sempre così tanto per me, amore, ma non penso che mi useranno come mangime per i pesci, anche se a Abbott piacerebbe.»

Julian riprovò a sedersi, questa volta con successo. «Ho la nausea» annunciò. Liam gli raccontò quello che Kelly aveva sommariamente riferito di avergli propinato. Julian imprecò per la millesima volta, ma si zittì quando il vociare del litigio che proveniva dall'esterno si fece più udibile e acceso.

«Io proprio non ti capisco» stava dicendo Kelly, la collera superata in maniera netta dalla delusione.

«Che figlio di puttana» le labbra di Julian si torsero per il fastidio e per il malessere. «Mi sento come se non avessi più nulla di solido dentro il cranio... ma non voglio che discutano così... quei due idioti sono innamorati... è come... è come se da quando Preston è morto, forse da prima, non lo so, da sempre... è come se io mandassi al diavolo l'amore ogni volta che lo incrocio. Lo faccio... lo faccio andare a male,  o... inacidire... Cristo Liam, aiutami a tirarmi su, devo dire a quei due cretini di non...»

Prima che Liam potesse rispondere con una delle tante obiezioni inopportune che gli si affollavano nella mente, Kelly rientrò a passo di carica e con un grugno duro come un blocco di marmo grezzo a malapena sbozzato.

«Ce la fai ad alzarti e a camminare?» chiese a Julian, senza il minimo accenno di scuse. «Sto per sposare un filantropo testardo, quindi restate. Ti accompagno giù in cabina e do una controllata alle tue condizioni, per sicurezza. Bell, una volta in cabina ci restate. Fino a domattina non voglio vedere i vostri brutti musi in giro, intesi?» latrò, concludendo la frase con uno sguardo di fuoco indirizzato a Liam che lo ricambiò con uno altrettanto intenso, ma glaciale. A Liam sarebbe piaciuto chiedergli cosa intendeva fare in caso contrario: usarli come bersaglio per le freccette, magari.

La prudenza gli cucì la bocca e lo spinse ad alzarsi e tendere una mano a Julian. Julian la prese immediatamente e, non senza sforzo, si rimise in piedi, rifiutò in maniera plateale l'aiuto di Kelly e si appoggiò invece contro il petto di Liam.

Liam si fece passare un braccio di Julian intorno a spalle e collo e gli circondò la vita, una mano salda sul suo fianco.

«Prima voi, conoscete la strada» li invitò Kelly, in parte per prenderli in giro e in parte per rimarcare che non avrebbe mai dato loro le spalle e che era ancora incazzato per la loro precedente infrazione, per quanto l'avesse appena scoperta.

«Andiamo, Jules.» Liam bilanciò meglio il peso per assecondare quello di Julian e avvertì un moto di contentezza assolutamente egoistica e fuori luogo per la spontaneità con cui Julian gli si era affidato. Che gli stesse gravando addosso come un macigno ondeggiante aveva poca importanza. Liam si impegnò comunque a farlo arrivare in cabina senza incidenti di percorso e con la dignità intatta. Dopodichè lo fece stendere sul letto, il pensiero che correva in automatico all'ultima volta che avevano condiviso quello stesso materasso. Era il suo turno di prendersi cura di Julian.

Sia pur a malincuore lasciò che Kelly lo visitasse e ascoltò con trepidazione il confortante verdetto finale.

«C'è un secchio in bagno» lo informò Kelly uscendo. «Ti consiglio di tenerlo a portata di mano. E te lo ripeto: non voglio vedervi in giro. Non vi chiudo dentro a chiave come vorrei, ma non testate troppo la mia pazienza. Evita di comparirmi davanti soprattutto tu, Bell, ok? A meno che la barca non stia andando a fuoco o affondando e non per colpa tua, oppure a meno che Julian non abbia la febbre alta e stia delirando, per il resto della nottata voi due non esistete, non voglio né vedervi né sentirvi.»

Liam non gli diede soddisfazione, neanche con un accenno di smorfia. Julian invocò l'arcangelo Michele in termini poco gentili, ma fu tutto.

Kelly li lasciò – non che Liam ne fosse dispiaciuto – solo per mezzo minuto. Rientrò mentre Liam cercava di convincere Julian a sfilarsi la giacca per mettersi più comodo, marciò deciso verso il letto, senza avvicinarsi a portata di un eventuale attacco, poggiò sul pavimento il secchio di cui aveva parlato e scosse il capo in segno di contrarietà alla loro presenza. Non dava l'idea di potercisi rassegnare. Doveva aver deciso di tornare indietro solamente per non dargli una scusa per gironzolare ulteriormente sulla Fiddler.

«Quando ho detto febbre, poco fa, intendevo il massimo sul termometro che trovi dentro il comodino.» Si era fermato sulla soglia per dirlo e stava lì in piedi, le nocche sbiancate per la forza eccessiva con cui stava stringendo la maniglia. «E per delirio non mi riferivo allo sparare cazzate. Il tuo “partner” potrebbe sragionare per qualche ora come se avesse bevuto, quello sarebbe nella norma.»

Julian protestò ricordandogli che era presente e che poteva sentirlo, ma finì la frase biascicando. Liam continuò a tacere, nonostante gli prudessero le mani.

Se Kelly lo percepiva non ne era impensierito. «Con te eravamo pari, Cross» disse in un soffio tagliente, «ma con quello stronzo manipolatore di Bell ho parecchie faccende in sospeso e voglio che sia chiaro a entrambi: se alla fine di quest'ennesimo casino in cui lo state trascinando succede qualcosa a Nick o alla Fiddler sarà la volta che mi vederete davvero incazzato. Per ora avete visto solo il mio lato socievole...»

Liam gli ricambiò lo sguardo in silenzio e Julian fece la stessa cosa, come per un tacito accordo.

Proprio mentre la porta della cabina si richiudeva di nuovo i motori della barca si animarono. Nick aveva preso la sua decisione definitiva: stava salpando, li avrebbe accompagnati fino a New York. Fra sé e sé Liam si augurò di arrivarci in tempo.

«Vergine benedetta, Liam, dimmi che questa cazzo di barca si sta muovendo e che non sono io... » La richiesta di Julian si interruppe bruscamente quando una fitta di mal di testa lo costrinse a portarsi una mano alla fronte.

Liam lo guardò premere con le dita con troppa foga e lo afferrò per un polso.

«Lascia» sussurrò, convinto che fosse meglio non alzare la voce e che Julian gli sarebbe stato grato per come stava smorzando il tono. «Scavarti un buco in ogni tempia non ti aiuterà di sicuro, faccio io.»

Gli sarebbe piaciuto approfittarne per massaggiare Julian con delicatezza e posargli un bacio o due sulla fronte sudata e tutta aggrottata, ma sapeva che non avrebbe funzionato più di tanto. Non quanto premere con due dita un certo punto della sua mano, proprio all'attaccatura tra indice e pollice. Si attenne a quello, spiegando a Julian cosa stava facendo, così che non si agitasse. Non era il caso di farsi allungare un cazzotto per errore. Julian fece comunque le sue rimostranze, ma non lo fermò e dopo un istante l'espressione sul suo viso si fece meno tesa.

«Va meglio?» Liam gli sfilò le scarpe, lo liberò finalmente della giacca, gli allentò e poi tolse del tutto la cravatta e si sedette accanto a lui sul letto, in attesa di una risposta.

Julian stava lottando anche contro la nausea, l'avrebbe visto un cieco. Liam gli riprese il polso e cercò un altro punto di pressione. Lo individuò facilmente e mentre lo teneva premuto contò le pulsazioni, già che c'era. Il ritmo del cuore era più stabile ora che Julian era rinvenuto. Il battito aveva un che di ipnotizzante. Liam contò i secondi usandolo come contrappunto e, quando fu passato abbastanza tempo, smise di premere e sfregò la pelle in una carezza decisa ma cauta.

Julian parve riemergere da un’apnea forzata. Prese una lunga boccata d'aria e chiuse gli occhi, le linee delle labbra ora del tutto distese.

«Che Dio ti benedica, Liam Bell, non so come hai fatto, e... la cabina sta ancora ruotando, ma... che Dio ti benedica!»

A Liam sfuggì una risatina. «Punti di pressione, tesoro, è la base della medicina cinese per principianti. Davvero non conoscevi questi due trucchi?» Stava ancora sorridendo, ma addolcì la voce fino a farle perdere ogni traccia di ironia. «Lieto di averti fatto stare meglio. Kelly a volte è un tale stronzo.»

Julian scosse piano il capo. «È colpa nostra. Siamo venuti qui per fregare la barca al suo uomo e io... io non ci ho pensato due volte prima di far saltare quella villa, sai? Cazzo... certo che lo sai, c'eri anche tu, potevi morire. Gesù, potevi morire, Liam. Non è Kelly lo stronzo... potevi morire su quell'isola maledetta solo perché sono un coglione.»

Liam ingoiò un sospiro. Se Julian faceva così era sleale. Certo, era il farmaco che gli avevano iniettato che lo faceva straparlare, ma era comunque impossibile ascoltarlo dire certe cose e non illudersi almeno un po'.

La cosa giusta da fare sarebbe stata ignorarlo, solo che Liam non ci riusciva. Per prendere tempo e donargli ulteriore sollievo gli sbottonò un paio di bottoni della camicia e poi, con calma, anche i polsini.

«Non sono morto, Jules, sono vivo. Sono qui, non ci pensare» disse alla fine, sentendosi sciocco e a suo modo felice, malgrado si stesse ripetendo che quel pizzico di felicità non era destinata a durare. «Prova a dormire, ok? Da qui a New York la traversata è lunga.»

Sul momento Julian non rispose. Respirava ancora con un certo affanno – nulla di allarmante – e non aveva riaperto gli occhi. Non lo fece nemmeno quando riprese a parlare, con quel tono impastato e accoratissimo che sbriciolava le difese di Liam praticamente a cannonate.

«Sei vivo, ma non per merito mio... quei due, si comportano come se... non ho chiaro cosa gli hai fatto, Liam, ok, non dico che non hanno ragione se sono incazzati, faresti... tu faresti incazzare un santo, ma Kelly ti parla come se tu rovinassi tutto quello che tocchi e non è vero. Mi fa venire voglia... di fargli male, ecco, e non va bene, è tutto sbagliato. Non pensi che io sia tutto sbagliato?»

«Cazzate!» Liam lo mugugnò protettivo, e stava per aggiungere che era il malessere che lo rendeva paranoico e ansioso e che sarebbe passato in fretta. A parte tutto, Julian sembrava reagire all'intruglio di Kelly come uno di quegli ubriachi che, una volta persi i freni inibitori, tiravano fuori tutto il dolore e tutto il veleno. _In vino_ veritas, avrebbero detto gli antichi romani. Un certo tipo di sincerità dettata dalla vulnerabilità del momento Liam la capiva, la rispettava perfino, ed era convinto che meritasse risposte non meno sincere, per quanto possibile.

«Il dolore fa fare un sacco di sbagli, Julian» rispose, odiando il tono da filosofo che stava usando e che non gli apparteneva affatto. «Il che non vuol dire che sia sbagliato tu per primo. Significa soltanto che sei umano. E poi non sei una persona comune, in nessun senso, non puoi non considerarlo. Quando la gente normale fa casino non lo fa con il botto e non ci scappa il morto, questo è vero, ma rispetto alla media di quelli come noi, me compreso, tu sei un galantuomo, tesoro, questo te lo assicuro.»

«No» s'intestardì Julian, sollevando le palpebre per riabbassarle subito dopo, sconfitto dal capogiro. «Non è vero. Guarda le cose che faccio. Guarda Preston, e Cam e pure Blake, guarda come ho ripagato Abbott e O'Flaherty per avermi aiutato in un momento in cui ero disperato. Guarda come faccio lo stronzo con te di continuo... ogni volta... ogni volta che provi ad avvicinarti... non è colpa tua se ho rotto con Cam, non era colpa tua se Preston è morto, e nemmeno la Logan e io... com'è che mi chiami sempre? È vero, sono quella cosa che dici sempre tu.»

Liam sorrise e provò il pungolo della collera, tutto nello stesso momento.

«Orso musone o irlandese del cazzo? Scegli tu, tesoro, sei di sicuro entrambe le cose. Nessuno dice che sei un angioletto, è solo che...»

Julian lo zittì cercando di posargli alla cieca la punta delle dita sulle labbra.

«Lo dici a me e poi io lo vedo cosa pensi di te stesso» sbraitò e si girò su un fianco così in fretta che dovette respirare a fondo per evitare che la nausea tornasse. «Siccome lo pensano loro credi che sia verità di vangelo?» Il tono era rauco e i suoi occhi ora erano fissi in quelli di Liam con un'intensità tale che era difficile non arrossire. «Hai detto una grossa palla a quell'imbecille di Grady e lui ti ha scaricato, ok. Il che non vuol dire che da allora in poi chiunque abbia il diritto di farti i conti in tasca. Cerchi di convincere me che sono una brava persona e intanto pensi di essere un mostro e... Gesù mi pesa la lingua... non ti azzardare a ridere, va bene! È una cosa seria. Come faccio a credere che sono una brava persona se il mio partner si dà dello stronzo per...»

Liam usò la nausea come scusa per riprendergli il polso e accennò un mezzo sorriso. Era una piccola tortura. Julian lo stava facendo sentire come su una strana altalena emotiva in cui il rimorso faceva da contrappeso a una serie di sensazioni a cui era pericoloso dare un nome.

«Ah, amore, i farmaci contro le malattie tropicali non ti fanno bene per niente» tentò di sdrammatizzare. «Prima piagnucoli perché hai quasi fatto saltare in aria Kelly e perché lo abbiamo fatto bisticciare con il suo fidanzatino, poi però ti incazzi a morte con lui e con tutti i suoi amici perché non mi trattano con i guanti di velluto... beh, Jules, tesoro, lascia che te lo dica: sono sul serio lusingato, ma non credo si possa affermare che il mio solo torto nei confronti di tutti i Sidewinder sia di aver mentito quando eravamo commilitoni. Kelly oggi ha corso un bel po' di rischi, l'avrei volentieri strozzato, ma ha le sue ottime ragioni per vedermi come il proverbiale fumo negli occhi. È una storia lunga, tu hai visto solo la punta dell'iceberg. Un giorno te la racconterò, quando saremo vecchi e annoiati, ok? Per ora fidati, non sono una brava persona. Non lo sono mai stato.»

Julian non si arrese. «Quindi? La morale qual è? Che quelli come noi non fanno mai nulla di buono? Bello schifo. Non bastava la nausea?»

«Hai una conclusione alternativa da proporre, tesoro? Intendo una che non sia “Liam Bell è un angelo e io sono un peccatore senza possibilità di redenzione”. È un'idea affascinante, ma è anche una fesseria.»

Lungi dal mostrarsi scoraggiato, Julian arguì: «Non lo so, ma voglio che ci sia un modo per essere migliore di così. Non faccio che deludere tutti quelli a cui tengo».

Aveva uno sguardo malinconico che strinse il cuore di Liam in una morsa. Era pericoloso assecondare i propri sentimenti in una situazione come quella, si rischiavano fraintendimenti colossali. Le mani di Liam, però, si mossero da sole, in una carezza lieve tra i capelli di Julian e su una delle sue tempie. Quello era il punto in cui Julian l'aveva baciato diverse volte, quando aveva pensato che fosse lui quello bisognoso di conforto.

«Credo che il farmaco che ti ha iniettato Kelly abbia effetti collaterali soprattutto sulla tua autostima, Irlandese», la carezza continuò su una guancia e poi sul mento, «e che ti sia venuta una specie di sbronza depressa che domattina ti sarà passata e non avrai più la sindrome della Bella e la Bestia, anche se è vero che io sono bellissimo e tu a volte sei una bestia: un mulo testardo, per l'esattezza. O un grosso orso bruno incazzoso. Però, ok.» Si inumidì le labbra prima di continuare. «Mettiamola così, amore: quelli come noi non sono né mostri né eroi senza macchia, siamo come la tecnica dei punti di pressione di poco fa, hai presente? Possiamo uccidere ma anche fare del bene, ogni tanto. Ti piace di più come morale, Jules?»

Il silenziò che seguì fu lungo e Liam si convinse che Julian si fosse addormentato. Aveva riabbassato le palpebre e non si era mosso, né per attirarlo a sé né per respingere la sua mano che ancora gli sfiorava il collo.

«Non era Cam che mi chiamava Jules» disse di punto in bianco, con una serietà che contrastava con il tono sempre impastato. «E prima che tu ti metta in testa qualche altra stronzata o... non lo so... cose come fantasmi o... quelle cose che ti fanno cambiare il sorriso da uno vero a quello che usi per fingere e... io lo odio. Giuro, lo odio. Non lo sopporto quando mi sorridi così. Quindi non sorridere in quel modo e non pensare cazzate, ok? E... cosa stavo dicendo?»

Liam rise di cuore e lo baciò di slancio, il petto che gli si allargava e poi si riempiva di un calore allarmante.

«Non lo so, Irlandese. Qualcosa riguardo al mettermi in testa idee sbagliate, credo, e sul fatto di chiamarti Jules.»

Julian lo afferrò per la nuca e, anche se non era in forze, riuscì a ritrascinarlo giù per un altro bacio.

«Non ero innamorato di Preston» mormorò alla fine, trattenendolo vicino, la fronte contro la sua. «Non sono mai stato innamorato di Preston e non penso a lui quando ci sei tu. Mai. Non penso a nessun altro quando ci sei tu. Mai.»

Liam non trovò le parole per ribattere. Gli si era seccata la bocca e poté soltanto cercare sollievo in un altro lungo bacio troppo languido.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta spezzando l'attimo. Julian lo lasciò andare con reclutanza. Se non fossero stati interrotti, Liam avrebbe quasi certamente fatto una pazzia e confessato ciò che provava. Invece si alzò e andò ad aprire a un Kelly dall'aria parecchio raddolcita. Teneva in mano un bicchiere pieno d'acqua e pescò una grossa pillola dal taschino della camicia.

«Sono venuto a controllare come sta e a dirti di dargli questa. Temo che lo terrà sveglio e potrebbe renderlo meno delirante ma più logorroico, però ti consiglio di fargliela prendere comunque, l'effetto dell'altro medicinale passerà prima.»

Liam annuì e aspettò che Kelly aggiungesse qualcosa, magari quel «Ho interrotto qualcosa?» che Kelly doveva essersi domandato o, peggio ancora, un altro commento su quanto lui e Julian fossero male assortiti. Ci fu solo una pausa di silenzio e Liam la apprezzò tanto da spezzarla con una gentilezza e con un'ammissione che anche Julian avrebbe potuto sentire. 

«Sono ancora incazzato per quello che hai fatto a Julian» disse, «ma i motivi per cui avrei voglia di spaccarti la faccia non cancellano il fatto che stavamo per usare la barca di Nick senza permesso e mi hanno fatto riflettere. Comprendo perché tu hai sempre voglia di fare la stessa cosa a me. Non so se per te siamo pari, immagino di no, però grazie per il passaggio per New York, per noi è vitale.»

Kelly rispose con un cenno del capo e un'alzata di spalle e uscì senza aggiungere niente.

«Vedi?» chiese Julian mentre Liam tornava a sedersi sul bordo del letto. «Sei meglio di come ti dipingi.»

«Anche Doc lo è» ammise Liam, e gli ci volle meno sforzo di quanto avrebbe immaginato. «È solo protettivo perché in passato ho fatto del male a due persone che ama. Ed è matto come un cavallo, però è tornato per vedere come stavi e lui e Nick ci stanno portando a New York senza avere nessun motivo per farlo.»

Julian gli tolse bicchiere e pillola di mano, poi inspirò a fondo. «Sto iniziando a sperare che non arriveremo in tempo.»

Le sopracciglia di Liam assunsero una posa interrogativa, che lui l’avesse voluto o meno. «Se non arriviamo in tempo Anna taglierà la corda una volta per tutte. Non avrai mai la tua vendetta.»

Julian mise il broncio. Se non fosse sembrato così depresso, sarebbe stato davvero buffo. «E tu non avrai la tua chance con con la CIA. A maggior ragione spero che quella stronza ci preceda.»

Liam aprì bocca, ma Julian lo anticipò.

«Se lei se la fila saremmo costretti a mollare. Se non lo fa andremo avanti, lo sai, non riusciremo a farne a meno, e Anna Logan e la CIA mi hanno già portato via Preston, non voglio che mi portino via te, ma succederà, anche se la prendiamo.»

Liam cercò inutilmente di non ascoltare il rombo assordante che era diventato il battito del suo cuore. Doveva mantenere i piedi per terra o si sarebbe fatto del male. Julian farneticava per colpa del farmaco che aveva in circolo nel sangue.

«Parli come se fosse scontato che mettere le mani su quei documenti e impedirle di svanire nel nulla basti per prenderla. Non fare i conti senza l'oste, Irlandese.»

Julian sbuffò. In un certo senso, con quel bicchiere ancora in mano e il pugno chiuso sulla pillola che non si decideva a prendere, era comico sul serio. Il suo viso però era chiuso in un'espressione di dolore. Liam avrebbe voluto cancellarla con un bacio, ma sarebbe stato un ulteriore cedimento.

«E tu non ignorare quello che ti ho appena detto, Liam. Ho mal di testa, la nausea e il capogiro, ok, ma so quello che dico. So perfino che non è il caso di dirtelo. Tanto a cosa serve? Non ci credi, non ti interessa, vuoi solo consegnare la tua ex a Grady e Garrett e andartene per la tua strada. Tu non hai sperato che potessimo mollare la presa neppure una volta, ci scommetto.»

Julian lo stava fissando con la delusione negli occhi e Liam non trovò fiato a sufficienza per dirgli che si sbagliava. Rimase in silenzio e lo lasciò continuare.

«È già abbastanza orribile che mi abbiano infilzato con una siringa piena di chissà che schifezza... credi che sia stato divertente sentirsi bucare il collo? O non riuscire a stare in piedi perché la cabina non vuole saperne di non girarmi intorno? O il sapore che mi sento in bocca? Potevo essere allergico e morire come un coglione. Potrebbe venirmi qualcosa anche adesso. Perché devi metterci anche tu facendo finta di non capire? È semplicissimo: se Anna resta in gioco passerò tutto il tempo a diventare matto al pensiero che può ucciderti, che ti ha quasi ammazzato già un paio di volte, anche se sei uno dei tipacci più tosti e in gamba che io abbia mai conosciuto. Se invece la prendiamo ti perderò comunque. Se la ammazzo mi odierai, se non la ammazzo ti butterai via e ti avrà la CIA. In tutti e due i casi io non ti avrò mai io.»

Liam dovette deglutire, perché gli si stava chiudendo la gola per l'ennesima volta. Ricordava di aver provato una frustrazione enorme, tanti anni addietro, quando aveva cercato di essere finalmente sincero con Tyler e gli aveva detto che lo amava, missione o non missione, e Tyler non gli aveva creduto. Adesso era lui che non riusciva a credere che Julian facesse sul serio. Lo desiderava disperatamente, ma proprio per quello ogni barriera che si era costruito intorno, una delusione dopo l'altra, si sollevava istintivamente.

«Manda giù quella medicina e torna a stenderti, Julian, non stai ragionando. Se ti lascio continuare su questa china domattina me la farai pagare dicendo che ho approfittato di un momento di debolezza.»

Julian lanciò via la pillola che rimbalzò contro il muro in maniera ridicola. Il bicchiere la seguì un secondo dopo. Non si ruppe e non intaccò il rivestimento in legno della parete, ma solo per miracolo. Una chiazza umida e gocciolante rimase a marcare il punto in cui aveva urtato la paratia. Liam rimase a fissarla incredulo. Ok, Julian stava davvero impazzendo.

«Cristo santissimo, Liam, vedi che puttanate ti ficchi in quella testaccia bionda? Non posso urlare, mi fa troppo male la gola e il cranio e il cielo sa cos'altro, perché ora mi formicolano pure le gambe.» Julian strillava a voce ben alta per essere uno che non stava urlando. «Non prenderò un accidenti di nulla. Già così pensi che io straparli. Con il cazzo, inglese idiota! Lo sai da dove vengo? Non fai che chiamarmi Irlandese, beh, sappi che a casa mia la gente è lucida dopo aver fatto il bagno nell'alcol, non sarà un... qualunque merda Abbott mi abbia iniettato, a farmi dire cose che non penso.»

Liam gli posò una mano su una spalla per evitare di compiere un gesto più avventato o drastico.

«Ok, Jules» sussurrò, in contrasto con il suo tono esasperato e alla ricerca di un briciolo di calma e sangue freddo. «Quindi? Decidiamo di arrenderci e lasciare andare Anna? Se è quello che vuoi ci sto. Il punto è che se non prendiamo Anna, anche se ora ti sembra vero il contrario, non troveremo mai pace. Non è il tipo di irrisolto che possiamo tirarci dietro. Non dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato. Questo non significa per forza che io e te non ci vedremo mai più o che non potremo riparlare di qualunque cosa tu intenda, in un momento in cui starai meglio. Quello che hai in circolo non è Guinness o quel vostro fuoco liquido che vi ostinate a chiamare Whisky. Anche se ti sembra...»

«Puttanate!» ripeté Julian ostinato. «Ne sto parlando ora perché voglio parlarne ora. Non riesco più a tenermelo dentro, mi manda al manicomio e domattina potremmo scoprire che Anna è andata definitivamente, quindi è questo il momento adatto per affrontare l'argomento.» Chiuse le dita attorno al polso di Liam e lo costrinse a spostare la mano, ma non lo liberò dalla presa. «Voglio parlarne ora, ma con te non si può. Se ti chiedo se hai voglia di scopare va tutto bene, ma se ti dicessi che voglio fare l'amore cambieresti discorso con una battutaccia. Non pretendo che tu li ricambi, ma provo dei sentimenti nei tuoi confronti, potresti almeno degnarti di considerarli. No. Tu no. Tu tiri su le spalle, ti cuci in faccia un sorriso storto e mi chiami amore di continuo come se fosse una parola come un’altra. Beh, per me non lo è più da un pezzo. Non volevo un nuovo partner e, dopo che ho mandato a farsi fottere quella che pensavo fosse la storia della mia vita, non volevo nemmeno innamorarmi, pensa che bel fesso che sono? Chiamami tesoro adesso, su. Quell'imbecille di Cross che si è innamorato di te.»

Su una cosa Julian aveva sicuramente ragione: Liam era abituato a farsi scudo del proprio sarcasmo e, anche nello sconquasso emotivo di quell'istante, le prime parole che gli corsero sulla punta della lingua furono ironiche. «Doc ha detto che avresti cominciato a essere logorroico solo dopo aver preso la pastiglia che però non hai preso affatto, amore, come lo spieghi?» avrebbe potuto replicare, e pazienza se Julian sarebbe andato su tutte le furie o gli avrebbe dato un pugno in faccia. Se non altro sarebbero usciti da quel campo minato su cui avrebbero finito per saltare in aria entrambi. E invece la sua bocca non voleva saperne di collaborare. Tutto il suo corpo era bloccato, come se stesse per venirgli un attacco di panico. Non che ne avesse sperimentati molti, ma qualcuno sì, e sapeva riconoscere i sintomi.

Anziché avere pietà di lui Julian affondò la lama ancora più in profondità.

«Non so se è Grady che ti ha convinto che non ti meriti nulla, Liam. Se è così ora lo odio davvero. O magari è stato un insieme di cose e io sono il primo che sa come ci si sente, e ho provato a dirmi che non era vero e non era giusto e sarebbe passato, ma non passa, non voglio che passi, quindi almeno pensaci, perché io non faccio altro che pensarci e ripensarci, ogni secondo. Non dirmi che non so cosa provo, cosa voglio, o quando parlartene. Non dire un accidenti di nulla, chiudi quella tua stupida boccaccia inglese, sdraiati qui e fai l'amore con me. Oppure mandami al diavolo, quello che preferisci, basta che non continui a fare finta di niente.»

Fare finta di niente era un’arte per Liam Bell. Questione di sopravvivenza e auto preservazione. Ogni volta che non si era attenuto alla regola non aveva ottenuto che guai, sofferenza e cicatrici. Fare finta di niente era più facile e conveniente, ma Julian non glielo consentiva. Aveva quel vizio assurdo di tirare fuori la dolcezza quando uno meno se l'aspettava e di essere gentile mentre si fingeva ruvido, il che rendeva Liam vulnerabile. E Liam era stufo marcio di ripetere a se stesso che non c'era in serbo mai nulla di buono per uno come lui. Non riusciva più a sperare, ma liberò ugualmente il polso dalla stretta di Julian, con un unico scatto secco, e poi prese il suo viso tra le mani e lo baciò con tutta la rabbia, la paura e il sentimento che aveva accumulato di giorno in giorno, fin da quando aveva capito di amarlo. Più lo baciava più il panico recedeva, anche se avrebbe dovuto succedere il contrario. Quindi Liam proseguì e lo baciò così forte da costringere Julian di nuovo giù sul materasso e non si fermò neppure per dargli modo di spostarsi e di fargli spazio. Continuò a baciarlo, afferrandogli i capelli  sudati e arricciati ai lati del collo, premendogli addosso con tutto il proprio peso e spingendo finché non poté incuneare una gamba tra le sue.

Julian lo strinse per la vita e se lo premette ancora più addosso. «Dillo adesso» soffiò, sfuggendo al bacio per un istante senza sottrarsi al morso che gli stava marchiando il mento. «Chiamami amore ora, se ci riesci senza che suoni vero. Su, avanti.»

Per Liam fu come ricevere una doccia fredda. Non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi esplodere il petto come dopo una lunga corsa e iniziava a convincersi che Julian non stesse semplicemente delirando, il che era solo una motivazione in più per non perdere di vista la situazione in cui si trovavano.

«Non ti chiamo amore alla leggera da un pezzo, Jules» mormorò guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Sei tu che non te ne sei mai accorto.»

Era una follia, ma chissà come lo fece sentire liberato.

Anziché baciarlo, Julian lo chiuse in un abbraccio e gli affondò il viso nell'incavo del collo. «Lo so che stai per dirmi che devo riposare» piagnucolò tra i suoi capelli, «e questa roba che mi ha dato Abbott è una vera merda, mi fa sentire debole e formicolante, non ce la farei proprio a fare un bel niente, ma non voglio addormentarmi, voglio che tu resti qui, con me.»

Liam scoppiò a ridere, incredulo lui stesso di quanto gli venisse facile cedere all'ilarità malgrado la girandola di emozioni a cui era stato sottoposto.

«Quanti anni hai, tesoro? Quattro?» canzonò Julian con affetto. «Se ti senti stanco dormi pure, non mi muoverei comunque da qui. Non penserai che ti lascerei solo con quel matto di Doc in giro?»

Julian scosse piano il capo. «Lo so che non te ne andresti» si lamentò strascicando le sillabe. «Ma ti ho appena detto cosa provo per te, sto male e non so cosa succederà quando arriveremo a New York, non mi merito di essere viziato almeno un pochino? Non voglio dormire, voglio stare sveglio mentre mi dici che qualunque cosa succeda alla fine discuteremo di noi due, e voglio godermi la sensazione di averti qui che ti prendi cura di me.»

La risata di Liam si fece più squillante. «Tu hai davvero quattro anni, Irlandese.» Sorrise contro la guancia di Julian, un po' rasposa di barba in ricrescita. «E va bene. Ora recupero quella pastiglia che hai lanciato via poco fa e un altro bicchiere d'acqua, e poi mi stendo accanto a te e lascerò che tu sproloqui per tutta la notte su quanto mi ami. Ok?»

Julian annuì serissimo, causandogli un altro piccolo scoppio di ilarità a malapena trattenuta. Nell'alzarsi per fare come aveva annunciato, Liam si concesse un breve sospiro. Era felice da star male e aveva paura che non potesse durare. Non sapeva se Julian lo amava sul serio, ma voleva crederci e comportarsi come se fosse vero, almeno finché poteva. Fino all'arrivo a New York o, se Anna non li precedeva, fino alla conclusione di quella caccia assurda e pericolosa che la diceva lunga su entrambi  e che, comunque fosse destinata a terminare, un pregio lo avrebbe sempre avuto: li aveva fatti conoscere. Forse li avrebbe anche divisi, chissà, in quel preciso momento non aveva importanza. Se Julian davvero lo amava, proprio nient'altro avrebbe più avuto granché importanza. Nulla di nulla, nemmeno gli accordi che Liam aveva preso con Tyler e Zane.


	9. Berlino

**Berlino**

 

«Non hai sonno?» Era più un'affermazione che una domanda, e Julian si sentì libero di non rispondere. Continuò a guardare fuori dall'ampia finestra tutta vetro della suite, senza vedere davvero né il buio della notte né le luci squillanti di Berlino che lo punteggiavano e lo tingevano di colori sgargianti.

Liam si fece più vicino, nudo a parte i boxer di cotone a righe vecchio stile che gli davano un'aria da ragazzino. Julian finalmente annuì, occhieggiandolo e stirando le labbra in un accenno di nervosismo impossibile da nascondere, poi raccolse le lunghe gambe al petto e si rannicchiò maggiormente sul divano perché Liam avesse spazio a sufficienza, se voleva sederglisi accanto.

Invece che approfittarne Liam lo invitò a scivolare più avanti sul sedile, così da potersi sistemare alle sue spalle, appollaiato sul bracciolo, le ginocchia che circondavano il petto di Julian e il mento puntellato sulla sua spalla.

Aspettava un bacio e Julian lo accontentò subito. Non con un assalto lungo e carico di passione, ma con un tocco più lieve e in un certo senso molto più intimo della voracità che li aveva uniti all'inizio.

Liam sorrise sulle sue labbra e Julian alzò le braccia e gliele appoggiò sulle cosce divaricate. Spinse indietro la nuca, fino a incontrare l'ostacolo solido e liscio del suo torace e rimase immobile, gli occhi socchiusi in due fessure sottili.

«Riflettevo» rispose, tirando su con il naso e contando i battiti del cuore di Liam, visto che riusciva a sentirli perfettamente.

Liam riabbassò il capo e questa volta fu così sfacciato da prendere come appoggio direttamente la sua testa.

«Sul fatto che questa volta è davvero tutto finito?» disse. Era buffo sentire la sua mandibola muoversi mentre parlava. Normalmente Julian gli avrebbe detto di smetterla di fare il cretino, ma quella non era una nottata normale. Anna Logan era in viaggio, su un aereo militare, sotto strettissima sorveglianza armata. Sarebbe arrivata negli Stati Uniti a breve, scortata da una task force congiunta di polizia tedesca, Interpol e CIA. Tra gli agenti di quest'ultima, Garrett e Grady erano stati scelti per essere mandati sul posto di persona, solo per assicurarsi che Anna giungesse a destinazione senza poter fuggire o tentare qualcuno dei suoi soliti scherzetti .

Julian non era stato troppo felice nel consegnarla a Grady, in manette e ferita in maniera abbastanza seria da non rappresentare un pericolo immediato, però tanto per cambiare non poteva lamentarsi di aver incrociato la propria strada con quella di Ty e Zane. Era stato lui a chiamarli. Lui aveva proposto l'accordo dopo aver smosso mari e monti e, soprattutto, dopo aver riesumato ogni possibile contatto che possedeva con i servizi segreti tedeschi e russi, il che voleva dire figli di puttana che avevano militato nella Stasi e nel KGB ed erano ancora vivi e attivi, di certo non grazie al proprio buon cuore.

Pur di prendere finalmente Anna Logan, Julian si era venduto un pezzettino d'anima e lo sapeva benissimo. C'era un lavoretto che lo aspettava in Irlanda e non gli bastava il pensiero che prima o poi lui e O'Rourke sarebbero arrivati alla resa dei conti in ogni caso per sentirsi meno sporco, quando ponderava ciò che aveva giurato di fare. Era un killer professionista, ma non voleva dire che uccidere dovesse piacergli per forza. Inoltre di pezzi d'anima gliene rimanevano decisamente pochi e nessuno era particolarmente candido. Julian ormai considerava anche Liam come uno di quelli restanti e avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa pur di proteggerlo.

Dopo la traversata sulla Fiddler fino a New York, quando lui e Liam avevano recuperato i documenti prima della Logan, togliendole la possibilità di svanire per sempre nel nulla, Julian aveva preso la sua decisione.

Anna stava contrattaccando troppo spesso e con eccessiva furbizia. Aveva scelto Liam come target principale perché era una stronza, sì, ma anche una donna sveglia, un’osservatrice, e aveva capito che tra i due era Liam quello incline a catturarla viva, quello che avrebbe potuto esitare di nuovo e risparmiarla. Ai suoi occhi Julian doveva essere apparso come il pericolo maggiore e, chissà come, lei aveva intuito fin troppo riguardo ai suoi sentimenti. Era stata cosciente di cosa avrebbe ferito di più Julian, tra un proiettile sparato contro il suo petto e uno sparato contro il petto di Liam. Così Julian non aveva avuto scelta. La Logan andava fermata, a qualunque costo e il prima possibile. Non si era più trattato di vendicarsi e basta.

Erano bastate poche telefonate da un cellulare irrintracciabile a numeri che Julian avrebbe preferito non ricordare così bene. Quella a Garrett era stata l'ultima. Se non altro Zane non gli aveva chiesto di fare un patto con la CIA e tornare tra le braccia del diavolo. Peccato che, in compenso, volesse arruolare Liam. Cosa che Julian sperava di cuore di poter impedire. Quei bastardi si erano presi Preston e lo avevano mandato a morire senza battere ciglio. Julian non concepiva l'idea che potessero portarsi via anche Liam.

In ogni caso ormai era fatta. Anna Logan era stata assicurata alla giustizia o, se non altro, le era stata tolta la possibilità di nuocere per un bel pezzo. Liam era salvo e lei era viva, proprio come Liam aveva desiderato.

Julian aveva avuto i suoi brevi istanti di dubbio, il ricordo di Preston che bruciava nella mente, il rumore dello sparo che l'aveva stroncato senza pietà nuovamente nelle orecchie, ma non aveva mirato alla testa o al cuore e neppure a qualunque altro organo vitale. A dire il vero era stato il colpo proveniente dal fucile di precisione di Liam ad atterrarla e a causarle più danno.

Dietro lo schermo delle palpebre abbassate, Julian era in grado di rivivere la scena come al rallentatore, però tornava a vedere sempre lo stesso fotogramma: se stesso che, dopo averle chiuso le manette ai polsi, si rinfilava la pistola nella fondina appesa discretamente sotto un'ascella, si voltava e lasciva la Logan a sanguinare sulla terra grigia del lungofiume. La “cavalleria” era uscita allo scoperto giusto un attimo dopo. Non che Julian si fosse aspettato che i suoi alleati si sarebbero mostrati prima o che avrebbero dato una mano, a parte che per spingere Anna proprio dove Julian la voleva e con la convinzione errata che lui fosse rimasto solo e indifeso, abbandonato da ogni alleato, Liam compreso. Del resto era così che si lavorava in certi campi. Quelli erano stati i patti, né Julian avrebbe voluto altrimenti. Troppe pedine sulla scacchiera nel momento cruciale creavano solo confusione, significavano un maggior numero di eventuali errori umani da gestire, e poi esistevano soddisfazioni che un uomo doveva togliersi personalmente. Sia lui che Liam avevano avuto bisogno di scrivere la parola fine di proprio pugno.

Volendo guardare al lato positivo, ne erano usciti vivi e, fatto ciò che doveva per onorare gli accordi presi, Julian sarebbe stato libero. Inoltre Magnus O'Rourke, a differenza di qualche mese prima, non avrebbe visto in anticipo la lama calare; se l'era cercata e non avrebbe potuto chiamarlo traditore mentre Julian gli affondava una coltellata nel cuore. Liam piuttosto non doveva saperne niente, Julian non voleva rischiare che gli offrisse una mano. Non desiderava metterlo in una nuova situazione di pericolo o dargli un'ulteriore occasione per convincersi di essere soltanto un assassino e una macchina da guerra.

«Ehi, Irlandese, torna qui!» lo apostrofò Liam, riscuotendolo dal turbine di tutti quei pensieri ancora parecchio cupi. «Ho capito che stai riflettendo, ma eri davvero finito chissà dove. Vuoi che ti lasci solo? O preferisci che torniamo a letto? Fare l'amore contro una vetrata in pieno centro a Berlino è sempre stato uno dei miei sogni proibiti, sai? Solo che contavo di giocarmi quella carta domattina con la luce del sole. Se nessuno può vederci e scandalizzarsi a morte che gusto c'è? Se devo farmi cacciare a pedate da una suite dello Sheraton voglio farlo con stile.»

Julian si strinse nelle spalle, una risata che gli aleggiava sulle labbra. Provava un misto di malinconia e di sollievo immensi al pensiero che la caccia era finita e che Liam era sopravvissuto ed era lì con lui, al sicuro. La rabbia sorda che l'aveva divorato dall'interno dal momento in cui aveva ascoltato Preston morire era svanita. Soltanto adesso Julian si rendeva conto che non era successo nell'istante in cui, pur senza vendicarsi all'ultimo sangue, aveva preso la Logan. Quella furia se l'era portata via Liam già da un bel pezzo, chissà quando e chissà dove lungo il cammino che li aveva condotti fianco a fianco da Miami a Berlino. Julian non la rimpiangeva, malgrado fosse stata la sua unica forza motrice per un sacco di tempo. Adesso, però, il suo petto era chiuso nella morsa di un dolore diverso che neppure le speranze per il futuro e la gioia di avere Liam con sé potevano sopire fino in fondo. O almeno non ancora.

«Mi manca Preston» ammise con Liam, e a se stesso confessò anche quanto forte fosse la consolazione che la sua mera presenza era capace di dargli, nonostante il lutto. «Non l'ho mai pianto. Non sul serio. Non ne ho avuto il tempo, ero troppo impegnato a vendicarlo. Ora non ho più motivi per posticipare, devo per forza farmi una ragione della sua morte e andare avanti. Però andare avanti senza certi amici fa malissimo, anche quando è la cosa che desideri più di tutte al mondo. Ecco... Preston mi manca. Mi mancherà sempre. Non ho potuto neppure dirgli addio e adesso è arrivato il momento e io non so come fare.»

«Mi dispiace, Jules.» Liam gli sfiorò entrambe le spalle con dita irrequiete. «Non ho mai avuto modo di dirti quanto.»

Julian rispose accarezzandogli le gambe nude in un gesto affettuoso. Incredibile quanta familiarità riusciva a concedersi da quando aveva rivelato i propri sentimenti. Il fatto che Liam gliela accordasse aveva un che di struggente.

Ci fu una lunga pausa di silenzio che si concluse nell'istante in cui Liam cercò di schiarirsi la voce prima di parlare. «A volte mi chiedo...» Il suo tentativo non pareva essere andato a buon fine, sembrava che un nodo gli stesse stringendo la gola. «Se a New Orleans, quando ho sparato il proiettile sbagliato, avessi capito che era stata Anna a scambiare le munizioni, o... se non avessi coinvolto Nick in una guerra contro il Cartello dei De La Vega... se...»

Julian lo zittì posandogli un piccolo bacio su un braccio e scuotendo il capo.

«Non cominciare, Inglese» disse, scivolando più in basso e distendendosi quanto più poteva sul divano. Liam assecondò il suo movimento e si calò dal bracciolo al sedile. Lo fece con un gesto fluido che permise a Julian di stiracchiarsi e di sistemarglisi in grembo, una delle sue cosce a fargli da cuscino.

Il silenzio scese di nuovo, almeno finché Julian non alzò lo sguardo. Intercettò quello di Liam e lo trovò teso e un po' lucido. Lo sostenne e restò adagiato nell'abbraccio, con i muscoli rilassati, per fargli capire che era a proprio agio e che non avrebbe voluto essere da nessun'altra parte, se non lì con lui. «Non ci provare nemmeno, ok, Liam? Quelli come noi perdono sempre al gioco dei “se” e dei “ma”, perché non credono mai di poter vincere. È semplice: se tu non avessi chiesto aiuto a O'Flaherty non sarebbe cambiato niente. Innanzitutto perché i suoi amici prima o poi sarebbero comunque scesi in guerra contro i colombiani. Era impossibile che non succedesse, e scommetto che Nick mi avrebbe chiesto una mano in ogni caso. Gliene dovevo una e O'Flaherty non è il tipo che lascia morire i suoi amici senza lottare, lo sai meglio di me.»

«Già» annuì Liam, «però...»

Julian ripeté la carezza di poco prima. «Lasciami finire, zuccone» lo redarguì, trattenendo un sospiro. «Non mi va che come al solito ti sfasci quella testaccia riempiendola di brutti pensieri e di idee sbagliate. Quello che stavo per dire è che i De La Vega erano sulle tracce di Garrett e Grady da un bel pezzo, presto o tardi avrebbero fatto la loro mossa e quella mossa interessava alla CIA tanto quanto a te. La CIA voleva arruolare quei due fin dal principio, Liam, lo sai meglio di me, cercavano solo la giusta occasione e una buona scusa. Preston sarebbe stato spedito in prima linea anche senza il tuo coinvolgimento con i Sidewinder. Era solo questione di tempo.»

Non aggiunse quello che gli rodeva il cervello e il cuore sin da quel giorno terribile sull'isola privata dei De La Vega: la CIA si era ripresa Preston a causa sua. In fondo non aveva necessità di esprimere il proprio rimorso perché Liam lo percepisse.

«Immaginavo che alla fine avresti provato a scusarti dicendo che era colpa tua» gli confessò continuando a guardarlo negli occhi. La prospettiva dal basso non cambiava di una virgola la sensazione che Liam fosse poco convinto e vagamente stupito dalle sue ultime parole. «All'inizio, francamente, pensavo che non te ne fregasse proprio nulla di me, del mio lutto, di Preston, di tutto quanto, a parte il fatto che non ti eri dimenticato che ero quello che era stato disposto a farti saltare per aria. Credevo che te ne sbattessi di un mucchio di cose, con quella linguaccia che hai e che non sai tenere a freno. Hai l'aria di uno che non si scomporrebbe neppure se l'intera Inghilterra si sbriciolasse e piombasse nel mare come Atlantide. Sembri fatto di bronzo e impermeabilizzato dal sarcasmo e da una enorme dose di menefreghismo, incoscienza e pura stronzaggine. In realtà ti stanno a cuore più cose e persone di quante dovrebbero. Le persone, specialmente... tieni a più gente di quanta se lo meriti, Tyler Grady in testa. Quindi sì, mi è bastato imparare a conoscerti per capire che a un certo punto te ne saresti uscito con una di quelle che io chiamo stronzate, ma che ti rendono un uomo migliore di quello che pensi di essere.»

Liam non rispose. Fece scorrere le dita di una mano tra i suoi capelli, tirandoli indietro e risistemando una ciocca ribelle dietro un orecchio.

Julian si prese tutto il calore che il suo tocco gli trasmetteva. Ne aveva un bisogno disperato, considerando che l'immagine di Preston era sempre lì ad aleggiare nella sua mente e tenuto conto anche di cosa intendeva fare prima di ripartire da Berlino.

Avrebbe potuto sparire, l'indomani mattina, senza una spiegazione o un addio, e poi tornare a cose fatte e sperare che Liam lo volesse ancora. Liam doveva essersi comportato all'incirca nello stesso modo almeno una o due volte nella sua lunga carriera di “combattente”. Era un killer, un ex agente della NIA, un ex militare di uno dei corpi più elitari ed efficienti delle forze armate inglesi, non una persona comune. Se c'era uno che avrebbe potuto capire e perdonare quello era proprio Liam.

Julian però non voleva commettere gli stessi errori del passato. Liam non era Cameron, no, ma meritava un vero saluto.

Julian non poteva rischiare fraintendimenti o che la CIA l'avesse vinta un'altra volta. Si proponeva di chiudere quell'ultimo conto in sospeso e poi esserci, se Liam sul serio ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. Il che significava parlarne, con sincerità, malgrado la grossa omissione sull'incarico che lo attendeva a Dublino. Su quello Julian proprio non ce la faceva a vederla diversamente: Liam doveva restarne fuori.

«Non è stata nemmeno tua la colpa, Jules» sussurrò Liam, tra una carezza e l'altra. «Mi piacerebbe essere in grado di dirlo meglio, ma è così e non so come aiutarti a superarla o a dire addio, però ci sono, ok? Se non ti va di tornare a dormire possiamo rimanercene qui e se invece preferisci che mi levi dai piedi me ne andrò di là, in quel letto enorme e mezzo vuoto e anche un po' freddo, ormai...»

Julian ridacchiò e gli assestò un morso indolore sulla coscia. «Inglese idiota!» sorrise e gli fermò la mano, stringendogli un polso, ma solo per portarsela al viso e mordicchiargli anche la punta delle dita. «Non faccio in tempo a dichiarare quanto sei sensibile e altruista che tu inizi dandomi ragione e finisci piagnucolando egoisticamente su letti vuoti e lenzuola fredde. Sei il solito egocentrico, materialista e melodrammatico. Dici che vuoi consolarmi, mentre in realtà vuoi solo ritrascinarmi in camera a farti viziare o scopare da me.»

«Ma ha funzionato, no?» ridacchiò Liam.

Entrambi sapevano che non mentiva: Julian si sentiva già più sollevato e meno triste e vuoto.

«Sì, ma scordati che mi lasci sviare da due moine e una lacrimuccia. Ti ho già scopato una volta, stanotte, ora spetta a me essere viziato. È il mio turno.»

Liam liberò la mano con uno strattone giocoso e gli spettinò i capelli per dispetto.

«Quella era la scopata della vittoria, tesoro» annunciò sfacciato. «Ho diritto anche a qualche coccola e a un bis di ringraziamento per averti coperto così bene quel culo irlandese oggi pomeriggio, quando dall'alto del mio tetto ho messo fuori uso Anna esattamente nel momento giusto.»

«Mhhh» annuì Julian, «quello è stato un gran bel tiro, lo devo ammettere. Sei un coglioncello con una boccaccia tremenda, ma hai una mira e un sangue freddo davvero spettacolari.»

La schiena di Liam si raddrizzò e le sue spalle si fecero più dritte. La sua espressione, però, si stava addolcendo. «Ci puoi giurare che ho sangue freddo, tesoro. Ci puoi proprio giurare. Mi ci è voluto tutto fino all'ultima goccia per restarmene in cima a quel cavolo di grattacielo russo-tedesco dall'architettura quantomeno discutibile, mentre di sotto tu e Anna giocavate a fare “Mezzogiorno di fuoco”. Non sono sceso appena l'ho vista arrivare solamente perché sapevo che non sarei arrivato in tempo e che ero più utile e più pericoloso lì dov'ero, ma è stato di gran lunga l'appostamento più difficile della mia vita.»

«Più di quello a New Orleans quando hai dovuto sparare a Grady? Sul serio?» chiese Julian. Non sapeva se essere più stupefatto per ciò che Liam aveva appena affermato tanto apertamente o per la domanda che gli aveva appena posto.

«Sì» fu la risposta secca di Liam. Julian ascoltò quell'unica sillaba pronunciata in un tono perentorio e netto e il suo orgoglio ruggì di una soddisfazione assoluta e selvaggia.

«Avevi paura che alla fine l'avrei ammazzata davvero, eh?» tentò di ridimensionare la solennità dell'affermazione e l'intensità delle emozioni che gli provocava.

«Ero sicuro che alla fine l'avresti uccisa, sì.» A quanto pareva, Liam aveva deciso di essere sincero fino in fondo. «Sin da quando ci siamo alleati a Miami ho sempre detto a me stesso di farmi poche illusioni: io avevo un obiettivo, tu un altro, e sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui avremmo dovuto vedercela anche tra noi. E poi le cose hanno iniziato a cambiare, ho iniziato a rivedere le mie priorità, a tenerci, come dici tu, ma non mi aspettavo che tu potessi fare altrettanto. Nemmeno oggi, se devo essere onesto. Pensavo che l'avresti uccisa, potendo. Ti ho dato modo di essere lì da solo con lei sapendo che la volevi morta. Ero disposto a ucciderla io, se ti avesse messo alle strette. Ero disposto a tutto, tranne che a starmene a guardare dall'alto mentre ti faceva del male. E tu non hai premuto il grilletto.»

Prese fiato e si chinò per rubare un bacio.

«Non ti ho ancora ringraziato, Jules. Non deve essere stato facile per te lasciarla viva.»

Il bacio successivo fu un'iniziativa di Julian e durò molto più a lungo.

«Ci sono cose più importanti della vendetta.» Ci aveva messo parecchio per rendersene conto, ma era così. «La mia caccia ai colombiani e alla tua ex partner ha avuto più importanza della mia sopravvivenza e addirittura del mio matrimonio, ma non di te, è evidente. Magari a un certo punto mi sembrava assurdo, però è inutile fare finta di niente. Ammazzare quella stronza non mi avrebbe restituito Preston e mi avrebbe fatto odiare da te. Sei inglese, idiota e fastidioso, però sulla Fiddler non scherzavo: sono innamorato di te.»

Liam diede un sospiro lunghissimo. «Ma?» chiese a voce bassa.

A Julian prese una voglia matta di tirarsi su, scuoterlo per le spalle, abbracciarlo e poi salire sul primo aereo per Baltimora e farsi trovare seduto sui gradini della libreria di Garrett e Grady, al loro ritorno, soltanto per prendere a pugni entrambi. Grady per primo.

«C'è sempre stato un ma?» domandò, senza aspettare la risposta perché era scontata. «Beh, questa volta no. Ok? A meno che non sia tu a volerlo.»

Liam gli donò un sorriso un pochino incerto ma spontaneo. «Però non ce ne andremo da qui insieme, uniti verso il tramonto, giusto? Non sono stupido o inebetito dai miei sentimenti tanto da non sentire puzza di addio.»

Julian non avrebbe dovuto ridacchiare, eppure, malgrado la rabbia all'idea che Liam soffrisse di una vera e propria sindrome da abbandono, era intenerito da quell'inedito lato timoroso e vagamente impacciato. Una spia con le paturnie sentimentali... no, due spie con le paturnie sentimentali. Ah Cristo, che bella coppia formavano!

Si tirò su, si mise a sedere e fronteggiò Liam per mostragli quanto era serio, ilarità momentanea a parte.

«Sai cosa mi aspettavo dal giorno in cui avrei finalmente preso la tua ex?» Non attese che Liam replicasse prima di continuare. «A parte morire anche io, intendo. Non me ne fregava un cazzo di uscirne vivo, in effetti, e una come la Logan è la classica vipera che mentre crepa ti pianta le zanne nel collo e ti porta con sé all'inferno. Quindi sì, mi aspettavo di morire, mi andava bene, non ci tenevo a sopravvivere, finché non sei arrivato tu, con la tua faccia tosta, il sesso da urlo e la mania di chiamarmi con nomignoli assurdi e di comportarti come se fossi sempre stato il mio partner un po' in tutti i sensi. Ma a parte questo...»

«Gesù, che progetti di merda che avevi, Irlandese!» esclamò Liam, fingendo allegria e leggerezza, ma con gli occhi un filo più lucidi. «Sei stato fortunato che un bocconcino appetitoso e con una mira infallibile come me ti piombasse tra capo e collo.»

Tutto considerato Julian non poteva che assentire. «Non hai tutti i torti. Sei l'imprevisto più fortunato che mi sia mai capitato. Uno di quelli che ti rivoltano come un calzino, nel bene e nel male.»

Finalmente anche la risata di Liam risuonò alta e vivace. «Come sei poetico, tesoro, sono commosso.»

Julian gli diede un colpetto inoffensivo sul braccio. «Ridi pure quanto ti pare, è andata come ho detto. Mi fai effetti strani, mi hai fatto effetti assurdi fin dal primo giorno e il grosso sono positivi, almeno quando non ho voglia di strozzarti. Tolto il paio di volte in cui ti ho odiato con ferocia perché volevo potermi crogiolare nel mio dolore e nei miei propositi omicidi e tu me lo impedivi. Non volevo un nuovo partner e non volevo innamorarmi, ne abbiamo già parlato, però eccomi qui. Anna Logan è viva, avevo giurato di ucciderla e non ho mantenuto la promessa. Pensavo che avrei pianto... non fare quella faccia, non vorremo sfoderare certi cliché idioti, ti prego...»

Liam scosse il capo e pazienza se gli angoli delle sue labbra erano arricciati in due virgole lievemente beffarde.

«Ottimo» proseguì Julian imperterrito, deciso a non farsi interrompere per timore che potesse venirgli meno il coraggio. «I cliché sono puttanate e Preston merita tutto il mio cordoglio. Tu diresti cordoglio irlandese, perché sei un coglioncello con i preconcetti, ma per una volta ci andresti vicino. La mia idea era che, se per miracolo mi fossi salvato a fine missione, avrei preso la più colossale sbronza della mia esistenza, avrei pianto come un bambino e quasi certamente, prima di svenire in un motel di quart'ordine, avrei addirittura cantato qualche vecchia nenia in gaelico. Ti ho detto che so cantare in gaelico? So farlo, ma se ti azzardi anche solo a nominare le cornamuse giuro che ti strangolo, ci siamo capiti?»

Maria Vergine, a volte era un giullare peggio di Liam, solo che era talmente difficile arrivare al nocciolo della questione e ammettere a voce alta che, malgrado il dolore per la mancanza di Preston fosse ancora fresco e pur sapendo che non si sarebbe mai spento del tutto, in quel momento lui era malinconico, ma non affranto. C'era più gioia nel suo cuore di quanta ce ne fosse mai stata in qualunque altro istante della sua vita precedente, e se quello era il sentimento che lo riempiva ora che stava per compiere un azzardo pari a un atto di fede a costo di perdere tutto, come si sarebbe sentito se Liam avesse reagito come sperava?

Che batticuore ridicolo e assurdo. Cristo, neppure il giorno del suo matrimonio aveva sperimentato uno stato di tumulto interiore come quello. Era contento come un idiota semplicemente perché Liam lo stava trattando come un innamorato anziché come un amante. Nello stesso tempo, aveva una paura del diavolo di star prendendo la direzione sbagliata, però non vedeva altra scelta. Tanto per cambiare doveva fare la cosa giusta, non agire in base a impulsi istintivi ed egoistici. Che Liam sorridesse pure delle sue buffonate, dette per dimenticare l'ansia e per tranquillizzare entrambi.

«Immagino la scena, Jules, immagino la scena. Ti ho davvero salvato il culo in mille modi, eh? Pensa che bel quadretto ti ho risparmiato di inscenare. Anche se il gaelico mi intriga. Scommetto che è sexy.»

Julian gli solleticò l'incavo di un gomito, là dove la pelle era più tenera e sensibile.

«Può darsi» annuì con un'alzata di spalle. «Ma non stavamo discutendo del fatto che potrei legarti a un letto e tentare di farti venire solo dicendo sciocchezze a caso nella lingua dei miei avi.»

Liam gli fece scivolare una mano sulla schiena, oltre l'orlo della maglia del pigiama. Giusto un tocco invitante prima di ritrarsi. «Beh, è un peccato che non ne stessimo discutendo, mi pare un argomento interessante...»

Dio, Liam non faceva che flirtare. Ogni tanto era irritante, ma cazzo se gli riusciva bene. Era una tortura non saltargli addosso e basta.

«Colpa mia che ho fatto l'errore di scherzare mentre cercavo di fare un discorso serio» affermo, rivolgendosi prima di tutto a se stesso. «Con te è un errore tattico madornale. Tu saresti capace di fare battute cretine sulla tua stessa tomba, se ti do corda è finita. Quindi ricominciamo da capo.»

«Agli ordini!» Liam sollevò il braccio nel saluto militare e Julian dovette alzare gli occhi al cielo.

«Sul serio, Liam. Stavo provando a dirti che se non ci fossi stato, ora sarei da qualche parte a cercare di scordarmi di essere nato, e invece sono in un’inutilissima e costosissima suite dello Sheraton a blaterare sul fatto che ti amo e che sono felice come uno stupido. Magari non è giusto e non me lo merito, ma sono così felice che ho paura di me stesso perché, se non mi do una regolata, potrei fare la più grossa cazzata della mia vita e, quello sì, non me lo perdonerei mai.»

«E la cazzata sarebbe chiedermi di fuggire con te su un'isola polinesiana? A me pare un piano migliore di quello in cui finivi con l'ammazzarti di solitudine, rimorsi e Whisky schifoso.»

«Buffone!» ripeté Julian, ma gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle e si concesse un accenno di sospiro. «La cazzata sarebbe pensare esclusivamente a me stesso, a ciò che desidero io e non tenere in considerazione che tu avevi delle priorità diverse dalle mie. La CIA. Gesù benedetto! Quanto li detesto. Se firmi con loro sarai tu a fare uno sbaglio enorme, Liam. Non accettare. Guarda cosa hanno fatto a Preston e a me.» Fece una pausa per dare più forza a ciò che stava per dire e si accorse che la delusione riguardante il suo passato come agente non era mai diminuita neppure di un grammo. «Quando hai iniziato, alla NIA ci credevi, no? Ci credevi abbastanza da mentire alla persona che amavi. Anche io. Non ho i tuoi stessi trascorsi, ma ero convintissimo che avesse senso, che fosse onorevole e perfino eroico. Cristo, ero proprio un coglione, ma tu non lo sei, sei solo convinto che non esista altro. È la cosa buffa è proprio questa: me l'hai mostrato tu che non è vero. Possiamo anche essere diversi dalla gente comune, saremo sempre diversi, è inutile, il lupo non diventa agnello ed è quello che io stavo tentando di fare. Per forza non ci sono mai riuscito, però non è come ti hanno spinto a pensare, Liam. Vali più di loro e puoi fare a meno di loro. Non firmare, sono disposto a supplicare, se serve a farti cambiare idea definitivamente.»

Liam lo stava fissando con lo stupore dipinto su tutto il viso. Assomigliava a un bimbo incredulo, spettinato e bellissimo.

«Sul serio hai il dubbio che lo farei? Ho cambiato priorità, te l'ho detto.» Il tono suonò un po' rauco, quasi addolorato.

«Sì.» Julian si sentì stringere il cuore mentre rispondeva. «Ma l'hai fatto per il motivo sbagliato. Lo stai facendo per noi e invece devi farlo per te. Non sono io la tua alternativa a quelle merde della CIA, Liam, anche se a loro non importa un fico secco se a fine giornata sei vivo o morto, mentre io divento pazzo all'idea di perderti. La tua alternativa sei tu. Se non ci arrivi non andremo mai da nessuna parte, anche se ci provassimo con le migliori intenzioni. Se non ci arrivi posso chiederti di restare con me fin da ora e non ti avrò comunque, perché non ci crederai davvero. Non voglio che passi il tempo ad aspettare il giorno in cui andrà tutto a rotoli, o che ti domandi se saresti stato più utile o felice altrove. Voglio che ti levi dalla testa le cazzate che ci hai ficcato dentro, e che sia tu a decidere se ti merito o no e se ne valgo la pena. Quindi, sul serio, ti prego: di' a Garrett e a quel cazzone di Grady di andare a farsi fottere, loro e il loro modulo di arruolamento, ma fallo per te stesso, ok? È fondamentale.»

Anziché comprendere Liam parve afflosciarsi sotto il suo tocco. Scosse leggermente il capo e poi annuì con aria delusa.

«Ah, certo. La lezione di autostima è una sottigliezza, te lo concedo. Il modo più elegante in cui io sia mai stato scaricato. Non il più originale nell'implicare che la colpa è sempre e comunque la mia, ma ha una sua ironica finezza nel rigirare la frittata.»

Julian provò l'istinto di prenderlo a schiaffi e, siccome avrebbe potuto farlo davvero, invece gli bloccò le braccia per evitare che Liam lo respingesse e poi lo baciò. Incominciò sfoderando tutta la collera – in particolare contro Grady – che gli stava chiudendo la gola e, appena fu certo che gli sarebbe stato permesso, rese il bacio più languido. Visto che Liam non capiva le parole, si sforzò di trasmettergli con i gesti tutto ciò che aveva voluto dirgli.

Per un po' Liam rimase rigido nel suo abbraccio. Quando si sciolse, lo fece in maniera totale e chiaramente disperata. Julian lo strinse e lasciò che si aggrappasse a lui, che gli afferrasse con foga eccessiva i capelli, che si premesse su di lui sino a spingerlo giù disteso sui sedili, in un mezzo groviglio scomposto di braccia e gambe che, però, non aveva nulla a che fare con la furia del sesso.

Dopo almeno un minuto Liam riemerse dal bacio per primo e con il fiato corto. Si rimise a sedere, chiuse gli occhi e prese una boccata d'aria.

«Non ti sto scaricando, Liam.» Dopo essersi ricomposto Julian gli sfiorò il dorso di una mano. «Sono stufo di rovinare tutto ciò a cui tengo e di vederti fingere una sicurezza che non provi. Ci siamo infilati in questa relazione senza mai riflettere su quello che stavamo facendo, o forse riflettendo eccessivamente, non lo so. Di sicuro non ragionando nel modo giusto.»

«Tu pensi troppo, tesoro» lo prese in giro Liam, senza traccia di autentica convinzione.

«Evitiamo l'ironia, Liam.» Julian lo disse sia con dolcezza che con decisione. «Posso tenerti testa quanto a sarcasmo, ma voglio che tu ti decida a prendermi sul serio.»

Liam intrecciò le dita con le sue, riaprì gli occhi e rispose con uno sguardo che affermava: «Ok, ti ascolto».

«Abbiamo tutti e due cose da sistemare, da soli, prima di essere liberi, cose da preparare o da archiviare per sempre, addii da dire, faccende in sospeso... Torna negli Stati Uniti e decidi una volta per tutte cosa rispondere a Garrett e Grady e...»

Liam lo interruppe con una risata corta e secca. «E tu, intanto? Te ne andrai a fare il vendicatore solitario che predica bene e razzola malissimo? Senza di me e senza dirmi cosa bolle in pentola, perché mi ami ma non ti fidi di me?»

Julian incassò il colpo con una smorfia. «Mi fido di te, potrei raccontarti tutto e portarti con me, sa il cielo quanto vorrei farlo, per certi versi. Sei una spalla maledettamente utile ed efficiente. Ma questa è una faccenda che devo risolvere da solo e... ah, ti voglio al sicuro, punto. Un solo giorno in più con te nel mirino della Logan e avrei perso la testa. Ho bisogno di saperti lontano dai pericoli, per favore, ok? Al momento sono troppo coinvolto, se ti portassi con me finirei con il fare qualche puttanata letale a causa dell'ansia. Vuoi che mi faccia ammazzare per paura che qualcuno ammazzi te sotto il mio naso? Vuoi...»

Liam gli chiuse la bocca con un nuovo bacio.

«Ok, ok, ho afferrato forte e chiaro, amore» gli soffiò a fior di labbra. «Non mi piace nemmeno un po' ma ok, va bene. E dopo? Ti ritirerai sulla tua isola ad aspettare che io impari ad amare me stesso?»

Julian appoggiò il capo sulla spalla e gli riprese una mano tra le sue.

«È esattamente ciò che farò» rispose e si scoprì più speranzoso di quanto avrebbe immaginato. «In fondo, solo perché era il mio sogno da bambino non significa che non possa realizzarlo a prescindere. Perché non dovrei? E perché non dovrei chiederti di raggiungermi, quando sarai pronto davvero? Solamente perché quando tu hai chiesto a uno stronzo che non ti amava di fuggire con te non ha funzionato? Ti do una notizia, Liam: Tyler Grady è un povero idiota. Ha fatto la stessa cosa che hai fatto tu e se ne va in giro sereno con il suo bel maritino mentre tu continui a credere che avesse ragione. Cristo, mi viene una rabbia...»

Liam non disse nulla, si limitò a guardarlo con un'espressione un po' triste e un po' commossa, e Julian dovette contare fino a dieci per ritrovare la calma.

«Vorrei restare con te ora, Liam, sul serio» riuscì a concludere a fatica. «Non voglio dirti addio, non voglio perderti, non... lasciarti andare è la cosa più difficile che io abbia mai fatto in tutta la mia esistenza, ma è anche quella giusta. È il tuo turno di sentirti chiedere “fuggi con me”, Liam, e io ho bisogno di sapere che ci credi, perché ti aspetterò. E se verrai a cercarmi a Hiva Oa voglio che tu sappia che a quel punto non sarò più disposto a lasciarti andare via. Ti aspetterò, ma se verrai devi sapere che per me sarà per la vita.»

Nel silenzio che seguì, Liam ridisegnò il contorno del suo viso con la punta delle dita e deglutì a vuoto.

Julian riprese a baciarlo, cominciando dal mento per risalire verso l'angolo delle sue labbra e uno degli zigomi. Concluse quella lenta carezza premendogli un ultimo bacio su una tempia e rimanendo immobile per lo spazio di un paio di respiri, la bocca sulla sua pelle calda, il suo profumo nelle narici.

«Ho capito, Irlandese.» la voce di Liam era spezzata, ma anche piena di calore. «Ora torniamo a letto, però. Concedimi ancora qualche ora per essere quel cretino inglese del tuo partner improvvisato che ti dà sui nervi, ma che vuoi tanto, tanto scopare.»

Julian rise, il suono rotto come il tono di Liam. «Non sono più gli anni '80, Bell, ne sei consapevole? Al giorno d'oggi inglesi e irlandesi possono andare d'accordo e perfino fare l'amore.»

Liam si alzò e gli dedicò una smorfietta maliziosa. «Dici, tesoro? Vieni di là a dimostramelo.» Si allontanò facendo ondeggiare i fianchi con deliberazione.

Julian lo guardò veleggiare verso l'altra stanza e sparire oltre la porta e il suo cuore perse un battito. Non aveva mentito affermando che l'indomani partire senza di lui sarebbe stato difficilissimo, una tortura, ma mancavano ancora diverse ore al momento in cui, nelle sue speranze, si sarebbero detti arrivederci piuttosto che addio. In quelle ore Julian intendeva mettercela tutta per inculcare nella testaccia dura di Liam quanto lo amava e che quell'amore era più che meritato. Ci sarebbe riuscito, a qualunque costo, e Liam sarebbe andato a cercarlo. Julian lo giurò a se stesso e si fece coraggio, poi si alzò e seguì Liam in camera da letto.

Tra tutte le battaglie che aveva combattuto quel giorno, la più difficile non era ancora cominciata.


	10. Hiva Oa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci arrivati all'ultimo capitolo. Colgo l'occasione per ringraziare ancora tantissimo Eloriee e Suzakuslytherin per il bellissimo regalo che hanno voluto farmi per questa long. La prima mi ha fatto un [fanmix](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5241380) stupendo e la seconda si è occupata dell'[illustrazione](http://36.media.tumblr.com/07089fc77139ec19cf73db491f0338c5/tumblr_nydyy1AuGg1tf8taqo1_1280.jpg) che trovate a fine capitolo e che è anche la copertina del libretto del fanmix stesso. Siete due tesori, ragazze, e vi adoro. Grazie di cuore.

**Hiva Oa**

 

Nella mente di Liam le isole Marchesi erano sempre state legate in maniera indissolubile a un vecchio romanzo di avventure scritto da Herman Melville. Si trattava di un racconto in parte autobiografico molto meno conosciuto del suo capolavoro “Moby Dick” e, se Liam ricordava bene, si intitolava “Taipi”, dal nome delle tipiche capanne costruite dagli indigeni. Gli era piaciuto tantissimo quando l'aveva letto da ragazzino, una vita fa, a Londra. Narrava di una tribù di fieri guerrieri cannibali, e Liam si rendeva conto che erano trascorsi i secoli e che anche le Marchesi erano state raggiunte dalla modernità, contaminate da usanze occidentali e per così dire civilizzate e riportate a costumi in cui il consumo di carne umana durante i pasti non era previsto. Lo sapeva, ma in un angolino della sua immaginazione quello splendido arcipelago dalla natura ancora tanto incontaminata era rimasto il luogo misterioso e perfino un pochino spaventoso in cui gli stranieri avevano rischiato di essere mangiati vivi e le cui donne bellissime avevano reso immortale la pittura di Gaugain, seducendolo con la loro pelle ambrata e i loro sarong dai colori sgargianti.

Che uno come Julian fosse rimasto affascinato da quelle isole e le avesse scelte come rifugio aveva un suo senso, tutto sommato. Chissà se da bambino anche lui aveva letto quello stesso libro di Melville, magari era per quello che aveva sviluppato la sua predilezione per quell'angolino del Pacifico e aveva eletto Hiva Oa a proprio personale paradiso dei sogni.

Liam non gliel'aveva mai chiesto e prese nota di domandarglielo, mentre ringraziava compito un anziano isolano che del cannibale non aveva proprio niente. Già, la fantasia di Liam poteva essere rimasta ancorata a certe descrizioni letterarie, ma nella realtà dei fatti e nella sua attuale esperienza di visitatore sbarcato di fresco – da meno di un'ora, in effetti – Hiva Oa pareva parecchio ospitale. La gente del luogo era gentile, tanto per dirne una. Abituati ai turisti, non facevano caso al suo aspetto e nemmeno lo notavano finché non era lui ad approcciarli. Non che si fosse aspettato di essere il primo uomo bianco su cui posavano gli occhi. Jules gli aveva dato spesso del razzista, per via degli sfottò sulle sue origini irlandesi, ma entrambi sapevano che Liam non era razzista affatto. Solo era strano essersi sempre figurati un determinato scenario e poi trovarsi davanti tutt'altro.

Beh, in parte quello di Liam era stupore e in parte il suo cervello stava tentando in ogni modo di divagare, per non focalizzarsi eccessivamente sull'idea che stava per rivedere Julian dopo quella che gli era parsa una piccola eternità. Liam non faceva che pensare a lui, ma aveva una paura folle che anche su quel punto fantasia e realtà avrebbero potuto divergere.

Sino a pochi minuti prima non era stato neppure certo che Julian fosse davvero sull'isola, poi alla sua richiesta di indicazioni era stata data la stessa risposta affermativa da tre diverse persone: sì, c'era uno straniero che rispondeva alla descrizione; un francese, o almeno lui si dichiarava tale. Si era trasferito a Hiva Oa otto mesi prima e aveva riaperto un vecchio albergo dell'epoca coloniale, chiuso da decenni. L'albergo era sulla spiaggia, lo straniero era il proprietario e anche il gestore e ci viveva, quindi era possibile trovarlo lì più o meno a qualunque ora del giorno e della notte.

Un tipo distinto, lo aveva descritto la ragazza dell'ufficio informazioni turistiche a cui Liam si era rivolto per prima. «Un bell'uomo. Fine, un po' cupo ma elegante e sempre molto educato» erano state le parole esatte e, a una ulteriore domanda specifica, aveva replicato annuendo. «Mm-mmh, esatto, alto, bruno, capelli un po' lunghi e con la barba. È sicuramente il suo amico. L'albergo si chiama Cloche et Croix.» Quell'ultimo dettaglio aveva colpito Liam più di quanto volesse ammettere. L'aveva colpito al punto che si era persino scordato di essere diffidente e geloso nei confronti di quell’impiegata giovane e abbastanza carina che pareva aver immagazzinato davvero un mucchio di particolari sull'aspetto di Julian.

Cloche et Croix, era da non credere...

Eppure era vero. Liam non poteva avere dubbi al riguardo perché aveva sotto gli occhi un'insegna di legno vecchio stile su cui era dipinta una campana, con una croce in cima e, sopra il disegno, la scritta in caratteri rossi come i petali dei fiori di ibisco che la circondavano. E la scritta recitava appunto: Cloche et Croix.

Cloche et Croix, Cristo! Julian aveva davvero aperto un piccolo hotel solo perché una volta lui gli aveva fatto una battuta idiota, e l'aveva chiamato Bell e Cross.

Liam non riusciva a guardare le lettere scarlatte senza provare uno stupidissimo moto d'orgoglio. Cloche et Croix, santo cielo benedetto! C'era il suo nome su quell'insegna, e veniva addirittura prima di quello di Julian.

Julian ci aveva creduto fin dal principio. E, visto che l'hotel non aveva cambiato nome, probabilmente significava che ci credeva ancora, malgrado Liam l'avesse fatto aspettare per otto lunghi mesi.

Ormai, però, Liam aveva preso la sua decisione definitiva. Era lì perché Julian Cross era un dono del cielo e lui lo amava e non voleva rinunciare ad averlo per sé. Non avrebbe rinunciato per nulla al mondo, non gli importava più dei se e dei ma. Per quanto non avesse smesso del tutto di essere assillato dai dubbi, non riusciva più a usarli come freno di sicurezza ed era disposto a qualunque cosa pur di avere Julian accanto, possibilmente per il resto dei suoi giorni. Né a che prezzo né dove lo impensierivano. Julian aveva avuto ragione a Berlino: per avere uno scopo nella vita e, specialmente, per condurre un'esistenza degna di essere vissuta, piena e felice, Liam non aveva bisogno della CIA o di qualunque altro padrone che millantasse di operare per un bene superiore. Perché la sua presenza nell'universo avesse un senso non gli serviva essere un agente o fingere che il suo lavoro sul campo facesse la differenza e che certe porcate fossero ordinate ed eseguite per una nobile motivazione. Le uniche cose di cui non poteva più fare a meno, ora che aveva la speranza di possederle entrambe, erano la libertà di essere finalmente se stesso, senza bugie, schemi o giochini mentali inutili, e la possibilità di amare senza il timore di vedersi piantare un pugnale nella schiena o di sentirsi dire «Non sei quello che credevo e non sei quello che voglio».

Era semplice, Liam ne aveva la prova proprio davanti al naso, dall'altro lato della strada, in quell'insegna che dondolava appena nella brezza estiva. Eppure gli veniva tutt'ora più facile credere di essere in grado di rivoluzionare tutto e cambiare vita piuttosto che convincersi che Julian lo volesse ancora.

Per scoprirlo non doveva fare altro che superare una distanza di nemmeno cinque metri. Era niente, rispetto ai chilometri che aveva percorso per arrivare in Polinesia; giusto pochi metri e avrebbe raggiunto la meta una volta per tutte, però esitò per un ultimo istante, incapace di muovere un passo fuori dall'ombra degli alberi che aveva scelto come punto di osservazione, sicuro e privilegiato. Da lì Liam vedeva bene la porta a vetri dell'albergo, la facciata coloniale tinta di recente di un rosa pallido ma caldo, le due vetrate laterali e il muro di cinta di quelli che dovevano essere un giardino per la clientela e un cortile privato, dal lato del mare, con il verde acceso di un rampicante a fare da contrasto all'azzurro del cielo e dell'oceano.

Liam era certo di aver scorto uno di quei diabolici gatti che solo Julian era così pazzo da chiamare micini. Beh, anche Tyler era così pazzo, ma era meglio non dirlo a voce alta se Julian era a portata di orecchie. Certi paragoni decisamente non gli andavano a genio. Comunque fosse il mostro in forma felina – Liam non sarebbe stato in grado di dire se si era trattato di Smith o di Wesson – si era allontanato con aria malevola, diretto chissà dove a perpetrare chissà quale atrocità gattesca. Liam era felicissimo che si fosse tolto dai piedi. Ok, era disposto a tutto per amore, non ultimo a farsi scorticare gli stinchi vita natural durante, e sapeva che siccome i gatti facevano parte del pacchetto gli sarebbe successo un sacco di volte di uscire pesto dalle loro grinfie moleste, ma non ci teneva più di tanto a iniziare la guerra proprio quel giorno.

Belve o non belve, doveva darsi una mossa e invece non aveva ancora trovato il coraggio di muoversi. Se ne stava in disparte a osservare, conscio che varcare la porta a vetri dell'hotel avrebbe cambiato tutto.

Tra le varie abitudini acquisite in anni e anni di servizio, andare in ricognizione quando stava per addentrarsi per la prima volta in un territorio sconosciuto era una di quelle che non voleva perdere, ritenendola utile un po' a prescindere. Liam era partito in avanscoperta in automatico e ora si sentiva come quando stava per lanciarsi sul campo di battaglia, forse un filo più confuso, a dire il vero. Solo che non poteva posticipare in eterno il momento del suo incontro con Julian. Non voleva. Moriva dal desiderio di rivederlo e pazienza se Julian l'avrebbe magari accolto con la giusta dose di astio per l'attesa che lui gli aveva inflitto. Liam era pronto a scontarla, purché Julian non avesse cambiato idea su loro due insieme.

Cristo, erano solo un paio di passi e per di più verso l'uomo che amava. Lo stesso uomo che aveva giurato di aspettarlo, senza limitazioni di tempo, e che aveva chiamato il posto in cui viveva con i nomi di entrambi. Non c'era motivo di farsi prendere dall'ansia o di indugiare ulteriormente.

Liam squadrò le spalle, prese fiato e mise un piede davanti all'altro sino a ritrovarsi di fronte alla porta sulla quale pendevano la famosa insegna e il più tipico dei campanelli in ottone. Julian Cross e il suo amore per le cose antiche e le tradizioni. Non a caso in passato la sua copertura era stata spacciarsi per un commerciante di oggetti di antiquariato, uno davvero esperto e competente, a detta di tutti. L'antiquariato, però, era l'ultimo dei pensieri di Liam. Attraverso i vetri aveva una buona visuale della hall dell'hotel e Julian era lì, dietro il banco della reception, voltato di spalle e quindi ancora ignaro del suo arrivo.

Il cuore di Liam pareva aver appena spiccato il volo. Ali agitate battevano come impazzite anche nel suo stomaco. Dio, era patetico, si sentiva sul serio come un ragazzino alla prima cotta. Aveva perfino la tentazione di voltarsi e scappare, malgrado non volesse farlo davvero e non fosse mai stato un vigliacco.

Doveva darsi una regolata, e un minimo di tono, se non voleva fare la figura di una scolaretta che entrava strascicando i piedi e le parole, con le gote tutte rosse e lo sguardo puntato verso il pavimento. Reagì sollevando il capo e spalancando la porta per far trillare alla campana d'ottone le sue note più squillanti.

«Buongiorno» esordì, inghiottendo il panico e sfoderando la sua voce da guascone impertinente. «Spero che abbiate almeno una camera libera? Ho deciso di fermarmi per un po' perché mi piace il nome dell'albergo.»

Quasi non riuscì a finire la frase. Julian, che si era voltato già dopo aver sentito le prime parole, aveva saltato il bancone senza tanti convenevoli e con un balzo felino degno dei suoi due complici pelosi, sorprendentemente agile per un uomo della sua stazza. Si era lanciato verso Liam e gli era piombato addosso senza dargli tempo di reagire in nessuna maniera. Se quello fosse stato davvero un campo di battaglia, a quel punto Liam sarebbe morto. Invece si trovò avviluppato da ogni lato in un abbraccio spezza-costole, scomposto e travolgente.

Se Liam non finì a gambe all'aria, franando sul pavimento e trascinando Julian con sé, fu solo perché la porta che si era richiusa alle sue spalle – benedette ante a molla! - lo trattenne.

Dei mille e uno modi in cui si era figurato il suo incontro con Julian, dopo tutti quei mesi, quella stretta spasmodica e senza riserve era l'ultima cosa che si sarebbe mai aspettato. Riceverla lo riempì di una gioia incontenibile che lo spinse a serrare a sua volta Julian tra le braccia, goffo e un po' alla cieca, ma con tutto il trasporto del sentimento.

«Liam» sussurrò Julian, la faccia sepolta nell'incavo della sua spalla, la voce attutita dal contatto delle labbra con la pelle del suo collo e con la stoffa della maglia azzurra che Liam aveva scelto di indossare per confondersi meglio tra i turisti. «Liam. Cristo, Liam... oh cazzo, Liam...»

Il tremolio in quel tono tanto familiare fu il colpo di grazia per Liam, che si aggrappò alla vita di Julian e si arrese definitivamente.

«Sono qui» singhiozzò, fregandosene se stava suonando pietoso e sull'orlo delle lacrime. «Sono qui, Jules, ok? Scusa se ci ho messo tanto.»

Julian risollevò il capo e si fissarono, in silenzio, riuscendo ugualmente a comunicare alla perfezione. Si erano abituati a farlo quando c'era da combattere, e in quei casi era stato spontaneo fin da subito, ma i sentimenti li avevano sempre confusi, rendendo quella sintonia meno immediata. In quell'istante Liam leggeva nello sguardo di Julian con una facilità che gli sembrava disarmante.

Abbozzò un sorriso timido che aveva poco a che fare con le sue solite smorfie spavalde o seducenti, perché era sincero al cento per cento. Una volta Julian aveva detto che odiava i suoi sorrisi di circostanza. Beh, quello non lo era di sicuro.

Le mani di Julian gli circondarono il viso e Liam chiuse gli occhi, in attesa del bacio che desiderava praticamente da un secolo. Ok, sì, stava sul serio regredendo all'adolescenza e non gliene infischiava un fico secco.

Julian lo baciò pianissimo, sorprendendolo per la seconda volta nello spazio di pochi minuti. Liam si era aspettato un assalto famelico, non un tocco lieve e quasi casto, interrotto dopo pochi secondi. Risollevò le palpebre e fu il turno di Julian di sorridergli. Dalla piega delle sue labbra si intuiva l'affetto e, forse, un leggero fondo di malinconia subito ricacciata indietro.

«Ti amo.» Julian riuscì a dirlo con fermezza, malgrado l'emozione evidente. «Non te l'ho mai detto chiaro e tondo, ma ora posso. Sei qui e posso... Ti amo!»

«Jules...» furono le sole sillabe che Liam riuscì a cavarsi di bocca. Avrebbe voluto aggiungere quel «Anche io» di cui sentiva il suono tondo e perfetto nella mente, ma non c'era verso, gli si era bloccato qualcosa in gola.

Julian gli risistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e gli posò un altro bacio gentile ma un filo più impaziente su una tempia, dopodiché si sporse, faticando per riuscire nella manovra senza scioglierlo dall'abbraccio, e girò con un gesto secco il cartellino appeso con una ventosa esattamente al centro della porta. Liam non aveva bisogno di voltarsi a guardare per sapere che ora dall'esterno si leggeva la dicitura “Chiuso”.

«Otto mesi... Gesù Santo e Benedetto, Liam, ce ne hai messo di tempo... andiamo di sopra.»

Liam annuì e si lasciò trascinare verso un’entrata di servizio, seminascosta dietro il bancone. La targhetta, anch’essa d'ottone, che la sormontava diceva: “Privato”. Julian la superò tenendolo per mano, le dita intrecciate alle sue con forza eccessiva, come per timore che altrimenti sarebbe potuto svanire nel nulla in una fantasmagorica nuvoletta di fumo. Liam non poteva biasimarlo, era una sensazione che lui aveva provato di continuo quando erano stati compagni durante la caccia ad Anna Logan.

«Non dirmi che temevi che non sarei arrivato?» cercò di scherzare, ma la domanda venne fuori accorata.

Julian si strinse nelle spalle e imboccò un lungo corridoio che terminava davanti a una rampa di scale.

«Sono sempre stato un tipo più impaziente di quanto ami ammettere, però se avessi pensato che non saresti venuto non sarei qui.»

Rasserenato, Liam trovò finalmente le forze per ribattere con un'ironia pungente e genuina. «Non potevo non venire. Ho ricevuto la tua cartolina, a Dublino, e ho capito subito che non potevo resistere al richiamo del mare, delle palme e delle noci di cocco. In più mi dicono che le donne delle Marchesi sono tra le più belle al mondo.»

«Dicono anche che gli inglesi hanno uno spiccato senso dell'umorismo» celiò Julian, altrettanto sarcastico ma stringendogli la mano con ancora maggior decisione. «Invece so per esperienza che sono tutte puttanate.»

Liam rise di cuore e, come se lo squillare della sua risata fosse stato un qualche segnale d'intesa, Julian arrestò la sua marcia, inchiodando sui tacchi a metà corridoio. Si voltò di scatto e spinse Liam contro il muro, schiacciandolo con tutto il proprio peso e baciandolo con la foga disperata che lui si era aspettato poco prima.

«Al diavolo la camera da letto!» ringhiò, marchiandogli il mento e la gola con un paio di morsi e tenendogli i polsi inchiodati alla parete. «Dio, sei qui... mi sei mancato da morire.»

«Sono qui» ripeté Liam e non fece nulla per liberarsi, anzi, sfregò con il viso contro il petto e il collo di Julian, nemmeno i due diavoli felini l'avessero morso e ora si stesse trasformando in un grosso gatto mannaro dall'indole sentimentale. Merda, era innamorato come un imbecille. Voleva davvero Julian per il resto dei suoi giorni, ma alzare gli occhi e dirgli di punto in bianco: «Voglio invecchiare con te» gli sembrava, se non azzardato, quantomeno eccessivo. Certi discorsi andavano fatti nel frangente giusto, con l'atmosfera giusta, non appiattiti contro il muro di un corridoio. Meglio baciare Julian e tenere impegnata la bocca, onde evitare di blaterare una serie di cazzate melense.

All'atto pratico, un attimo dopo Liam non avrebbe saputo dire chi avesse cominciato a baciare chi, o chi tra lui e Julian avesse riannodato l'abbraccio spezzato e iniziato muoversi, spingendo con urgenza i fianchi alla ricerca di attrito e di un contatto che placasse il desiderio crescente di entrambi.

I mesi di lontananza erano stati lunghi e Liam era convinto che nessuno dei due avesse fatto l'amore dalla loro ultima sera insieme a Berlino.

A pensarci era buffo, perché non sapeva da dove gli venisse quella sicurezza, se lo sentiva e basta. Ci credeva, senza nemmeno che Julian lo dicesse, proprio come credeva che Julian lo amasse davvero. Non perché Julian continuava a ripeterlo, non sarebbe stata la prima volta che qualcuno affermava di amarlo quando non era vero – almeno di quello doveva dare atto a Tyler: lui non aveva mai detto «Ti amo», anche se ci era andato vicino – si trattava più che altro di mero istinto. Ogni tanto gli sarebbero venuti dubbi, Liam si conosceva abbastanza bene da esserne consapevole, però sarebbero passati. Se non ne fosse stato convinto non sarebbe stato lì, tra le braccia di Julian, intento a baciarlo, con le dita di una mano infilate tra i suoi capelli e quelle dell'altra premute a fondo nella sua schiena.

In quella posizione la differenza di altezza tra lui e Julian era evidente e rendeva difficoltoso trovare il giusto incastro dei loro corpi. Liam si tese fino a mettersi in punta di piedi e Julian dovette intuire il suo sforzo perché, d'un tratto, si chinò e lo afferrò per la vita. Lo sollevò da terra senza peritarsi di chiedergli se era d'accordo, ma Liam non aveva assolutamente nulla da obiettare. Normalmente si sarebbe sentito un po' a disagio nell'essere maneggiato come una bambolina senza peso. Gli piacevano gli uomini volitivi in fatto di sesso, però non andava pazzo per la scomodità e per lo stile da cavernicolo di chi sembrava sempre sul punto di gettarsi il proprio partner su una spalla come fosse una preda o un trofeo di guerra. A volte, in effetti, si rendeva conto che ai tempi della sua relazione con Tyler doveva essere stato davvero istupidito dal senso di colpa e dal sentimento per non seccarsi quando Tyler lo trattava come se fosse pronto a trascinarlo nella sua caverna grugnendo «Tu mio, io scopa te!»

Comico a ripensarci ora, sia perché intanto Tyler aveva trovato in Zane Garrett pane per i suoi denti – e Liam era prontissimo a giocarsi un braccio che tra i due era Garrett quello con la clava dalla parte del manico – sia perché quando era Julian a comportarsi in quella maniera, lungi dall'irritarsi Liam si sentiva ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

Anziché protestare lasciò che Julian lo sospingesse più in su e lo aiutasse a circondargli la vita con le gambe e il collo con le braccia.

«Come diavolo ho fatto a restare così a lungo senza di te?» mugolò senza alcun ritegno, le labbra a un millimetro dal collo di Julian, poi chiuse i denti sul lobo del suo orecchio e lo mordicchiò tra un gemito e l'altro.

Adesso che poteva Julian stava facendo oscillare il bacino con più lentezza, ma anche con maggior vigore. Il che significava che Liam non aveva la minima speranza di arrivare in camera da letto prima di venire nei jeans come una verginella. Malgrado ciò la cosa che lo sconvolgeva maggiormente non era il piacere o notare che Julian era sull'orlo di un orgasmo da record tanto quanto lui, no, era la sensazione di completezza assoluta che stava già sperimentando, molto al di là del sesso.

Da quando aveva lasciato Berlino si era sentito come menomato. A nulla era servito l'aver seguito Julian a Dublino, nella sua missione contro la mafia, e l'averlo aiutato a concluderla. Liam l'aveva fatto di nascosto, almeno in teoria. In pratica alla fine si era visto recapitare in albergo – un albergo che aveva creduto sicurissimo – una cartolina raffigurante uno dei dipinti polinesiani di Gauguin. Nessun mittente e appena quattro parole: “Idiota”, “Grazie” e “Ti aspetto”.

Nella didascalia sul retro non era specificato a che isola appartenessero il panorama esotico e la non meno esotica bellezza in pareo, ma Liam non aveva avuto bisogno di leggerlo. Solo che non gli era bastato. A Dublino lui e Julian non si erano incontrati direttamente, quindi quell'incrociarsi specifico dei loro cammini non contava.

Era a Berlino che si erano salutati con un arrivederci irrequieto. Era da Berlino che Liam constatava che senza Julian riusciva comunque a sopravvivere, ma non viveva più.

Senza Julian era autosufficiente, però si sentiva sbagliato, gli pareva di zoppicare metaforicamente, quasi che avesse perso un baricentro interiore che nemmeno aveva mai saputo di possedere. L'aveva capito fin dal primissimo giorno, e aveva faticato a prendere la pausa di riflessione che Julian gli aveva consigliato. Aveva avuto paura di scegliere, paura di correre lì a Hiva Oa, ma anche terrore cieco di andarci invano quando avrebbe trovato il coraggio di farlo. Aveva sperato, perso ogni speranza e poi sperato di nuovo. Alle fine aveva deciso che era un vero imbecille e un codardo, ma sotto sotto non aveva mai pensato di poter essere di nuovo felice senza Julian, né era mai riuscito a convincersi di non volerci provare, una volta uscito dal dannato stallo in cui le sue riflessioni e un ingaggio momentaneo l'avevano bloccato. E se magari non ne era uscito amando se stesso quanto Julian avrebbe voluto, se non altro l'aveva fatto con la convinzione che valeva la pena tentare, e al diavolo tutte le volte che in passato si era visto sbattere una porta in faccia, o si era sentito tradito.

No, non era approdato a Hiva Oa senza rovelli e con la calma nel cuore, ma non era neanche arrivato fin lì solo perché Julian lo aspettava. Era lì perché in fondo se lo meritava, e non ne era mai stato così tanto convinto in vita sua. Se lo meritava, non fosse stato altro che per quanto, una volta tanto, era veramente disposto a mettersi in gioco, a fare rinunce, compromessi, passi avanti, senza più cercare di cambiare se stesso.

Se Julian voleva essere suo Liam non aveva nessuna intenzione di rinunciarci.

Sentì il corpo di Julian vibrare, tremando forte contro il suo, e gli venne da ridere. Si trattenne a stento. Dio! Che imbecille che era. Se ne stava lì con tutti quei pensieri che gli si accumulavano nel cervello e lo stavano zavorrando come al solito, mentre Julian si era lasciato andare e stava balbettando il suo nome in una supplica, a un passo dallo sciogliersi nell'orgasmo.

Liam lo baciò con furia e gli soffiò direttamente sulla bocca: «Avanti, Jules, forza... vieni per me».

Gli stava tirando i capelli, se ne rendeva conto, ma pazienza. Aveva il bisogno pressante che Julian gli offrisse il collo, per poterlo mordere e leccare e poi baciare solamente per sentire sotto le labbra ogni respiro che gli si spezzava in gola.

«Forza, Jules. Ti prego...»

Julian lo accontentò e spinse più forte, costringendolo a ricordarsi che erano appoggiati contro una parete dura e scomoda. A Liam non importava. Succhiò la pelle salata del collo di Julian e lo esortò di nuovo, con maggior veemenza, mentre lui si inarcava e accoglieva l’orgasmo con una sorta di ringhio.

«Hai rovinato il tuo bel vestito di lino, tesoro» ridacchiò Liam euforico. Gli sembrava di essere ubriaco. Che cosa assurda da dire. Ormai delirava, era evidente. Beh, se non altro era un delirio ironico.

La voglia di ridere, comunque, evaporò all’istante quando, anziché fermarsi per prendere fiato, Julian gli si premette addosso con ancora più foga.

«Cristo, Jules» fu la sola cosa che riuscì a esalare. Sbatté la nuca contro il muro e non se ne accorse. Sarebbe caduto in maniera rovinosa se Julian non l’avesse sostenuto. Un bacio possessivo e famelico si portò via il poco che rimaneva della sua capacità di ragionare e il piacere che raggiungeva il culmine cancellò tutto il resto.

Liam si riebbe solo dopo diversi respiri profondi, quando poté riappoggiare i piedi per terra. Le gambe gli tremavano e fu lieto che Julian non avesse smesso di tenerlo per la vita.

«Non venivo così in fretta da…» Stava per avere un nuovo attacco di ridarella del tutto insensata. Quindi era vero che essere felici mandava in pappa il cervello. In ogni caso non riusciva a smetterla. «Da quando avevo sedici anni, credo…»

Julian alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli tappo la bocca con un altro bacio.

Liam gli fece scorrere una mano sulla schiena e arrivato alla nuca infilò di nuovo le dita tra le ciocche scure. Erano più lunghe di come le ricordava. Anche la barba lo era. Più lunga e non eccessivamente ruvida, anzi, piacevole al tatto. A Liam era mancato anche quello: il lieve solletico sulla pelle che gli faceva venire voglia di rendere ogni bacio un poco più rude. Ne aveva il desiderio anche in quel momento, anche perché il languore che Julian ci stava mettendo lo uccideva. Abbatteva ogni sua difesa, era disarmante. Quando il baciò finì, però, avrebbe potuto supplicare pur di averne ancora.

«Andiamo di sopra, Liam.» Il tono era gentile, la voce bassa e roca.

Liam dovette arrendersi al fatto che l’imbarazzo nel riscoprirsi fin troppo sentimentale lo trasformava in un giullare anche più cretino del solito. Non riusciva proprio a controllarsi.

«Ti sei deciso a trascinarmi sul letto per una gloriosa scopata di benvenuto, eh, Irlandese? Era ora, tesoro» si sentì dire e si diede mentalmente dell’imbecille matricolato.

Julian gli concesse giusto un mezzo sogghigno. «Ne spari di cazzate quando vuoi stemperare l’emozione, Inglese.» Poi però lo prese per mano con una delicatezza quasi cavalleresca. «Non sono uno scaricatore di porto che sbatte i suoi amanti sulla prima superficie orizzontale disponibile come se fossero casse di patate e sì, il doppio senso è voluto e no, non ti trascinerò di sopra per i capelli per poi battermi il petto ruggendo “Mio”. Non so chi ti ha convinto che perfino quando due stanno insieme il sesso è solo scopate, quel coglione di Grady, presumo. Beh, Liam, ti do una notizia: non sono un animale, e tu nemmeno. Ora andiamo di sopra a fare l’amore.»

Liam scosse il capo divertito e, sotto sotto, anche lusingato più di quanto non volesse ammettere. «Non è solo una questione di termini?»

Era una domanda stupida e la risposta era qualcosa che aveva imparato proprio da Julian in più di un’occasione, l’ultima e la più importante delle quali era stata la loro notte a Berlino.

Julian annuì serissimo. Era così tanto da lui che Liam fu di nuovo sul punto di dirgli «Ti amo». A differenza di poco prima, non lo fece solo perché non ne ebbe il tempo. Julian l’aveva attirato a sé per l’ennesimo bacio e lo liberò solo per avviarsi verso le scale senza aggiungere altro.

Liam lo seguì, insolitamente docile e, arrivati sul pianerottolo del piano superiore, si lasciò baciare di nuovo.

«Non mi porti in braccio oltre la soglia, tesoro?» scherzò sapendo di poterselo permettere e di averne ancora bisogno. Quanto tempo ci avrebbe messo prima di abituarsi all’idea che poteva avere Julian per sé e invecchiargli accanto?

«Forse dovrei» replicò Julian serissimo. Sembrava avergli letto nel pensiero. «Giusto per ricordarti che quando a Berlino ho detto “per la vita” parlavo sul serio.»

«Ma non lo farai.» Liam aveva ritrovato la serietà e avvertito una piccola fitta di malinconia. Rimuginare su Cameron non era una buona idea. Eppure eccolo lì, il pensiero molesto che quelle parole Julian le avesse già donate a un altro.

Julian scosse il capo con una smorfia. «No, non lo farò perché pesi, idiota. E perché non ho più voglia di fare promesse, ho voglia di mantenerle e basta. Ma soprattutto ho aspettato per otto mesi che ti decidessi ad alzare quel culo inglese e raggiungermi. Ora che sei qui devo vederti entrare da quella porta con le tue gambe, per il semplice motivo che ho dormito lì dentro da solo per circa duecentoquaranta notti, una più una meno, e da oggi quella è anche la tua camera da letto. Perciò…»

«Jules…» lo interruppe Liam e poi scoprì che non riusciva ad aggiungere altro. Basta con le chiacchiere, Julian aveva ragione, era il momento dei fatti.

Entrò nella stanza a passo spedito e continuando a tenere Julian per mano.

L’arredamento era di classe e rispecchiava sia ciò che ci si sarebbe aspettati da un albergo di quel tipo sia il gusto generale del proprietario. Liam però non diede che una rapida occhiata. Non c’erano pericoli in agguato, o dettagli da notare all’istante per salvarsi la vita. La sua mente prese in considerazione le vie di fuga per mera abitudine, valutandole per un secondo e poi mettendo da parte l’informazione. Tutta l’attenzione di Liam si concentrò sul letto e, quando un istante dopo si voltò, sul viso di Julian e sulla sua espressione. Per la prima volta da che si erano riabbracciati Liam notò di non essere il solo nei cui occhi brillava una luce diversa e ancora venata di incredulità.

«Sono qui, Jules» ripeté e gli sfiorò il centro del petto con la punta delle dita.

Gli venne da sorridere nell’avvertire la trama un po’ ruvida del lino pregiato sotto i polpastrelli. Tipico di Julian, essere sempre impeccabile e adattare lo stile ai luoghi e non solo al clima. Era bellissimo, accidenti a lui, con la sua camicia bianca e i pantaloni dello stesso tessuto ma di un tono leggermente più scuro. La gente pensava sempre che tra gli anglofoni gli elegantoni per eccellenza, i dandy, fossero gli inglesi. Si facevano un’immagine mentale stereotipata di tanti Lord Byron d’altri tempi, e invece i più vanitosi di tutti erano gli irlandesi. Lo erano sempre stati. Julian e Oscar Wilde ne erano la dimostrazione lampante!

Liam fece scivolare due dita nel varco tra due asole e accarezzò la pelle nuda. «Sono qui» mormorò per l’ennesima volta, in un filo di voce.

Julian lo baciò sul mento, usando i denti, con impazienza. Cominciò subito a spogliarlo e Liam lo assecondò, cercando di aiutarlo come poteva. Julian gli sfilò la maglia a occhi chiusi, con gesti ben poco composti, badando solo a interrompere il contatto per il minor tempo possibile. La t-shirt finì sul pavimento e Liam non se ne preoccupò minimamente. Approfondì il bacio e diede l’assalto al primo bottone della camicia di lino.

Julian gli fece scorrere le mani sulle spalle, sul torace e poi anche sulla schiena, lungo tutta la spina dorsale. Si soffermò per un attimo sui fianchi e intanto gli morse un labbro.

Liam mugolò tutto il proprio assenso e un bottone ribelle sfuggì dalla sua presa solo per essere subito riacciuffato.

A Julian ci volle un niente per slacciargli la cintura e aprire la bottoniera dei jeans con uno strappo secco e sonoro. Prima di abbassarli, però, Julian prese a spingerlo alla cieca verso il letto. Le ginocchia di Liam incontrarono il bordo del materasso e lui si lasciò cadere all’indietro, trascinando Julian con sé e rischiando di intrappolare entrambi nel viluppo della zanzariera che pendeva come un baldacchino dal soffitto.

Julian dovette interrompere il bacio per districarsi dalla garza bianca che gli si era drappeggiata sulle spalle e, non appena ci fu riuscito, si voltò verso di lui con l’aria di uno che stesse per fargli una ramanzina sarcastica. Liam si aspettava di sentirsi dare del cretino, sia pur con affetto, invece lo vide bloccarsi, letteralmente a bocca aperta, lo sguardo fisso sul suo petto, su un punto all’altezza del cuore.

«Cos’è quello?» Julian non riusciva a smettere di fissarlo, era evidente.

Liam non arrossì, era capace di mascherare i sentimenti quando voleva. Preferì sfoderare di nuovo l’ironia, anche se aveva sempre saputo che prima o poi lui e Julian avrebbero affrontato quello specifico discorso.

«Un tatuaggio, amore, non lo vedi?»

Julian fece un netto cenno con il capo. «Certo che lo vedo. Lo sai cosa voglio dire. Cosa…»

«Voi irlandesi!» lo apostrofò Liam, cercando il coraggio per passare dal sarcasmo alla sincerità assoluta. «Dicono che siete gente sveglia, invece devo sempre spiegarti tutto. È una croce tribale, lo dovresti sapere. Una croce delle Marchesi.»

«Ti sei tatuato una croce sul cuore?» Per la prima volta Julian si era deciso a toccare il disegno, seguendone i contorni più esterni con una lentezza che la diceva lunga sul fatto che doveva sentirsi decisamente spiazzato.

Nonostante l’emozione Liam scoppiò a ridere di gusto. «Senti chi parla, Jules. Tu hai chiamato questo posto Cloche et Croix e c’è una campanella sull’insegna.»

«È un Claddagh…» iniziò Julian pignolo, per poi inciampare subito nelle parole. Si schiarì la gola, raddrizzò la schiena e assunse un’aria dignitosa e nello stesso tempo buffissima, almeno a parere di Liam. «Insomma, non è una campanella qualunque…»

Ora che Julian aveva citato quella specifica e antichissima tradizione irlandese, Liam aveva lo stomaco piacevolmente annodato.

«Amore, lealtà e amicizia, giusto?» disse allegro, godendosi il fatto che Julian fosse meno bravo di lui nel trattenersi dall’arrossire per l’imbarazzo.

«Ah!» Alla fine Julian si arrese. «Sì, giusto, e se proprio lo vuoi sapere quella è anche una campanella nuziale. La campanella dei guai, la chiamano. Si regala agli sposi così, se litigano, uno di loro può suonarla quando vuole fare la pace e l’altro sa che è il momento buono per darci un taglio e mettere da parte le cazzate. Visto che voglio vivere con te dovrei comprarne una bella scorta, se ne avessi una sola finirei per consumarla a furia di farla squillare.»

«Stupido!» Liam si finse offeso, mettendoci ben poca convinzione.

Julian era già tornato serio e stava di nuovo sfiorando il tatuaggio. Al centro, questa volta, saggiando le linee della vecchia cicatrice che l’inchiostro nero aveva nascosto ma non poteva appianare.

«So anche io un paio di cose sulle croci come questa… equilibrio, armonia…»

Liam fece cenno di sì con il capo. Anche lui adesso non stava più scherzando. «Sono cose che ora sento di avere, anche grazie a te. Mi sembrava un ottimo modo per non dimenticarmene e per dimostrarti che a Berlino ti ho ascoltato davvero e ho capito cosa volevi dirmi. Non ho aspettato così tanti mesi prima di venire da te solo perché avevo paura, Julian, non sono un codardo, lo sai. Il punto è che avevi ragione. Mi sono preso il tempo per fare quello che mi avevi pregato di fare. Il tatuaggio non è puramente ornamentale.»

Julian lo guardò come se stesse lottando per impedirsi di baciarlo, perché altrimenti non avrebbe più smesso. Liam non avrebbe avuto nulla in contrario all’essere baciato per ore, ma sapeva di doversi aspettare un’ultima domanda e non si stupì nel sentirla arrivare.

«Perché in quel punto?»

Si strinse nelle spalle e si inumidì le labbra prima di parlare. «Perché è tuo» ammise, evitando i fronzoli e andando dritto al sodo.

«La cicatrice?» Julian sembrava non vedere il nesso.

«Sì» disse Liam con un mezzo sorriso. «È tua anche la cicatrice. Lo so che la detesti, l’ho notato come la guardi di solito. Certe volte la tocchi e hai la faccia di uno che vorrebbe fare una strage. Con una sola vittima, però, se non sto immaginando stronzate…»

«Ti poteva ammazzare!» esclamò Julian, mettendoci tutta la propria veemenza. «Appena un soffio più in là e saresti morto. Non ti avrei mai conosciuto. Dovrei guardarla e riempirmi di affetto e gratitudine nei confronti di Grady?»

Liam gli accarezzò un braccio e per un istante chiuse gli occhi. Sentì risuonare lo sparo che tanti anni prima l’aveva quasi ucciso e, pur se solo metaforicamente, gli aveva comunque spezzato il cuore. Era la prima volta che ricordarlo non faceva male, nemmeno un po’. Era proprio quello il punto.

«Però sono vivo» rispose e cercò lo sguardo di Julian con il proprio. «E questa cicatrice, come quella che mi ha lasciato Anna sul fianco, lo dimostra. Le ferite dei morti non guariscono, Jules. Quindi sono vivo e se questa che ho sul cuore non è più soltanto un brutto ricordo è merito tuo. È tua, non è più di Tyler, adesso è solamente tua.»

Sperò che Julian potesse comprendere perché davvero non era in grado di spiegarlo meglio.

Sentì le sue dita esitare mentre sfioravano di nuovo la croce al centro del tatuaggio; poi al tocco dei polpastrelli si sostituì quello delle labbra di Julian e il cuore di Liam perse un battito.

Il bacio continuò per un tempo che gli parve infinito e rimase delicato perfino quando le mani di Julian corsero a strattonare con prepotenza i suoi jeans e gli slip per abbassarglieli il più possibile sulle cosce. C’era un unico modo per definire la maniera in cui la sua bocca premeva sulla sua pelle di Liam, con i denti che affondavano appena. La parola giusta era: devozione.

Liam si sentiva come se un nodo gelido che gli aveva sempre stretto il petto, perfino nei momenti più sereni, si stesse sciogliendo in una fortissima vampata di calore. Poi Julian iniziò ad accarezzarlo e a tormentargli un capezzolo con la punta delle dita e lui si tese, inarcandosi e gemendo senza pudore.

«Mi sei mancato da morire» soffiò Julian a filo della sua gola, mordendo e succhiando il punto in cui la curva in rilievo di un tendine era più evidente. Chino su Liam sfregò la fronte contro il suo mento, gli accarezzò il viso e lo baciò per l’ennesima volta, tenendolo per la nuca, con irruenza. La sua bocca scese di nuovo lungo gola e petto, lasciando marchi arrossati un po’ ovunque, rimarcando quel possesso di cui Liam aveva appena parlato.

«Mi è mancato tutto, Liam. La tua voce, tuo sapore… tu che mi chiami con quei nomi assurdi, perfino le tue stronzate… tutto…»

«Jules» rispose Liam e gli prese il viso tra le mani per baciarlo con ancora più impeto. «Ora sono qui, Jules.»

Non c’era altro da aggiungere. Cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli? Che adesso che lo teneva tra le braccia si sentiva un idiota per non averlo raggiunto prima?

Julian si sollevò con un colpo di reni e si mise a sedere sui talloni. Aveva la camicia spalancata sul petto, la stoffa dei pantaloni stropicciata, umida e troppo tesa. I capelli erano spettinati e un sorriso storto e malizioso gli illuminava tutto il viso.

Liam si morse un labbro e imprecò tra i denti. «Cristo, Jules, spogliati o ti giuro che se non ti vedo nudo entro trenta secondi…»

Julian si liberò della camicia con una lentezza estenuante, srotolando prima le maniche e sfilandosela con tutta calma. Liam aveva voglia di allungare le mani e di toccarlo ma non si mosse, perché lo spettacolo era fin troppo eccitante e l’attesa, in realtà, non era da meno.

Anziché occuparsi di quel che restava dei propri vestiti Julian lo liberò delle scarpe, dei jeans e infine degli slip. Solo a quel punto si alzò e finì di spogliarsi. Liam lo osservò, nudo e incorniciato dalla garza bianca della zanzariera, con la pelle più abbronzata di quanto lui l’avesse mai vista prima. Alle sue spalle una finestra spalancata lasciava intravedere uno sprazzo azzurro dell’oceano e un cielo che pareva uscito da uno dei quadri di Gauguin. Ah, era davvero pazzesco. Non poteva essere vero, certe cose succedevano soltanto nei film. E a volte nei sogni, anche se Liam doveva ammettere che i suoi sogni riguardo a Julian non erano mai stati così vividi e piacevoli. Aveva avuto paura di perderlo così tante volte che aveva perso il conto. Soffriva di incubi da una vita, da ben prima di conoscere Julian, ma ormai il peggiore di tutti era quello in cui Anna sparava per prima e lui, dall’alto del suo tetto berlinese, sbagliava mira ed era Julian quello che crollava nella polvere, con gli occhi vuoti e privo di vita. Liam sapeva che di sicuro, anche in futuro, gli sarebbe successo di nuovo di svegliarsi con l’angoscia e con il terrore che gli premevano sul petto sin quasi a soffocarlo. Al momento, però, gli sembrava di stare sognando come non gli succedeva più dai tempi in cui era stato un novellino appena arruolato che non aveva ancora avuto il suo battesimo del fuoco. Era incredulo e si sentiva sottosopra. Con il tipo di vita a cui era abituato era raro che qualcosa o qualcuno fossero capaci di scombussolarlo. Julian ci riusciva immancabilmente.

A un tratto, mentre lo guardava, Liam capì che non avrebbe resistito nemmeno un secondo di più alla lontananza, neppure a quella ridicola che li divideva in quell’istante.

«Torna a letto, Irlandese» ordinò, ma non suonò per nulla imperioso.

Julian lo accontentò subito e gli si stese accanto. Riprese a baciarlo e ad accarezzarlo con lentezza, su tutto il corpo, prendendosi il tempo per ritrovare la confidenza e l’intimità che li aveva uniti in passato.

Non c’era stata una volta, neanche quando erano stati solo amanti, in cui Liam non si fosse ritrovato stravolto dopo aver fatto sesso con lui. C’era un qualcosa nel modo in cui Julian lo toccava, nella maniera in cui lo prendeva o nella sintonia perfetta che finivano con il raggiungere, un qualcosa di speciale che Liam non aveva mai potuto ignorare. E c’era una cura nel preoccuparsi prima di tutto del suo piacere che gli aveva sempre fatto girare la testa. Anche nei momenti in cui era più rude, Julian non scopava mai preoccupandosi soltanto di se stesso. Certe volte Liam si era chiesto cosa gli passasse per la testa, o se Julian stesse pensando a Cameron oppure a Preston, ma non si era mai sentito solamente usato. Mai, neppure una singola volta.

Spesso Julian si tratteneva, cercava di controllarsi per potersi spingere dentro di lui un po’ più a lungo e aspettare il suo orgasmo prima di cedere a sua volta le armi. Ogni volta che lo faceva a Liam bastava accorgersene per impazzire. A Berlino poi la loro ultima notte era stata struggente.

Liam ne aveva ricordato i dettagli un’infinità di volte, negli ultimi mesi. Gli era capitato di ripensarci mentre era da solo in una stanza d’albergo, o in risposta alle avances di qualcuno a cui, fino a poco più di un anno prima, avrebbe detto di sì senza problemi. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e immaginato di essere con Julian mentre si accarezzava, sotto il getto caldo della doccia. Aveva sognato di ritrovarlo e stringerlo. Il suo pensiero era corso a Julian anche un secondo prima di prendere la mira e premere il grilletto del suo fucile di precisione preferito. Il che di norma sarebbe stato rischiosissimo e invece l’aveva sempre aiutato a trovare il perfetto stato di calma necessario per non sbagliare il colpo.

Con il passare dei mesi il suo desiderio di stare con Julian, ben al di là del sesso, era cresciuto sino a diventare totalizzante. Liam aveva maledetto se stesso per non essersi impuntato e per aver lasciato che Julian partisse da Berlino senza di lui, oppure si era dato del cretino per non averlo affrontato di petto a Dublino, dopo aver ricevuto la sua cartolina.

«Sarei arrivato prima» confessò, spegnendo le parole sulla bocca di Julian. «Dio, ti spiegherò un giorno, giuro, ma sarei venuto prima, se solo avessi potuto.» Un altro bacio si portò via rimpianti e amarezze.

Se gli avesse detto che, anche dopo aver deciso che non poteva più stare senza di lui, era stato bloccato da un idiotissimo ingaggio era probabile che Julian avrebbe capito. Sapeva come funzionavano certe questioni. Anche se a riposo era come lui: un professionista.

«Ti amo» aggiunse invece, trovando finalmente il coraggio di dirlo perché questa volta oltre a provare amore riusciva a credere che fosse anche ricambiato.

Si fidava di Julian, in una maniera diversa da come si era fidato di Tyler o di Anna. In loro aveva riposto soprattutto la speranza di cambiare se stesso, mentre in Julian poteva credere senza esitazioni, incondizionatamente. Accanto a Julian era libero e si sentiva già una persona migliore.

Julian non rispose «Anche io», ma non ce n’era bisogno.

«Resta.» Fu la sua replica, rauca e accorata. «Ora che sei qui non te ne andare mai più, Liam. Dimmi che sei venuto per restare, ho bisogno di sentirtelo dire…»

Liam gli premette la fronte su una tempia, le braccia strette intorno al suo torace, la gola chiusa dall’emozione. «Giuro» promise. «Dovrai sopportami per tutta la vita, tesoro. Lo sai che sono difficile da seminare se mi metto in testa di stare alle costole di qualcuno» provò a suonare un po’ scherzoso, anche se entrambi sapevano che era serissimo.

Julian gli morse la bocca, lo costrinse a dischiudere le labbra, gli levò il fiato con un lungo assalto famelico e poi decise di dargli il colpo di grazia baciandogli il viso, sfiorandogli appena uno zigomo, le palpebre, la fronte. Poi riprese a toccarlo e Liam si lasciò andare, sciolse i muscoli, iniziò a rispondere a ogni morso e a ogni carezza.

Era così facile riabituarsi a Julian, riscoprire le curve e gli spigoli del suo corpo accaldato, tracciare la mappa di quella muscolatura tanto familiare. Nello stesso tempo era diverso da tutte le altre volte, compresa Berlino.

Julian lo assecondava e intanto continuava a occuparsi di lui in un modo tale che ogni tanto Liam veniva scosso da un lungo brivido e si sentiva frastornato.

I gesti di Julian erano così naturali eppure così chiaramente ponderati che era impossibile non capire quanta attenzione ci stava mettendo, quanto si stava impegnando per dargli piacere e per fargli avvertire anche il sentimento.

Liam avrebbe dovuto provare paura, perché tutte le volte in cui si era sentito amato alla fine gli si era spezzato il cuore. Il che era buffo a dirsi, considerato che tipo d’uomo era ma, per quanto si fingesse indifferente e cinico, le cicatrici che Tyler e Anna gli avevano lasciato non erano solamente quelle fisiche. Con Julian, invece, si sentiva al sicuro.

Si ribellò soltanto quando Julian tentò di farlo girare di schiena. Voleva guardarlo negli occhi, e pazienza se gli sarebbe toccato di adattarsi a una posizione più scomoda.

«Ok» gli concesse Julian, senza che lui avesse bisogno di chiedere. «Come vuoi tu, dammi solo il tempo di recuperare un preservativo.»

Liam si riscosse e si appoggiò su un gomito. «Uhm, amore, e se recuperassimo solo il lubrificante?»

Julian sorrise, ma lo canzonò comunque. «Lo sai sì che dopo quello che hai detto poco fa quando mi chiami amore con quel tono non sei più credibile?»

Liam inalberò un broncio fintissimo e sbuffò sollevando gli occhi al cielo. «Non cominciare, tesoro, hai ignorato la mia domanda. Devo farti leggere le mie ultime analisi per avere una risposta?»

Julian si mosse svelto come uno dei suoi gatti, lo afferrò e gli si sedette a cavalcioni sulla vita, bloccandogli le braccia contro il materasso. Liam si dibatté più per forza dell’abitudine che per volontà di reagire. Julian sfruttò il vantaggio che gli veniva da stazza e posizione e usò il peso per impedirgli di svicolare.

«Hai scopato con qualcuno mentre eri lontano?» soffiò a un centimetro scarso dalle sue labbra. Era evidente che non credeva che Liam l’avesse fatto davvero, ma che voleva sentirgli dire che, no, non c’era stato nessun altro.

Liam era disposto ad accontentarlo, prima però gli assestò un piccolo morso su un labbro, tanto per vendicare il proprio onore ferito.

«Te l’ho detto» affermò sicuro, «sono tutto tuo. Non era abbastanza chiaro? Devo farmi fare un tatuaggio anche sul fianco?» Poi spinse verso l’alto con il bacino e a Julian sfuggì un singhiozzo. Liam lo zittì con un altro bacio.

Non provò nemmeno a chiedergli cosa avesse fatto lui in quegli otto mesi. Per incredibile che potesse sembrargli, guardingo come aveva imparato a essere, non ne aveva bisogno. Se così non fosse stato non avrebbe avanzato la proposta di lasciar perdere un certo tipo di precauzioni. Era matto e spesso se le cercava, ma non era mai stato davvero incosciente.

Per un lungo momento Julian non fece altro che baciarlo e muoversi appena, giusto il tanto che serviva per farlo ammattire. Liam odio sentirlo allentare la presa sui suoi polsi per alzarsi. Si consolò godendosi lo spettacolo mentre Julian gli voltava la schiena e si incamminava verso una cassettiera dall’aria antica.

«Mi stai fissando il culo, Inglese. Riesco a sentirlo. Me ne accorgo quando ho gli occhi di un cecchino o di un pervertito puntati addosso, e tu sei entrambe le cose…»

Liam rise di gusto e non provò a negare. «Oh, amore, non solo il culo, anche quel chilometro di gambe che ti ritrovi. E tutto il resto. Credimi, viene voglia di morderti. Un giorno potrei decidere di attentare alla tua virtù, sedurti e approfittare di te.»

Julian gli scoccò un’occhiata da dietro una spalla e replicò con un «Ci conto» davvero sfacciato, prima di chiudere il cassetto in cui aveva appena finito di frugare e tornare dritto verso il letto.

«Stop!» lo fermo Liam, più incuriosito che sospettoso. «Io mi sono beccato il terzo grado e tu hai davvero lubrificante e preservativi sempre a portata di mano in camera da letto? Cosa devo dedurne? Gli ospiti di questo albergo non dovrebbero dormire in camera loro?»

«Deduci che ti aspettavo, idiota» ribatté Julian scuotendo il capo. «Che non ho mai smesso di sperare che saresti arrivato e che non vedevo l’ora di saltarti addosso non appena ti fossi deciso a mostrare quel tuo muso pallido da donnola inglese.»

Liam sapeva che era vero. Ripensò alla serata londinese in cui Julian si era trascinato in camera una bionda solo per poi mandarla in bianco mentre si rotolava con lui sul pavimento. A posteriori la spiegazione più probabile di quel comportamento era così lusinghiera nei suoi confronti da farlo sorridere. Chissà se per lo meno a Julian piacevano anche le donne oppure no. Liam si ripromise di chiederglielo, prima o poi. Per il momento gli sarebbe bastato infliggergli una piccola stoccata con una delle solite risposte ironiche, ma Julian non gliene diede il tempo.

«Sei sicuro?» chiese, il palmo della mano aperto a mostrare un tubetto ancora sigillato. Aveva preso solo il lubrificante. «Mi piacerebbe, ma non siamo obbligati a…»

Liam annuì. «Se per te è ok, è una cosa che muoio dalla voglia di fare da un sacco di tempo.» Gli fu sufficiente pensarlo per sentirsi eccitato al punto che il suo corpo reagì e il suo uccello diede uno scatto così evidente che Julian non poté fare a meno di notarlo.

«Cristo, Liam.» Le sue dita tremavano mentre tornava a sedersi sul letto e svitava il tappo del tubetto.

Liam sorrise sornione, socchiuse gli occhi e cominciò a masturbarsi. Per tutta risposta Julian invocò un paio di santi e gli premette una mano umida di gel proprio al centro del torace. «Continua» disse, e rimase a guardarlo con un labbro stretto tra i denti. Solo dopo un po’ prese ad accarezzargli un fianco, l’interno delle cosce, lo stomaco e poi di nuovo il petto. Pareva essersi scordato di aver avuto intenzione di iniziare subito a prepararlo.

«L’ho fatto così tante volte pensandoti» lo stuzzicò Liam, con il fiato che iniziava a spezzarsi. «E ho usato le dita cercando di spingere come avresti fatto tu, anche se non era la stessa cosa…»

Julian lo punì stringendo uno dei suoi capezzoli tra i denti e usando la punta della lingua per farlo diventare duro e fin troppo sensibile.

«Continua» ripeté e gli fece scorrere le mani sulle gambe accarezzandole e spingendolo ad aprirle il più possibile. «Dimmi cosa immaginavi… cosa vuoi… dimmi cosa vuoi da me ora, Liam. Avanti…»

Liam strinse le lenzuola con la mano libera. «Se ti chiedo di scoparmi te ne uscirai con la solita solfa sul fare all’amore, giusto?»

Julian annuì senza smettere di mordicchiare la pelle più liscia e tenera all’attaccatura del suo inguine.

«Oh Dio, allora prendimi… io… va bene se ti chiedo di prendermi?»

Julian soffocò una risata. «Meglio» rispose. «E volentieri, ma non ancora. Io ti ho aspettato per otto mesi, tu puoi resistere ancora qualche minuto.»

«Oh, perfetto» sbuffò Liam. «Me lo rinfaccerai in eterno?»

Questa volta Julian rise di gusto. «Sì» disse, «ma se mi chiedi qualcosa di più specifico potrei essere più indulgente.»

Per un istante Liam fu tentato di mandarlo allegramente al diavolo, poi decise che era più divertente stare al gioco, a costo di lasciarsi torturare un altro po’.

«Allora usa le dita» replicò, «ho bisogno di sentirti… usa… usa le dita e la bocca, Jules, ti prego.»

La sensazione fredda del gel lo face rabbrividire, ma fu niente al confronto con il calore delle labbra che si schiudevano per accoglierlo. Fra un gemito e l’altro Liam provò a tirar fuori qualche esortazione e non riuscì a fare altro che mugolare sillabe troppo spezzate per essere comprensibili.

Julian gli stava obbedendo con così tanto impegno da farlo tremare. Ogni suo gesto era lento e adorante e non gli lasciava alcuno scampo. Liam poteva solo aggrapparsi alle lenzuola e cercare di supplicare per ottenere più foga e un minimo di sollievo.

Trovò le forze necessarie per fermare Julian solo quando si accorse di essere arrivato al limite.

«Non così…» ansimò, faticando a riprendere fiato. «…aspetta, ho bisogno di sentirti, ho bisogno…»

Venire nel calore della sua bocca sarebbe stato esaltante, ma dopo tutti quei mesi non bastava.

«Fai l’amore con me, Jules.» Domandarlo era stato meno difficile e imbarazzante del previsto. Liam era abituato a essere allusivo o diretto in maniera sfacciata, non era quello il punto. Il complicato era parlare di sentimenti senza una nota di ironia nella voce. Il sarcasmo gli serviva per proteggersi dalle delusioni, esattamente come un giubbotto antiproiettile, indossato in permanenza sotto la camicia, l’avrebbe protetto dalle pallottole. Proprio come uno di quei bei panciotti di Kevlar, anche se a volte anche la sua corazza fatta di cazzate e cinismo ostentato poteva diventare un peso non indifferente. Uno di quelli che a fine giornata gli sarebbe piaciuto potersi levare di dosso per sempre. Beh, per sua fortuna Julian se ne fregava delle sue spacconate, non si lasciava impressionare e aveva finito per liberarlo di un fardello che Liam aveva sempre trovato più opprimente di quanto gli piacesse ammettere. Con Julian poteva permettersi di giocare a carte scoperte. Perciò anziché patetico si sentiva sollevato.

Poi Julian decise di usare la bocca in maniere creative anche per prepararlo e il suo cervello si spense in via definitiva. Se poco prima gli era parso che le sue gambe tremassero si era sbagliato di grosso. Si era trattato giusto di un paio di brividi, in confronto con quello che gli stava succedendo ora. Riusciva a tenere ancora le ginocchia sollevate unicamente per forza di volontà e perché Julian altrimenti avrebbe potuto ritrovarsi in una posizione scomoda e decidere di fermarsi. Se Julian si fosse azzardato a fermarsi, Liam l’avrebbe ucciso.

Non era la prima volta che qualcuno lo scopava con la lingua, la sensazione non era del tutto nuova. Julian però non l’aveva mai fatto prima e a Liam sarebbe bastato quello per sragionare. E, Cristo Santo!, Julian oltre tutto si stava dimostrando particolarmente abile. Sembrava che sapesse con esattezza cosa fare per fargli mugolare il suo nome o snocciolare suppliche sempre più bisognose.

Lo tratteneva per i fianchi quando Liam si contorceva troppo, in preda a un piacere che gli folgorava tutto il corpo come una scossa elettrica. Scendeva con le mani aperte ad accarezzargli l’interno delle cosce ogni volta che lui arrivava allo stremo delle forze e faticava a ordinare ai propri muscoli di non cedere. Interrompeva il tocco delle labbra per spingersi dentro con le dita, lentamente, una alla volta, fino a riempirlo, e poi smetteva e rimaneva in attesa che lui lo implorasse, supplicando per averne ancora. Usava i denti nei punti meno delicati, permettendosi a tratti di infliggergli un po’ di dolore solo per poterlo subito lenire con una carezza o con un bacio. E, per tutto il tempo, gli impedì di darsi sollievo con le sue stesse mani.

Liam a dire il vero aveva fatto giusto un paio di tentativi di toccarsi, perché non ce la faceva più, ma non aveva lottato contro l’imposizione di Julian. La tortura a cui Julian lo stava sottoponendo non gliene lasciava le energie e Liam non era certo di volersi ribellare. Stava diventando matto, ok, ma era quello che desiderava. In più, forse per ripagarlo del fatto che si stava mostrando così docile, tutte le volte che lo fermava Julian risaliva con la bocca lungo la curva ormai bollente e congestionata della sua erezione o lo accarezzava con le dita rese umide e scivolose dal lubrificante.

Liam boccheggiava e si stava convincendo di avere la febbre. Ansimava esortazioni senza ritegno e si era ormai scordato di aver mai voluto niente altro in vita sua che non fosse Julian Cross, la sua bocca, il suo tocco, le sue mani…

Il poco sollievo che Julian gli stava concedendo non durava abbastanza, era quello il problema. Julian era un bastardo irlandese che si bloccava sempre sul più bello, solamente per spezzare il respiro di Liam con un nuovo tipo di tortura non appena lui tentava di protestare.

Al momento attuale Liam non era più in grado di pronunciare che poche sillabe sfiatate, aveva perso ogni cognizione del tempo e non si capacitava di non essere già venuto almeno tre volte di fila. Se mai c’era stato un frangente in tutta la sua esistenza in cui era stato sul punto di invocare pietà, era proprio quello.

«Jules…» gemette per l’ennesima volta, il tono carico di un desiderio così forte da suonare disperato.

Se fosse stato in grado di riflettere si sarebbe chiesto come diavolo faceva Julian a resistere senza toccarsi o chiedere a lui di farlo. E forse si sarebbe ingelosito, perché poco ma sicuro quel genere di resistenza non la insegnavano né durante gli addestramenti della RAF né durante quelli della CIA. Grazie al cielo il piacere lo stava facendo delirare e non gli consentiva di elucubrare su niente. La sola cosa che Liam riusciva a pensare era che voleva sentire Julian che si spingeva dentro di lui fino ad annientare ogni distanza. Lo desiderava perfino più di quanto desiderava il sollievo misericordioso dell’orgasmo.

Quando Julian rispose alla sua supplica sollevandosi e stendendosi sopra di lui per un bacio, Liam si ritrovò a pregare di resistere ancora per un po’, perché sentirlo così vicino, sentirsi stringere quasi con ferocia, pelle su pelle, le dita di una mano intrecciate con quelle della sua sino al limite del dolore, era la sensazione più intensa che avesse mai provato.

Julian lo baciò per quello che gli parve un secolo. Il bacio era avido e il suo tocco sulla gola e poi sul petto non fu da meno.

Quando finì Liam cercò di prendere fiato e scoprì che era difficilissimo riuscirci con Julian che lo fissava dritto negli occhi e intanto faceva scorrere le dita sulle sue tempie, nel punto che aveva baciato tanto spesso, risalendo verso le ciocche spettinate e rese più scure dal sudore. Sembrava che all’improvviso la foga lo avesse abbandonato quasi del tutto, lasciando il posto a una delicatezza non meno disarmante.

«Dio, quanto mi sei mancato» ripeté, sfiorandogli uno zigomo e continuando a guardarlo come se lo considerasse raro e prezioso e avesse paura di vederlo svanire nel nulla. «A volte mi sembrava di impazzire. Mi odiavo, continuavo a pensare di aver fatto come sempre la cosa sbagliata.»

Liam gli affondò il viso nel collo e scelse di non rispondere. Comunque fosse nulla avrebbe potuto esprimere ciò che provava. Meglio tentare con i gesti.

Baciò la gola di Julian iniziando dal basso per poi risalire verso il lobo di un orecchio, lo mordicchiò e mormorò un’altra volta il suo nome. Allungò le mani per farle scorrere sulle sue braccia e sulla sua schiena, seguì il rilievo delle vertebre, nodo per nodo, e nel frattempo riprese a muoversi sotto di lui.

Julian recuperò alla cieca il tubetto del lubrificante che si era smarrito tra le pieghe delle lenzuola, svitò il tappo con una mano sola e imprecò per l’impazienza che finalmente sembrava aver colto anche lui. Si sollevò per trovare la posizione giusta e spinse Liam ad allacciargli le gambe intorno ai fianchi.

Liam socchiuse gli occhi e lo spiò attraverso il velo delle ciglia mentre Julian scivolava dentro di lui in un unico affondo.

«Dio!» ansimò, e per un istante nella sua mente balenò il ricordo della prima volta che lui e Julian avevano fatto sesso, a New Orleans, in una casa che, ironia della sorte, apparteneva a Tyler Grady.

Era stata una scopata memorabile, ma pur sempre solo una scopata. Eppure c’era sempre stato in Julian qualcosa che rendeva Liam eccitato da morire e parecchio vulnerabile. Liam non aveva mai capito di cosa si trattasse. Perché era incapace di resistere a Julian e finiva con il cedergli le armi come non gli era mai successo con nessun’altro, Tyler incluso? In quel momento si rese conto che uno dei motivi era che Julian l’aveva trattato con premura e possessività fin dalla primissima notte. Nei fatti Julian si era sempre comportato come se sentisse che si appartenevano, anche quando non era stato pronto ad ammetterlo.

Liam gli accarezzò il petto e le braccia, tese nello sforzo di sostenere il peso del corpo. Sfregò con un pollice sulle sue labbra e sfiorò con le nocche il punto in cui la barba lasciava scoperto uno zigomo. Inspirò, cercando di regolarizzare un po’ il respiro e disse: «Vieni qui, Irlandese», perché il contatto non gli sembrava ancora sufficiente.

Julian tornò a distendersi sopra di lui e Liam gli cinse il collo con le braccia, offrendo la gola e la bocca a una nuova serie di baci. I fianchi di Julian si muovevano incontro ai suoi in oscillazioni così misurate da essere quasi estenuanti. Liam si arrese e, visto che le suppliche non servivano a niente, si lasciò andare del tutto. Il battito del suo cuore era assordate. Gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e pulsava nelle tempie e nei polsi.

«Julian» invocò Liam e il nome diventò una litania ripetuta all’infinito. Perfino il suo cervello la ripeteva senza sosta e con ancora meno remore della sua bocca. «Julian, Julian, Julian, il mio Julian.»

Una spinta più decisa lo costrinse a inarcarsi. Cercò di stringere le gambe, ma i muscoli delle cosce si rifiutavano di obbedirgli. Si morse un labbro tanto da sbiancarlo, il collo arcuato all’indietro sin quasi allo spasimo, l’uccello troppo duro che scattava invano, intrappolato contro lo stomaco di Julian. «Dio… oddio… Julian…»

Finalmente ricevette risposta alle sue preghiere e le spinte si fecero dapprima più svelte e poi sempre più frenetiche. Julian si puntellò su un gomito, cercando di trovare un modo per poterlo toccare. Liam lo trattenne. «Va bene, resta così, non ti fermare» avrebbe detto se avesse avuto la forza di parlare. Invece si perse nella sua bocca e quando il bacio finì riuscì solo a gemere a voce troppo alta mentre veniva stringendosi a Julian.

Dovette compiere uno sforzo per riaprire gli occhi e snebbiarsi le idee. Il viso di Julian era vicinissimo al suo. Le sue labbra gli sfiorarono uno degli angoli della bocca mentre Julian si tendeva a sua volta nell’orgasmo.

Liam strinse i muscoli e accolse le ultime spinte tremanti e incerte prima di rilassarsi del tutto e abbassare le gambe che non volevano saperne di smettere di tremare. Cristo, se quello era fare l’amore Liam avrebbe potuto prenderci il vizio e decidere di trascorrere l’intera esistenza su quel letto. Definirsi appagato sarebbe stato riduttivo. Raramente era stato altrettanto disorientato eppure, nello stesso tempo, si sentiva a casa.

Prima che Julian gli si accasciasse addosso, non meno sfinito e ansimante di lui, Liam fece in tempo a notare i segni che gli aveva lasciato su un fianco; lunghi, paralleli, simili a graffi. Le sue unghie corte e curate non erano affondate abbastanza da marchiare la pelle in maniera più duratura, quella specie di dichiarazione di possesso stava già sparendo. In altri momenti, accanto ad altri partner, Liam ci avrebbe visto una metafora ben poco piacevole del suo destino in amore. In quell’istante, invece, provò un senso di completezza assolutamente perfetto. Pazienza se non aveva lasciato addosso a Julian abbastanza tracce del fatto che lo considerava suo e che non l’avrebbe mai ceduto a nessun altro. Tanto avrebbe avuto un sacco di tempo per recuperare. Anzi, era un’ottima scusa per disseminare il collo di Julian di succhiotti alla prossima occasione utile.

«Ah, Irlandese!» sospirò in modo teatrale dopo almeno un paio di minuti di quelle riflessioni.

«Peso?» grugnì Julian che, mentre lui rimuginava, era rimasto in silenzio. Senza attendere risposta si sollevò e si sistemò in maniera tale non gravargli addosso, senza però doversi allontanare dal suo abbraccio.

«Anche, sì. E sei un disastro appiccicoso. Siamo _due_ disastri appiccicosi. Ma non è di quello che mi stavo lamentando» ridacchiò Liamiam.

Con i gomiti piantati nel materasso e il mento appoggiato sul suo torace, Julian lo osservava perplesso. «Hai davvero qualcosa di cui lamentarti?» Sembrava incredulo. «Sul serio? Di già? E poi sarei io l’orso musone? Non abbiamo neppure smaltito l’orgasmo.»

Liam ridacchiò e decise che adorava sentire la sua barba che gli solleticava la pelle mentre Julian parlava.

«Ho tutti i motivi per lamentarmi» lo canzonò, e allungò una mano per scompigliargli i capelli, anche se in effetti erano già tutti arruffati. «Avevo una reputazione prima di incontrarti. Mi farai perdere la faccia.»

Julian si rilassò, socchiuse gli occhi come un gatto pronto a fare le fusa, e dal suo viso sparì ogni traccia di effettiva apprensione.

«Oh, certo» mugugnò, la voce impastata di stanchezza e soddisfazione e il tono decisamente ironico. «Immagino che reputazione meravigliosa. È perché hai una reputazione ottima che Kelly Abbott tira fuori un fucile a canne mozze ogni volta che ti vede?»

Liam rise più forte. Tanto per cambiare l’argomento gli pareva soltanto divertente. «Con me Doc preferisce usare un coltello, tesoro, e se proprio vogliamo essere pignoli, l’ultima volta che l’abbiamo visto ha sfoderato una siringa, non un fucile, e quello contro cui l’ha usata non ero io. Sei tu che sei stato bucherellato e vaccinato a tradimento contro chissà quale malattia tropicale.»

Julian grugnì tutta la propria disapprovazione per i metodi di Abbott e fece una smorfia che tradiva quanto odiava ripensarci. «Non ero abbastanza in guardia, mi ha fregato come se fossi stato un pollo alle prime armi. È seccante, specie perché Abbott ha il vizio di farlo.»

«Abbott ha il vizio di coglierti di sorpresa e stenderti lungo svenuto?» chiese Liam stupito.

Julian annuì accigliato. Involontariamente gli stava facendo di nuovo il solletico con la barba. «Circa… è una lunga storia a cui non ho molta voglia di ripensare proprio adesso. Comunque Abbott è matto come un cavallo!»

«Ok» gli concesse Liam magnanimo. «È solo che pensavo di essere l’unico a cui Kelly amava dare la caccia. Dovrò farmi una ragione del fatto di non avere l’esclusiva.»

Questa volta fu Julian a ridere di cuore. «Beh, lascia che scopra che stiamo ancora insieme e chissà, potrebbe decidere che preferisce cacciarci in coppia… ma la prossima volta che prova a piantarmi un ago nel collo…»

«Concordo» annuì Liam, accarezzandogli una spalla. «Hai un collo troppo bello per sprecarlo usandolo come puntaspilli.» La verità era che ricordava ancora perfettamente quanto era stata bruciante la sua rabbia nel vedere Julian messo al tappeto. Non ce l’aveva con Doc nello specifico, ma una cosa era certa: anche se lui e Julian avessero deposto le armi una volta per tutte, cosa che Liam era arrivato a desiderare con tutta l’anima, chiunque avesse tentato di fare del male alla persona che amava sarebbe stato un uomo morto.

Julian gli diede un piccolo morso, proprio al centro del tatuaggio. Un morso lieve, per niente allusivo, perché nessuno dei due era ancora in grado di ricominciare. Tre volte in un pomeriggio non sarebbe stato male, ok, prima però Liam voleva rilassarsi e godersi quell’impagabile sensazione tanto nuova di essere esattamente nel posto giusto, al momento giusto e con accanto il giusto compagno.

«Lasciando perdere Doc» riattaccò, per il mero gusto di battibeccare con Julian, perché aveva passato mesi e mesi senza poterlo fare. «Avevo davvero una reputazione, amore, che tu ci creda o no. Passavo per un cecchino eccezionale, perché lo sono. Un killer temibile. Un agente misterioso e indecifrabile, ma soprattutto il tipo d’uomo che vive alla giornata. Un istintivo, cinico, attraente figlio di puttana senza un briciolo di coscienza, insomma.»

Julian gli picchiettò con un dito sul braccio e sorrise sornione. «In pratica un bellissimo coglione senza cervello» lo prese in giro a sua volta.

Liam non fece nemmeno finta di essersi offeso. «Su “bellissimo” mi sento di concordare, in effetti» rispose, «e prima che tu aggiunga che concordi sul mio “figlio di puttana” di poco fa, lasciamelo dire: mi rovinerai la reputazione, Cross, è un dato di fatto!»

«Non ho nulla contro tua madre.» Julian lo mordicchiò di nuovo, con appena più intenzione della volta precedente. «Non lo sai che noi irlandesi siamo tutti rispettosi quando si parla di mamme? La birra, la patria e la mamma sono sacre, perfino più dei santi! È risaputo. Un fine conoscitore del popolo irlandese come te dovrebbe saperlo.»

Liam rise più forte e pensò che sul serio amava Julian. Lo amava in ogni modo possibile. Sia quando Julian diventava cupo e amaro, perso in rimpianti e ricordi non poi tanto differenti dai suoi, sia quando era capace di dimostrarsi un buffone anche peggiore di lui.

«Resta il fatto che mi rovinerai la reputazione» gli disse, sorridendogli con tutto l’affetto possibile. «Quando sto con te ho la tendenza a diventare filosofo, a fare le scelte giuste, a provare sentimenti veri. Finirò con l’appendere il fucile a un chiodo, diventare un civile qualunque e accasarmi qui con te. Addio affascinante cecchino dal cuore impenetrabile. Dopo tanti anni spesi a farmi una fama leggendaria… Vedi? Ho tutto il diritto di lamentarmi.»

«Cretino…» Julian lo travolse con un bacio prima ancora di aver finito di dirlo.

Liam ricambiò e fece leva con i muscoli finché non riuscì a far rotolare entrambi e ribaltare le posizioni. Poi appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Julian e mugolò compiaciuto. «La barba mi piace, non tagliarla. E non tagliare nemmeno i capelli.»

«Idiota.» Il nuovo insulto suonò addirittura meno convinto del primo. Liam chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare dal suono del cuore di Julian, che batteva un ritmo calmo e rasserenante. Avrebbe potuto addormentarsi senza nemmeno accorgersene. Si sforzava di restare sveglio soltanto perché non era ancora pronto a una nuova separazione, per quanto momentanea potesse essere.

«Sai davvero parlare in gaelico?» domandò, più che altro per controllare se anche Julian era ancora sveglio.

«Tá grá agam duit.» fu la risposta che ottenne dopo qualche secondo. Julian l’aveva data in un sussurro cantilenante.

Liam riaprì gli occhi, sbatté le palpebre e cercò il suo sguardo. «Cosa significa?»

«Significa “Ti amo” o forse, siccome non ho voglia di alzarmi per fare una doccia e non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare, potrebbe significare “Dormi e chiudi il becco”…chissà!» Julian lo disse arricciando un angolo delle labbra e accarezzandogli una tempia, prima di mettersi a giocherellare con i suoi capelli. «O magari vuol dire “Grazie per avermi raggiunto”…»

Liam annuì e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi. Avrebbe cercato una traduzione della frase su uno di quei dizionari online, a patto di ricordarsi le parole e di venire a capo della pronuncia. Per il momento non aveva troppa importanza. Era stanco e felice e per quel che lo riguardava il senso di ciò che Julian aveva appena detto era: «Benvenuto a casa».

Liam non poteva chiedere di meglio. A qualunque altra cosa avrebbe pensato dopo. Per ora non riusciva a fare altro che sentirsi assonnato, al sicuro e, per la prima volta da lungo tempo, certo di aver preso la decisione giusta e di potersi finalmente fidare del proprio istinto.

«Ti amo» ribadì, e non ci fu più nient’altro da aggiungere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nei libri Anna non ha cognome, ergo Logan è il cognome che io le ho scelto.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cloche et Croix (fanmix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241380) by [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee), [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly)




End file.
